


Spawn of Spies

by charmed4lifekaren



Series: Ohana Means Family [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Minor Character Death, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 116,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he lies alone and friendless, in a broken suit in a half destroyed facility in Siberia Tony Stark knows that there is only one thing he can do and so he activates something long ago created; The Spawn of Spies protocol. Tony knew this would bring three of his oldest friends to him, which would risk revealing their friendship which they’ve kept hidden, but what he didn’t know is that it would also change everything and set Tony on a path to make The New Avengers the, maybe unconventional, family he never imagined they could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1 IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ** : So, I knew I wanted to do a post-Civil War story and I had a few ideas so I decided to combine a few ideas together and this was the result. To make things work I have had to change some ages, and I have gone with the Phil being recruited to SHIELD once he finished collage as he told Rosalind rather than right out of high school.

**These are the birthdates I've changed and their ages as of 2016:**

1960: (56 technically. Looks late 20s/early thirties) = **Natasha** (given drugs to slow her ageing at 13)

1967 (45) = **Phil**

1971 (45) = **Rhodey**

1973 (43) =

**March 14** **th** **: Melinda**

**May 29** **th** **: Tony**

**July 18** **th** **: Hope**

**AN2 IMPORANT:** So I know this chapter is insanely long, but I wanted to get all the past stuff done in one chapter so that I could get to present day. I also know there are a lot of gaps and I will fill them in in future chapters, maybe with flashbacks if not then references and explanations.

* * *

**September 1981: Empire State Academy, New York.**

**Early Afternoon.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope (Van Dyne) Pym, 8 years old.)**

Walking through the halls of the place that she will be both living and learning at in the foreseeable future Melinda May can't help but wonder what to expect, and she also can't help but wonder why her mother would choose to send her to boarding school. Though, she suspects that it might have something to do with the work that her mother does that she doesn't talk about.

Looking at the numbers on the door Melinda finally reaches the room with number seven on it and knowing that it is her room Melinda checks the door and finds it open instead of locked like she was expecting and so she lets herself in.

Walking into the room Melinda sees another girl, who looks to be about her age, with dark hair, unpacking a bag on one of the beds.

"Um, hi." Melinda says nervously and the girl, who has green eyes, turns around.

"Hi, you must be my roommate." The girl responds.

"Yeah, I guess so." Melinda answers, "My name's Melinda, Melinda May." Melinda introduces as she walks over.

"Hope, Hope Pym." The girl introduces, Melinda noticing that she pulled a slight face when she said her last name.

"Nice to meet you." Melinda says with a smile.

"You too." Hope responds, forcing a smile, something which she hasn't really felt like doing for a while, "I picked the bed by the window. I hope you don't mind." Hope comments.

"Not at all." Melinda responds as she heads over to the other bed, as she does Hope puts an ant farm on her bedside table, "You have an ant farm?" Melinda asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, I really love bugs, ants especially." Hope explains, looking excited, "My Dad and my…... and my Mom." Hope says her voice breaking, "Study ants so I've been around them my whole life."

"That's cool." Melinda comments.

"Yeah, it was." Hope says, her voice sounding sad.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks concerned, not overly sure if she should be asking but having no idea what else to do.

"Not really." Hope admits, "My Mom died last year and my Dad sent me here as soon as he could." Hope explains, there being some anger as well as pain in her voice, "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I'm not really sure. My Mom just sent me." Melinda admits, "She's really busy so I guess she thought this was easier." Melinda admits.

"What about your Dad?" Hope asks curious.

"He died when I was three." Melinda answers.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Hope tells her.

"Thanks, but I don't really remember him." Melinda admits.

"He was still your Dad, though." Hope points out.

"Yeah, he was." Melinda responds as the two young girls drift into silence as they continue to unpack all their stuff.

* * *

After spending a few hours unpacking their stuff and getting to know each other a bit better Hope and Melinda are walking together on their way to dinner, both hoping that they don't get lost.

"Give that back." A voice says from further down the corridor, "It's mine, give it back!" the voice responds.

Exchanging looks Hope and Melinda hurry down the corridor where they find a boy with dark hair and dark eyes who looks to be the same age of them standing between two older boys who are throwing a book between them.

"Give it back!" The younger boy yells as he jumps up and tries to catch it and he gets close but one of the boys knock him to the ground, causing them both to laugh.

"HEY." Melinda yell.

"Leave him alone!" Hope yells and the two of them hurry forward.

"Go away little girls, this has nothing to do with you." The boy who is holding the book says.

"You're being mean, yes it does." Hope says and Melinda kicks the boy in the shins causing him to bend over in pain allowing Hope to grab the book.

"We told you to leave him alone." Melinda says, glaring at the boy which is a quite impressive look on an eight-year old's face.

"Huh, little girls got teeth." The boy that Melinda kicked says, "But I you know what I'm getting bored with this."

"Same." His friend responds and the two of them walk away and as they do Melinda and Hope walk over to the boy who's still on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Hope asks as Melinda helps him up.

"Yes… thank you." The boy responds sounding nervous.

"I'm Melinda, this is Hope, and you are?" Melinda asks.

"Tony, Tony Stark." The boys say, getting an amazed look on his face as most people know who he is without him saying so it's nice to be able to tell people himself without them knowing.

"It's nice to meet you Tony." Hope says with a smile, "Here's your… advance mechanics book." Hope says handing it back over.

"Thanks." Tony responds taking the book and holding it to his chest like it is something precious.

"You know we were just heading to dinner, would you like to join us?" Melinda asks curious.

"Sure, I'd like that." Tony says with a smile, feeling amazed that they want to include him.

"Great, let's go." Hope says, linking her arms with both Melinda and Tony before the three of them start to walk, none of them knowing what's to come for them in the future, or how important and amazing their friendship is going to become.

* * *

**November 26** **th** **1983: Empire State Academy, Melinda's and Hope's dorm**

**room.**

**Evening**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark Hope (Van Dyne) Pym, 10 years old)**

Ever since that day in the corridor Melinda May, Tony Stark and Hope Pym have been the best of friends, they spend most of their time together and people find it strange when they aren't together.

It's a Sunday and just arriving back at school after spending a few days at home for Thanksgiving Hope is just walking into the dorm she shares with Melinda where she finds her friend already unpacking.

"Hi." Melinda says, having turned at the sound to see Hope walking in, "How was your thanksgiving?" Melinda asks curious.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Hope says, looking annoyed,

"That bad?" Melinda asks concerned.

"Oh yeah." Hope confirms, "But, like I said, I really don't want to talk about it." She admits, "How was yours?" She asks, wanting to change the subject, "it was the first one with your Mom's new husband right?"

"William, yeah." Melinda confirms, "It was really good, I really like William." Melinda admits, honestly she could see herself calling him Dad one day, though she isn't sure when that day will be.

"That's great." Hope says forcing a smile and as she does Melinda walks over and puts her arms around her friend.

"I'm sorry your thanksgiving was so bad." Melinda tells her.

"Thanks Melinda." Hope says, appreciating her friends action but then before either of them can say anymore there is a knock on their door, "Who knows we're back already?" Hope asks and Melinda just shrugs before walking to the door.

When she gets to the door Melinda opens it to reveal Tony standing there, clearly having just gotten back too as he still has his bag over his shoulder.

"Please say Hope's back. I have so much to tell you two." Tony says, looking excited.

"Yeah, she's back." Melinda says, letting Tony into the room.

"What's going on?" Hope asks as Tony walks over, drops his bag on the floor before sitting on Hope's bed.

"Something big." Tony says as Hope and Melinda both sit down too.

"Then tell us." Melinda requests.

"So, a couple nights ago I couldn't' sleep so I got up, and I heard my parents and Aunt Peggy talking." Tony reveals.

"She's your godmother, right?" Hope asks, wanting to make sure she understands.

"Right, and she works with my Dad." Tony explains, "They were talking about us."

"What?" Hope asks surprised.

"Why?" Melinda asks confused.

"I'm getting to that." Tony reveals, "Our parents are spies." He reveals looking excited, "Or mine and Mel's are. Your Dad used to work with my Dad and Aunt Peggy, but doesn't anymore." He says, looking at Hope.

"Tony, are you sure?" Melinda asks, wanting to be sure.

"Positive." Tony answers, "My Dad and Aunt Peggy run something called S.H.I.E.L.D. I looked in Dad's office when he wasn't home and found out that it's like a really advance, secret, spy agency." He explains, "Your Mom walks for the CIA and works with Dad and Aunt Peggy sometimes." Tony explains, looking at Melinda.

"What about my Dad? And William?" Melinda asks curious.

"I'm not sure about your Dad, but William isn't a spy." Tony explains to Melinda.

"What were they saying about us?" Hope asks curious.

"About how you and I became friends even though our Dad's don't get along anymore." Tony explains, "And…" he starts to say.

"Did they say anything about my Mom?" Hope asks, looking interested.

"No, I'm sorry Hope." Tony says, giving her a kind look as he knows how much Hope wants to know more about her mother, "But apparently we're not the only kids here who are children of spies, a lot of us are."

"That explains the security." Melinda realises.

"And the fact that we can choose to do Martial arts classes as part of our courses." Hope comments, that being something both she and Melinda have chosen to do.

"And the fact that the labs are state of the art." Tony adds, "Once I thought about it I realised it makes a lot of sense."

"Yeah, it does." Melinda realises, looking thoughtful, "We're children of spies." Melinda says, looking amazed.

"Spawn of Spies." Tony corrects.

"Tony." Hope scolds while Melinda looks amused.

"It sounds better." Tony says, with a shrug, "You know…. We should have cool code names." He comments.

"You think?" Melinda asks, looking interested.

"Yeah." Tony says with a nod, "Like Hope can be….. Bug." He says, after thinking for a few moments.

"Bug? Really?" Hope asks with a frown.

"I like it." Tony says with a smirk.

"Me too." Melinda confirms.

"Fine." Hope says, rolling her eyes, "In that case Tone, you can be….. Know-It-All." She says with a teasing smile, causing Melinda to laugh.

"Fine with me." Tony says, not minding at all as he knows that when Melinda or Hope call him that they are doing it in an affectionate way, "But now we need a name for Mel." He realises, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah." Hope says, also trying to come up with something.

"Got it!" Tony says after about a minute, "Tiny."

"That's just mean. I'm not that much smaller than you two." Melinda says, pulling a fight.

"Yes you are." Hope and Tony say together.

"Fine." Melinda says, rolling her eyes and the three of them drift into silence as they do Hope looks out the window and notices something.

"It's snowing." Hope comments.

"Really?" Melinda and Tony asks and they both look out the window to have a look.

"We should go out there." Tony says.

"We're not aloud out of the building until morning." Hope says, looking over at the cloak, "We'll get caught if we go out into the hallway."

"Who said we have to go out into the hallway?" Melinda asks as she gets up and walks over to the window, which she opens, causing a cold breeze to come into the room, and has a look out, "We can easily go out here. There's an easy way down." She explains, turning to look at the others.

"Let's go." Tony says, getting up and walking over the window, while Hope doesn't move.

"Come on, Hope. You know you want to." Melinda tells her friend.

"I do; I just don't want detention." Hope responds.

"Boring. Come on, Hopey, have fun for once." Tony tells her, his voice teasing.

"Don't call me Hopey." Hope says, pulling a face, as she gets up, "Fine, I'll come." She says, figuring that she can keep them out of trouble.

"Great." Melinda says with a grin, "I'll see you two on the ground." She says before climbing out the window, seconds later Tony follows and then finally hope and even though the three of them manage to enjoy about half an hour of playing in the snow they do get caught and a week of detention.

* * *

**December 21** **st** **1987: New York City.**

**Mid-morning.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope (Van Dyne) Pym, 14 years old)**

As it is a few days before Christmas the students of Empire State Academy who have elected to stay at school during the holidays have been taken to the City to do some Christmas shopping, having been giving stricken instructions.

"Okay, so I've finally got something for Mom. I think she'll really like it." Tony says as he walks out of a store and over to where Melinda and Hope are waiting, looking rather proud of himself, "So, that means that the only person I have left is Dad." Tony says, before frowning, "Though, I don't know why I try, no matter what I get for him it won't be good enough." He explains, "What about you two?" he asks as the three of them begin to walk.

"I've just got my Dad to go too, but I also have the same problem." Hope says, looking far from happy, "What about you Mel?" she asks curious.

"I've got Moms, I've got Dad's, I've got you two, I'm good." Melinda says, having been calling William Dad for a while.

"Great." Tony says, "How about we do lunch before trying to find presents that are just going to disappoint our fathers?" he asks curious.

"Sounds good to me." Hope responds and the three of them continue to walk.

"I think there is a good place around the corner." Melinda reveals and the three of them just continue to walk, none of them really in much of a mood to talk, though it doesn't bother them at all.

As they round a corner, before they can even react, Melinda, Hope and Tony suddenly find themselves being grabbed, causing all three of them to drop the bags that they have been carrying. As they have both been training in martial arts for a while Melinda and Hope fight back, they kick and they punch, and even Tony who hasn't had any training does the same, but all three of them find clothes covering their noses and mouths and within seconds they are unconscious and once they are they are all dragged into a van, leaving their bags on the ground.

* * *

**December 21** **st** **1987: Unknown Location.**

**Unknown Time.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope (Van Dyne) Pym, 14 years old)**

Having no idea what happened Tony suddenly opens his eyes and as he does he finds that he is chained to a chair in a dark room that has no outside light, but just a shaking light bulb.

Feeling groggy Tony quickly realises that something is horribly wrong and as he does he looks around the room and the first thing he notices is Hope and Melinda, both unconscious, tied to chairs off their own.

"Hope." Tony hisses, "Melinda." He hisses but neither move, "Melinda, Hope, wake up." He says, trying a little louder, but neither stir. Having no idea what he can do Tony fights to get free of his chains but he realises that they are too tight and he can't even move.

As he fights Tony suddenly hears the heavy door being pushed open and so he immediately stops fighting as he figures that it would be smart if they didn't know he was trying to escape.

Seconds later a person who looks to be average height and weight with a balaclava over their face walks in.

"Good your awake." A male voice says, coming from beneath the balaclava, as he walks towards Hope and Melinda.

"Hey, don't touch them!" Tony says angrily, fighting his chains, "Stay away from them!" Tony yells, fighting harder as the person slaps Melinda followed by Hope across the face, causing them both to wake with a gasp.

"Tony? Hope?" Melinda asks as she comes to.

"Where are we?" Hope asks as she starts to fight her chains, but like Tony she finds that they are too tight, "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Tony admits, "What do you want for us?" Tony asks the balaclava man.

"You'll find out." The man says before walking out.

"Are you both okay?" Melinda asks once the man leaves.

"Yeah." Tony confirms.

"Hope?"

"I'm okay." Hope assures her, "Or as okay as any of us are right now." She says, "We've got to get out of here."

"To do that we've got to get out of these chains, but all the ideas I've come up with we're not going to be able to do." Tony says, continuing to fight the chains, but before they can respond the door opens and a girl, who looks to be around their age, maybe a little older, with long red hair walks in holding a bottle of water.

"Can you help us, please, we shouldn't be here." Hope says, but the girl doesn't even respond, or even look at them, she just walks over to Melinda and pours some of the water in her mouth and then does the same to Hope and then Tony before leaving without making a single sound.

"Plus side, they clearly want us alive." Melinda realises.

"I don't know how long that will be a plus for." Tony comments and through the dim light the three teenagers exchange worried looks as they continue to fight against their chains, but it's no use, they're too tightly bound to get free.

* * *

**December 23st 1987, Unknown Location.**

**Night.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope (Van Dyne) Pym, 14 years old)**

For two days Melinda, Tony and Hope have been heled in chairs, their only human contact being the silent red-haired girl who brings them food, water or a way to go to the bathroom.

Even though the three of them have been fighting against their chains they have all had no luck in trying to get free.

"Okay, I think my wrists are bleeding again." Melinda says, sounding uncertain as she doesn't know for sure, though it feels like it.

"Same." Hope admits, "This is getting us nowhere. We need a new plan."

"Yeah, we do. We've been here for two days." Tony says, looking thoughtful, "Do you think you could overpower silent girl next time she helps one of you to the bathroom?" he asks.

"Maybe." Hope says, looking thoughtful.

"It would depend on whether she's had any fight training." Melinda admits, "My bet she would have, which could make things more difficult, but I also don't see another option." Melinda admits.

"So, plan?" Tony asks.

"Might as well be." Melinda says with a sigh and the group of three drift into silence.

Ten minutes after Melinda, Tony and Hope came up with their plan the door opens the silent girl runs in.

"You three need to get out of here." The girl says as she runs towards Melinda, speaking completely perfect English with no accent.

"You speak." Tony asks surprised.

"Yes, I speak." The girl says, rolling her eyes as she unlocks Melinda's chains, "But that doesn't matter right now, what matters right now is you three getting as far away from here as possible."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Melinda asks as she stands up and the girl moves from Hope to Tony.

"You don't." The girl says, "But unless you want to be turned into nothing other than a monster you should follow me." She says as she frees Tony.

Hearing that Melinda, Hope and Tony exchange looks.

"We've got nothing to lose right now." Hope tells them as the girl hurries towards the door.

"No, we don't." Tony confirms and the three of them follow the girl to the door.

"Stay behind me and do exactly as I say." The girl tells them before she heads out of the room that Melinda, Tony and Hope have been heled in for the last few days, the three of them right behind her.

As they make their way down dark and dirty hallways Melinda, Tony and Hope make sure not to be too far behind the red-haired girl or too far behind them, and they all try to move as quiet as possible.

After a few tense minutes of traveling through corridors like a maze Melinda, Tony, Hope and the girl finally arrive at a steal door that the girl opens with a key, revealing dark woods.

"Here, take this." The girl says, thrusting a compass into Tony's hand, "Travel north through the woods. In about four miles you'll reach a road, go west. About a mile after that you'll reach a town. You'll be safe then." The girl explains, her voice hurried but perfectly understandable.

"Won't the try to follow us?" Hope asks worried.

"I won't let them." The girl assures them and there is something about the look in the girl's eyes that makes Melinda, Tony and Hope believe her.

"Thank you... um…..." Melinda says, not sure what to call her.

"Natal…... Natasha." She corrects, "You can tell call me Natasha."

"Well thank you, Natasha. We'll never forget this." Melinda assures her, sounding grateful.

"Making sure you don't turn out like me is all the thanks I need." Natasha says and as she does the four of them hear voices from corridors away, "Go, you've got to go now." She says, sounding panicked.

"Thank you." Tony tells her before he, Melinda and Hope go running towards the forest, Natasha noticing that they never move too far away from one another, which is a very good thing. As they disappear into the dark woods Natasha turns towards the dark, dirty corridor, knowing that she will do whatever it takes to make sure the three kids get to safety.

* * *

**January 3** **rd** **1988, Empire State Academy Lounge Area.**

**Afternoon.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Sark, Hope (Van Dyne) Pym, 14 years old)**

Ten days have passed since Melinda, Tony and Hope escaped their kidnappers thanks to the help of the young girl that they know only as Natasha, and after that they spent a few days at their respective homes before returning to school.

As he arrived back at school only a little while earlier Tony has just finished unpacking and has gone looking for his two best friends. As he walks into the lounge area he looks around and spots one of the two people sitting alone on one of the corner couches and so he walks over and basically throws himself down next to him.

"Hey Tony." Melinda comments as he does.

"Hey." Tony responds, "How's the wrists?"

"Still sore, you?" she asks curious.

"Same." Tony responds, "How was your Christmas?" he asks curious.

"Agg, don't ask." Melinda says, sounding annoyed.

"So I'm guessing you got that we can no longer….." Tony starts to say.

"Be friends talk? Yeah." Melinda finishes, looking angry.

"Of course." Tony responds with a sigh, "Hope back yet?" he asks.

"She wasn't when I went to our room." Melinda admits, but as she does she notices something, "She's here." Melinda says as hope walks over and sits down on Tony's other side.

"Bad break?" Tony asks

"Yep."

"Did you get the we're no longer allowed to be friends lecture too?" Melinda asks curious.

"My version was Starks are bad influence and not being able to be trusted and that you two are constantly getting me in trouble and it would be better if we weren't friends, but yeah." Hope answers, looking like she is going to punch something, "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Tony says angrily, "We don't have to listen to them." He says, "The shipped us off to boarding school when we were eight, so they didn't have to deal with us. For the last six years we've only seen them a few months a year. They don't have any right to tell us who we can be friends with when it was probably who they are that that got us kidnapped in the first place." Tony says angrily, "I say screw what they want. They don't control us we should get to be friends with whoever we want. I'm never going to stop being friends with you two." Tony says, sounding both angry and passionate.

"You're right." Hope says as she lays her head on Tony's shoulder, "If he has a problem with me still being friends with you two then he can actually talk to me for once." Hope comments.

"We're going to have to pretend that we listened, otherwise they're going to force us." Melinda comments as she lays her head on Tony's shoulder too as that was the threat that her Mom gave, though her Dad didn't seem so found of that.

"We'll figure it out." Tony says determinedly.

"Good, I don't want to stop being friends with you two either." Melinda says as the three of them drift into silence, Melinda and Hope each resting their heads on each of Tony's shoulders.

* * *

** June 17th 1988: Empire State Academy, New York. **

** Evening. **

** Melinda May, Tony Stark, 15 years old, Hope (Van Dyne) Pym 14) **

It is the last day of school for the year and because she managed to get some alcohol from an older student, something she, Melinda and Tony all put money towards, Hope is heading to Tony's dorm room to shear the room with her friends.

Walking into the dorm without knocking, something she's done a hundred times, Hope quickly finds herself very much wishing that she did as she finds Melinda and Tony in bed together, both naked and quickly moving to use the blanket to cover themselves.

"Oh god, guys really?" Hope asks, pulling faces, sounding horrified, as she quickly closes her eyes, "Chris came through. I got the drinks and I'll be in our dorm once you two put some clothes on." Hope says before hurrying out, causing Melinda and Tony to exchange amused looks, neither looking at all embarrassed.

* * *

A few minutes after Hope walked in on them Melinda and Tony, both now completely dressed, walk into Melinda and Hope's dorm room where they find Hope already drinking out of a beer while she sits on the floor.

"Starting without us are you Hope?" Tony as he and Melinda sit down on the ground too, across from Hope.

"I didn't know how long you two would be." Hope explains, "And after the sight I just saw I needed a drink." She comments.

"You didn't see much. We covered ourselves pretty quickly." Melinda says, rolling her eyes.

"Not quickly enough." Hope assures her friend, "Okay, I'm your best friend, how do I not know that you're together?" she asks, feeling very much out of the loop.

"We're not." Melinda and Tony say together.

"Then how do you explain what I just walked in on?" Hope ask confused, not just feeling that she is out of the loop, but that she is missing something pretty big.

"We just wanted to know what it would be like." Melinda explains.

"You two had sex just because you wanted to know what it would be like?" Hope asks, looking between her two friends in completely shock as she gives them a look that either means _'are you from another planet'_ or _'I'm very disappointed in you.'_ Melinda and Tony can't tell.

"Well, yeah." Melinda answers, sounding like it's not a big deal.

"I'm going off to college in a few months. I couldn't do that being a virgin." Tony informs Hope, causing her to almost choke on the mouthful of drink.

"Seriously? What am I going to do with you two?" Hope asks, giving them both a look, once she finishes coughing.

"It's not that bad." Melinda says, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean what are you going to do with us?" Tony asks, putting on an insulted voice.

"I mean, did you two even think of the consequences of this?" Hope asks, looking between her two friends.

"We used protection if that's what you mean." Tony informs her.

"Really not, but I'm really glad to hear that." Hope admits, "I was talking about your friendship. Did you even think about how having sex would affect that?"

"It won't." Melinda and Tony say together.

"Really?" Hope asks, disbelieving, "You really think that you two can have sex and then just have things go back too normal?" Hope asks, wondering why she is the one asking these questions when they really should have.

"Yep." Melinda and Tony says together.

"Relax, we talked about it before we did it. We both knew what we were getting into." Melinda explains.

"Okay." Hope says, with a slight frown, having a feeling that this probably isn't going to end well, and the three of them drift into silence.

"So, this is it." Tony says, breaking the silence after a few minutes of them being silent as they drink, "Come September I'll be at MIT and you two will be here." He says, looking upset, "It's the end of an era."

"That it is." Hope confirms, "But we'll still see each other, still talk." She says, needing that to happen.

"Yeah, we will." Melinda assures her, "It will just be harder to hide.

"We'll figure it out." Tony says, "We have to." He comments as he reaches out and takes both Melinda and Hope's hand, "I just want to say that you two have made these last seven years absolutely awesome, and incredible, and I'll never forget them." Tony tells them a look of gratitude on his face, "And I don't care what anyone says or wants me to do, we'll be friends forever."

"Yeah, we will." Melinda says with a smile, on that lights up her entire face.

"Definitely." Hope says with a nod and a smile and as the three of them sit together in the small dorm room they know that they will do whatever it takes to keep that promises, their too important to one another to break it.

* * *

**July 29** **th** **1989: Central Park.**

**Day**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope (Van Dyne) Pym 16 years old)**

It's a relatively warm summers day and Melinda is walking towards the pound in central park as she walks she looks around to make sure that there is no one following her before she heads around the pond and to the place where she is going to meeting two people.

Once she gets to that point Melinda realises that she isn't the first one as Hope is already waiting.

"Hey." Hope says, walking over to her friend and hugging her, moving her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Hey." Melinda responds, returning the hug, "How'd you get away?" she asks as they break apart.

"Dad's got a conference, that's why we're in the city." Hope explains, "I'd be surprised if he even noticed I left the hotel. You?"

"Mom's not home. I told Dad that I was going to meet friends, he didn't ask any questions." Melinda explains.

"Good."

"Have you seen Tony yet?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not yet." Hope tells her, "What's this news you have to tell us?" she asks curious.

"I'll tell you when Tony's here." Melinda responds and the two of them drift into silence.

For a few minutes Melinda and Hope stand in silence until a familiar figure walks up to them.

"If it isn't my two favourite woman." Tony says with a grin as he hugs Melinda and Hope at the same time.

"It's good to see you too, Tony." Melinda comments, smiling as she completely means that.

"It's been way to long." Hope informs him.

"Yeah, it has." Tony says as he holds his friend for a little while before they break apart.

"So, how'd you get away?" Melinda asks curious.

"I told Jarvis that I had to pick up some stuff for school, so remind me to actually do that." Tony requests.

"Will do." Melinda and Hope say together.

"Walk?" Melinda suggests.

"Sure." Tony and Hope respond and the three of them begin to walk, walking into the parts of the park where there aren't as many people while they all look around looking for signs that they are being followed, a habit they have all picked up since their kidnapping.

"So, what's your news Mel?" Hope asks a couple of minutes after they've been walking.

"Oh, um, I'm not going back to Empire State." Melinda reveals, looking nervous.

"What?" Tony asks surprised.

"Why?"

"A few months ago I was approached by a man with an eyepatch and I've spent most of my summer completing assessments; I'm joining S.H.I.E.L.D. I start at their operations academy in September." Melinda reveals.

"S.H.I.E.L.D? As in the organisation that my Dad and Aunt Peggy founded?" Tony asks surprised.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What about getting your high school diploma?" Hope asks, interested.

"I'm going to do the test to get my GED in a few weeks." Melinda explains, leaving out that she's been told that if she doesn't get it then she cannot join S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Huh." Hope comments, looking surprised, "You've really figured this out."

"Yeah, I have." Melinda confirms, "I'm sorry about leaving you alone." Melinda says, looking guilty about that.

"If it's what you really want to do then it's okay." Hope assures her friend with a supportive smile.

"It is." Melinda assures her with a nod.

"You want to be a spy?" Tony asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while." Melinda admits.

"That's why you've been training more for the last year." Hope realises and Melinda nods.

"I figured that I was either going to be a spy or a solider, maybe a pilot, so I might as well get better and work harder for when that day comes. I just didn't expect that day to come so soon." Melinda explains, "The man who recruited me said that it was information they got from school and who my family is that made them consider me, but that my assessment results were even better than they were expecting."

"Mel, that's great." Tony says with a proud girl.

"Thanks." Melinda says, "I still feel bad about leaving you alone." She tells Hope as she puts her arm around Hope's shoulder.

"Don't be. I'm so happy for you." Hope assures her friend, giving her a smile as she means that, "Anyway I'm graduating early in the spring anyway. So, I'll only be alone a few months."

"Have you given anymore thought to what collages you're going to apply for?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, I have a few ideas. Duke's currently top of my list." Hope explains.

"Because of their entomology department?" Melinda asks, looking at Hope.

"Yeah." Hope says with a nod.

"Cool."

"If you any questions about applications I'll be happy to help, I remember how much of a pain they were." Tony comments.

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Hope responds, giving Tony a grateful smile.

"Speaking of college, how's MIT?" Melinda asks Tony.

"Really good. It's actually challenging." Tony says, looking amazed.

"That is amazing." Hope comments, knowing that not much challenges Tony, "How's your friend…. Rhodey right?"

"Rhodey's great." Tony says with a grin, "He's the first person, other than you two, who treats me as me. He doesn't treat me as the son of Howard Stark, or the boy genius, I'm just... Tony." he explains.

"That's great Tony." Melinda says, smiling at him as she knows how much that would mean to him.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you tell us everything, about MIT about Rhodey, about what you've been doing." Hope suggests.

"Sure." Tony says and the three friends walk around Central Park, talking, enjoying spending time with one another.

* * *

**December 17** **th** **1991: New York.**

**Evening**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope (Van Dyne) Pym, 18 years old)**

Early in the evening Melinda and Hope are standing in silence, both with looks of pain on their faces, by a car, in a side street. They're just waiting, neither speaking as neither know what to say.

Neither are sure how long they have been waiting, they only knew that they aren't leaving any time soon.

Finally, a long a long stretch of silence, Melinda and Hope hear the sounds of footsteps and through the dark they see a figure walking towards them. At first they tense, and they get ready to fight, but then seconds later they recognize who it is and so they both walk towards him.

Getting to him at the same time Melinda and Hope just wrap their arms around Tony, who is looking so much younger than he is, and has a look on his face full of so much pain that both Melinda and Hope wish that they could take away, but they both know they can't.

As the arms of his two closet friends wrap around him Tony takes comfort in them, feeling incredible grateful to have them, though it does very little to numb the pain.

"I'm so sorry, Tony." Melinda tells him.

"So am I." Hope adds and they both feel Tony nod though he doesn't say a word.

For a while Melinda and Hope just hold Tony until he finally moves out of his friends arms and as they catch a glimpse of his face in the moonlight they see that he has tears rolling down his face, tears that he quickly wipes away.

"When are they expecting you back?" Melinda asks, being pretty sure that if Tony isn't back when he said he would be then whoever is with him right now would start to panic, and also being pretty sure that he wouldn't want her to mention the tears.

"Not for a while." Tony says, his voice hoarse from all the crying he's done in the past twenty-four hours, "I told Jarvis and Aunt Peggy that I needed some space." He explains.

"What do you need?" Hope asks, "What do you want to do right now?" she asks and Tony looks around.

"Drive." Tony says, "Can we drive? I don't want to be here right now." He admits, his voice shaking.

"Sure, we can do that." Melinda says and the three of them head to the car, as they do Melinda and Hope exchange looks, both knowing that they will do whatever they have to do to help their friend.

* * *

**May 29** **th** **1992, Duke University. Hope's Dorm.**

**Night.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark 19 years old, Hope (Van Dyne) Pym, 18 years old)**

As she is one of the few students who has stayed at school over the summer so that she can do more classes and graduate early Hope has been spending the last few hours in the library.

Arriving back at her dorm, that Hope has to herself for the summer, she turns on the light and she can't help but jump as she finds three people sitting in what should be an empty dorm room.

"Damn it you two!" Hope says once she realises who it is, "Don't you call?" she asks as they stand up.

"Nope." Melinda says with a smirk.

"It's better this way." Tony explains.

"Yeah, better for giving me a heart attack." Hope says, rolling her eyes, "Happy Birthday Tony." She tells her friend and as she does she notices something, "Um, hi. Who are you?" Hope asks the third person in the room.

"Oh, Hope this is my friend James Rhodes. Rhodey this is Hope." Tony introduces, "Like we talked about I filled him in on the secret, thought it was time he met you and Mel." He explains.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Hope says with a smile, "I've heard great things." Hope says as he sticks out his hand for Rhodey to shake.

"So have I." Rhodey responds as he returns the handshake, "Though I'm not entirely sure why I haven't heard all about you sooner." He admits.

"That's simple really." Melinda comments and Rhodey turns to look at her, "After we were kidnapped as teenagers our parents told us that we could no longer be friends, so we pretended not to be, but then as we got older we all realised a few things and we realised that considering who we are, and what we do, it would be safer if no one knew that we were friends, knew how close we are." Melinda explains to Rhodey.

"Makes sense." Rhodey realises.

"Feel privileged you're the only person outside the three of us who knows." Hope reveals.

"Wow." Rhodey says, getting an amazed look on his face as he feels pretty touched that they decided to bring him in on this secret.

"You know, now that Rhodey knows, he needs an SoS name." Tony says causing Melinda to put her head in her hands.

"Tony." Hope says, drawing out the word in a warning kind of way.

"What? He does." Tony says in his defence.

"SoS?" Rhodey asks confused.

"It's something we came up with when we were ten, when we learnt what our parents did." Melinda explains, moving her hand away from her face to reveal an amused smile, "It means Spawn of Spies." She explains.

"Okay then." Rhodey says, still sounding a little confused.

"I got it!" Tony suddenly says, "Cuddly Bear."

"No, no way, that's way to embarrassing." Rhodey objects.

"That's kind of the point." Hope informs him, "I'm bug."

"Tiny."

"Know-it-all."

"Okay, I guess that's pretty fitting then." Rhodey says, still not looking overly keen on the idea.

"Great." Tony says with a grin, "You're officially one of us." He says as he throws his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Speaking of names. I've officially decided, I'm changing my name once I graduate." Hope reveals.

"To Van Dyne?" Melinda asks, knowing that Hope has been thinking about doing that for a while.

"Yep." Hope says with a nod.

"Good for you." Tony says, giving his best friend a supportive smile, "Now, it's my birthday, and we're all together so we're going to go out and have some fun." He says looking around the room, "And I'm not going to take no for an answer."

"Wasn't planning on saying no." Melinda admits.

"I'm not surprised." Rhodey comments.

"Lead the way Tone." Hope says, knowing a losing battle when she sees it, and the four of them head out of the room, all planning on enjoying Tony's birthday.

* * *

**August 22** **nd** **1998, Melinda May's Apartment.**

**Evening.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope Van Dyne, 25 years old)**

It is early evening and Melinda is in her apartment, walking putting Pizza boxes that she just collected onto the table while Natasha Romanoff, the woman who helped Melinda, Tony and Hope escape their kidnapping many years earlier, who only looks slightly older than she did then, who has been recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D by an agent Melinda's been working with for a while, Clint Barton, is pulling beer out of the fridge.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Natasha asks, there being a slight nervousness to her voice that is basically impossible to detect.

"Positive. What I said that night was true. We never forgot you." Melinda tells Natasha, "You saved us Nat. we were so thankful for that." Melinda explains, giving Natasha a supportive smile.

"You know I think that went both ways." Natasha admits, "Saving you three, that was the first time I realised I could be something other than a killer." She reveals, "You gave me that."

"No, you gave yourself that." Melinda comments, and before Natasha can say anything there is a knock on the door.

"Why don't I wait in the other room while you explain." Natasha suggests as she hears the knock.

"If you think that's best." Melinda comments.

"I do." Natasha says and while Melinda heads to the door Natasha heads to the other room.

Without looking though, the peep hole Melinda opens it to find Hope, Tony and Rhodey standing there.

"Really, you came together?" Melinda asks, her voice sounding disapproving.

"No, Mel. That's only something that happens in Pornos." Tony informs her with a smirk.

"Seriously Tony? I'm being serous." Melinda tells him, trying to scold him but the smile on her face lessons the effect, "You know what could happened if the wrong people saw you together."

"Relax. We made sure no one was watching." Tony says, rolling his eyes, as he gives Melinda and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I brought cake." Hope says as she gives Melinda a quick hug and walks into the apartment.

"It's good to see you Melinda." Rhodey says, giving her a brief hug.

"You too, congrats on the promotion." Melinda tells him as they break apart and once they do Melinda closes and locks the door.

"So, what did you have to tell us?" Tony asks curious as Melinda turns around to look at them.

"So a few months ago, an agent that I've been working with since 93, brought in a foreign agent who wanted to make up for all the horrible things she was forced to do." Melinda explains, "Now, you can imagine my shock when my friend asked me to talk to the woman so that I could help him get our boss to agree to give her a chance, and I realised I knew her."

"What are you saying?" Hope asks, looking confused as she can't see where Melinda is going with this.

"Natasha, you can come out." Melinda says and Tony, Hope and Rhodey turn to the door to the other room to see a woman, who only looks a little older even though it's been ten years, walk out.

"It's you." Tony says, looking completely shocked.

"I can't believe it." Hope says, also looking shocked.

"And I'm so confused." Rhodey comments, looking between his friends.

"This is the woman who saved us when were kidnapped, we wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for her." Tony explains, looking amazed as he's always wanted a chance to properly thank the woman who saved them all those years ago.

"Wow, it's a pleasure." Rhodey admits, his eyes widening.

"I don't think I've ever heard that before." Natasha says, looking shocked and uncomfortable with the attention.

"How about we eat." Hope suggests, noticing how uncomfortable Natasha is getting.

"Sounds good." Melinda says and the four of them head over to the table, "Hope, Tone, what do you think of Saviour as Nat's SoS name?" Melinda asks curious as she sits down at the table.

"Perfect." Hope says with a grin.

"I like it." Tony says, also grinning.

"What's SoS?" Natasha asks confused, something that really doesn't happen often.

"We'll explain why we eat." Melinda assures her and together the five of them start to get to know each other while they eat and Melinda, Hope and Tony welcome the second person into their secret.

* * *

**October 14** **th** **2006, Tony Stark's Mansion.**

**Mid-Day**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope Van Dyne 33 years old)**

It's about lunchtime on a Saturday and Tony, Rhodey, Natasha and Hope are in the living area waiting on Melinda, something that isn't at all unusual as the four of them and Melinda spend a lot of time together when they can, what is surprising is that Melinda, who has been away for about a week, said that she has big news to tell them.

"So you really don't know what Mel's news is?" Tony asks Natasha.

"I told you I didn't." Natasha says, rolling her eyes.

"You see her the most, do you have any idea?" Hope asks curiously.

"Nope." Nat says and as she does they hear the sound of the door opening.

"We're about to find out." Rhodey comments as they all turn to entrance to the room and seconds later Melinda walks in.

"So, what's the big news?" Tony asks when he sees his friend.

"Andrew and I got married last week, we eloped." Melinda reveals, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Mel, that's great!" Hope says, looking thrilled as she runs up and hugs her friend, "I'm so happy for you." She says as she hugs Melinda.

"Thanks Hope." Melinda says as she returns the hug before they break apart.

"Congratulations Mel." Rhodey says before hugging her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Jim." Melinda says feeling grateful for her friends, her family as they break apart.

"Поздравления." Natasha says as she gives Melinda a hug.

"Thanks Nat." Melinda responds and as they break apart Melinda realises that Tony is the only one who hasn't said anything, "Aren't you going to say something?" she asks as she walks towards her oldest friend.

"That depends, what happened to the girl who said she'd never get married?" Tony asks curious.

"She grew up, and fell in love." Melinda says and Tony's face splits into a massive grin,

"Congrats Mel." Tony says, hugging her tightly, "But just because your eloped doesn't mean you're getting out of me buying you an incredible wedding present." He informs Melinda as he places a kiss on Melinda's cheek.

"Yeah? How would I explain that?" Melinda asks, giving Tony a look.

"Why did you elope?" Hope asks curious, not being able to help but feel a little disappointed that she wasn't there to see her best friend get married.

"I told Andrew that considering what we do we would never be able to stick to a plan, but the truth is that I couldn't imagine getting married without you four there." Melinda admits, looking around at the four people who mean so much to her.

"Aww Mel, you're going soft, that's sweet." Tony says with a grin as he throws his arm around Melinda's shoulder.

"Are you ever going to tell Andrew?" Rhodey asks curious.

"I don't know." Melinda admits, "I love him, but it's hard enough for the five of us to keep this secret, I don't know if it's fair to make him keep it too." Melinda reveals, looking conflicted.

"Whatever you decide, we'll support you." Hope assures Melinda.

"Thanks." Melinda says with a grateful smile.

"Either way I'm still going to find you a way to get you an incredible wedding gift." Tony promises.

"We've got to celebrate this." Natasha says, with a warm smile, something she only does around Melinda, Hope, Tony and Rhodey, or Clint and his family.

"That we do." Rhodey says with a nod.

"To the kitchen." Tony says, removing his arm from around Melinda and heading in the director of where the food is kept.

"To the kitchen, I guess." Hope comments.

"Guess so." Melinda says, an amused look on her face as they follow Tony, Melinda feeling that telling Hope, Tony, Natasha and Rhodey makes things officially real.

* * *

**November 14** **th** **2008, Tony Stark's Mansion.**

**Evening**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope Van Dyne 35 years old)**

Sitting in his personal lab, working on some new designs Tony is a little surprised when a car drives in and stops.

Standing up in confusion Tony watches as Natasha gets out of the driving side.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asks, but then before he can answer the passenger side opens and Melinda gets out, but right away he can tell that something is wrong as Melinda has a look, like she is hurting, defeated, and guilty as well as so many other things at the same time, "What's going on?" he asks concerned.

"I left Andrew, left field work." Melinda reveals, her voice quiet.

"Mel needed to get out of DC. I thought brining her here was a good idea." Natasha explains as she walks over, "is it okay if she stays a little while?"

"Of course." Tony says, without hesitation, "That's why I set up the apartment area." Tony explains that being an area on the top floor that is set up basically like a little apartment and is more restricted.

"I'm going to head up there." Melinda says before heading upstairs without another word, Natasha and Tony watching her go.

"Okay, what is going on?" Tony asks Natasha, the second he is sure that Melinda is upstairs.

"Mel went on a mission a few months ago, I don't know all the details, but I know it went badly." Natasha explains, "Ever since Mel got back from that mission she's been like this." Natasha says, tony being able to hear pain in her voice, "She left Andrew and came to me, and I realised that what she needs right now is to be around people who she can be her real self around, so I brought her here."

"I'm glad you did." Tony says, looking worried.

"It's not going to be a problem right? I know Pepper's here a lot and I wouldn't want to make things harder for you." Natasha tells Tony.

"It will be fine." Tony assures her, "I created that apartment for a reason, and there is a reason that the five of us are the only ones who have access to that area."

"Good, that's good." Natasha says, sounding relieved.

"Do you think we can help her?" Tony asks, looking at Natasha in concern.

"I don't know." Natasha admits, looking worried and as she does she notices the look on Tony's face, "But Tony, she matters to me too. I'm not going to give up." Natasha says reassuringly as she reaches out and takes Tony's hand.

"I know." Tony responds, gently squeezing Natasha's hand, "Should I call Hope?"

"Not yet, in a couple of days." Natasha says, suspecting that for now it might be best if they don't crowed Melinda.

"Okay." Tony says and the two of them drift into silence, not letting go of one another's hand, as they worry for their friend.

* * *

**October 26** **th** **2010, Tony Stark's Mansion.  
Night**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope Van Dyne 37 years old)**

As he has spent all day explaining himself, and what he has done Tony is feeling very glad to be able to walk into his personal lab.

"Wake up everyone, Daddy's home." Tony says as he walks into his workshop.

"Really? That's how you walk into a room?" An amused voice says and Tony looks around to see Hope sitting on his chair and Melinda sitting on top of his toolbox.

"Yep." Tony says with a nod.

"I am Iron Man?" Melinda asks, her voice being hard to read.

"if you want to give me that talk you're a little bit late. Your boss already bet you to it." Tony reveals.

"Fury was here?" Melinda asks surprised, as she jumps down from her sitting place.

"Yep." Tony confirms, "I also met your friend Coulson. And seriously, considering I am the son and godson of S.H.I.E.L.D's founders it a little insulting that they think I know nothing about S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony says, looking annoyed.

"In all fairness, even your Dad believed that he managed to hide S.H.I.E.L.D. from you." Hope reminds him.

"Good point." Tony admits nodding his head, "But of course it's too late to admit that I know, so I'm playing clueless."

"Something new for you to try then." Melinda comments.

"Yep." Tony says with a grin as he sits down on his table.

"Why'd you do it Tone?" Hope asks curious, giving Tony a look that makes him feel that she is trying to look inside him.

Hearing the question Tony takes a deep breath, forcing himself to be okay enough to explain what he has to say,

"When…. When I was over there I saw my weapons, thing I created, and I saw what they were doing without me knowing." Tony explains, both Melinda and Hope being able to hear the pain in his voice, "And I knew that I couldn't just do nothing, I had to do something to help, I had to make up for what my creations have done." Tony explains to Hope and Melinda.

"You're doing better, doing the right thing." Melinda realises and Tony nods.

"Just…. Don't die, okay." Hope tells him, "Do what you have to do, but just… don't die." She tells him, there being pain in her voice as she recently went through thinking Tony was dead and she doesn't want to go through that again any time soon.

"I'll do my best." Tony assures her, "So, can you stay for pizza?" he asks, looking between Melinda and Hope.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms.

"I can make it work." Hope says.

"Great." Tony says with a grin and he moves to order it, being glad to be able to spend time with Hope and Melinda again.

* * *

**January 16** **th** **2011, Hope Van Dyne's Apartment.**

**Night.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope Van Dyne 37 years old)**

As she has had a few really long days Hope is very much looking forward to taking a long relaxing bath, but as she sees someone sitting on her couch Hope is pretty sure that that isn't going to happen.

"You know; I gave you a key for emergencies." Hope says as she hangs up her bag and jacket.

"I didn't know how long you'd be." Tony defends, "I figured that it was better to use the key than to wait in your hall where anyone can see." He says.

"Good point." Hope admits as she walks over and sits down next to him, having a pretty good idea what he is going to talk to her about.

"So, you forced your Dad out of the company." Tony says after a few seconds.

"Yeah." Hope confirms.

"I kind of want to congratulate you, but at the same time I've been on the other side of that so I'm not entirely sure that I can." Tony admits.

"It was the right move for the company Tony, it wasn't personal." Hope explains to her friend, not overly surprised that he can't completely support her on this.

"We both know that isn't true, Hope." Tony tells her, "I'm betting you got some satisfaction from it."

"Maybe a little." Hope admits, looking sheepish, "He still saying that Mom died in a plane crash." She says, causing Tony to frown.

"Have you thought about asking Mel to see if she can find something with her clearance?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, but if she got caught she would be in a lot of trouble. I don't want to put her in that situation." Hope admits and she and Tony drift into silence.

"So did you read Christine Everhart's latest article by any chance?" Tony asks, breaking the silence after a little while.

"The one where she accuses us of having a secret love affair? Yeah." Hope says, there being both annoyance and amusement in her voice.

"You mad?"

"Not at you." Hope comments, "I mean you kiss everyone on the cheek, and I'm pretty sure that you only did it at that party to annoy Hank…."

"I did." Tony confirms.

"So hopefully no one will look into it further." Hope says, knowing that things could get complicated if someone were to do that, "Are you going to the tech conference and gala Friday?"

"I might, I'm not sure." Tony says, looking uncertain, "You?"

"Yeah, Cross thinks it would be a good idea." Hope admits.

"I've got an idea." Tony says, getting a look on his face that Hope recognizes.

"Oh no, that look never means anything good." Hope says, concerned.

"I was just thinking that if we try to deny it too hard then people are bound to get suspicious, so why don't we do the complete opposite." Tony suggests.

"You mean play it up for the camera, even go over the top to make it a joke." Hope realises.

"Exactly." Tony says with a nod.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Hope says, sounding hesitant.

"Come on Hope, you know you want to." Tony says, giving her a charming grin.

"Thirty years and you're still able to convince me to do things against my better judgement." Hope says, shaking her head.

"Great." Tony says with a grin, "I've got to get back to Malibu, love you." Tony says placing a kiss on Hope's cheek before standing up, as he does Hope finds something odd about that.

"Tony." Hope says when he gets to the door, causing him to turn around, "You okay?" she asks concerned.

"Always." Tony says with a reassuring smile before he leaves, but as she watches him go Hope can't help but frown, having a bad feeling that there is something she doesn't know going on.

* * *

**May 5** **th** **2012\. Melinda May's Apartment.**

**Night**

**(Melinda May 39 years old, Tony Stark, Hope Van Dye 38 years old)**

Having gotten to DC as quick as she can, something that wasn't easy considering everything, Hope doesn't even bother to knock on Melinda's door and instead she just lets herself in and as she does she sees Melinda sitting on the couch, with silent tears rolling down her face.

"The news didn't say anything about Iron Man or Black Window being hurt." Hope says worried as she closes the door behind her.

"As far as I know they're okay." Melinda says, wiping her tears, "It's my friend Phil…. He was killed."

"Oh god, Mel. I'm so sorry." Hope says, walking over to her friend and sitting down next to her.

"So am I." Melinda admits, trying to force down tears.

"How about I make some tea." Hope suggests, wanting to do something to help her friend.

"Sure." Melinda responds and Hope gets up and heads to the kitchen, as she does Melinda picks up a picture from shortly after she and Phil first met, "I'll miss you." She says to the picture.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Hope arrived at Melinda's apartment and Melinda and Hope are sitting on the couch eating burgers that Hope went and got.

As they eat Hope and Melinda hear the door open and so Melinda quickly pulls a gun and points it at the door, but it's Rhodey who walks in.

"Seriously Jim? Warn people you're coming." Hope says, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry." Rhodey responds as Melinda puts the gun down, "Tony and Nat are coming too, they are just making sure that they weren't followed." He explains.

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod.

Over the next ten minutes Tony and Natasha arrive and the five friends make themselves comfortable in Melinda's small apartment.

"Mel, where do you keep the good stuff?" Rhodey asks curious, "I'm thinking we're going to need it."

"Cupboard underneath the normal stuff." Melinda explains and Rhodey gets up and heads over to where Melinda says, pulls out a bottle and grabs five glasses before walking back over to the others.

"Make it doubles." Natasha tells Rhodey.

"Wasn't planning on doing anything else." Rhodey admits as he pours five, very generous, glasses of scotch. Once he pours the five of them each pick up a glass.

"To the last few days that are going to fuck us up a hell of a lot." Tony comments, raising his glass.

"Eloquent as ever Tone." Hope tells her friend, but despite that all four of them also raise their glasses and toast, all thinking to some degree that Tony is right and that will never be the same again.

* * *

**January 12** **th** **2013, Stark Property, New York.**

**Night**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope Van Dye, 39 years old)**

Having all received a message from Tony asking them to come to one of his New York family properties Melinda, Natasha, Hope and Rhodey have all made the trip, some of whom had to travel quiet far even though they have no idea why.

As she was the last to arrive Natasha looks around the entry way and sees Hope, Melinda, and Rhodey but no sign of Tony.

"Any idea what this about?" Natasha asks the others curious.

"None." Rhodey answers.

"TONY YOU HERE?" Hope yells, doing so even though she knows that there is a good chance that he won't here.

"DOWNSTAIRS, COME DOWN HERE." Tony yells and exchanging looks Melinda, Natasha, Rhodey and Hope follow the sound of Tony's voice and find themselves in a lab that was clearly Howard.

"Good. You're here." Tony says before picking up something off the workbench and handing Melinda, Natasha, Rhodey and Hope each a black object that is the size of a tic tac box, but thinner and with a small screen on the front.

"What's this?" Natasha asks.

"The Spawn of Spies protocol." Tony reveals.

"Since when is there a Spawn of Spies protocol?" Hope asks confused.

"Since about two days ago." Tony says, "The five of us each have one of them. Inside there is a battery and a transmitter that is impossible to detect but will latch on to any satellite, mobile or communication that is in range, which mean there is never the possibility of being out of range and because the battery will last a really long time as it only uses battery power if it's activated. You with me so far?" Tony asks and once he sees five nods he picks up another one of the tic tac size box, "Keep them with you at all time and if you are even in a bad situation or need backup or help you just put your left pinkie to on the front, below the screen, like this." Tony says, demonstrating on his and then as he does the objects that Melinda, Rhodey, Natasha and Hope are holding vibrate and give off a loud beep. Looking down they see that all four screens are saying the same thing,

_SoS Alert; Know it all;_

Followed by coordinates.

"Once you get the message, if you're responding to help then press your own pinkie to the back." Tony says, "Do it now." He says and the other four do, causing Tony's object to beep and vibrate, "and then the person who send the alert will get this." He says, showing his screen to the others which says,

_SoS Responding; Tiny, Bug, Saviour, Cuddly Bear_

"Nice." Natasha says with a grin.

"This is really good, Tony." Rhodey says, clearly meaning that.

"I figured that with things getting so much more complicated it could be a good thing for us to have." Tony explains.

"It is, it really is." Hope assures him, "Thanks Tony."

"You're welcome. I've made them as strong as possible so they shouldn't be easily destroyed." Tony reveals and he once more gets four nods in responds, "Any questions?" he asks and no one says anything.

"I have a comment." Melinda says, causing the others to look at her, "I'm going back into the field later this year. So, this is really good. Nice job Tony."

"You're going back into the field?" Rhodey asks surprised

"Yes." Melinda says with a nod.

"Why?" Natasha asks, being pretty sure that she is missing something.

"It's just time." Melinda says, avoiding looking at the others in the room which makes them all sure that there is something she's not saying, "But I'm going to feel better having this with me."

"Glad to hear." Tony responds, "I got food upstairs, hungry?" he asks the others.

"Oh yeah."

"Definitely."

"I could eat."

"Sure."

They say in responds and then the group of five head upstairs, all feeling thankful of Tony's newest invention while wondering what Melinda isn't saying.

* * *

**June 10** **th** **2016\. The Playground.**

**Early Morning.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark 43 years old, Hope Van Dyne 42 years old)**

It's early morning and even though most people would still be in bed the residences of The Playground aren't. Melinda is just standing in the hallway of The Playground, looking into the lab where Mack is fighting the doctors who are trying to get him to rest with a look of complete defeat on his face.

As she watches him Melinda suddenly hears a beep and feels a vibration coming from her pocket something she knows isn't coming from her phone and so she reaches in and pulls out a black object the size of a tic tac box that she has had with her every day since she was given it but which has never made a sound.

Looking at screen Melinda sees

_SoS Alert; Know it all;_

Followed by numbers that Melinda recognizes as coordinates.

Staring at the numbers, after pressing her pinkie finger to the back of the object, Melinda hears a sound that she knows belongs to her phone and so she quickly pulls that out to see a new message from Natasha which says;

_I got the alert, but don't have transport._

And so Melinda quickly sends back,

_I do. I'll pick you up._

Before looking away from the lab and heading upstairs knowing that she has to ask Coulson for a really big favour and she doesn't have the time to answer all the questions he's bound to have, or more specifically, Tony doesn't have the time.

* * *

**AN3 IMPORANT:** Next chapter will explain where Hope was during Civil War, and even though it may not seem like it from this chapter for this story **Tony is the MOST focused character.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you so much for the incredible response to this story. I am completely blown away, thank you.

* * *

**June 10** **th** **2016\. The Playground.**

**Early Morning.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark 43 years old, Hope Van Dyne 42 years old)**

Less than a minute after Melinda got the SoS alert she hurries into Phil Coulson's office, where he is just sitting and staring out into nowhere.

"I need take a Quinjet." Melinda informs Phil, and the instant she speaks Phil turns to look at her.

"Have you found something about Daisy? About Hive?" Phil asks, looking at her in interest.

"No. This is something else." Melinda admits, "There's something I need to do and I need a Quinjet, a life depends on it." She reveals as she knows that Tony wouldn't have sent the alert unless he was in real danger or a maybe even badly hurt.

"Why? What's going on?" Phil asks, sounding worried.

"I don't have time to explain because if I do you're going to have a thousand questions that will take a while to answer." Melinda admits, her voice hurried, "I know that with everything we've got going on it's not the best time, but the base is as secure as we're going to get it. We've got no idea how to stop Hive, or save Daisy, and Mack destroyed his plans when he destroyed that Kree. Right now there is nothing I can do here, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Melinda explains to Phil.

"Take whatever you need." Phil says, having known Melinda well enough to know that whatever is going on must be big for her to act like this.

"Thank you." Melinda says before heading to the door.

"May." Phil says, stopping before she can leave, causing Melinda to turn around, "When you get back you're going to tell me everything."

"I know." Melinda responds before leaving.

* * *

Five minutes later Melinda has changed into her tactical flight suit and is in the weapons area grabbing ICERS, a pistol and extra magazines for both as she honestly doesn't know what to expect.

"Agent May, has something else happened?" Mack's voice asks.

"Nothing to do with Daisy if that's what you're asking." Melinda says as she grabs the last of the stuff she needs then turns around.

"Something else?" Mack asks.

"Yes. I've got to go." Melinda says before walking past Mack.

"Let me get my stuff, I'll go with you." Mack tells her.

"No. Stay here, heal. I'll be back soon." Melinda says, there being no room for questioning in her voice as she hurries, while trying to make it seem like that's not what she is doing, away from Mack, leaving him to wonder what is going on.

* * *

**June 10** **th** **2016\. S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet**

**Morning.**

A couple of hours after Melinda left Mack in the corridor of the playground she is in a Quinjet on her way to the place where the coordinates say Tony is and she has just picked up Natasha.

"Okay, what happened?" Melinda asks, Natasha, breaking the silence they have been sitting in silken Melinda picked up Natasha.

"We've all been fighting about the new Sokovia Accords; I take it you've heard talk about them?" Natasha asks and Melinda nods, "I think that they could be a good idea, so does Tony. Steve doesn't and that resulted in a big fight. During the fight I realised that someone was going to get killed so I let Steve go, last time I talked to him Tony was, understandably, mad." Natasha explains, "Plus he's hurting after Rhodey getting hurt."

"How bad was Rhodey hurt?" Melinda asks worried.

"Broken his back." Natasha says and Melinda gasps at that, "Last time I saw Tony he told me that they're coming for me." Natasha reveals, "I really hurt him." She says, actually show real pain at that, something which Melinda knows isn't pretend.

"I…. I honestly don't know what to say to that." Melinda admits, "I've known Tony a long time and I know that when someone hurts him, he's not one to quickly forgive."

"I know that too. I don't even know if I deserve forgiveness. I just know I have to help him now." Natasha admits, "Whatever's going on." She adds and the two of them drift into silence once more.

* * *

A couple more hours have passed since Melinda and Natasha talked about Tony and even though the Quinjet is quicker than most jets they still have a while to go before getting to the coordinates.

"How much longer?" Natasha asks.

"An hour, maybe an hour and a half, I'm going as fast as I can." Melinda answers, and as she does she frowns as she notices something on one of the screens.

"Mel?" Natasha asks concerned.

"There's…." Melinda starts to say but before she can a voice though her headset cuts her off.

"Tiny, Saviour, Cuddly Bear. If that's you three let me in." the voice says.

"Opening back now, Bug." Melinda says before opening the ramp and seconds later a person in a suit flies.

"I tend to go by Wasp these days." Hope says as Melinda closes the ramp, "Nice jet, your boss knows you have it?" Hope asks curious as she takes off her helmet

"Know I have it, yes." Melinda answers, "Know what I'm using it for, of course not."

"Where have you been the last few days? Tony and I both tried calling." Natasha informs Hope.

"I know. I was behind closed doors explaining the incident that happened last year, while explaining what Pym Technologies is going to do next." She reveals, "I wasn't allowed any outside contact, but then when I got my SoS alert I excused myself to the bathroom and once I saw the alert, and checked my phone where I saw the dozen miss calls from Tony, the four from you, and the two from Rhodey, I left and got the suit." Hope explains as she sits down on one of the back seats, "What's happened to Tony?" she asks concerned.

"We're not exactly sure." Melinda admits.

"My bet is he found out something, went to deal with it and things went south." Natasha comments as she's been trying to figure out what happened since she got Tony's alert and that seems like the most likely option.

"Would make sense." Hope realises, "Where's Jim?" she asks and as she does Melinda and Natasha exchange looks, "What is it?" Hope asks worried.

"There was a fight, Avenger against Avenger, Rhodey's back was broken." Natasha explains, causing Hope to get a look of complete horror on her face.

"Tell me everything that happened." Hope requests, her voice stuttering, and Natasha starts to explain everything that has happened in the last few days.

* * *

**June 10** **th** **2016\. Siberia Hydra Facility**

**Night.**

A little after Hope joined the Quinjet Melinda lands the plan and she and Natasha both grab their weapons before the two of them and Hope head out of the plane.

"There was another plane here." Hope realises.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms, "What do you think this place is?" she asks, looking at Natasha.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I have a few ideas." Natasha admits, a feeling of dread growing in her stomach, and the three of them walk towards the only structure, once they are close enough Melinda, hope and Natasha see that the large bunker doors have been problem opens, "Weapons hot, just in case." She says and so Melinda pulls an ICER while Natasha pulls a gun.

"Hope, you being small right now might be a good thing." Melinda admits.

"Got it." Hope says before making herself small. Once she is small she flies up and stands on Natasha's shoulder.

"You quite alright there?" Natasha asks her tiny friend who is on her shoulder.

"Yep." Hope respond.

"And I'm the one who gets called Tiny." Melinda mutters, rolling her eyes as she and Natasha, with Hope on Natasha's shoulder, approach the bunker doors.

Proceeding with cation Melinda and Natasha both walk through the broken doors and once they do they find a lot of destruction, causing them to exchange looks. As they do Natasha signals to go one way and Melinda nods and follows her.

After a few tense minutes Melinda, Natasha, and Hope finally arrive at what looks like a way down, a way that won't exactly be the easiest way.

"Hope, do you think you could fly down? See if he's down there or what to expect?" Natasha asks interested.

"Sure." Hope says, flying off Natasha's shoulder.

"Stay small." Melinda tells her.

"Will do." Hope says before flying down as he flies down, being able to do it quite fast Hope keeps her eyes out for any sign of Tony or danger and after about a minute she gets to the body and as she does she looks around and sees a red suit.

"HE'S DOWN HERE." Hope yells as she makes herself big and hurries over. Getting to the red suit she finds Tony, looking barely conscious, "Tony, can you hear me?" Hope asks as she removes the face mask of her suit as she crouches down next to him.

"Hope?" Tony asks, looking up at her with unfocused eyes, and right away Hope can tell that he is taking shallow breaths, like he is struggling.

"Yeah, it's me. Nat and Mel are here too. We're going to help you." Hope says as she tries to get some idea of how hurt he is but with a clearly broken suit it's hard to tell.

"Nat betrayed me, you didn't answer my calls? Why didn't you answer my calls?" Tony asks, pain in his voice.

"I couldn't. I'll tell you everything later." Hope admits, "What matters is getting you out of here. Do you think you can stand?" she asks.

"Not now." Tony admits as between how damaged the suit is and how close he is to being frozen he is pretty sure he wouldn't be able to.

"Okay, just hold on. Nat and Mel will be here soon and we'll figure this out." Hope assures him.

"HOPE." Melinda's voice yells.

"OVER HERE." Hope yells back and seconds later Melinda and Natasha come into view.

"Not good." Natasha mutters once she gets sight of Tony.

"Who did this to you Tony?" Melinda asks her friend as she catches sight of the arch reactor, knowing that if it was still in his chest that kind of damage would have killed him instantly.

"Rogers." Tony forces out, his voice full of anger, "Why'd you let them go?" he asks Natasha, his voice sounding upset.

"Most of us were puling our punches, but some of us weren't. If it kept going someone was going to get killed, and I couldn't handle that, so that's why I let them go." Natasha explains to Tony, "I am sorry for hurting you."

"I came here to do the right thing, I tried to…." Tony says, his voice sounding full of pain, as he struggles more to breathe, "Why didn't you tell me about my parents? Why'd I have to find out by watching that video?" he asks, causing Melinda and Hope to exchange confused looks.

"Wait, are you saying that Steve didn't tell you what happened to them right after DC?" Natasha asks, there being a level of anger in her voice, and Tony shakes her head, "I'm going to kill him! He told me that he'd tell you. I just thought you didn't want to talk about… damn him." Natasha says, sounding furious.

"You can plot your murder of Captain America later, right now we need to get Tony out of here." Melinda says, trying to get Natasha to focus before she does actually go and do something to murder Steve.

"Right, we do." Natasha says, pushing down the anger she is feeling towards Steve so that she can focus on what they have to do, "I'm not sure we should try and get the suit off you yet. I think it would be best to wait until you're somewhere warmer. Plus, we don't know what kind of injuries you have the suit could be protecting you." Natasha comments, though judging by how shallow Tony's breathing is she'd guess that he has some heart or lung damage.

"I've got to agree, but suits disabled. I can't move on my own right now." Tony tells her, knowing that he and Natasha have to have a talk, but that now's not the right time, "I won't be able to get up there on my own."

"You might not have to." Melinda says, looking thoughtful, "Hope can you fly back up to the Quinjet and grab a few things for me?"

"Sure." Hope answers, "What do you need?"

"Against the left-hand wall you'll find a stretcher, I need that, and behind the pilot's seat in a compartment there is a harness. I'll need that too." Melinda explains.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Hope says before heading off.

"That will help us move Tony, what's your plan to get Tony up the distance?" Natasha asks curious.

"Once we get him to the way up I'll climb up and grab a chain, connect it to mortised pulling mechanism near the ramp. It will pull him up while you and Hope are keeping him steady." Melinda explains.

"That will work." Natasha says with a nod, "That sound okay to you?" she asks Tony.

"Yeah." Tony says, "I need that shield, my father built that shield." Tony says, his voice full of pain.

"I'll make sure we'll bring it back." Melinda assures him and the three of them drift into silence as the wait for Hope to come back.

* * *

**June 10** **th** **2016\. S.H.I.E.L.D Quinjet**

**Night.**

Twenty-five minutes later Melinda, Hope, Natasha and Tony on the stretcher are on the Quinjet.

"I'll get us in the air." Melinda says as she heads towards the cockpit, "Do you want me to head to The Compound?" she asks, looking at Tony as she passes by his head.

"Yes." Tony confirms.

"Okay, I think we should get this suit off, see what kind of injuries we're dealing with." Hope comments.

"The manual release is broken. You're going to have to break it open." Tony explains, as that's part of the reason why he needed help, "Which won't be easy."

"Mel where are the tools in this thing?" Natasha asks, looking around the Quinjet.

"Back, right side, there's a compartment where the seats end." Melinda explains as she flies them into the air.

"Thank you." Natasha says, drawing out of the words as she heads to get them.

"Do you know where everything is without even trying?" Hope asks curious.

"Of course, I don't fly a plane without knowing all the details." Melinda admits.

"Huh." Hope comments, looking interested.

"You're several models behind with your jet." Tony informs Melinda.

"Yeah, well, when your agency isn't meant to exist, you don't get the best anymore." Melinda reveals, "But this still does its job." Melinda says before putting more power behind the thrusters.

"Okay, got it." Natasha says, having a Mouse Hole in her hand, being glad to have found this, as she once more squats down next to Tony, "I'm going to have to destroy the suit even more." She tells Tony.

"Doesn't matter, do what you have to do." Tony responds, not even caring, and hearing that Natasha carefully uses the Mouse Hole to cut along one side of Tony's suit, from waist up the torso then along both sides of the arm, before moving to the other side and then doing the same thing.

Once she has cut along both sides of Tony's suit Natasha cuts along the front just above Tony's waist before turning off the Mouse Hole and putting it on the floor. Once it is on the floor Natasha slowly lifts the chest piece up, pulling some of it out Tony's body as it had been imbedded in places, and as she does Hope can't help but gasp as through the ripped parts of Tony's undershirt you can see that Tony's torso is black and bruised, plus cuts, and there are the marks that are clearly from Steve's shield, which clearly explains the breathing issues Tony is having.

"You've clearly got some broken ribs, some deep cuts. I don't know what else." Natasha comments as she moves the piece of the iron man suit out of the way.

"Yeah, that explains the pain." Tony says as he forces himself to sit up, it looking to Hope and Natasha that he is having an even bigger difficulty with breathing.

"You might want to move slow." Hope tells him, looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine." Tony says, though he clearly isn't as he is clearly having even more difficulty breathing now that the suit is off him, "Want to free my legs." He says to Natasha.

"Sure, give me a second." Natasha says before once more picking up the mouse hole and using it to free Tony's legs from the suit too.

"Move slowly." Natasha tells Tony once he is free from the suit, but Tony just tries to stand up like normal which results in him almost falling, but luckily Natasha and Hope manage to catch him before he can fall to the ground and help him over to the seat, "That wasn't slowly." She tells him.

"Kind of was." Tony responds, causing Natasha to just roll her eyes.

"Are you hurting anywhere other than your chest right now?" Hope asks in concern.

"No." Tony answers, "What's our ETA?" He asks Melinda.

"Probably about five to six hours." Melinda answers.

"Good to know." Tony responds, "So, why didn't you answer my calls?" he asks Hope who explains all about why she couldn't answer him.

* * *

**June 10** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound**

**Night.**

Seven hours after Natasha got Tony free of his Iron Man suit Melinda, Natasha, Hope and Tony are at the Avenger compound and Melinda, Natasha and Hope are finally allowed into the room where Tony has been treated by medical.

"What's the verdict?" Melinda asks as the three of them walk in and find Tony lying in a bed with oxygen cannula around his nose as he is wrapped in blankets.

"Several broken ribs, cuts, and pulmonary contusion, which is why I've got this thing on." Tony says, sounding annoyed by the nasal cannula.

"That's not good Tony." Hope says, looking worried as Melinda and Natasha both sit down on Tony's bed while she sits on a chair nearby.

"I'll be fine." Tony says, "Rhodey's being transferred back here tomorrow. I need to make sure everything's ready for him." He comments.

"You need to rest. I'll make sure everything's ready for Jim." Natasha tells him.

"You're sticking around?" Tony asks surprised, turning to look at her.

"If that's okay with you." Natasha says, the others in the room being able to hear a barely noticeable nervousness to her voice.

"it is." Tony says, looking Natasha right in the eye, "But we're going to talk later." He informs her.

"I figured."

"You're also probably going to get in some trouble for what you did at the airport." Tony tells her, being reasonably sure that he and T'Challa might be able to make it so that it's not too much trouble.

"I know, I signed the accords. I'll deal with whatever punishment they want to give me." Natasha assures Tony.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, "Speaking of the Accords. There are some openings in the Avengers line up, you two interested?" he asks, looking between Melinda and Hope.

"Are you seriously asking us to be Avengers or is it the oxygen deprivation talking?" Hope asks Tony, not being entirely sure about whether he is serious.

"I'm seriously asking." Tony assures her, "I honestly can't think of anyone better than the two of you to join." He admits, telling the complete truth, "Of course you'll need to sign the accords, which I already plan on changing, so if there is anything you have major issue with I'm sure we can figure it out." He explains, "So what do you say? Do you want to be an Avenger?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Hope comments, "In the meetings I just had we talked about moving the company to the East Coast. So, it might take me a few weeks before I can be here more often, will that be okay?" she asks Tony.

"That will be fine." Tony responds, looking glad, "Welcome to The Avengers…. Wasp." He says, smiling at his friend.

"What about you, Mel? What do you think?" Natasha asks curious.

"I think that I really can't think about an offer like that at the moment." Melinda admits, "I have a potentially end of the world situation to help deal with, but when I that's over, if I'm still alive, I'll think about it." Melinda admits, not wanting to allow herself to think about that, not with what is going on with Daisy, who means so much to her, and Hive, who's such a big threat.

Hearing that Tony, Hope and Natasha exchange looks.

"I don't think she's kidding." Tony comments, looking at Melinda in surprise, trying to figure out if she is joking or not.

"I'm really not, I've got to go." Melinda says, standing up, "Tell Rhodey that I'm sorry that I couldn't be here to see him, but that I had to get back." She tells them, "I think I'm going to have to explain the truth to Phil, if that's okay." She says, looking between her friends.

"It is." Natasha assures her.

"Sure." Hope answers.

"If you have to." Tony says, looking a little more hesitant.

"Thanks." Melinda says gratefully, "I'll see you later." She tells them.

"Mel." Hope calls and Melinda turns back around, "If you need backup, call." She tells her.

"I will." Melinda responds before leaving, leaving Hope, Natasha and Tony alone.

For a little while Natasha, Tony and Hope sit in silence, not overly sure what to say.

"So, what do me and Nat need to do to get this place ready for Jim?" Hope asks, curious breaking the silence.

"A lot." Tony answers simply, "I thought up a whole list. Vision should be around here somewhere and if he's willing he'd be a good help."

"I'll ask." Natasha responds, "What's the list?" she asks and once she does Tony starts to list everything that needs to be done before Rhodey gets home to make things easier for him.

* * *

**June 10** **th** **2016\. The Playground**

**Night.**

As she took the jet back it doesn't take Melinda very long to get back to the Playground after leaving the Avengers Compound.

"May, you're back." Mack says, sounding relieved as Melinda walks into the common room.

"Yeah, I am. Coulson in his office?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yep." Mack responds and without another word Melinda just heads upstairs.

Getting to Phil's office Melinda once more walks in without knocking where she finds Phil staring out into space, looking like he did when she left.

"May." Phil says, looking relieved.

"I owe you an explanation, I'd like to give if." Melinda admits and once she sees Phil nod she walks over and sits down on the edge of his desk, "What I am about to tell you only five people know." She reveals and Phil looks interested at that, "Do you remember me telling you about boarding school?"

"Yeah, you got sent there when you were eight. You made two close friends who made the place not just bearable, but fun, you don't talk about them much." Phil says, wondering why Melinda would be starting there.

"Well, those two friends are Hope Van Dyne and Tony Stark." Melinda reveals.

"You've known Tony Stark since you were eight?" Phil asks surprised, as he wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, and he knew about S.H.I.E.L.D long before you told him, by the way." Melinda explains, feeling the need to, "He also knows you're alive and wants to have dinner when you've got time." Melinda reveals and Phil just looks surprise at her, "When we were away at school Tony, Hope and I became a family, and then when we were fourteen we were kidnapped."

"You were kidnapped at fourteen?" Phil ask surprised, not even being able to imagine how they would have handled something like that at that age.

"Yes. For two days we were heled until a red-haired girl, who looked to be the same age us, heled us got free, and fought the guards herself. She said we could call her Natasha, and we promised to never forget her." Melinda explains to Phil, who gets an odd look on his face.

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" Phil asks, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yes." Melinda confirms with a nod, "After we were kidnapped our parents told us not to be friends anymore, but we didn't listen, we just pretended to, and as we got older we realised that it was just safer if no one knew how close we are, so we couldn't be used against each other." Melinda explains.

"You said that five people knew the truth, who's the fifth?" Phil asks curious.

"Rhodey." Melinda answers.

"So Andrew didn't know?" Phil asks curious.

"No." Melinda answers, "I left today because I got an alert through something Tony created a long time ago which said that Tony was in trouble. Nat, Hope and I found him a broken suit, starting to get hyperthermia, in a Hydra facility in Siberia." Melinda explains, "Your hero jammed his shield into Tony's chest." Melinda says, her voice bitter.

"Steve wouldn't!" Phil objects, thinking that that is something that would never happen.

"He did." Melinda tells him, anger in his voice, "Tony's back at the compound. He's in pretty bad shape but he should be okay, no thanks to Rogers." Melinda reveals, before talking a deep breath, partly to calm herself down, "He offered me a place in the Avengers."

"What did you say?" Phil asks, wondering whether he is going to lose his partner.

"That I've got a potentially end of the world situation to deal with, and that I'll think about it later." Melinda explains, "Truthfully I can't even allow myself to consider it until Daisy's home and Hive has been stopped."

"Okay." Phil says with a nod, planning on letting him think about the consequence of that later, "Do you want a drink?" he asks and Melinda nods and so Phil pours them both a large drink of scotch and they drift into silence.

* * *

**June 10** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound**

**Night.**

It has been a few hours since Melinda left the Avengers Compound and it's becoming quite late, so late that Hope is sleeping in one of the spare rooms.

As she figures that he'll still be awake Natasha is heading to the medical area where Tony is so that the two of them can have the talk that they need to have.

When she walks through the door of the medical area Natasha sees that Tony's eyes are closed and so she figures that he is actually asleep, meaning their conversation will have to wait. So, she turns and heads out.

"I'm awake." Tony's voice says and Natasha turns back around to see Tony's wide awake.

"I thought you would be." Natasha admits, "I was actually surprised to see your eyes closed." She reveals as she walks over and sits down on the edge of Tony's bed.

"I heard from Ross. You've got a disciplinary hearing tomorrow." Tony reveals.

"I knew that was coming." Natasha admits.

"It will take place in the conference room here, and as default team leader I'll have to be there." Tony explains.

"Good, I'm glad." Natasha responds, actually meaning that.

"Are you?" Tony asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I am." Natasha responds, "I agree with you about the Accords Tone, I just wanted the fighting to stop before one of us was killed, or hurt like Rhodey." Natasha explains, pain in her voice, "He wasn't going to stop fighting against us, and we were fighting him because you and me knew what Ross was going to do. It was going to end bloody and I couldn't allow that." Natasha explains, "That's the only reason I let them go."

"I get the why Nat, and maybe I was a little harsh at the hospital, but it still hurt." Tony tells her, there being betrayal in her eyes, not as much as there was earlier, but it's still there, and still hurts to see, not that Natasha would admit that.

"I know, and I'm sorry, not just for what I did, but what I said." Natasha says, completely meaning that, "Do you think we can be okay?" Natasha asks, really asking whether he can trust her again.

"I want to be, but it might take a while." Tony admits.

"That's fair." Natasha says with a nod, "But I want you to know that I have your back Tony, even if you don't believe that right now." She informs him.

"I want to believe that." Tony admits as he avoids looking at Natasha, "Which is why I'd like you to be second in command of the Avengers, at least until Rhodey's back, if he ever is." Tony says a look of pain on his face.

"Sure, I can do that, if you want me to." Natasha says, not even needing to think about it.

"I do." Tony responds and the two of them drift into comfortable silence.

"What happened in Siberia, Tony?" Natasha ask gently, breaking the silence after a little while, and hearing the question Tony gives a humourless laugh.

"Everything got screwed up." Tony answers.

"Explain." Natasha requests as she moves so that she is sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Barnes was framed for the bombing, and the person we thought was his doctor really wasn't, so I talked to Wilson, who by the way is being heled at the Raft which is getting added to the reason I'm going to get Ross fired from having anything to do with the Accords, and…." Tony starts to explain.

"Wait, go back. Wilson is in the Raft?" Natasha asks shocked, "Are the others?"

"Yes." Tony says with a nod, "I'm going to try to get them out of there, at least get them transferred to somewhere else, but I'm pretty sure that Rogers is going to be planning something to get them out sooner."

"Really would be." Natasha confirms, knowing that without a doubt, "Are you going to warn Ross?"

"Of course not, that will go against the whole 'I'm going to get him fired thing' I've got going on." Tony tells her.

"I think it might be best that you don't tell me anymore of that plan until it's over." Natasha tells him.

"Smart idea." Tony says with a nod, "Where was I?"

"You found out Barnes was framed and went to Wilson." Natasha reminds him.

"Right, so I went to the facility to help. Rogers and I talked, we came to a truce." Tony says, and Natasha's not overly sure how a truce caused Tony to be in the state she found him in, but she figures he'll explains so she doesn't say anything, "We found out that it was all a part of this man, Zemo's plan because his family died in Sokovia. He showed us a video, from December 16th 1991." Tony explains, his voice catching a little at the end.

"The day your parents were killed." Natasha realises, "You had to watch what happened to them?" she asks and Tony nods, "Damn it Tony, you shouldn't have had to watch that."

"He broke Mom's neck, Dad recognized him... He killed my Mom." Tony says, his voice breaking as tears come to his eyes.

Even though she knows things between them currently aren't okay Natasha still leans in and pulls her friend into hug and for a second she expects Tony to push her away, but instead he leans into the hug and wraps his arms around her.

"She didn't deserve that Nat." Tony says, his voice muffled in Natasha's shoulder.

"No, she didn't." Natasha says, having learnt enough of the years to know that Tony was very, very close to his mother, and for a little while Natasha just holds Tony, pushing down her own discomfort because she knows it's what her friend needs right now.

"I lost it when I found out Rogers knew." Tony says as he pushes back away "We fought, I destroyed Barnes metal arm, and well you saw what they did to me."

"Yeah, you're can barely breathe thanks to what that damn shield did." Natasha says, there being anger in her voice as she can imagine how Tony would have reacted after watching that video, but she has also seen the damage done to Tony and knows that with Steve's strength and speed there would have had to have been a way for him to stop Tony from killing Bucky without hurting him so much.

"Yeah, the damn shield my dear old Dad built, ironic isn't it?" Tony asks, his voice void of all humour.

"That's not exactly the world I'd use." Natasha says with a frown.

"I think I can guess the words you'd use." Tony says, a small bit of amusement in his voice.

"After all these years I'd expect nothing else." Natasha says with a small smirk, "I should go, I think we both need some rest. I've got a feeling that we're going to have a lot of long days ahead of us."

"Really are." Tony says as Natasha stands up.

"Night Tony."

"Night Nat." Tony responds as Natasha walks to the door, "Nat." he says, causing her to turn around.

"Thanks for coming for me when you got the alert."

"Always." Natasha responds with a half warm smile before walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. It means so much to me, the response to this story has been amazing.

* * *

**June 11** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early Morning.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark 43 years old, Hope Van Dyne 42 years old)**

It's early morning and having gotten a few hour sleep, and now wearing clothes that she borrowed from Natasha, Hope is waiting outside the main entrance of the compound, waiting for the car bringing Rhodey to arrive.

She has been waiting for a little while when a medical transport shows up and Rhodey in a wheel chair is brought out the back.

"Hope." Rhodey says surprised when he sees her.

"Hey, Jim." Hope says, giving him a warm smile.

"You're not who I expected to be waiting for me." Rhodey admits as he wheels over to Hope.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure that Tony is currently fighting with the medical personnel." Hope admits.

"Why?" Rhodey asks worried.

"There was another fight, at a place Tony went to to help. Tony had to watch a video of his parents getting killed by Barnes, when he was the Winter Solider. He, Rogers and Barnes fought when Tony found out Steve knew that and didn't tell him. Tony was hurt." Hope explains to her friend, as she starts to push the wheelchair for her friend.

"How bad is he hurt?" Rhodey asks, worry once more in his voice.

"Broken ribs, some deep cuts, and a pulmonary contusion." Hope reveals.

"Damn it." Rhodey says angrily, "How long did Rogers know what happened to Howard and Maria?"

"Since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell." Hope reveals, "Nat knew too, but Rogers told her that he'd tell Tony, and she had no reason not to believe him."

"Damn it Rogers." Rhodey says angrily as they make their way into the main living area.

"I've been saying that for days." A voice says and Hope turns to see Tony, having an oxygen cannula around his nose and pushing an oxygen tank, "How you doing Honey Bear?" Tony asks as he walks into Rhodey's view.

"About as well as I can be." Rhodey responds, "What about you?" he asks Hope and Tony sit down on a couch in front of him.

"I'm fine." Tony responds, "I'm working on a leg braces for you, something to help you walk again."

"Thank you." Rhodey responds, "Why are you here, Hope?" he asks curious, "I've tried calling."

"I know." Hope responds, "I was without my phone for a few days, but then I got the SoS alert, and Mel, Nat and I went and brought Tony home." She explains.

"Mel's here?" Rhodey asks surprised.

"No. She went back to S.H.I.E.L.D said she had something to deal with." Tony explains to his friend, "Hope's agreed to be an Avenger."

"Really?" Rhodey asks, sounding glad.

"Yes, really. I've got to go back to San Francisco for a little while to organize some things, but I'll be back soon." Hope reveals.

"When are you going to leave?" Tony asks curious.

"I'm going to fly out tonight." Hope reveals and Tony nods, "Which reminds me, do you have a copy of the accords I could look after, so that I can give you my notes and sign?" She asks Tony.

"Sure. I should have." Tony says, "Just make your notes for now, you can sign them when you get back, once you start working as an Avenger."

"Sounds good." Hope says with a nod.

"Sir, Secretary Ross said to inform you that he will be at the facility at one pm for Miss Romanoff's disciplinary hearing." FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Thanks FRIDAY."

"Why is Natasha having a disciplinary hearing?" Rhodey asks confused.

"She let Rogers and Barnes escape at the airport, but she did so because she could only see the outcome of someone dying, and wanted to avoid that. She's willing to accept any punishment." Tony reveals.

"Oh." Rhodey says and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

A couple of hours later Natasha and Tony who has removed his oxygen, are sitting in the conference room waiting for Ross to arrive.

"Shouldn't you still be wearing oxygen?" Natasha asks Tony as she sits down next to him.

"Probably. But I can't let Ross see me like that." Tony reveals.

"Can't let him see weakness." Natasha realises.

"Exactly."

"Boss, Secretary Ross is here." FRIDAY responds.

"Thank you FRIDAY." Tony comments, "Here we go." He tells Natasha.

"He we go." Natasha responds and the two of them drift into silence.

A couple of minutes later Ross walks into the room, carrying a suitcase and sits down across from Natasha and Tony.

"Mr Stark, Miss Romanoff."

"Secretary Ross." Natasha and Tony both respond.

"Now, we all know why we're here so let's cut to the chase." Ross comments, "Miss Romanoff, you helped the fugitives Steve Rogers and James Barnes escape capture, a direct violation of your orders and the Sokovia Accords." Ross reveals.

"As you're aware Secretary King T'Challa retracted his statement of the events that occurred. There is no evidence that Miss Romanoff did anything wrong." Tony reveals, knowing that because he had a conversation with T'Challa a few hours earlier.

"Yes, I did get that note, but Miss Romanoff's punishment has already been decided on when I got that." Ross reveals.

"Weren't you obligated to pass that on?" Natasha asks, having a sinking suspicion that she knows exactly what is going on.

"I misplaced the note." Ross responds.

"You mean you purposely lost it to punish Natasha." Tony says, his voice sounding angry.

"Of course not, that would be wrong." Ross says and both Tony and Natasha know that he is lying.

"You bastard." Tony says angrily, and he moves forward, maybe to do something, but Natasha puts her hand on his arm, and pulls him back to his seat.

"What's my punishment?" Natasha asks, her voice completely calm, causing Tony to look at her in surprise.

"For the period of two months you will be confined to this compound, excluding missions that the UN demand your presence necessary." Ross tells Natasha, "You will wear this monitoring bracelet to assure that you stay within the boundaries of the compound." He says putting an ankle monitor on the desk in front of them, "In case you get any ideas if there is any tampering we'll be alerted, though you shouldn't bother as you will not be able to break the material it's made out of." Ross informs Natasha.

"That…." Tony starts to say, but Natasha puts her leg on the table and puts the ankle monitor on.

"Anything else?" Natasha asks, once the bracelet is around her ankle.

"No." Ross responds.

"Good, then I believe that's all." Natasha says, moving her leg back off the table.

"Yes, it is." Ross says, "Good afternoon Miss Romanoff, Mr Stark." He says before leaving.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Tony asks, angrily, the second after Ross leaves, "Why'd you stop me? That was unfair, officially you shouldn't have a punishment." He says, turning to look at Natasha.

"Tony hitting Ross, or whatever you were planning on doing, would have done nothing other than get you in trouble." Natasha informs him, "I don't know what you're planning on doing to get rid of Ross, but I know that the best thing for everything is making sure that Ross has nothing to do with the Accords. So, I'll bite the bullet on this one, I do deserve the punishment after all." Natasha says, having thought tactically and realising that it is the best option.

"I'm going to work as quick as I can but it still might be a while before I can deal with Ross. A while before I can get that thing off you." Tony tells Natasha.

"That's okay." Natasha assures him, as she's been in worse sports, she'll deal with it.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, "When you have some time can you read through your copy of the Accords, make notes on anything you want changing." Tony requests.

"Already started." Natasha says, standing up, "I'll see you later Tony." Natasha says and as she walks out Tony's phone starts to ring.

Looking down at his caller ID Tony sees _"The Kid."_ And he can't help but smile,

"Hi Kid." Tony answers.

"Mr Stark… wow, you really did give me your number…. This is so cool." Peter Parker's voice responds.

"Of course I gave you my number." Tony responds, "How are you doing Kid? How are you feeling?"

"Better." Peter asks, "I'm sorry that I didn't do more."

"Peter it's fine, you did amazingly well, and…... Do you think we can talk somewhere? There's some things that I don't want to say over the phone." Tony admits.

"Sure. That would be great." Peter says, smiling though Tony can't see it, "Tomorrow's Sunday, I don't have school." Peter reveals.

"How about I pick you up tomorrow at Lunchtime. I can show you the Avengers Compound, and we can talk." Tony offers.

"Really? That would be so amazing, thank you Mr Stark." Peter says, sounding excited.

"Make sure it will be okay with your Aunt Hottie, tell her I'm giving you a tour of Avengers Tower." Tony reveals, not feeling too good about lying to May, but until he has a full conversation with Peter he doesn't have many other options.

"Cool." Peter says sounding even more amazed, and as he does Hope walks into the room, pushing an oxygen tank, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Stark."

"See you tomorrow." Tony says before hanging up, "What's with this?" he asks, referring to the oxygen.

"The medical staff is too scared of you so I have to make sure you put this back on." Hope says, handing Tony the oxygen cannula.

"I don't need it." Tony says, rolling his eyes.

"Is that why you're breathing is shallow and your lips are starting to go blue?" Hope asks, raising an eyebrow at Tony, "You can put it on willingly or I can make you. Your choice." Hope tells him.

"Fine." Tony says, rolling his eyes as he takes the cannula and puts it on his face, "So are you seriously going to move here full time?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, I am." Hope assures him, "It might take me a little while to arrange everything, but yeah. I want to be here full time; I want to be an Avenger."

"Good, I'm glad." Tony says with a nod, "When does your plane leave?" Tony asks curious.

"Four."

"Okay, I'll make sure you have a copy of The Accords by then. Make the notes and changes you'd like to propose." Tony explains to Hope.

"I will." Hope assures him, "So, um, do you know how much Scott knew before he helped Steve?" she asks curious.

"Scott? That's the guy in Hank's old suit, the one who became large? Right?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, that's him. He was an idiot for becoming large, we were still working out the kinks of that." Hope says with a frown.

"I don't know how much he knew. He's in a pretty horrible place right now Hope, but I'm going to try to get him out of there, but Rogers will likely beat me to the punch." Tony admits.

"Not surprisingly. You're going to try and follow the law, Rogers isn't." Hope says, then frowning as she realises something, "I'm going to have to talk to Cassie, tell her as much as I can about what happened." Hope says, not looking too happy.

"Cassie?" Tony asks confused.

"Scott's Daughter." Hope explains, "He's been gone so much of her life, and now she's going to be away even more."

"Damn it!" Tony says angrily, "I didn't know." He tells Hope.

"I know."

"Why would people who have family, who have kids, do stuff that would risk them like this?" Tony asks, pain in his voice.

"Same reason we do, they thought they were doing the right thing." Hope explains.

"When people have kids they should think about them more, think about what they are giving up, the price it costs them." Tony says, his voice full of pain and because she has known him so long Hope quickly realises what Tony is really bothered by.

"Do you want to talk about Howard?"

"Do you want to talk about Hank?" Tony counters.

"Not at all." Hope responds, a slightly amused look on her face, "Scott is a better father than Howard, or even Hank. He cares about his daughter Tony, everything he does he does for her." Hope tells her friend, wanting him to see that not every parent who does this job is like their parents, or Melinda's Mother.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help her, or her mother, make things better for them until Scott can come back." Tony requests.

"Will do." Hope responds.

"Good, now if you excuse me I have some stuff to build." Tony says before getting up and leaving, knowing that he has to get to work on Rhodey's new legs so he can get them finished as quick as possible.

* * *

**June 11** **th** **2016\. Pym House, San Francisco.**

**Evening.**

After speaking to Tony Hope spend a bit of Time with Rhodey and a bit of time with Natasha before getting a copy of the accords from Tony and heading to the city to get a plane back to San Francisco.

"Hank? I'm home." Hope says as she walks into the house.

"Finally." Hank says, walking out from his study, "You disappear without a word. Where have you been?" Hank asks his daughter.

"Helping a friend." Hope answers, "There are things I've got to tell you." She admits.

"Okay." Hank says, wondering where his daughter is going with this.

"All those years ago when you told me to stop being friends with Tony Stark and Melinda May, I only pretended to listen. The three of us continued to be friends while pretending not to be." Hope admits, "And over the years we became close with a friend of Tony's who's back was just broken and someone Mel used to work with, who Tony now works with, who is actually the person who helped us escape when were kidnapped, we became really close."

"You've been lying to me all these years?" Hank asks surprised and angry.

"Yes, when I was a kid Mel and Tony were the only people I could count on, and I wasn't going to give that up just because you didn't like the idea of me being a friends with a Stark, just because you thought they were bad influences." Hope says angrily, "They're my family, have been since the day we met, and I'm never going to give that up."

"We were wrong." Hank tells Hope, "None of us should have ever told you three to stop being friends, that wasn't fair, or right." Hank says, actually meaning that, "Why are you telling me this now?" assuming that his daughter has a reason.

"Tony asked me to join the Avengers, and I said yes." Hope reveals, "I know we've talked about moving the company which is why I want to move it to New York." Hope explains to her father, "I know you had a lot of issues with Howard, and from what I know you're completely right to have them, but Dad, Tony's not his father. Tony is an incredible man and he is one of the most important people in my life. I'm moving to New York, whether or not you agree to move the company, and I'd like it if you gave Tony a chance to see that he's not his father, because you might be surprised at what you see." Hope tells her father.

"This is important to you, isn't it?" Hank asks, wanting to understand.

"Yeah Dad, it is." Hope confirms.

"Then okay. I'm not sure if moving the company is the right decision, but I will meet with Stark." Hank tells his daughter.

"Thank you."

"Have you eaten?" Hank asks curious.

"No."

"Then how about you stay for dinner and explain everything to me." Hank suggests, wanting to build communication with his daughter.

"That would be good."

* * *

**June 12** **th** **2016\. Parker Apartment, Queens.**

**Lunchtime.**

Even though he was up basically all night working on something to help Rhodey walk Tony asked FRIDAY to tell him when he had to get ready to meet Peter as he didn't want to be late for that, and so, being early for once in his life Tony is walking up to the Parker apartment, and even though he still needs it Tony is doing so without being on oxygen.

Tony only knocks once before the door is opened by May.

"Mr. Stark, this is starting to become a habit." May says as she answers the door.

"A good one I hope, and I told you, It's Tony." Tony responds with a charming grin, trying to hide the fact that he is having a small amount of difficulty breathing.

"Of course, Tony." May says, letting him into the apartment, "Peter's just finishing getting ready."

"Okay."

"Where are you taking my Nephew today?" May asks curious as Tony walks past her and into the apartment.

"A tour of the Research and Development levels of Avengers Tower." Tony lies, feeling a bit bad about that, "I think it will be something Peter will really enjoy."

"Yeah, he really would." May confirms, "Thank you for doing this for him."

"It's my pleasure." Tony says with a smile as he hears footsteps and turns to see Peter walking in.

"That eye of yours is so much better." May says, walking over to her nephew to have a look, "You can barely see anything."

"I guess I heal fast." Peter comments, trying to downplay it.

"Yeah, guess you do." May says, being a little surprised by just how fast Peter has healed.

"I'm ready to go." Peter tells Tony, wanting to leave before his aunt becomes even more suspicious.

"Okay, let's head out." Tony says and he turns and starts to walk away.

"Tony." A voice says and he turns back around, "Have him home for dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am." Tony responds before he and Peter head out.

"Thanks Mr Stark. Am I really coming to the Avengers Compound?" Peter asks sounding excited.

"First, call me Tony." He requests, "Second, yep."

"But what if people see me?" Peter asks concerned, "That could put May in danger and I don't want that." He admits, looking worried.

"Relax kid, I'm bringing you into the private area where only a few people heave access to, and there are three people that I'd like you to properly meet, but we don't have to do that today, we can wait until you're ready, if you ever are." Tony explains to the young boy, not wanting Peter to do something if he isn't comfortable with it.

"Who'd you want me to meet?" Peter asks curious, not agreeing to anything yet as he want to know the details first.

"Three friends of mine." Tony reveals, "You've meet them, two guys who can fly and a woman who dresses in black." Tony explains, purposely being vague, just in case someone is listening.

"I'll meet them." Peter says, after a little bit of debating.

"Okay." Tony says with a smile, as honestly he wants there to be people to watch out for Peter if he can't and Natasha, Rhodey and Vision are perfect for that.

* * *

**June 12** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

"Wow, this place is awesome." Peter says, sounding amazed as he and Tony walk into the restricted area of the Avengers Compound. Peter having spent most of the driving talking to Tony about all different things.

"Yeah, I'm a fan." Tony responds, "Sometimes." He adds as an afterthought, "I'll give you the proper tour later. I just want to talk to you about a couple things first." Tony says as he heads towards the lounge area.

"Okay, am I in trouble?" Peter asks worried.

"No, of course not." Tony says, sitting down on one of the couches, partly doing it so that he can Peter can really talk, and partly doing it because he's starting to get light headed, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry you were hurt. I thought that if you kept your distance you'd be safe, I thought no one would hurt you. I shouldn't have brought you into the fight, and I'm sorry." Tony tells Peter, completely meaning that as it's something he thought about while he was waiting to be rescued.

"Mr…. Tony." Peter corrects as he climbs over and sits on a couch across from Tony, "It wasn't your fault, I wanted to fight, and I don't regret it, and I'm glad you came to me, please don't apologise for that, you gave me something great." Peter says, looking glad.

"Okay, I won't." Tony says, though he still feels bad, "Now, there's something pretty serious that we need to talk about."

"Lying to Aunt May?" Peter explains.

"Well, that too." Tony admits, "But there's something else. You know the document we talked about when I picked you up before the battle, The Sokovia Accords?"

"Yes, I had to give you my intent to sign once everything was over." Peter comments.

"Right. Now, I know how worried you are about your identity, and something happening to your Aunt because of what you do, which is why I'm going to argue before the UN that considering you are under twenty-five you should be able to sign the accords, once I finish altering them, as Spider Man and that's the only thing they'll know." Tony explains, "To get them to agree, I'm going to volunteer to be responsible for you for any accords related matter. Meaning that, as long as I can get them to agree, you'll be able to continue to do what you do under the Accords, but your identity will not be known until you are at least twenty-five." Tony explains, "If you breach the accords in a minor way I'll take the heat, but in a big way then all bets are off and there may not be something I can do." Tony explains to the young boy, wanting him to be as protected as possible, "What do you think?"

"You'd do that?" Peter asks, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I would." Tony says.

"Would I be an Avenger?" Peter asks, his eyes widening.

"You'd be back up, until you're older." Tony explains, as he wants to try and keep Peter out of another battle like the airport as long as possible.

"I'd like to read the accords first, so I know what I'm agreeing to." Peter tells Tony.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Tony assures the teenager, "I'll give you a copy once they've been altered." Tony says, knowing that that it's going to be after Ross is gone because after what he did to Bruce Tony doesn't like the idea of Ross knowing anything about Peter.

"Cool."

"Great, how about that tour now." Tony says, standing up and as he does he finds himself pretty light headed and has to reach out and grab the couch.

"Mr Stark? Are you okay?" Peter asks worried.

"I'm…." Tony starts to say, but the feeling just grows and the small difficulty he had breathing increases, "FRIDAY, get…. Nat…..oxygen…." Tony requests before falling to the ground.

"TONY." Peter yells terrified.

"Yes Boss." FRIDAY's voice responds.

"What's going on?" Peter asks as he hurries to Tony's side, "Who are you?" he asks the sky, "Mr Stark?" he asks, getting to Tony, who is unconscious, side, and starting to shake him.

"Mr Parker, I am FRIDAY Mr Stark's Artificial Assistant. Mr Stark sustained injuries from a fight with Captain Rogers and because of that requires oxygen. Miss Romanoff is on her way with what he needs." FRIDAY explains to the scared teenager.

"Please tell her to hurry." Peter requests, his voice sounding frightened, "Is there something I should be doing?" he asks.

"No."

For about a minute Peter just sits with Tony hoping someone comes soon as Tony needs help, seconds later he hears someone coming and so he turns to see the Black Window coming running towards him carrying something.

"Please help him." Peter says, Natasha being able to hear the fear in his voice easily.

"I will kid." Natasha assures him as she gets to Tony's side and once she is there she puts the oxygen mask on his face and turns on the flow, "Do you think you could help me get him onto the couch?" she asks Peter curious.

"I can do it on my own." Peter says as he easily picks up Tony and lies him on the couch, "Will he be okay?" he asks, turning to look at Natasha.

"He should be. He keeps forgetting that he still needs oxygen." Natasha explains, "I'm sure he didn't want you to have to see that." She admits, "I'm Natasha by the way." She introduces, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Peter, Peter Parker." He responds, returning the handshake, "You fight awesome."

"So do you." Natasha responds, looking a little amused, "FRIDAY can you tell Rhodey and Vision what happened." She requests.

"Of course Miss Romanoff."

"You might as well sit back down." Natasha says as she sits on the couch by Tony's feet, "He'll be unconscious for a little while." She reveals.

"What happened to him? How hurt is he?" Peter asks worried, and Natasha can't help but be amazed that even though Peter has only known Tony for a few days he seems to care.

"He's has some broken ribs and some damage was done to his lungs." Natasha explains, "As for what happened, it's not my place to say." Natasha admits.

"He'll be okay? Right?" Peter asks as he sits down on an arm chair near Tony's head.

"Yeah, he just has to remember to keep the oxygen on, at least for a few more days." Natasha explains.

"Good, that's good." Peter responds and the two of them drift into silence.

"What happened?" A voice asks a couple of minutes later and Peter and Natasha turn to see Vision and Rhodey in his wheelchair coming towards them.

"Tony decided not to use his oxygen." Natasha explains simply.

"Of course he did." Rhodey says, not sounding all that surprised, "Hi, you must be the kid who called Empire Strikes back a really old movie." He says to Peter.

"Yeah, um, I'm Peter, Peter Parker." He introduces.

"James Rhodes, nice to meet you." Rhodey responds.

"Hello Mr Parker, it is pleasure to formally meet you." Vision responds.

"Yeah, um you too." Peter responds and before anyone can say anything they hear a moan and Tony opens his eyes.

"Easy Tone, you don't want to collapse again." Natasha tells him as Tony sits up, doing so slowly once Natasha warns him.

"The kid. He was with me, where is he?" Tony asks, his voice being slightly muffled by the oxygen mask.

"I'm right here." Peter says, and Tony turns to look at him.

"Good, that's good." Tony says relieved, "Let's get that tour started." He says, and he starts to sit up.

"You should rest a few minutes first." Natasha says, pushing down Tony's shoulder so that he is sitting on the couch, "And you're going to have to keep that oxygen mask on." Natasha says and Tony just rolls his eyes, "I'm serious Tony, you need it right now and if you don't keep it on I'll chain you to a bed in medical where you'll be forced to keep it on." Natasha says and as she does Peter looks completely shocked, quickly realising that Natasha isn't one to piss of and Tony gives Natasha a look and goes to say something, "Don't even think about it." Natasha warns, having a pretty good idea that she knows exactly what he is going to say.

"You're no fun." Tony wines through his oxygen mask.

"Now we both know that's not true." Natasha says, a small level of amusement as well as something the others can't pick up on in her voice.

"Okay, okay, enough you two." Rhodey says, knowing from experience that Natasha and Tony banter can go on a really long time, "Nat's right Tony. You need to rest before giving Peter the tour. You don't want to collapse on him again."

"No, I don't." Tony responds, "Sorry for scaring you kid."

"It's okay." Peter says with a shrug, though he's still looking worried.

* * *

Hours later Tony and Peter are side by side in one of Tony's cars which has just stopped outside Peter's building, or more specifically FRIDAY has stopped the car as even though he has the oxygen cannula around his nose no one thought it would be a good idea for Tony to be the one in charge of the car.

"Here you are, home sweet home." Tony says with an over the top grin.

"Thanks." Peter responds with a grin, "I had a really awesome time today. Everything and everyone was soo cool, well except you collapsing that wasn't cool, but everything else was." Peter informs Tony.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Tony tells Peter, completely meaning that, "And know that you're welcome to come by the Compound anytime you want."

"Cool." Peter says, "I better get upstairs or I'll be late for dinner. Night Mr…... Tony."

"Night Peter." Tony responds and the teenager gets out of the car and hurries inside, "Take me home, FRIDAY." Tony requests once Peter is safely inside.

"Yes Boss."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Thank you so much for the incredible support. It means so much to me.

* * *

**June 14** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Midday**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark 43 years old, Hope Van Dyne 42 years old)**

Sitting in his office Tony is re-reading the letter he received earlier for the fifth time as he watches his hold light on his phone beep on and off, even though he doesn't require to be on oxygen most of the day anymore, though he does require at least a little while, Tony can feel his chest tighten as he reads the letter, though that may have nothing to do with his lung issues.

"What you reading?" A voice asks and Tony turns to the door to see Natasha.

"Just something I'm going to shred very soon." Tony admits, putting the letter on the table, "What's up?"

"So, um, I know we're not completely okay, and I wouldn't ask…. But, I need a favour." Natasha admits, feeling bad for asking Tony what she is going to ask, but she doesn't have a whole lot of options.

"What do you need?" Tony asks, not agreeing until he knows more.

"Laura deserves to know what happened. She deserves to be told that Clint is in the Raft and…..."

"He's not." Tony tells Natasha.

"What?" Natasha asks confused.

"I've got Ross on hold. Rogers has made his prison break." Tony reveals.

"Using the opening you arranged?" Natasha asks curious.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tony responds, giving Natasha a look.

"Of course you don't." Natasha says, a small amount of amusement on her face, "Where do you think they're going?"

"I don't know." Tony admits, "But I don't see Barton being able to go home to his family any time soon."

"Which is exactly why Laura deserves to know what happened, and honestly I'd like to add some extra security to the farm and leave her with a way to contact us in emergencies, but I can't exactly leave base right now, and I would really feel better not waiting. So, I was wondering if…."

"I'd go." Tony finishes and Natasha nods, "Sure, I've got some time now. I'll head there, leave security." He tells Natasha as he stands up.

"Shouldn't you talk to Ross first?" Natasha asks.

"Nah, he can stay on hold." Tony says.

"Okay." Natasha says, standing up too, "Um, I have something for you to give the kids, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I can do that." Tony responds and the two of them head out of the office.

* * *

**June 14** **th** **2016\. Barton Farm.**

**Afternoon.**

A little while after his conversation with Natasha Tony lands his suit in front of the Barton farmhouse, with two iron legion suits with him, honestly having no idea what to expect. Once he lands Tony gets out of the suit and heads towards the door, holding the gifts that Natasha asked him to bring in a bag.

As he approaches the door Tony takes a deep breath as he's pretty sure that this visit is going to be far from pleasant but he has to tell Laura everything, he owes her the truth and to do what he can to make sure that she and the kids are safe.

Once he gets to the door Tony reaches out and knocks, seconds later Laura Barton, holding a baby that Tony knows to be Nathaniel, comes into view.

"Mr Stark." Laura says surprised, "What are you doing here?" Laura says, then she gets a look of horror on her face, "Something's happened to Clint, hasn't it?" she asks worried.

"In a manner of speaking, may I come in?" Tony asks, not really wanting to have the conversation on the porch.

"Of course, come in." Laura says and she opens the door and allows Tony inside.

"Natasha would have come too, but she's currently restricted to the Avengers Compound, but she asked me to give this to your kids." Tony says, handing the bag over.

"Tell her thanks for me, but why would Natasha be confined to the Compound?" Laura asks confused as she leads Tony to the living room.

"it's a long story." Tony responds.

Once they are in the living room Laura puts Nathaniel down in a play pen and gestures to Tony to sit down.

"What did Clint tell you about why he came back?" Tony asks as he and Laura sit down on the couch, asking the question so he knows where to start.

"That Steve needed his help, that there were super soldiers, and that they could kill a lot of people if they weren't stopped." Laura explains, "And that that had somehow caused a fight between the Avengers because the Government was restricting what you could do and you were going along with them."

"That's partly true." Tony reveals, "There was a fight among the Avengers, but I didn't know about the Super Soldiers, not until a lot of bad things happened; Captain Rogers never told me about them. One hundred and seventeen countries want the Avengers to be under the United Nations supervision." He explains, "Captain Rogers was against the idea, I was, I am, for the idea. That caused the fight. Clint was on Captain Roger's side."

"Where is my husband, Mr Stark?" Laura asks, anger and worry clear in her voice.

"I don't know for sure." Tony says, though he has suspicions, "But I do know that earlier today Captain Rogers broke him, and some others, out of place that they shouldn't have been, that I didn't know they'd be sent to, and as far as I know he's okay." Tony explains, choosing his words carefully.

"He's not coming home, is he?" Laura asks worried.

"Not for a while." Tony admits, "He's a wanted man right now, he, along with Captain Rogers and some other people went against the Accords…." Tony starts to explain, but then Laura cuts him off.

"The Accords, that sounds familiar." Laura says, getting up and heading over to the other side of the room, where she searches on a desk, "You mean these?" she asks holding up the document.

"Yes." Tony confirms, "I sent them to Clint to give him the choice to sign if he wanted, if he didn't he could have remained retired without getting into any trouble, but he chose to break them." Tony explains as Laura walks back over.

"You're saying my husband is a fugitive." Laura says, tears coming to his eyes, "Did he know that would happen when he left?"

"Yes." Tony confirms and Laura looks torn between furious and heartbroken so not really sure what else to do Tony reaches out and pats her on the shoulder awkwardly a couple of times before removing his hand.

"I can't believe it." Laura says, putting her head in her hands and causing Tony to feel very uncomfortable because he really has no idea what to do, "If Captain Rogers would have told you what was going on sooner would the Accords have allowed you to help?"

"Yes." Tony answers knowing that as he and Natasha may have had a conversation about that the night before, after a few drinks, "Captain Rogers didn't share information and the fight happened because me, Natasha, and some others wanted to bring them in without hurting them before a team who would have orders to kill on sight could have." Tony says, suspecting he said too much too late when Laura gasps, "Both sides made a mistakes in this fight, it cost us all a lot. I'm sorry that it cost you your husband and your kids their father." Tony explains, his voice full of sincerity, and as he does Laura turns to look directly at him,

"I'm never going to see my husband again, am I?" Laura asks Tony being able to hear more anger and pain rather than sadness.

"I don't know." Tony admits, "There may be a way to get him a pardon for everything that has happened, but it might take a while, if ever, and Clint would have to agree to sign the Accords, or the revised version that are being worked on at least." Tony explains to Laura.

"He didn't read the first lot." Laura realises, noticing the seal on the document hasn't been broken, "He just went off, sacrificed everything!" Laura says, her voice sounding furious, "How could he do that?"

"I don't know." Tony says, it feeling pretty pathetic to keep answering with those three words, as Laura stands up, and starts to pace angrily as she throws the Accords down on the couch.

"Don't we matter to him? He said he was done! And then he goes charging into battle, without knowing the facts! Knowing that it would take him away from us forever. How could he do that?" Laura asks, her voice breaking.

"I don't know." Tony says, standing up, "But Mrs Barton…."

"Laura." She corrects.

"Laura." Tony corrects, "I do know that you and the kids mean everything to Clint."

"If that's true then he would have thought about us a bit more before doing this." Laura says but before Tony can respond to that there is the sound of footsteps and a six-year-old girl and almost twelve-year-old boy comes into view, Cooper and Lila, both of whom are a lot bigger than last time Tony saw them.

"Who are you talking to Mom?" Cooper asks curious.

"Hi." Lila says, looking up at Tony in confusion.

"Hi." Tony responds, feeling a little awkward.

"Kids this is Mr. Stark…."

"Tony." He corrects, "You can all call me Tony." He explains.

"You've meet before; do you remember?" Laura asks.

"Yeah." Cooper says with a nod.

"Is Daddy with you?" Lila asks, looking at Tony with a look of complete innocence.

"No, he's not." Tony answers, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice as he remembers all too well what it is like to be disappointed by your father.

"But Tony did bring presents from your Auntie Nat." Laura says, picking up the bag and handing it to Cooper, "Why don't you take your sister upstairs and see what you've been given."

"Sure." Cooper says and he and Lila head upstairs.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell them." Laura admits.

"I can't help you figure that out, I wish I could, but I can't." Tony admits, feeling bad about that.

"But you are here to help with something." Laura realises, having spent enough time around spies to pick up on the double meaning.

"Yes, It's outside." Tony says.

"Okay." Laura responds, "COOPER, LILA, I'M JUST GOING OUT THE FRONT." She calls to her older kids as she picks up Nathaniel before heading outside.

Walking outside Laura sees the open suit that Tony clearly used to fly to her house and two others that look like they wouldn't fit people inside.

"What is this?" Laura asks confused.

"I've programed these suits to protect you and the kids, just in case. They'll stay outside unless something happens, at which point they'll contact me and help will be here as soon as possible." Tony admits, "Here you can communicate with them by using this." Tony says, handing Laura an earpiece, "I've programed them to completely listen to your instructions. I know it's not much, but…." Tony starts to say, but he finds himself getting cut off by a hug.

"Thank you, Tony." Laura says gratefully, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem." Tony says as the hug ends, Tony looking more than a little awkward, "And um, here, a completely secure phone. Mine and Natasha's personal numbers are both programed in, you can call either of us any time day or not, even if it's just to talk." He says as he knows loneliness and figures that with just three kids around Laura is bound to get lonely quickly, "And um, if it's okay with you, I'd like to get you some equipment to help you manage the farm alone, and help with your expenses."

"I couldn't ask…." Laura starts to say.

"You're not asking. I'm offering." Tony says, "I'd like to help you Laura, do what I can until I can figure out a way to help Clint, if I can." He explains.

"Thank you." Laura says, looking completely amazed and having no idea what else to say, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asks.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Tony says, quickly.

"You wouldn't be. In fact, insist." Laura informs him.

"Then okay. It would be my pleasure." Tony responds before the two of them head inside.

* * *

**June 14** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

After spending a few hours with Laura and the Barton children, and very much enjoying dinner with them Tony has returned to the Compound.

"You've been gone a while." A voice says as Tony walks into the private common area and he isn't at all surprised to see Natasha.

"Are you waiting up for me, Nat?" Tony asks, a level of amusement in his voice, as he walks over.

"Just wanted to see how Laura and the kids are." Natasha responds, purposely not responding to his comment.

"They're good or as good as they can be considering." Tony reveals, "Laura made me stay for dinner, and she said to give you this." He says, handing Natasha a container.

"Ohhh, good." Natasha says, looking glad.

"Laura's a really good cook." Tony say as he sits down on the couch next to Natasha.

"Yeah, she is." Natasha confirms, "How's she doing? Really?"

"She's angry, and hurting." Tony says sadly, "I think I'm going to head out there a few times a week if I can, help out, give her some company, help with the kids."

"That's a good idea." Natasha says, "I know Laura would get lonely when Clint was on missions and it's bound to be worse now."

"So you think it would be a good thing to visit." Tony says, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah, and once I can I will to." Natasha answers.

"I'm not trying to replace Clint." Tony informs her.

"I wasn't even considering that you were." Natasha tells Tony, "Why don't you say what you're really thinking." She suggests as she has known Tony long enough to know that he isn't saying something.

"I remember what it's like to barely see your father, to wonder whether he even cares, and even though sooner or later, if he stays away, Cooper and Lila will start to wonder the same thing, and even if it doesn't help with that pain I want to show them that someone does care. Until I can bring their father home." Tony explains, "Am I being naive?" he asks Natasha trusting her opinion even though he's not sure he's completely forgiven her for what happened at the airport, and hospital.

"No." Natasha answers, without hesitation, "You were let down so many times by your Dad, and you've seen how being let down by parents effected Hope and Mel too, you want to help protect Clint's kids from that. I think that's good." Natasha tells him, "And it's the same thing I'm going to do once I'm no longer shut up here." She says as she doesn't want Clint's kids to suffer any more than they have to, she cares about them too much.

"I should get to the lab. I want to work on Rhodey's legs." Tony tells Natasha.

"How did he go today? Didn't he use the first prototype today?" Natasha asks curious.

"He did as well as I was expecting." Tony admits, standing up, "I'll see you in the morning, Nat."

"See you then." Natasha responds and Tony walks out of the room, leaving Natasha alone.

* * *

**June 15** **th** **2016\. Wakanda.**

**Afternoon.**

Far away from the Compound where their former friends and teammates are Sam, Clint, Wanda and Scott are sitting in the living are of the rooms that the four of them, Steve and Bucky have been given, though Bucky has recently gone back into Cryo-freeze so he's not going to be spending time in his room.

"Will you please just pick a channel." Sam says annoyed as for the last five minutes Scott has been flipping channels constantly.

"No." Scott responds, and as he does he pauses on a channel for a little longer before flipping back.

"Go back." Clint says and, with a confused look on his face Scott flips back, causing all of them to be completely shocked by what they see.

"STEVE GET IN HERE." Sam yells and seconds later Steve comes running into the room.

"What's going on?" Steve asks confused.

"Look." Sam says, pointing to the screen and they all watch the video of Bucky as the Winter Solider killing his parents, followed by a video of the Steve, Tony and Bucky fight, a video that ends with Tony being unable to get back up.

"Those videos were emailed to us, as well as all news outlets, a little while ago and so far, there has been no word from Mr Stark or anyone else in regards to this matter." The news anchor says before Sam turns the screen off.

"I think there's a few things you skipped over in your explanation of what happened." Sam says to his friend, sounding a little shocked, as well as having an undertone of anger in his voice.

"Bucky isn't to blame for what happened to Tony's parents, he wasn't in control." Steve says, needing to defend his friend.

"That explains the first video, but what about the second?" Clint asks, not sure what to think, or what to feel.

"Tony snapped, he was going to kill Bucky! I did what I had to do." Steve explains.

"Of course he snapped. He watched his parents die, that's incredible painful to see." Wanda, the last person anyone would expect to defend Tony, says.

"How long did you know? What happened to his parents?" Sam asks his friend, wanting all the facts.

"Since S.H.I.E.L.D fell." Steve answers.

"He deserved to know a lot sooner. Not even Stark deserved to find out about his parents' deaths that way." Wanda comments.

"He didn't get up." Scott realises, causing everyone to turn and look at him, "There was something wrong with the suit and he was hurt."

"He would have been fine. He could have easily gotten out of the suit." Steve comments, not sure who he is trying to convince.

"Not if the manual release was broken, in that case he would have been trapped, unable to move." Scott explains, using his engineering knowledge.

"He's Tony, I'm sure he's fine." Clint says, but then before anyone can say anything the door opens and T'Challa walks in.

"Your Majesty." Steve greats as he walks in.

"Captain, have you seen the news?" T'Challa asks.

"Yes." Steve answers.

"Do you know what happened to Stark?" Sam asks, before anyone can say anything.

"Yes." T'Challa answers, "Mr. Stark's suit was disabled in a way that made him unable to use the manual release and he was stranded at the facility until being rescued by Natasha Romanoff, Hope Van Dyne and Melinda May."

"Hope?"

"Mel?"

Clint and Scott ask together, both sounding shocked.

"Who's Melinda May?" Steve ask confused as that's the only name he doesn't know.

"She's a former S.H.I.E.L.D agent, a great one, but I don't know what she would have had to do with any of this." Clint admits, looking pretty confused.

"Oh my god." Scott suddenly says and everyone turns to look at him, "Once, after a few drinks, Hope talked about people she was close to the only names she said were Mel, Nat, Tony and Jim." He explains, "That could explain all this."

"Jim could mean Rhodey." Steve mutters.

"It would make sense." Clint realises, "Nat and Mel had always been close."

"Was Tony okay?" Steve ask.

"Do you care?" T'Challa asks, as he's spoken to Tony more than once in the last few days, and see how hurt he is, and to see the video of what caused him to get hurt he can't help but feel some anger at Steve.

"Of course I do!" Steve asks, actually feeling rather insulted.

"Mr Stark has several broken ribs, cuts that required stiches and a pulmonary contusion, which is still requiring him to wear oxygen for a couple of hours a day." T'Challa explains, "Those injuries were caused by your shield." He explains, and as he does he hears a beep coming from his phone, "Excuse me, I have some business to attended to." He says before leaving, leaving the former Avengers to be shocked into silence, though after a few second Clint walks out of the room, needing some time and space to think.

* * *

**June 15** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

At the Avengers Compound Tony, Rhodey, Natasha and Vision are all just sitting down to breakfast together, something which they have been trying to do as a group since they've all been back.

"I've almost finished my mark two version of my device to help you walk." Tony tells Rhodey, "Do you want to give it a try later this afternoon?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Rhodey says with a nod.

"Great." Tony responds.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Vision asks curious, wanting to do something to distract him from thinking of Wanda.

"Maybe. I'll let you know." Tony tells the AI.

"Boss, I believe there is something you'll want to see." FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Put it on the screen." Tony requests and all four of them turn to look towards the screen, and seconds later the video of what happened to Tony's parents starts to play.

"No, no, no." Tony says, sounding horrified.

"Tony?" Rhodey says concerned and once the video of Bucky killing Tony's parents stops playing the video of Steve and Bucky fighting with Tony starts.

"I can't do this." Tony says before getting up and walking out of the room, or more specifically hurrying out of the room.

"Damn it." Rhodey says angrily.

"FRIDAY, what news station is this on?" Natasha asks.

"Everyone Miss Romanoff." Friday answers.

"Of course it is." Natasha comments, with a sigh.

"The source is the facility in Siberia, it was sent to every news outlet at the same time, a pre-set time." FRIDAY explains.

"We need to do something." Rhodey comments, "I'm going to go talk to Tony. Can you call Pepper see what we have to do to handle the fallout of this?" he asks Natasha.

"Sure, I can do that." Natasha says with a nod.

"Viz, can you see if there is any way for you to remove the videos. They've probably made it online by now." Rhodey comments.

"Of course." Vision respond.

"Good." Rhodey says before wheeling out of the room and once he does Natasha and Vision both get to work on trying to do what Rhodey asked.

* * *

A little while after he suggested to Natasha and Vision what to do Rhodey rolls into the lab where he isn't surprised to find Tony working.

"Tony." Rhodey says as he wheels over to his friends' side.

"I don't want to talk." Tony says, not looking away from what he is doing.

"Just because you don't want to, doesn't mean you don't have to." Rhodey tells his friend, "I'm here Tony, I'm not going anywhere."

"There's nothing I can do about it, I can't change things, I can't bring them back so why should I bother talking about it?" Tony asks there being an undertone of anger in his voice.

"Because you need to." Rhodey informs him, "You can't keep it bottled up, Tony. If you do it's going to destroy you. So, let it out, talk to me, tell me what's going on with you."

"You want to know what's going on with me, really?" Tony asks and Rhodey nods, "I hate him! God I hate him! Perfect Captain America who lectured me on keeping secrets all the while keeping one himself! You know he told Nat that he'd tell me about my parents, but I don't think he ever intended to." Tony says, his voice slightly bitter, "One hundred and seventeen countries want the Accords, a number that's probably going to go up, and he thinks he knows better. Aren't I supposed to be the arrogant one? People wanted to kill Wanda, not just governments, regular people, after Legos and so I kept her here, maybe I should have explained that to her first, but god I was trying to protect her, I was trying to stop someone from trying to kill her, or someone getting hurt if she had to defend herself!" He says, sounding furious, "God why couldn't he just tell me what was going on! Why couldn't he just listen for once and stop being an arrogant ass who thinks he knows better than everyone! He said he wants to protect people, but shouldn't he listen to the people!" Tony says, "I just…." Tony starts to say, pain in his voice before he stops speaking.

"That help?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Yeah, it does." Tony admits, taking a breath, trying to calm himself before he has a panic attack, "Want to help me with these?" he asks, knowing that focusing on work will help.

"Sure." Rhodey says and he rolls over so that he is in a better place to help Tony with what he is doing.

* * *

**June 15** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

Ever since Rhodey suggested to them what they should be doing Natasha and Vision have been trying to do what Rhodey asked.

"I've talked to Pepper. She's going to release a statement from Stark Industries." Natasha reveals as she sits down next to Vision.

"Good, that's good."

"How'd you go removing the videos?" Natasha asks curious.

"As quick as I remove them they just get reposted." Vision responds, "I don't think I can remove them quick enough." Vision explains, but before she can respond they hear,

"HELLO."

And Natasha gets up and walks into the corridor where she finds Peter.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Natasha asks, a little surprise to see him.

"I saw the news. Is Tony okay?" Peter asks, sounding worried.

"He's about as okay as he can be." Natasha admits, "Do you want to see him?" she asks curious.

"Can I? Please?" Peter asks, looking glad, though worried.

"Sure. Follow me." Natasha tells him and they both head towards the lab.

"Do you think he'll be okay with me being here?" Peter asks Natasha as they walk.

"I think he'll be very glad to see you." Natasha admits.

"Cool." Peter responds and a couple of minutes later they arrive at Tony's lab and Natasha lets them both in.

"Tone, you've got a visitor." Natasha says as she sees Rhodey and Tony working on something.

"Oh? Who?" Tony asks, turning to look at her and when he does he notices Peter, "Kid? What are you doing here?" he asks, surprised.

"I saw the news, I wanted to see whether you were okay." Peter admits.

"That means a lot Kid, but don't you have school?" Tony asks.

"I finished early." Peter explains, "I…. I was really worried when I saw the videos. I wanted to make sure you're okay." He explains and as he does Tony looks at Natasha and Rhodey, wanting to get some idea of what is going on.

"Thanks Kid." Tony says, feeling amazed, "I'm as okay as I can be." He admits, it seemingly like the nicest way for him to explain what's going on.

"Cool." Peter responds, "What are you working on?" he asks curious.

"Something to help Rhodey." Tony explains, "Do you want to help?" he asks curious.

"Can I?" Peter asks, looking excited.

"Sure." Tony says with a grin and Peter walks over to Tony and Rhodey so that he can have a look, "When is your aunt expecting you home?"

"Not until late, she thinks I'm at the library." Peter explains.

"Okay, we're going to talk about you constantly lying to your aunt later, but right now do you want to say for dinner?" Tony asks curious.

"Definitely." Peter answers with a grin.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tony, Rhodey, Natasha, Vision, and Peter are all sitting around the table together enjoying a dinner of pizza. As Tony looks around the table and sees Peter happily talking to both Natasha and Rhodey at the same time, he can't help but smile, as he realises that he really enjoys how happy they all are, and them being happy makes him happy.

* * *

**June 16** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

It's quiet early in the morning and Tony is sitting in the conference room waiting when the door opens and Natasha walks in Vision floats in and Rhodey wheels in.

"You look like you barely slept." Natasha comments as she sits on Tony's left side, Rhodey wheels over and sits next to his left side and Vision sits next to Rhodey.

"I didn't." Tony responds, "I was working on all night, and I got an email from Hope with her initial ideas about the accords." He reveals.

"That's good. Any idea when she'll be here full time?" Rhodey asks, trying to keep his voice causal.

"About two weeks, maybe more." Tony answers as he and Natasha exchange knowing looks.

"Is it a good idea to start altering the Accords while Ross is still in charge, he could stonewall things." Natasha comments.

"It might take a while for the changes to be made, the sooner we get started, the better. Plus, Ross doesn't know about this meeting, and I'd prefer it stay like that." Tony comments, "Which reminds me, can you all write reports on your interactions with Ross, anything I can use as evidence against him."

"Will do."

"Yep."

"Of course."

Rhodey, Natasha and Vision respond.

"FRIDAY, connect us." Tony requests and on the screen across from where Rhodey, Natasha, Tony and vision are sitting T'Challa appears on the screen, "Your Majesty." He greats.

"Mr Stark, Mr Rhodes, Miss Romanoff, Mr Vision." T'Challa responds.

"Thank you for making yourself available for this, I know how busy you are." Tony responds.

"It's my pleasure, I still believe the Accords are important. I would very much like them to be as effective as possible." T'Challa responds, "I understand you have some changes you'd like to propose."

"Yes. There have been five of us here who have been working on changes we'd like to make and I believe it would be best to get your opinion on the changes we'd like to make as well as adding any changes you'd like before going to the UN."

"I believe that would be for the best." T'Challa responds and together the group of four people and one AI start to discuss the changes they want to make to the Accords to make them better, more effective.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the incredible response to this story. So I might not be able to update tomorrow because there is a part of the next chapter that isn't written even though I have written the five chapters that follow.

* * *

**June 17** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

"Tony? You wanted to see me?" Rhodey asks, wheeling into the lab.

"Yes, yep, I did." Tony responds, turning to look at his friend, as he does Rhodey notice just how big the bags are under his friends' eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rhodey asks concerned.

"Fine." Tony says, "I have another, improved, version of my device to help you walk again. They're even more customized to your specific needs and should be easier for you to use. Would you like to give them a try?" he asks Rhodey.

"Sure."

"Great. Let's head down to the room." Tony says and Rhodey nods.

* * *

A few minutes later Tony and Rhodey arrive in the room that Tony has been calling the rehab room in his head.

"What do I need to know?" Rhodey asks once they are in the room.

"Just to take it slow. They should respond better, but they may not work perfectly." Tony says as he walks over and attaches the device to Rhodey.

"Okay." Rhodey says as Tony moves him over to between the parallel bars.

"When you're ready, try to stand." Tony says to his friend.

"Okay." Rhodey responds and after spending a couple of minutes collecting himself Rhodey puts a hand on each of the bars and pulls himself up to a standing position.

"How does that feel?" Tony asks his friend.

"Better than the others, more comfortable." Rhodey admits.

"Good, that's good." Tony says, "Try and take steps when you're ready." Tony suggest and after pausing for a few minutes Rhodey takes a hesitant step, and then once he manages to do that he takes another, and then another.

"Wow." Rhodey says, feeling amazed and then he continues to take steps, with a bit more confidence.

"So, how do they feel?" Tony asks, wanting to make sure that he is really helping his friend.

"Good, really good." Rhodey says, taking a few more steps, without holding onto the bars, "But I think I have to rest a minute." He admits.

"Okay, okay." Tony says quickly hurrying to get Rhodey his wheelchair before bringing it over to his friend. Once He has Rhodey slowly lowers himself into his chair, "So, there's still room for improvement, and I can change anything you need me to change."

"Tony, they're good." Rhodey assures his friend, "So much more amazing than I was expecting. Thank you Tony." He says, sincerely.

"There's no need to thank me." Tony assures him and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, I talked to Hope last night." Rhodey reveals.

"Oh?" Tony asks, giving his friend a look.

"She said everything's on schedule." Rhodey says, purposely avoiding the look, "So, she should be here before long."

"That's good. The sooner she's here the better." Tony says.

"Yeah." Rhodey confirms.

"I'm pretty sure that we have different reasons for thinking that." Tony says with a teasing smile, causing Rhodey to just give an annoyed look back.

"Have you heard from Mel since she went back to S.H.I.E.L.D?" Rhodey asks curious, purposely changing the subject.

"No." Tony realises, with a frown, "It's been days."

"We would have heard if she wasn't okay, wouldn't we?" Rhodey asks, there being worry in his voice.

"Yeah, we would have." Tony says, though he still looks concerned, "Think you're ready to try standing again?" he asks, wanting to distract them both from the worry they are feeling.

"Sure." Rhodey says and he once he attempts to stand and walk, while worrying about Melinda.

* * *

Hours later, having spent most of his time with Rhodey watching him take hesitant steps, Tony is in his office. As he sits Tony can't help but remember the conversation he and Rhodey had, as well as remembering the last thing Melinda said before she left the compound, and so, even though he knows it is a risk, Tony pulls his phone and calls Melinda's number.

"Hi." Melinda's voice answers after a couple of rings.

"Mel, how are you? Are you okay?" Tony answers worried.

"I'm not hurt." Melinda answers, pain in her voice.

"But you're not okay." Tony realises.

"No. A member of my team was killed, sacrificed himself actually." Melinda corrects, not wanting or truthfully able to talk about what happened to Andrew over the phone.

"Damn, I'm sorry Mel." Tony says sadly, it being clear that he means that.

"Yeah, he stopped the devil, and no I'm not exaggerating, but he died in the process." Melinda reveals.

"Okay we'll be talking about that next time we see each other." Tony says, being confused, "And damn, that's not fair."

"No, it's not."

"I guess now's a bad time to ask whether you've given any thought to the offer I made you." Tony assumes.

"I can't think about that right now, Tony. Not yet." Melinda admits.

"Okay. Let me know when you do get a chance." Tony requests.

"I will." Melinda responds, "I should go."

"Yeah." Tony responds.

"Bye Tony."

"Bye Mel."

They both respond before hanging up.

* * *

**June 20** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

After being up most the right working on altering the Accords and his plan to get Ross fired Tony is in desperate need for coffee before he does what else he plans to do and as he makes his way for to the kitchen he notices something.

"Nat? What are you doing?" Tony asks his friend as by looks of things Natasha is running around the base.

"Aren't you a genius? Shouldn't you know?" Natasha asks as she stops running and walks along with Tony.

"It looks like you're running around the compound, I'm just not exactly sure why." Tony admits.

"I'm going a little stir crazy." Natasha admits, "That helps."

"I've almost finished what I need to get rid of Ross. I'm just waiting to hear back from the United Nations about a hearing." Tony explains to Natasha, "You should have that thing off your ankle soon."

"Hopefully." Natasha responds.

"I'm going to see Laura and the kids today. Is there anything you want me to take, or say?" Tony asks curious.

"Just that I miss them, and that I'll visit when I can." Natasha admits, then smirks as she gets an idea, "Race you to the kitchen?" she says before starting to run.

"Oh, you're so on." Tony says before chasing after her, not even caring about how stupid they must look.

* * *

**June 20** **th** **2016\. Barton Farm.**

**Mid-Morning.**

After racing Natasha to the kitchen Tony spent a little while longer at the compound, finishing what he had to do, before getting in one of his suits and making his way to the Barton farm.

"TONY." Two excited voices yell the second he lands.

"Hi, Cooper, Lila. Where's your Mom and brother?" Tony asks as he exits the suits.

"Inside." Cooper answers and the three of them head towards the house

"Did you bring presents from Auntie Nat again?" Lila asks curious.

"Not this time." Tony answers, "But she hopes to see you soon."

"When?" Cooper asks curious.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it shouldn't be too long." Tony admits.

"What about Daddy?" Lila asks, "When will he come home?"

"I don't know." Tony says sadly, feeling bad about letting down the kids.

"MOM, Tony's here." Cooper calls as they walk inside.

"Hi." Laura says from walking out from the kitchen, looking glad to see him as even though it's only been a week since his first visit, and he's visited one other time since then, Tony has answered the phone every time she called, no matter the time, and even though she felt bad about bothering him he assured her that she wasn't being a problem.

"Hey." Tony responds, walking over to Laura, "So there's a fair in a town not fair form here. I was thinking that it would be something that the kids would like to do. If that's okay with you." Tony explains to Laura, honestly feeling a little worried that he is overstepping.

"I think that's a good idea." Laura says, being pretty sure that the kids deserve something fun, "What do you two think?" she asks Lila and Cooper, "Do you want to go?"

"Yes!" Cooper says excited.

"Please!" Lila adds, sounding just as excited as her big brother.

"When can we go?" Cooper asks.

"There's a few things I need to do around here first, so not for a little while." Laura admits.

"How can I help?" Tony asks.

"Tony, you don't…." Laura starts to say.

"Don't even start, I want to help." Tony assures Laura.

"My dishwashers broken." Laura admits, "If it wasn't too much could…."

"Sure. I can take a look." Tony assures her.

"Thank you." Laura says gratefully.

"Not a problem."

"And you two, I don't think we can go anywhere until your rooms are clean." Laura tells her two oldest children.

"Yes Mom." Cooper and Lila say before hurrying downstairs, leaving Tony, Laura and Nathaniel who is in his playpen downstairs, all of them, even Tony, looking forward to going to the fair.

* * *

**June 20** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

Arriving back at the compound after spending the day with the Barton family Tony is a little surprised to find Natasha playing chess against Vision in the lounge while Rhodey watches on.

"Are you seriously playing chess against an Artificial Intelligence?" Tony asks curious as he sits down next to Rhodey.

"Yep, it's actually fun." Natasha comments, "You actually provide a challenge." She tells Vision.

"Thank you Natasha, you provide a challenge too." Vision responds.

"How long have they been playing?" Tony asks Rhodey curious.

"At least an hour." Rhodey responds, "It's actually been an amusing sight."

"Huh." Tony says, looking interested.

"How's Laura? How's the kids?" Natasha asks, not even looking away from the chess board.

"They're doing okay." Tony answers, "We went to a fair." Tony reveals, causing Rhodey to look at him in surprise.

"You went to a fair with three kids?" Rhodey asks surprised.

"Yeah, Cooper and Lila had a good time, I think even Nathaniel did too, it was actually fun." Tony admits, surprising everyone.

"Wow."

"Check Mate." Vision says, "You put up a good game."

"So did you." Natasha responds.

"Okay, my turn." Tony says, standing up, "Let's see if you can beat your old man." He comments as Natasha gets up and moves out of the way and he takes her empty seat.

"This is going to be good." Natasha comments to Rhodey.

"Yep, it is." Rhodey confirms and he and Natasha make themselves comfortable watching Vision and Tony play chess.

* * *

**June 24** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early Morning.**

"Okay, since when does Tony ever call a meeting this early?" Natasha asks Rhodey as the two of them, and Vision, make their way to the conference room.

"He doesn't." Rhodey responds as he pushes his chair, as even though he has gotten better with the device Tony made him he's not completely ready to use them all the time, "Whatever's going on must be big."

"Would have to be." Natasha admits as they walk into the conference room where there is not just Tony waiting but T'Challa waiting.

"Your Majesty." Natasha says, sounding surprised.

"Miss Romanoff." T'Challa responds as Natasha, Vision and Rhodey sit down at the table.

"Coffee for all." Tony says, putting coffee down in front of everyone.

"What's going on, Tone?" Rhodey asks his best friend.

"We've got the meeting with the UN, today." Tony reveals.

"The one about Ross?" Natasha asks, actually managing to feel hopeful.

"Yep. Kitty here and I are going to give all the evidence we have against Ross, and introduce a motion on behalf of both The Avengers and Wakanda." Tony explains.

"What kind of motion?" Rhodey asks curious.

"To make it so that Thaddeus E. Ross has no role connected to the Sokovia Accords, which will likely result in him being removed from the role of Secretary of State." T'Challa explains.

"Do you think that's even going to be possible?" Natasha asks.

"We have a lot of evidence against him, it should be enough." Tony explains, "If we manage to make it so Ross has nothing to do with the Accords then we'll be able to stat the altering process." Tony explains, "Of course that will also mean that, if all goes to plan, you'll have that thing of your ankle in a matter of hours." He tells Natasha.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Natasha tells him, "When's the meeting?"

"Ten, at UN headquarters." Tony answers, "T'Challa and I are going in as a united front that should play in our favour."

"It will." Rhodey comments, knowing that.

"Our intention is to make it clear that Ross being corrupt doesn't mean that the Accords are bad. Which is why we're going to explain some of the chances that the five of us have agreed on recently." Tony says, "Use it as evidence that we're not doing all this as just a reason to get rid of the Accords. If the committee were to think that was our reason then chances are they would be less likely to get rid of Ross, which is what we need."

"So, if you two succeed today, then…." Natasha starts to say.

"We'll be one step closer to making the accords something better, maybe a step closer to giving some kids their fathers back." Tony says.

"As Miss Romanoff said, we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves, though that is one of our goals." T'Challa admits, "But it may not be up to us. For us to give Mr Barton and Mr Lang's children back their fathers they will likely have to agree to the New Accords, or completely retire."

"Which may not be something either of them agree to." Natasha realises, not being able to help her frown.

"Exactly." Tony says, "That's one of biggest problems, but for now I'm focusing on getting thought today. Once today's done we can move on to what we have to do next." Tony explains, and as he does T'Challa checks his watch.

"We should go." T'Challa informs Tony.

"Right, see you all later."

"Good Luck." Rhodey says as Tony and T'Challa walk out, "Think they're going to be able to pull this off?" Rhodey asks once the door closes behind Tony and T'Challa.

"I think they've got a chance, and that may just be enough." Natasha admits and the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

**June 24** **th** **2016\. United Nations Headquarters.**

**Mid-Morning**

Not long after their conversation with Rhodey, Natasha and Vision Tony and T'Challa are sitting in the front row of the United Nations Panel room.

"King T'Challa, Mr Stark, I understand that you have a presentation to give." The speaker says.

"Yes, we do." Tony says as he and T'Challa get up and head to the podium, both holding the folders of their evidence.

"Good Moring esteemed members of the council, thank you for allowing us to speak today." T'Challa greats.

"Today King T'Challa and myself will give evidence against Thaddeus E. Ross detailing multiple counts of violating of human rights as well as laws, both federal and international." Tony reveals, causing muttered conversation to break out among the delegates, "We will also be putting forth a proposition to remove Secretary Ross from having any role relating to the Sokovia Accords."

"Mr Stark, King T'Challa those are serious accusations to make." One of the Delegates informs them.

"We are aware of that, but given the evidence that Mr. Stark and myself have compiled we feel comfortable in doing so." T'Challa explains.

"Very well, explain your evidence." The Delegate says and Tony and T'Challa do just that.

* * *

It takes almost four hours, partially thanks to all the interruptions they got, including a lunch break, but finally Tony and T'Challa are able to finish explaining all the evidence they have against Ross.

"Mr Stark, King T'Challa, I cannot deny that your evidence against Secretary Ross is compelling, but how do we know that this isn't a way for you to make the Sokovia Accords Void?" one of the delegates asks.

"Well I could point out that King T'Challa and I were two of the first to sign the accords, but that's not all." Tony, "For several weeks now King T'Challa and I have been working with the members of the Avengers who signed the accords to come up with changes we would like to make, changes to make the Accords more effective." Tony reveals, "We feel that the Accords are important. The Avengers should have supervision and we shouldn't be above the law. It's Secretary Ross we have a problem with, not the Accords." Tony reveals.

"My father's intention was to make the Accords a good thing for this world, and I believe they can be, but not if Secretary Ross has anything to do with them, not after all the things he's done, the evidence we have provided you with today." T'Challa explains.

"Very well." The Speaker says, "I believe we can take a vote, "All in favour of removing Secretary Ross from his current role in regards to the accords?"

Holding his breath Tony isn't at all surprised to see T'Challa raising his hand, voting yes on behalf of his country, but as he looks around and sees other hands raise too he feels relief, relief that is only increased when more than half the room vote yes.

"Motion passed." The speaker says, "Secretary Ross will be removed from having any roll in regards to the Sokovia Accord."

"With the motion being passed and the evidence that King T'Challa and I gave I would like to request that Natasha Romanoff's punishment be made void and for the tracking bracelet to be removed from her ankle." Tony requests.

"Granted."

"Thank you." Tony says, feeling glad about that.

"You'll need this." Someone says, handing Tony the way to get the tracker off Natasha's ankle.

"Mr. Stark, King T'Challa, as you both have ideas about what the Accords should look like this council is giving the two of you, as well as the other Avengers who have signed, four months to come up with an alternative version of the Accords. On Monday the twenty fourth of October you will present these new Accords to this council for assessment and voting, until this point you, and any Avengers including Captain Rogers and his team, who are still considered fugitives, will sign and follow, the current accords or face the consequences. Do you both agree?"

"Yes Sir." Tony answers.

"Of course Sir. Thank you." T'Challa responds.

"Good, dismissed." The person say says and Tony and T'Challa head out of the room.

"We really did it." Tony says relieved once he and T'Challa are out of the room.

"That we did. I believe the council may have more faith in our judgement, which should make the approval of the changes we would like to make to the accords easier." T'Challa responds.

"Hopefully." Tony says, "I know you're busy, but do you have to get home right away?"

"Not necessarily." T'Challa answers, "Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to come back to the Compound? It would be my pleasure to show you around properly and of course I would insist that you stay for dinner." Tony offers.

"I would very much like that." T'Challa responds.

"Great." Tony says with a smile and they both leave T'Challa feeling that there may be a lot more to Tony Stark than meets the eye, and honestly he is very much looking forward to getting to know the different sides.

As they step out of the United Nations headquarters neither Tony nor T'Challa are surprised to be greeted by a lot of reporters, but neither are phased by them either, they both have too much experience.

* * *

**June 24** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

As Tony and T'Challa arrive back at the Avengers Compound Tony isn't at all surprised to find the others waiting for them.

"So, how'd it go?" Rhodey says as soon as he sees them.

"Ankle up." Tony comments, looking at Natasha.

"You got rid of Ross." Natasha realises, as she puts her leg up on one of the chairs.

"Yep." Tony answers as he starts to disengage the tracker on Natasha's leg, "We also have four months to come up with an altered version of the Accords, all in all I think it was a good day." He comments.

"That's more than good. It's great." Rhodey says with a smile.

"You're free." Tony tells Natasha, "You can leave, go anywhere you want, for however long you want." He tells Natasha, who realises what he is really saying.

"I'm not going anywhere." Natasha informs Tony, "Well not counting visiting the Barton Family of course." She adds.

"Really?" Tony asks, there being some level of disbelief in his voice.

"Really." Natasha assures him.

"Cool." Tony says, trying to keep his voice casual, "So, I got King Kitty here to stay for a dinner and a tour."

"We'll be glad to have you Your Majesty." Rhodey comments.

"Please call me T'Challa outside of formal occasions." T'Challa requests.

"Of course."

"So, where would you like to see first?" Tony asks curious.

"Wherever I am very much interested to see your entire Compound." T'Challa admits.

"Okay, how about we start with the labs." Tony suggests.

"I would like that." T'Challa responds.

"Okay, anyone who is joining in on the tour, follow me." Tony requests as he starts to walk and after exchanging looks Rhodey, Natasha and Vision follow Tony and T'Challa and the group of five spend the rest of the afternoon showing T'Challa around the compound before they sit down to an enjoyable dinner together.

* * *

**June 25** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early Morning.**

While on her way to the gym to do her usual morning training Natasha walks past the lab and as she does she can't help but frown as she notices something as she looks through the windows.

Knowing what she has to do Natasha walks into the lab and over to the work desk where Tony is asleep next to the leg braces that Tony has been working on for Rhodey.

"Tony." Natasha says, gently shaking the genius awake, "Tony, wake up." She says, shaking him with a bit more force.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Tony asks as he sits up, still looking asleep.

"You fell asleep in your lab, again." Natasha informs him, "Have you slept in a bed since you got out of medical?" she asks curious.

"I'm fine." Tony says, wiping his eyes.

"That doesn't answer my question." Natasha tells him, "You actually need to get some proper sleep."

"I will, once I've done everything I have to." Tony responds.

"If you wait until you have to do everything then you're never going to sleep." Natasha says as she sits on the edge of the table, "You can't do everything alone. I may not be a genius but I can help you, if you let me."

"Help by betraying me again?" Tony asks and the second he speaks he winces as he realises what he said, "Sorry, that wasn't fair."

"That's exactly why you need to actually rest." Natasha informs him, not letting it show that that actually stung, "Look, I'm going to go spend the day with Laura and the kids today, you should come." Natasha says, "It will give you a chance to get away from all this, get away from the lab, The Accords, worrying about what Ross is going to do in retaliation, everything. It could be just what you need and then tonight you're going to go to bed early even if I have to lock you out of this lab myself." Natasha informs him.

"Do you really think you can?" Tony asks, giving her a look.

"I think you should know not to test me." Natasha responds simply.

"Good point." Tony admits, "When are you leaving?"

"Nine." Natasha answers.

"Okay. I think I can get away for a day." Tony responds.

"Good." Natasha says before getting up and heading to he door.

"Nat." Tony says and she turns back around, "You were going to get me to go whether or not I agreed, weren't you?"

"Of course I was." Natasha says before walking out of the lab, causing Tony to give an amused laugh as she goes.

* * *

**June 25** **th** **2016\. Wakanda**

**Afternoon.**

Having seen something on the news that he feels the others should see Clint is going searching though the rooms that T'Challa gave them, trying to find the others. As he has found both Scott and Wanda it is only Sam and Steve that Clint is looking for.

"There you two are." Clint says, walking out into a garden area and finding Steve and Sam.

"Something wrong?" Steve asks concerned.

"There's something you should see." Clint says before heading back inside, causing Steve and Sam to exchange looks before heading inside too.

As they walk inside Steve and Sam find Scott and Wanda looking just as confused as they feel.

"This has played several times today. I recorded it the last time it was on." Clint says before pressing play.

As Clint presses play Tony and T'Challa, clearly standing in front of reporters come on screen.

"Are they in front of UN headquarters?" Sam asks as that's what it looks like to him.

"Yep." Clint confirms.

" _Today King T'Challa and myself came to the United Nations to give evidence against Secretary Ross. Evidence of the crimes he has committed, and the rights he has violated. This includes locking up several former Avengers in a facility that wasn't authorized to be used, in conditions that violated their basic human rights." Tony reveals._

"He's talking about us." Scott realises, sounding surprised.

" _Due to this evidence the United Nations has decided to remove Secretary Ross form his roll relating to the Sokovia Accords, he'll have nothing more to do with their management or enforcement." Tony reveals._

" _What does this mean for the Accords? Will they be revoked?" A reporter asks, causing those in Wakanda to exchange looks._

" _No. Mr Stark and I believe that The Sokovia Accords are important and we have been given four months to propose an Altered version of the accords. Something that we will be working on together with the help of the other Avengers who have signed the current accords." T'Challa explains._

" _What kind of changes?"_

" _We aren't ready to reveal those changes yet. Excuse us." Tony says before he and T'Challa walk out of frame_ _as they do Clint turns off the TV._

"Tony got rid of Ross." Steve says, sounding surprised.

"New guy here, is that good?" Scott asks confused.

"Yes." Sam answers, "It's good and very big too." He says, sounding amazed.

"But he's still fighting for the accords." Steve says with a frown, "When will he see that they're not the answer?" he asks.

"Who knows." Sam says, looking far from happy, though he can't help but wonder just what the new accords will say.

"What changes do you think Stark and T'Challa are going to make to them?" Clint asks curious, actually being interested.

"I don't know, but whatever they are they won't be good enough." Steve says and the group drift into silence.

* * *

**June 25** **th** **2016\. Barton Farm.**

**Lunchtime.**

As there are two of them traveling to the farm Natasha and Tony have elected to take one of the smaller jets which Natasha has perfectly landed in one of the paddocks.

"You're really excited." Tony notes as he and Natasha head towards the house, being a little surprised.

"Yeah, I am." Natasha admits, "Clint's family are important to me. I like spending time with them."

"It's a good look on you." Tony admits, smiling at Natasha.

"Thanks Tony." Natasha responds, also responding with a small smile as they continue to walk towards the house in silence.

"AUNTIE NAT."

"TONY."

Two excited voices yell as Cooper and Lila come running up to them, Laura, holding Nathaniel walking up behind them.

"Hey Kid." Tony says, feeling quite surprised as Cooper hugs him, while Lila jumps up to Natasha's arms.

"I've missed you Auntie Nat." Lila informs.

"I've missed you to." Natasha tells the young girl as she holds her close.

"What about me?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah, Cooper. I've missed you to." Natasha says, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"Can you build us the tire swing again? Mom won't." Lila says, sounding annoyed in the kind of way that only a kid can pull off.

"I think that's up to your Mom, if she says it's okay I will." Natasha says as she, Tony and the kids reach Laura and Nathaniel, "Hi." She says to Laura.

"Hi, it's really good to see you." Laura says, leaning forward and hugging Natasha, being careful of her son that she is holding and her daughter that Natasha is holding.

"You too." Natasha responds.

"Mom can Aunt Nat and Tony build us a tire swing for the lake?" Cooper asks, looking excited, as Nathaniel reaches out and tries to grab Natasha and so she reaches out and takes him so that she is holding Lila in one and Nathaniel in the other.

"I don't know; they might not have time." Laura comments, not wanting to be even more of a burden than she already feels she is being.

"We do." Tony answers before Natasha can say anything, "I'll be happy to if it's okay with you."

"Same." Natasha adds.

"Then sure." Laura answers, causing both her older children to look thrilled, "But first you're all going to eat the lunch I just finished, no arguments."

"Yes Mom." Copper and Lila say together.

"Yes Laura." Tony and Natasha respond, and they follow Laura into the house.

For the rest of the day Natasha and Tony spend time with the Barton children and as they do they find everything they're worrying about just slip away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** THANK YOU TO MOCKING-POINT who helped with this chapter.

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. YOU'RE INCREDIBLE.

* * *

**July 2** **nd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

Ever since getting Ross removed from having anything to do with the Sokovia Accords Tony has been expecting him to do something in retaliation and so far, he hasn't. Which honestly has been making Tony spend the time he's not working on the Accords, or Rhodey's way to walk again, or spending time with the Barton Family, or Peter, or his team, trying to figure out what Ross's next move will be.

It's early morning and Tony, having been dragged out of his lab by Rhodey, Vision and Natasha are eating breakfast together, something which they have been trying to do at least most days.

"Got room for one more." A voice says and the group of four turn to see Hope standing in the doorway.

"Hope. You here for good?" Tony asks curious.

"Yep."

"Then pull up a chair." Tony responds and Hope walks over and sits next to Rhodey.

"It's good to see you." Rhodey tells Hope.

"You too." Hope responds, "So, you got rid of Ross?" she asks.

"Yep, we have four months to alter the accords, so you're going to have to help with that, but for now you're going to have to sign the current ones." Tony explains to her.

"Will do." Hope responds with a nod while she grabs the breakfast she wants.

"How'd your Dad respond to all this?" Natasha asks curious as she's heard, more than enough, from Hope about what Hank can be like.

"Surprisingly okay." Hope says, it being clear that she was surprised too, "He admitted that trying to force us not to be friends when were kids was wrong." She says, looking at Tony.

"Seriously?" Tony asks, surprise in his voice too.

"Yep." Hope says with a nod, "He's going to come by at some point. He wants to talk to you, give you a chance, I told you that you're nothing like Howard and he wants to see him that for himself." Hope explains to her friend.

"Okay, sure. Just let me know when." Tony responds, not overly looking forward to that, not that he'd admit it, "Once we finish breakfast I'll give you a proper tour of this place. Do you need anything else specific?" Tony asks curious.

"I wouldn't say no to an office. Somewhere I can work on Pym Tech business." Hope admits, wondering if that's asking too much.

"Done." Tony answers without hesitation, "I'll have something set up for you by the end of the day."

"Thanks Tone." Hope says with a grateful smile.

"I think the five of us should start practicing fighting together." Natasha comments, "We could be called in to help at any time and all five of us haven't fought together yet, it would be good if we practiced some simulations to get some ideas." She admits.

"Would be good, do you and Rhodey want to come up with some simulations today? Then tomorrow we can start to do them?" Tony asks.

"Sure." Natasha answers.

"Sounds good." Rhodey responds, "But I think that at least for a little while I'm going to only remote pilot my suit." He reveals.

"Okay, whatever you're comfortable with." Tony tells his friend, not entirely sure if he's ready to see Rhodey in the suit again, though he knows it's not his choice.

"Has Mel given you an answer yet?" Hope asks curious.

"Not yet." Tony admits, "Last I heard a member of her team just died and thinking about joining the Avengers wasn't exactly high on her list of priorities."

"That's understandable." Vision comments.

"Yeah." Tony responds and the group drift into silence.

* * *

A little while later Tony has shown Hope all around the compound and she has picked the room she wants as a bedroom and even the room that Tony is going to turn into her office as well as sighing the Accords.

"And here we are, back in the what's technically a common room, but I prefer the word living room." Tony admits.

"Of course you do. You hated the common rooms at Empire State." Hope responds, remember the complaints Tony used to have.

"That's because they were full of douche bags." Tony comments causing Hope to laugh, "I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I." Hope responds with a smile.

"Mr Stark! I mean Tony, Tony." A voice yells and Tony turns to see Peter.

"Hey, Kid." Tony says, turning to look at him, "I wasn't expecting you today."

"I know, there's something I want to talk to you about." Peter admits, looking excited which Tony has learnt is a pretty permanent part of his personality, "Um hi, I'm not interrupting am I?" he asks, looking at Hope and becoming worried.

"No." Hope answers.

"Peter this is one of my oldest friends Hope Van Dyne, Hope this Peter Parker." Tony introduces.

"It's nice to meet you." Hope says, sticking out her hand for Peter to shake.

"Old friend huh, that's cool, old friends are cool." Peter says, returning the handshake.

"Yeah, they are. I've known Hope since we were eight." Tony explains.

"Cool." Peter says with a grin.

"And she's going to be joining the Avengers." Tony reveals, causing Hope to be a little confused about why Tony would tell a kid that.

"That's awesome. What can you do?" Peter asks curious.

"Well I can become really small, and talk to insects, and they usually listen, do what I ask." Hope explains, "Plus my suit has a few things that I'm very much looking forward to trying out." She admits.

"Cool, so you're like the guy at the airport. The one who became really small and then really big?" Peter asks, looking interested.

"Yes, he was wearing my father's old suit." She explains to Peter, "Which he's demanding back next time one of us sees Scott." She says, looking at Tony.

"Of course he is." Tony says, not at all surprised by that, "So Kid, you're always welcome here, but are you here for a reason?" he asks because usually Peter calls before coming by.

"Um, yeah." Peter answers with a nod, "Schools out for the summer and I was wondering if I could spend more time here, if it's okay. I'd love to help you in the lab, maybe practice with my abilities if that's okay, and um, I know it might be complicated and we'll have to figure out something to tell Aunt May and…" Peter explains, speaking rather fast.

"That sounds like a good idea, but I'm not sure if outright lying to your Aunt about this as well as everything else is a good idea." Tony admits.

"What about telling her that he's got a summer internship here." Hope says, causing both Tony and Peter too look at her, "Look I might be completely out of line here, but it sounds like Peter's the Spider looking person from the airport and his aunt doesn't know, and you're not a big fan of lying to her about that and other things, which is pretty ironic considering what you lied to your parents about, but that's not my point." Hope says, causing Tony to give her an annoyed look, "My point is, if Peter wants to come here and help you in the lab and practice with his abilities then a Summer internship is the perfect cover. Stark Industries does it all the time, and technically it's not even really a lie." Hope explains, "Just an idea…"

"You know I knew there's a reason you've always been the smart one." Tony says to his friend with a smile.

"Please, you're the smart one, I'm the responsible one." Hope corrects, rolling her eyes at Tony.

"Sounds good to me, but what do you think Kid?" Tony asks Peter.

"Sounds great." Peter says with a grin, liking the idea of not completely lying to his Aunt.

"Okay. I'll come by Monday with an information packet for the internship so that your Aunt can look over them." Tony explains.

"But it's just a cover." Peter comments.

"Yes, but unless we want your Aunt to be suspicious it's better to have proof." Tony explains.

"Right." Peter says, completely understanding.

"Do you have to get back to the City or can you stay for a little while?" Tony asks curious.

"I can stay." Peter responds.

"Great, I was about to show Hope something I think you'd like." Tony reveals.

"Cool." Peter says and he follows Tony and Hope.

* * *

**July 3** **nd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

Earlier than he would like as he's once more spent most of the night in the lab Tony finds himself in the gym that's capable of doing simulation in his Iron Man suit, or at least one them that isn't broken.

"Why are we doing this so early?" Tony wines.

"Because you put Nat and I in charge of coming up with simulations to try with. This is when we decided to do it." Rhodey says, causing Tony to roll his eyes.

"Relax Tone, it will be fun." Hope tells him, with a smile that in Tony's opinion is way too big for this time of the day.

"How are you so chipper?" Tony asks his friend.

"I actually slept, in a bed, maybe you should try it sometime." Hope responds and Tony goes to open his mouth to say something,

"Enough." Natasha says, with an annoyed sigh as she knows how long Tony and Hope can fight for, as she walks into the gym.

"Aren't I the leader?" Tony asks, a look of fake confusion on his face.

"Yeah, you are, but before you can lead Rhodey and I have to explain the simulations." Natasha reveals.

"Right, that makes sense." Tony admits.

"Tone do us all a favour and actually get some sleep tonight, in a bed, before Nat is forced to drug you." Rhodey tells his best friend, trying to hide his concern.

"I'm fine." Tony says.

"No, you're not." Natasha, Hope and Rhodey say.

"Where's Vision?" Natasha asks, looking around the room.

"Right here." Vison says, coming through the wall.

"Good." Natasha says, "So, Rhodey and I designed these to simulations to be examples of the kind of fights we're likely to face." She explains.

"I'm going to be using the remote piloting controls for my suit to see if it's possible for me to use it in battle." Rhodey reveals, "If not….."

"We'll figure something out." Tony tells his friend.

"Now something Jim and I realised that at the moment everyone in this team except for me are able to fly, so we're going to use that our advantage." Natasha explains, "Any questions?" she asks and no one shakes their head, "Okay, gear up and I'll turn the simulation on." She says and Hope and Tony both put their masks on while Natasha turns on the simulation, causing the room to look like a city street, complete with buildings of different sizes, with fake civilians and human enemies and robotic enemies.

"Tony, call it." Rhodey says.

"Okay. We want to protect civilians and minimise property damage." Tony says, "Beyond that… let's work together, I don't want to give orders. I want us to work together." He tells the others, "If you see a teammate in trouble, help them, help civilians, keep your eyes open." He instructs, "Move out." He instructs and the group all move out and, Hope making herself tiny as she goes.

For a few minutes the group fights and pretends to save civilians and it goes well, but there are a couple of glaring weakness that everyone realises.

"Okay, FRIDAY pause the simulation." Tony requests, "Did you see what I see?" he asks the others Hope makes herself big.

"We're doing good, but at the same time we're a bit too spread out. We're all too focused on doing our own thing that we're not having each other's back." Natasha realises.

"Exactly." Tony says with a nod, "Rhodes do you think you can do overwatch? Keep the perimeter?" he asks.

"Yep." Rhodey says with a nod.

"Viz, Hope, you're the most mobile. Deal with the ones on the roof while Nat and I handle the ground and then once the roof are dealt with Viz you and me will deal with the others in the sky while Nat and Hope finish up with the ground ones." Tony says, "That sound good?" he asks, looking between the others, his eyes lingering on Natasha and Rhodey for a second longer than the others.

"Yeah, that should work." Natasha says with a nod.

"Yep." Rhodey says nodding.

"Okay FRIDAY turn the simulation back on." Tony requests and the simulation turns back on. As it does it becomes obvious that working in groups works well, as, apart from the initial instructs Tony gives he doesn't need to say anymore as it is like they quickly realise what they need to do, they quickly realise what the others need them to do.

* * *

For well over a couple of hours the group of five practice fighting as a team and as time goes on Tony needs to give less instructs as they manage to work well together.

"Pause the simulation FRIDAY." Rhodey requests.

"So, any comments?" Tony asks as he and Hope both remove their masks.

"I think doing overwatch may be the only thing I can do right now." Rhodey admits.

"That's okay." Tony says with a nod, "You being on overwatch works well." He assures his friend, "Just out of curiosity Hope can you do that big thing Scott did?"

"Technically, but it's still not 100% reliable so I'd rather only use it if we really need it until I'm more comfortable with its reliability." Hope explains.

"Fair enough, but keep in mind that we may just need it." Tony tells her.

"I know." Hope responds.

"Nat? Viz? Any comments?" Tony asks them as he wants to have other opinions he wants to know what his teammates think.

"I believe that we have the potential to work very well, but we should be more careful not to cause property damage, that was a big part of the Accords." Vision comments.

"Good point." Tony says, "So we try harder not to damage buildings or vehicles in the future." Tony instructs and the others nod, "Nat?"

"For our first time fighting we did pretty well, there are flaws of course, but considering it was our first time it's to be expected." Natasha admits, "What I'm concerned about is Civilians, there were a couple of times where one of us realised only just in time that a civilian was in danger. We need to do better."

"Agreed." Hope, Tony, Vision and Rhodey say together.

"Okay, we'll take a short break then resume the simulation." Tony tells the others and they all start to head to the door.

"Boss, you've got an urgent call from the United Nations Panel." FRIDAY says, causing everyone to freeze.

"Put it on the screen Fry." Tony says as everyone who was leaving walks back over.

"Mr Stark." A person that Tony recognizes to be the Canadian delegate,

"Mr. Martian." Tony greats, "What can I help you with today?"

"We've got a situation developing in down town Toronto. Intel is indicating that some former Hydra agents are trying to prove that they are still powerful and are using some of the weapons that Hydra has collected over the years, there are civilians in danger. We need the Avengers." He explains.

"Send all the details through to me. We'll be right there." Tony says before ending the call, "Looks like another simulation is going to have to wait." Tony tells the others, "Let's head out." Tony says and the group all hurry out of the room, Rhodey going as fast as he can in his chair.

* * *

**July 3** **nd** **2016\. Canada.**

**Late-Morning.**

"We'll be in the centre in two minutes." Natasha says forty minutes later, all of the Avengers being quite thankful for how fast their jet goes.

"Okay. I'm sending you thought the best place to land." Tony says, swiping across the screen.

"Got it." Nat responds.

"Viz, I want you to get the civilians who are trapped out, I'll help, then we'll join the fight. Nat, Hope, try and get the fight on you and away from the civilians on the street. Hope you have the element of surprise, use it." Tony requests, "Rhodes, cover them and see if you can figure out just what weapons they're using, you'll be on the jet so you can access anything if needed." Tony says.

"Will do." Rhodey responds.

"Landing now." Natasha says and seconds later the ramp opens.

"Remember our goals are to save civilians, stop the enemies and cause as little property damage as possible." Tony says before flying out and after him Vision does then the suit that Rhodey is remote piloting, then Hope, and then Natasha runs out.

"Sometimes I really wish I could fly." Natasha mutters to herself as she follows.

As soon as she runs onto the street Natasha becomes sure that it would be a lot easier with more people, but she knows she can't focus on that and so she just gets to work and starts to fight, not letting herself focus on shocked looks on the Hydra members faces when they get knocked down by something they can't see, something Natasha knows is Hope, but she ignores them and just does the one thing she can do even when everything in uncertain, fight.

* * *

"Natasha. You and Hope have a truck full of soldiers headed your way." Rhodey says from his position above.

Twenty minutes have passed since Natasha ran out onto the street, and truthfully the "New Avengers" have gotten nowhere. Melinda said that HYDRA was supposed to have been eradicated, again, so where the hell were all the assholes coming from.

For a little while Natasha has been fighting on her own as she hasn't seen Hope for a few minutes, just a few flashes of Blue and gold and Tony and Vision haven't been able to do much fighting as the weapon being used crumbles buildings so they have been more concerned with evacuating civilians, which is exactly what they should be doing, but fighting with only Hope makes Natasha miss the days of a bigger team, not that she'd admit that.

"This is getting us nowhere." Natasha says through the coms, after she crushes the last man in the truck trachea with her shin, as she puts her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Talk about timing." Rhodey says, "Mel's on the line. She's got specs for the weapon." He reveals.

"Thank you Mel." Tony's voice says.

"I'm listening!" Natasha says as a man springs up and charges her, aiming for her stomach but before he can get to her Hope grows big next to her and flips the man up and over her shoulder, and as he hits the ground with an "oomph!" Hope unloads a full blast of stingers into his chest.

"Where the hell are all these dickheads coming from?" Hope asks, using language that would surprise most people but Natasha, Melinda, Tony and Rhodey have known her too long to be surprised.

"Never underestimate the power of money and low IQS." Melinda says sarcastically, "Now, for the weapon. My scientist determined that it's called a Macro-Beam. Fortunately, it's powered by Gravatonium, which is highly volatile. Tony, yours or Visions beams should be able to heat it up to 513 degrees Fahrenheit that will disable the machine, but you've got to be careful, you cannot raise it over 519."

"Got it." Tony says, "War Machine, you continue evac. Wasp, Widow, get to the weapon and keep everyone off us so Vision and I can focus on the machine." Tony instructs.

"Got it." Everyone says in unison and they all get to work doing what they have to do.

* * *

Because he moves quickly Tony manages to get pretty close to to the macro-beam in minutes and as soon as he does he shoots at the stupid thing, truthfully he'd rather be rescuing civilians, but it's better to stop the disease than just treat the symptoms.

As he knows he's not alone Tony lands hard, honestly he could do it a lot lighter but the harder landing is better to intimidate the opponents. Working quickly, he blasts one person to his right and then another on his left, allowing his missile-darts to incapacitate three more.

Moving forward Tony gets to the room where the weapon is, a room which has about thirteen men in there.

"FRIDAY Send my cam to Mel, see if she recognizes them." Tony requests, wanting to know if Melinda knows anything that could help him right now.

"Alright lads. You know what to do!" one of the men, the one who is clearly the leader says.

"That's Kebo." Melinda recognizes, "Who is somehow alive even though he was electrocuted in a pool last year." Melinda says and Tony can even hear the frown in his voice but Tony doesn't have long to dwell on that as everyone opens fire on him.

Rolling his eyes, because seriously do they think bullets can hurt him, Tony just continues to walk, not being able to help but remember the Sokovian base and Von Strucker's men.

"Pro… bos….." FRIDAY'S voice says, cutting in and out, "They sem….. oing….for…..the…..eactor…cirt…icaaa…." FRIDAY says before completely going out.

"Shit!" Tony yells as the suit's weight forces him to knees, looking down he sees that the arch reactor now has a bullet lodged in the outer frame.

Before he can even process what that means Kebo smacks him in the head with the rifle, causing Tony to fall to the ground. Not wanting to give up Tony attempts to get up but one of Kebo's men uses his rifle, like a golf club, sending him onto his back.

"Looks like yer pal the good Captain taught the word 'how to kill you rich boy!" Kebo says to Tony, making him realise that he was an idiot for not changing the design after the video leaked, but not being able to dwell on that Kebo hits him again with the but of the rifle, knocking off the face plate.

"Oy! There 'e is." Kebo says, starting to laugh with his men before they start to line up their sights, but before they can do anything they hear the sound of two bullets going on and one bullet goes through his throat, along with several of his men, and the other goes through several more.

As they fall those who are still standing look around and when they realise who fired the bullet they look terrified, and if Tony didn't know better, though truthfully he's not sure he does, he would say that one even pissed himself in terror.

Turning his head, a little to see what has made them so afraid Tony isn't overly surprised to see Natasha sprint up, her face full of fury and vengeance. Truthfully, Tony isn't overly sure he's ever seen her so angry. Once she is close enough to the first guy she grabs his head and drives her knee into his face.

Going through him Natasha tucks and rolls as he hits the ground. As she does another man points his rifle at her, but he was too close. Natasha just kicks to her side, forcing the rifle up, as she takes out a knife and slashes a deep gab into the now exposed abdomen.

Using the man's chest as a springboard Natasha backflip off of it bringing both her feet into the side of another man's head, bringing him to the ground.

Continuing the moment Natasha cartwheels over the last two men, her feet knocking one of the men's guns to the ground, the other she hits with her forearms, putting all her weight against it.

As the man is off balance Natasha drives her elbow into his face, causing him to drop the rifle and then she kicks the second man's rifle from his grip, and she jumps away from the close quarters to get some breathing room.

As she does both men have come down from their daze as they pull out knifes, causing Natasha to smirk.

"Well, this'll be fun." She comments her voice dripping with sarcasm.

From his position on the ground Tony watches, amazed, as one of his oldest friends fights the two men with dances grace. Although Natasha clearly isn't losing it seems like she is far from winning, and as he realises that Tony remembers a conversation that Melinda and Natasha had many years ago where Natasha admitted that she hated knife fighting as it was one of her weaker skills.

"Natasha! Duck!" Tony yells as he manages to get the bullet form his chest, something which he has been spending the last few minutes doing, while he watches.

With the bullet free Tony's suit is working once more, though at a lower power. As soon as they duck Tony uses the two of the miniature rockets to hit them, causing them to fall to the ground as he once more gets to his feet.

Getting back to full height Natasha looks around to study her handwork and as she does she sees Kebo, on his knees, one hand putting pressure on the bullet hole while his other goes for the rifle.

Walking up to him from behind Natasha puts her arm around his neck and twists, causing his body to go limp and as she lets the body fall to the ground she picks up Tony's face plate.

"Here, I think you dropped this." Natasha says, handing it to him, "Looks like it might be time for an upgrade….. and a paint job." She comments as she notices that there are more than a few places where the paint is coming off.

"Thanks." Tony says as he puts the mask back on, "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you so cut throat. I'm surprised you didn't pull a Swayze and rip out an oesophagus." He admits.

"Well, you know." Natasha says shrugging.

"Tony? Vision and I have the machine neutralized." Hope's voice says, the two of them having gotten to the room when Natasha was fighting and so they decided to handle the machine.

"Great." Tony says, "Then we secure it and get the rest of the civilians out." Tony instructs, "Want a lift down?" he asks Natasha.

"Do you think you have enough power for that?" Natasha asks.

"I'll make it work." Tony responds and they both head out to complete the rest of the mission, Tony knowing that he isn't leaving they have gotten very single person whether alive or dead, out.

* * *

**July 3** **rd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Late Afternoon.**

Having spent a good few hours after the fight doing what they can to help Tony, Natasha, Vision, Hope and Rhodey are only just arriving back at the Compound, all five of them feeling tired and sore.

"Please say that the baths are good here." Hope requests.

"Of course they are." Tony says, "Like I would let them not be."

"Use the spar feature, it the best." Natasha tells her friend.

"You two are making a good bath sound like a great idea right now." Tony admits.

"Boss, a representative from the United Nations panel is waiting in your office to de-brief." FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Looks like a bath is going to have to wait." Tony says with a sigh, "I've got to go play politics."

"Good luck." Rhodey tells him.

"You'll need it." Natasha adds as the group go their separate ways, Natasha, Hope, Rhodey and even Vision going to relax after the fight while Tony heads towards his office, knowing that he is going to have to spend the next couple of hours, at least, justifying every single one of his teams actions.

* * *

**July 3** **rd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Evening**

Having spent a couple of hours de-briefing with the United Nations Panel Tony is very much looking forward to heading to dinner, but as he makes his way he notices Vision staring out of the window, just staring out at the grounds.

"Viz? You okay?" Tony asks concerned as he walks over.

"I am fine."

"You sure about that? Because you don't seem like it." Tony informs him.

"I should always be okay, just like I shouldn't be able to get distracted." Vision admits.

"Ah." Tony says completely understanding, and being pretty sure that he is the last person who should be talking to Vision about this kind of stuff, but at the same time he wants to try, "You miss her…. Wanda."

"Yes, I do believe that's the sensation I am feeling." Vision admits.

"That's okay, you know that, right?" Tony asks the AI.

"Is it? After everything that happened?" Vision asks curious.

"Of course. She was important to you. It's normal to miss someone important to you when they're gone, even if you're angry too." Tony explains to Vision.

"I am." Vision admits, "Wanda was able to take control of the Mind Stone, but her powers came from it. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Maybe." Tony says, looking thoughtful.

"I believe I would like to study that, figure out how she was able to control, see if I can make sure it doesn't happen again." Vision admits, "I need to know more."

"If you think that's something you need to do." Tony says, having no idea whether that is a good response.

"It is." Vision admits.

"Well if you need help trying to figure it out let me know." Tony requests, very much doubting that, "But for now we're late for dinner, come on." Tony tells the AI.

"I'm don't…." Vision starts to say.

"You need to be around other people right now, come on Viz." Tony tells the AI and they both head towards the dining area, Tony making an internal note to keep a better eye on the AI to make sure he's okay and that he's not suffering too much now that Wanda is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**July 4** **th** **2016\. Parker Apartment.**

**Morning.**

Having no idea just how many times he has made this walk Tony is walking up the door of the Parker Apartment, but this time he is holding the information packet for the 'internship' Peter is going to be doing. Honestly he tried to keep it as close to the truth as possible, and honestly Tony's pretty confident that he managed to succeeded.

Arriving to the door Tony reaches out and knocks and about a minute later the door opens to reveals May Parker.

"Tony." She greats with a polite smile.

"May." Tony responds, returning the grin.

"Come in." May says, allowing him inside.

"Thanks." Tony responds.

"Can I get you a drink?" May asks curious.

"I'd take a coffee if you're offering." Tony responds.

"Sure." May responds and as she does Tony hears footsteps and Peter comes into view.

"Hey, Tony." Peter greats with a grin.

"Hey Kid." Tony says as he heads over to the couch.

"So Peter was telling me that you've offered him a summer internship." May says as she pours two cups off coffee.

"Yep, it's at the Avengers Compound. It will be three days a week, in the labs there working with just not me but the other scientists too. He's going to learn a lot." Tony explains.

"It's really cool Aunt May." Peter says with a grin.

"It sounds like it, but I have a couple of concerns." May admits as she hands Tony his coffee.

"Thank you."

"Like that facility is upstate right? How will he get there?" May asks concerned.

"As part of the internship Peter will be picked up and brought home." Tony explains as Peter's either going to be picked up by him, Natasha, or Hope every day.

"How many others have gotten this internship?" May asks curious.

"Two others." Tony says, partly lying as Selvig and Helen are both taking on interns for the summer, but they will be in the less restricted area of the Compound, not the Avengers only area like Peter.

"Okay." May says with a nod, "Is the Compound safe? I saw the news yesterday; you were fighting in Canada." She says, there being worry in her voice.

"The Compound is one of the safest places there is." Tony explains, "I can personally guarantee that Peter will be as safe as possible." He says, telling the truth as he will do everything he can to make sure that Peter is as safe as possible, even with what he spends his nights doing.

"I really want to do this." Peter says, looking at his aunt with wide eyes.

"Do you have information on what Peter will be doing?" May asks as she doesn't want to say no to her nephew she would just like to know more about what he will be doing.

"Of course." Tony says, handing the information packet he came up with over, "If it works for you I was thinking that Wednesday, Thursday and Friday be the days Peter comes to the compound."

"That should be okay." May says as she starts to read the information Tony has given her, information that is basically truth, just without certain details.

* * *

**July 4** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

Hours after going to see May Parker, and getting her to agree to let Peter do an 'internship' at the Avengers Compound three days a week, Tony is sitting in his office. To most it would look like he is staring out into space as he's basically as still as a statue and staring at one thing, but the truth is that he is trying to figure something out.

"There you are." Natasha says as she walks in, "We've got to do something about Rhodey and Hope." She says as she walks in and sits down across from him, "This is getting ridiculous." She says and as she does she realises that Tony hasn't said anything, "Tony?" she asks and once more Tony doesn't respond, "Tony." Natasha says, raising her voice a little causing him to jump.

"Nat, sorry, did you say something?" Tony asks confused.

"Just that we should do something about Hope and Rhodey and the fact that they've been dancing around each other for what, nearly a decade? But I'm thinking you've got something bigger on your mind." Natasha realises.

"Yeah, I'm concerned about Ross, about what he's going to do." Tony admits.

"Has he been heard from since the UN meeting?" Natasha asks.

"No, and that's the problem." Tony admits, "Ross isn't the kind of person to react to loosing that much power lying down, I mean he used his own daughter to try and get the Hulk. I can't help but think he's planning something, something big."

"Any theories on what?" Natasha asks, being pretty sure that Tony would have thought about it.

"My first thought was that he'd do something here, but I've already increased security and made it clear that Ross isn't allowed to set foot on this compound, which he would have known I would do, and Rogers and the others, wherever they are, are out of his reach." Tony explains, leaving out that he has a suspicion about exactly where they are, "I'm worried about Laura and the kids, them being so far away, but I keep coming back to the fact they wouldn't know about them." Tony admits, although he has a nagging feeling that he's forgetting something, something important, but he can't figure out what.

"He might." Natasha admits, a frown coming to her face, causing Tony to look at her, wondering if what Natasha is about to say is what he's forgotten, "There was one place that Clint having a family was written down, his level ten S.H.I.E.L.D file. I deleted from the information released as soon as I could after, but there is still a chance that people copied or saved it before I did." She says.

"Which means Ross could know." Tony realises, his frown increasing, "And both of us have flown to the farm since the fight. With the right connections, which Ross has, he could track us, find out exactly where they are." He realises, becoming more worried, "What do you think about getting Laura and the kids to move in here?"

"I think it could be a good idea, but I also it's not either of our choice." Natasha reminds Tony.

"It's Laura." Tony realises and Natasha nods.

"We should head out there tomorrow. Tell Laura everything we know, give her the choice. If you're right about Ross, which I suspect you are, then we need to figure something out, fast." Natasha admits, wanting to do whatever she has to do to keep Laura and the kids safe.

"Yeah." Tony says, as he attempts to keep in a yawn.

"Okay, that's it. You need to go get some actual sleep." Natasha tells him.

"I'm fine. I've got to go fix my suit." Tony says as he stands up.

"Not right now you don't." Natasha says as she stands up to, "Look Shellhead, I'll give you two choices you can either go to your room and get willingly getting some sleep or I'll drug you and drag you there myself, we both know it wouldn't be the first time, your choice."

"Tash…" Tony starts to say, giving his most charming grin that has never worked on Natasha.

"I'm not bluffing Tony. It's been weeks since you've actually slept in a bed. You need to really rest, especially with what we have to talk to Laura about tomorrow." Natasha admits, "Which by the way I think it would be best if we drove."

"I agree there." Tony admits, "Fine. I'll go sleep in my bed, but just because I know you're not bluffing." He admits.

"Good." Natasha responds, "FRIDAY please inform me if Tony doesn't head to his bedroom and doesn't actually sleep."

"Yes Miss Romanoff."

"Mean." Tony says as he walks across the room.

"Necessary." Natasha corrects as she follows and Tony just rolls his eyes, honestly tempted to just see if Natasha would actually drug him, though experience tells him she would so he doesn't try.

* * *

**July 5** **th** **2016\. Barton Farm**

**Lunchtime.**

To the relief of not just Natasha but everyone who has beginning to get concerned about Tony's behaviour Tony did sleep in his bed and did get a pretty decent amount of sleep, but even with that Tony and Natasha still got up pretty early so that they could drive to the Barton farm, having decided to take a pretty large SUV as it is the most inconspicuous car.

"I think we're good." Natasha says as he pulls into the Barton property, "I haven't noticed any tails."

"Which means there weren't any." Tony says, "Plus with the amount of back tracking you did even Ross would have a hard time tracking us."

"Here's hoping." Natasha responds as she drives up towards the house and honestly neither of them are surprised to see Laura and the kids standing on the porch as they told her when they would be arriving.

"AUNTIE NAT. TONY." Lila yells, sounding thrilled, about a minute later as the two of them get out of the car.

"You two made good time, just in time for lunch." Laura reveals as she walks over.

"Great." Natasha says with a grin.

"I'm starving." Tony admits, both he and Natasha deciding without words that they'll talk to Laura after lunch.

"Good, there's plenty of food." Laura says as Lila jumps up into Tony's arms and Cooper hugs Natasha.

"Great." Natasha responds as the group head inside.

* * *

After a quite enjoyable lunch Laura has sent the kids upstairs while she, Tony and Natasha do the washing up.

"Something's happened, hasn't it?" Laura asks worried, "You two wouldn't have driven unless you were worried about our safety." She says, knowing that.

"Nothing's happened yet, but we're worried that it might." Natasha admits.

"What do you mean?" Laura asks curious, feeling her own worry starting to increase.

"We're worried about what Ross might do in retaliation for getting him removed from the Accords." Tony explains, "We think there's a chance that he could find out about you and the kids, which would put you in even more danger, maybe more danger than the robots I left could protect you from." Tony explains, causing Laura to look worried, "We don't know anything for sure, but it's what we're suspecting."

"What should we do?" Laura asks, being willing to do whatever she has to do to protect her kids.

"It your choice, but Tony and I were thinking that you and the kids should move to compound, at least until we know Ross is no longer a threat. There's plenty of room and you and the kids will be safe." Natasha explains, "But of course it's up to. If you'd prefer to stay here we'll come up with something else, either way we'll make sure you're all as safe as possible." She assures Laura.

"Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D fell I've been worried about the wrong people finding out about this place, but when Clint was here it was different." Laura admits, "I felt safe, but I don't feel safe anymore; even with the bots here." She admits, "And I think it would be good for the kids to have more than just me around all the time. How many people are at the compound?' Laura asks interested.

"You and the kids will be living in the Avengers only part. It's huge and basically anything they need, very few people currently have access to it, me, Nat, Vision, Rhodey, Hope, Fury and Hill whenever they get back from where they've been for a while, T'Challa, a young boy by the name of Peter, Melinda May, Thor and Doctor Banner if they ever come back. I've recently changed who can access it." Tony explains and Laura nods, looking deep in thought.

"I think it might be best if we move to the compound, at least for a little while." Laura admits.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod.

"Well help you pack up everything you and the kids want to bring with you." Natasha tells her, "We brought boxing and packing stuff just in case." She explains "The bots can help too, right?" she asks to Tony.

"Yeah, they can." Tony admits.

"I need to talk to the kids." Laura says.

"Okay, how about we get started on packing things down here. I'll call the boots too." Tony offers, being pretty sure he'll call a third to help.

"That would be good, thank you." Laura says before getting up and heading upstairs.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Laura is in hers and Clint's bedroom and the kids are sitting on the bed.

"What's going on Mom?" Cooper asks, sounding worried.

"We're going to go stay with Tony, Auntie Nat and some other people at the Avengers Compound." Laura reveals.

"Why?" Lila asks, sounding confused.

"Because for now it's for the best." Laura admits.

"Dad's not ever coming home, is he?" Cooper asks, pain in his voice.

"Honestly Coop, I don't know." Laura admits sadly as she walks over to her son, "I know that right now he can't, and I know that that could change soon, but I don't know when." She says as she sits down next to him.

"I miss him." Cooper admits.

"Me too." Laura says as she puts her arm around him.

"Me three." Lila adds as she climbs over her brother to sit down on her mother's other side, causing Laura to put her arm around her daughter to.

"When are we going to go?" Cooper asks as the family sit in silence.

"Today I think." Laura admits.

"Will we come home sometime?" Lila asks curious, looking upset.

"I'm sure at some point we will." Laura says, even though she knows it may never be safe, "I want you both to go into your rooms and start putting what you want to bring with you into your different bags. Auntie Nat, Tony and I will help." She explains and both kids get up and head to the door.

"Mommy can we call Tony Uncle Tony?" Lila asks, turning back around to face her mother.

"You know I think that's a very good idea." Laura says with a smile and Lila, and Cooper, look quite happy at that as they head out.

* * *

It takes two hours but finally everything that the Barton family wants to bring to the compound are spread out between the car that Tony and Natasha drove and the two Barton family cars.

"Mommy can I drive with Auntie Nat?" Lila asks curious.

"If that's okay with Auntie Nat."

"It is." Natasha answers.

"Then okay." Laura answers causing Lila to smile.

"Mom can I go with Uncle Tony?" Cooper asks, causing Tony's heart to skip a beat as he is completely shocked by that.

"It's not me you have to ask." Laura responds.

"Uncle Tony, can I go with you?" Cooper asks.

"Sure Kid." Tony responds, an amazed look on his face, "I was going to just send the bots back to the Compound but I think it might be best if one rides with each of us." He explains to the others.

"Yeah it would be." Natasha says with a nod.

"I agree." Laura says, as that would make her feel more comfortable.

"We should go." Natasha says, looking at her watch and both Laura and Tony nod and so they help the three kids into three different cars before Tony gives instructions to the robots and then the three adults get in the cars too.

* * *

**July 5** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

Hours later Natasha, Tony, Laura and the kids have arrived at the Compound and they are carrying the bags that they need for the night inside while leaving everything else out in the cars for the night, Tony having been surprised that he wasn't annoyed by Cooper at all during the drive, instead Cooper asked him a lot of questions that he was quite happy to answers.

"Welcome home Boss." FRIDAY says as the group of six walk into the Avengers only area.

"Thanks FRIDAY. This is Laura, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel Barton, they are to be allowed full access and help whenever needed." Tony says.

"Of course." FRIDAY responds.

"If any of you need anything just ask out loud and FRIDAY will either be able to help or help you find someone who can." Tony says to the group, realising that he is going to have to change a few things to make sure that the kids can't get into anything dangerous, something which he will do while everyone else is sleeping.

"Is FRIDAY a guardian angel?" Lila asks, curious

"Kind of." Natasha says as they approach the living room where they aren't surprised to find three people waiting.

"Okay time for introductions." Tony says, "This is Hope, Rhodey and Vision they live here too, you'll be seeing a lot of them." Tony explains, "And this is Laura, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel, they're be living here from now on."

"It's really nice to meet you." Hope says with a smile.

"Really is." Rhodey adds.

"You're red!" Lila says to Vision, looking like she isn't sure whether to be scared or amazed.

"Yes, I am." Vision answers, "But I promise you have no reason to be frightened." Vision assures the young girl.

"You're cool." Lila says, looking at Vision in amazement, and Tony can't help but laugh at that.

"I'll give you a quick tour tonight and then we'll figure everything out properly tomorrow." Tony explains to Laura and the kids, "Did you set up the rooms I asked?" he asks, looking at Hope, Vision and Rhodey.

"Yep, three rooms have been made suitable in the corridor near Nat. We weren't sure if you wanted Nathaniel to have his own room so we set him up in yours, but there is an empty room for him to." Rhodey explains to Laura.

"That's great, thank you." Laura says gratefully.

"Not a problem." Rhodey says with a supportive smile.

"Mom, I'm tried." Cooper comments, looking like he is struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Okay, I'll show you your rooms." Tony tells the family and he and Natasha lead the way to the rooms where the Barton family will be staying while they are at the compound, Tony knowing that once he has done that he will get to work on making sure that things are as safe as they can be for the three children.

* * *

**July 6** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

Having spent all night making sure that the kids wouldn't be able to get into anywhere dangers as well as making sure that there are rooms where they can play in, something which has made Tony realise he may have to change the layout of the Avengers only area at some point, Tony is amazed by his own sense of timing when he finishes what he had to do just as breakfast would be starting.

Walking into breakfast Tony finds Lila happily talking to Vision, Cooper talking to Natasha and Hope and Laura talking to each other, while Laura feeds Nathaniel, so he walks over and takes his normal seat.

"Morning Tone." Hope greats as he sits down.

"Morning." Tony responds, "How'd you sleep?" he asks Laura.

"Good. It was strange being somewhere new but I actually felt safe." Laura admits.

"That's good, I'm glad." Tony says and as he does he looks around the table, "Where's Rhodes?" he asks looking at Hope in particular.

"Why do you assume I know?"

"Hope." Tony says with a sigh as he is actually worried about his friend so he doesn't want to get in the, 'you and Rhodey tend to know everything about one another when you're together', discussion.

"I don't know." Hope answers.

"Tony." Natasha says, Tony being able to hear the smile in her voice before he looks at he and as she does she monitors her head in a direction and Tony turns to see Rhodey walking in the room using his invention.

"Well, well, well, if this isn't a sight for sore eyes." Tony says with a grin, "How they feel?"

"Good, they're getting less tiring to use." Rhodey admits as he walks over to one of the empty seats, "I'm not quite ready to use them all the time, but I'm getting more use to them."

"That's great, Jim." Hope says with a smile.

"Really is." Tony adds.

"But you know, take your time. There's no point in trying to push yourself too fast." Natasha reminds him.

"I know, thanks." Rhodey responds, giving her a half smile.

"Mr Rhodey why do your legs look like robots?" Lila asks, her voice being full of childlike innocents.

"Lila." Laura says in a warning tone of voice, "I'm…." she starts to say.

"It's okay." Rhodey assures her, "Why don't you call me Jim or Rhodey, not mister." Rhodey requests, "And I was hurt recently, pretty badly. these robot legs are helping me to be able to walk again, though sometimes I'm going to be in the chair with wheels like you saw last night." Rhodey explains to her.

"Okay." Lila says with a nod.

"Does it hurt?" Cooper asks interested, looking a little nervous.

"No, I can't feel anything in my legs." Rhodey explains.

"That must feel strange." Cooper realises.

"It does." Rhodey responds and now that their questions have been answered Cooper and Lila happily go back to what they were doing.

"I'm sorry if they overstepped." Laura says to Rhodey in a quiet voice.

"It's okay. I'm okay with answering their questions, I'd prefer it actually." Rhodey answers.

"Okay." Laura says with a nod, "You were hurt during the battle, weren't you?" Laura asks.

"Yeah, I was." Rhodey confirms.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Rhodey assures her.

"As much as I'd like to stay and chat with you lovely people I've got to go pick up Peter." Tony says, standing up.

"If he gets sometime today asks him to come to the gym, there's a couple of things about his fighting style that I want to talk to him about." Natasha comments.

"Will do." Tony says, "See you all later." He says before walking out.

* * *

**July 6** **th** **2016\. Parker Apartment.**

**Morning.**

A little while after Rhodey walks into breakfast Tony arrives at the Parker apartment building and May and Peter are both waiting outside.

"You ready to go kid?" Tony asks, rolling down the window to talk to May and Peter.

"Yep. Bye Aunt May." Peter says hurrying to the car.

"Have fun, learn lots." May tells him, "What time will he be home?" May asks curious.

"Well if it's okay Peter can have dinner at the compound and then I'll bring him home after." Tony suggests.

"Sure, that sound fine." May responds.

"Good, I'll see you later." Tony says with a grin, before driving off, after making sure Peter has put his seatbelt on, "So when we get to the Compound there are more people there now." He tells Peter once they are about a block away from Peter's house.

"More superheroes?" Peter asks, looking excited.

"No. Do you remember the Arrow guy from the airport?" Tony asks curious.

"Yep." Peter says with a nod.

"Well it's his wife Laura and their three kids, Cooper, Lila and Baby Nathaniel." Tony explains, "I became worried that their home wasn't safe anymore so I suggested that they move to the compound, at least for a little while, Laura agreed." Tony explains to Peter.

"Okay." Peter says with a nod.

"At the moment they only know that their father isn't around, they don't know about the airport battel and Laura wants it to stay like that." Tony explains to Peter.

"I won't mention it, promise." Peter assures him, "How old are they?" he asks curious.

"Cooper's almost twelve, Lila's six, Nathaniel is one." Tony reveals.

"Okay." Peter says with a nod.

"So, if you're willing Natasha wants to talk to you about a couple of things about a couple of aspects of your fighting style." Tony explains, "Knowing her like I do I'm pretty sure that means she wants to give you some tips and practice with you."

"Cool." Peter says with a grin.

"You might not be saying that in a few hours, trust me I've trained with Nat." Tony reveals.

"Really?" Peter asks surprised.

"Yep, her, Hope and another close friend of mine who you haven't meet, kind of insisted on me doing some training with them when I first became Iron Man, and even before that actually." Tony says, not being able to help but remember all the times his friends, including Rhodey felt he needed to learn more self-defence so they made him practice.

"That's so cool." Peter says with a grin and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

**July 6** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

"What would you like to do first, talk to Nat or head to the lab?" Tony asks curious.

"Honestly I kind of want to talk to Natasha." Peter admits.

"Okay. FRIDAY where's Nat?" Tony asks curious.

"Miss Romanoff is showing Cooper, Lila, Laura and Nathaniel around, they are currently in the Library." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you." Tony responds, "Come on." He says to Peter and the two of them start to walk.

"Can I borrow books from the library sometimes? I'm promise I'll take very good care of them." Peter assures Tony.

"Of course you can." Tony says, causing the entire boy's face to brighten up.

"Awesome." Peter says with a grin and Tony just smiles.

A couple of minutes later Tony and Peter arrive at the library, just as Natasha and the Barton family are walking out.

"Uncle Tony." Lila says happily.

"Hey Kiddo." Tony says with a smile, "Peter this is Laura, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel Barton." Tony says pointing them out as he introduces them, "Everyone this is Peter, he'll be around a lot."

"Glad to meet you all." Peter says with a smile.

"We're going swimming here after lunch, do you want to join?" Cooper asks, already liking the idea that a boy who is closer to his age is going to be around more.

"Um, I don't have any bathers." Peter admits, looking torn as he'd like to swim, but doesn't have anything.

"We'll have something you can use." Tony assures him.

"Then sure." Peter says with a grin.

"Nat Peter wanted to talk to you about what you mentioned at breakfast." Tony explains, "So how about you do that and I'll finish the tour." Tony suggests.

"Sounds good. Come with Me Parker." Natasha says.

"Okay." Peter says, becoming a little worried about his idea.

"Don't worry, despite what I said earlier you'll be fine, and Nat's the best person to learn from when learning to fight." Tony explains, being able to tell that the teenager is worried, "Don't tell her I said that." He quickly adds.

"I won't." Peter says with a smile.

"PARKER." Natasha calls.

"COMING." Peter calls and he hurries after her.

* * *

A little while later Peter and Natasha walk into one of the gym, which Peter quickly realises has been set up with things that are supposed to be structures, like buildings.

"I was able to watch you a couple of times at the airport; you've got skill." Natasha informs Peter.

"Thanks." Peter says, his entire face lighting up as he smiles.

"But you're green, you need more practice, and even though talking can be an effective distraction technique, people tend not to talk as much in fights as you were." Natasha explains to the teenager.

"I was told that." Peter admits.

"Tony and I re-watched the footage from the airport and we came up with this just for you. Whenever you want you can come in here with me, or Tony, or one of the others if they are willing, and practice. You can test your skill figure out the just what you can do with your abilities and the best way to use them." Natasha explains to him.

"Wow, thank you Natasha." Peter says, sounding amazed, making a note to thank Tony to.

"You're welcome. Let's get started." Natasha says as she shoots a hook into the roof to swing on and realising that he should do the same Peter shoots a web and the two get started on some, rather unconventional, training.

* * *

**July 6** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

After having spent a couple of hours training with Natasha Peter is pretty sure that he has learnt a lot and as fun as it was he is truthfully very much looking forward to swimming in the pool, something which he, Cooper, Lila, Laura, who is holding Nathaniel, Natasha and Tony are on their way to doing half an hour after finishing lunch; Vision said he watch and Hope and Rhodey said they'll be there soon.

"I bet I can make a bigger splash than you." Cooper tells Peter.

"You're so on." Peter responds and the two boys run towards the pool.

"DON'T RUN." Laura calls after them and both boys slow down a little, but then speed up again as they get closer to the pool.

"Hey, Lila, come here." Tony says, getting an idea and Lila walks over.

"Yeah, Uncle Tony?" Lila asks curious.

"You know what I think will be very fun?" Tony asks the young girl as he crouches down to her height.

"No." Lila says confused.

"If you push your Auntie Nat into the pool." Tony explains and Lila's eyes widen and she gets an amazing grin on her face.

"Okay." Lila says before hurrying off over to where her Mother is with Natasha.

Walking slowly towards them Tony watches in amusement as Lila gives Natasha a gentle push and she purposely, clearly realising what the young girl did, falls into the pull, though Lila doesn't realise that and she laughs.

"Uncle Tony told me to do it!" Lila explains as Natasha comes to the surface.

"Really? I thought we were a team." Tony says with a teasing grin.

"Sorry Uncle Tony." Lila says with an innocent grin.

"Don't worry Honey, I knew it was him." Natasha assures her and from the look she is giving him Tony is positive that she is going to make him pay for that later.

"Come on Tony, you should get into the pool." Peter says as Natasha swims over to the edge to help Lila in.

"Okay." Tony says as he just hurries over and jumps into the pool.

A few minutes later Cooper and Peter are throwing a ball, that Tony isn't exactly sure how they got, back and forth, Lila is swimming between him and Natasha, showing them how good she is, while Laura, is holding tightly onto Nathaniel as she slowly walks more into the water.

Looking around Tony smiles and nods at Vision who has just came into the room and looking to the other end he sees Rhodey and Hope heading towards the shallow end which quickly makes him realises something.

"Cooper, Peter." Tony says, causing both boys to stop what they are doing and turn to look at him,  
"Rhodey's getting into the pool now, you need not to try and make a lot of splashes and be careful around him, okay?" he asks.

"Yes, Tony."

"Yes, Uncle Tony."

"That goes for you too." Tony tells Lila.

"Okay Uncle Tony." Lila responds happily.

"Go help. I'll watch the kids." Natasha says, being able to tell that that's what Tony really wants to do, even though he completely enjoys spending time with the kids.

"You sure?" Tony asks, worrying that three very excited kids may even be too much for Natasha.

"Positive, go." Natasha responds and Tony just gives him a half smile before swimming over to Hope and Rhodey.

"You good Honey Bear?" Tony asks, about ten minutes later when Rhodey is in the pool, though clearly not completely comfortable.

"Yeah, I think so." Rhodey says, sounding nervous, "I just need to get used to it."

"Okay." Tony responds, "If you want to get out just let me know and I'll help." He says, making a note to build something to help Rhodey in a pool.

"I know." Rhodey assures his friend, "But right now I think you should go help Nat wrangle the kids." He says, some amusement in his voice and looking across the pool he sees Cooper and Peter playing some kind of game with Natasha in the middle holding Lila

"I think she's got it covered." Tony says, sounding amused as Peter and Cooper quickly stop what they are doing, after Natasha says something, "But if you're okay I'll head back over."

"I am, go." Rhodey assures him and Tony nods and swims back over.

"You sure about that?" Hope asks once Tony is out of hearing range.

"I'm not sure." Rhodey admits, "Keep me from drowning?" he asks, looking at Hope.

"Of course." Hope responds and the two of them take to just staying while they are while watching the others who seem to be having a lot of fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**July 10** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

It is a Sunday morning and for something different Tony left the compound early to go into the city to pick up Dutch chocolate pancakes from a place that he, Melinda and Hope found when they were at boarding school, that he knows for a fact taste the same as they did back then, because he figured everyone would enjoy them.

Being impressed with his own timing Tony is just serving the food he got, and kept warm when the others start to arrive at breakfast.

"Okay, I know you didn't cook these so where'd you get them?" Natasha asks.

"What makes you so sure I didn't?" Tony asks, pretending to be insulted.

"I know you." Natasha says simply.

"I'll have you know I spent hours slaving away at a stove to….."

"TONY." Hope, Rhodey and Natasha say in perfect unison none of them believing him for a second.

"Where'd you really get them?" Hope asks.

"Pancake Kitchen." Tony answers, causing Hope to completely freeze.

"You better not be kidding, because that would be cruel, Tony." Hope informs him.

"I'm not. I left early to get them." Tony assures her.

"God I love you." Hope says and because it's Rhodey and Natasha who are there they both know that that is in a completely platonic way.

"What are Jim and I missing?" Natasha asks confused.

"Mel, Hope and I found Pancake Kitchen we were at boarding school. We fell in love with their food." Tony explains.

"Trust me when I say you have never had pancakes like this before." Hope reveals, grinning from ear to hear as Laura and the kids, followed by Vision start to arrive.

"Are these chocolate pancakes?" Lila asks, sounding amazed.

"Yep, they are." Tony says with a grin.

"Cool." Cooper says.

"Boss Melinda May has just arrived." FRIDAY reveals.

"Just in time for breakfast." Tony says, being glad he got extra, "Tell her where we are."

"Of course." FRIDAY responds as Tony grabs another plate and starts to serve more up.

A couple of minutes later Melinda walks into the room.

"Hey Mel." Hope greats and as she does the kids turn around.

"AUNT MEL." Cooper yells, sounding thrilled and he and Lila both get up and hurry towards her, both hugging her.

"Hey Cooper, Lila." Melinda says, a little surprised as she didn't know they were at the compound.

"You need to visit more, I've missed you." Cooper tells her in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll try." Melinda responds, being pretty sure that things might not be possible.

"You're just in time for breakfast." Tony reveals as Melinda walks over to the table, still having two kids holding on to her, "Pancakes from Pancake Kitchen." He reveals.

"Wow." Melinda says, sounding surprised.

"Kids, let go of Aunt Mel and let her eat breakfast." Laura informs her kids.

"Yes Mom." Lila and Cooper respond, letting go of Melinda and heading back to their seats, as Melinda walks towards Tony.

"We need to talk." She informs him.

"Breakfast first, then talk." Tony tells her, there being no room for questioning in his voice, and Melinda just rolls her eyes and sits down between Hope and Natasha.

* * *

Almost an hour later breakfast is over and Melinda, Tony, Natasha, Hope and Rhodey are in Tony's office.

"What's going on?" Tony asks Melinda once they are in all inside.

"A lot." Melinda admits, "Andrew's dead." She says, her voice strutting a little and it being clear to the others that it is painful for her to say.

"What?" Hope, Natasha, Tony and Rhodey say together sounding completely shocked.

"How?" Natasha asks.

"You remember me telling you how he became inhuman?" Melinda asks as after Phil and Fitz returned from Maveth she took a day to see her friends and told them about Andrew.

"Yeah, he was killing other Inhumans." Hope says sadly and Melinda nods.

"He came back to S.H.I.E.L.D because he knew he was about to turn for the last time and he thought with us was the best place for him." Melinda explains, "Just after I went back after bringing you home, I got him to go on a plane to try and kill the horrible thing we were face, but he didn't. he did save a member of my team who was being controlled." Melinda says sadly.

"I'm sorry Mel." Rhodey says sadly as he knows how much Andrew meant to her.

"So am I." Melinda admits.

"The thing you called The Devil, that's what's Andrew was trying to stop?" Tony asks, wanting to give his friend a hug but right now he is pretty sure that she wouldn't react overly well to that.

"Yes." Melinda says with a nod, "It was actually one of the first Inhumans that was banished from this planet and that Hydra had been trying to get back ever since." Melinda explains, "It had the ability to control Inhumans and possess dead humans, retaining all the memories of his previous hosts, as well as turning them into liquid."

"Lovely." Tony says sarcastically.

"So that means it was Daisy who Andrew saved." Natasha realises, knowing how painful that would be for Melinda, and Melinda nods.

"How'd you stopped something like that?" Rhodey asks, not seeing how they could have.

"Hive, that's what its name was, used a scientist to come up with a pathogen that would cause humans to become swayed inhumans in one go. It didn't work exactly well and they people effected became primitives." Melinda explains, "Hive though very much liked this and was planning on using a warhead to spread the pathogen."

"Okay, you weren't kidding about the end of the world thing." Hope realises, looking shocked and Melinda nods.

"Wish I was. We managed to stop that, and briefly capture Hive but that's when things went wrong." Melinda reveals, "Hive got free and some S.H.I.E.L.D agents got turned into primitives." She explains, "Hive took our plane because it had high altitude capabilities and my entire team ended up on there too. Daisy got the warhead to the Quinjet and was going to take it to space, so the pathogen could spread safely….."

"Good idea." Tony says approvingly.

"But another member of our team, another inhuman Lincoln, who Daisy been dating for a while, followed and used his powers to make it so that Hive couldn't take manual control." Melinda explains, "Lincoln also used his powers to get Daisy off the jet so it was just him and Hive, they both died when the warhead exploded." Melinda explains to her friends, her family.

"You've had a hell of a few weeks." Natasha says, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Really have." Melinda confirms, "The President's going to Re-legitimize S.H.I.E.L.D, which is what we've been working towards for years, but my team's falling apart." Melinda says sadly, "Four days ago Daisy, because of how much guilt she is feeling, left and we've seen no sign of her since." Melinda says, there being pain in her voice.

"Doesn't she have earthquake powers? Can't you track her through them?" Rhodey asks, remembering Melinda saying that.

"We can, and we are, but we've got nothing yet." Melinda admits.

"You're here to tell us that you can't be an Avenger, aren't you?" Tony asks as that's what it seems like to him.

"You guys are my family, always have been, always will be, but my teams my family too, and right now they need more." Melinda admits.

"I get it." Tony says with a small smile.

"Same." Hope says, knowing how rare it is for Melinda to open up to people and that she would never leave the people she cares about when they truly need her.

"You've got to do what you've got to do." Rhodey adds.

"But now that S.H.I.E.L.D is going to be legitimate again, maybe we can work together more." Natasha suggests.

"Hopefully." Melinda admits, "And if you really, really need me I'll find a way to help." She says.

"I'll put you down as backup." Tony comments and Melinda nods.

"There was actually I was hoping you could help me with." Melinda says, looking at Tony, "Or at least someone from your legal department."

"You in Legal trouble?" Tony asks concerned

"Not me." Melinda assures him, "A couple of months ago two members of my team saved the Russian President by killing someone on Russian soil and they chose to take the hit, be disavowed to protect S.H.I.E.L.D and to stop a war between the US and Russia. I want to know if there is a way to make it so they can come back without starting said war." Melinda explains as with everything going on she knows how much the team need Bobbi and Hunter and if she can she wants to bring them back.

"I'll put you in touch with Harris. He's the best person to go to with something like this." Tony tells her.

"Thanks." Melinda says, sounding grateful.

"You're welcome."

"Boss, Hank Pym has just arrived at the compound." FRIDAY informs the group, causing everyone in the office to turn and look at Hope.

"I didn't know he was coming today." Hope says in her defence.

"FRIDAY Direct Hank to this office, give him temporary access." Tony requests.

"Yes Boss." FRIDAY responds.

"I should get going back to base." Melinda comments.

"No way, you're staying to meet Hank." Tony tells her, feeling that if he has to then she has to as well.

"He's right, Mel. You're staying." Hope informs her.

"Fine." Melinda says with a sigh and the group drift into silence.

For about five minutes the group stand in silence until there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tony calls and seconds later Hank walks in.

"Hi Dad." Hope says, walking over to her father, "I didn't know you were going to come today."

"I decided It was a good time." Hank admits, "I wanted to properly meet the people who are so important to you." He tells his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Hope says with a small smile, "Well, this is everyone, my friends, my family." Hope says smiling at everyone, "Melinda May, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and James Rhodes." Hope says pointing to them all as she introduces them.

"It's very nice to meet you Sir." Rhodey greats and as he does Tony, Melinda and Natasha exchange amused looks.

"You too." Hank says to Rhodey.

"I know you and my father didn't get alone, and honestly I don't blame you for that, he was…. Difficult." Tony comments, "But I want to assure you that I am not like my father." He says, stepping forward.

"So my daughter says, but I would like to see that for myself." Hank admits.

"You will." Hope assures her Dad, "When are you going home?" Hope asks curious.

"I have a flight back tonight." Hank reveals.

"Okay, then how would you like a tour of this place?" Hope asks curious.

"That would be fine."

"I'm guessing you have to get back?" Hope says to Melinda.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Hope says before walking over to her friend, "I love you, I'm sorry about Andrew." Hope whispers as she hugs Melinda.

"Love you too." Melinda responds as she returns the hug and then the two of them break apart, "It was nice meeting you, Dr Pym."

"You too." Hank responds.

"Come with me, Dad." Hope says and the two of them head out of the office so that Hope can show Hank all around the compound.

"I really do have to get going." Melinda tells the others, "I'll keep in as much contact as I can."

"You better." Tony tells her.

"Bye." Melinda says, giving each of her friends a brief hug before leaving.

"FRIDAY how long until my video call with T'Challa?" Tony asks curious.

"An hour." FRIDAY answers.

"Another meeting about the Accords?" Natasha asks and Tony nods.

"Yeah, either of you want to join?" Tony asks.

"Sure." Rhodey answers.

"Might as well." Natasha says with a shrug.

"Great." Tony says with a grin, honestly he wants as much input on the accords as possible, "FRIDAY, what else do I have to do today?" Tony says, being pretty sure that he is forgetting something big,

"I believe you have to look over the reports sent by Miss Potts as well as needing to do the Paperwork from the mission in Canada, and there are projects in your workshop that you need to finish." FRIDAY reveals.

"Right, see this is why I don't sleep." Tony tells his friends, "What needs to be done first?" he asks.

"The United Nations wanted your report two days ago." FRIDAY answers.

"Right, should probably get on that." Tony realises.

"Anything we can do?" Natasha asks, being pretty sure that Tony's work load has increased a lot since Berlin.

"If I give you the list of changes I plan to discuss with T'Challa today can you make sure they make sense?" Tony asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha responds and Tony walks over to his desk, and starts to search.

"Okay, here." Tony asks handing a pile of papers to Natasha.

"How about I look over the reports from Pepper. I've been around long enough to know what stuff you really need to see and what stuff you just need to sign without reading." Rhodey tells his friend.

"That would be great." Tony admits, feeling very grateful for his two friends as he's been trying to do a little on very little sleep, "FRIDAY please give Rhodey access to Stark Industry files."

"Already have, Boss." FRIDAY responds.

"Great." Tony responds, sounding glad, "Video calls in the conference room in an hour." Tony tells Rhodey and Natasha.

"We'll be there." Rhodey says before he and Natasha leave, "Did you know he's been doing this much lately?" Rhodey asks Natasha once they are out of Tony's office.

"I suspected, but not for sure." Natasha admits, "Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if there is even more that he should be doing, but he forgot to tell FRIDAY about."

"Probably." Rhodey admits, "I'm going to go use Hope's office."

"And I'm going to go find somewhere I can work." Natasha responds before they both go in different directions, both feeling that if they can hope Tony a little with everything he has to do then they are all for it.

* * *

**July 14** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

"Okay FRY, tell Nat I've finished altering her Widow bites." Tony says to his AI.

"I will Boss. I've been informed to inform you that you've missed breakfast." FRIDAY tells Tony.

"Damn it, really?" Tony asks, wincing as he's been trying to be there for breakfast and Dinner, though he is pretty sure that he's missed more than a few off, "CRAP. I'm late for Peter aren't I?" Tony says, sounding worried.

"Miss Romanoff has just left to pick him up." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you Nat." Tony says, with a relieved sigh.

"King T'Challa has just sent through some more additions and alterations to the Accords that he wants your opinion on." FRIDAY informs him.

"Okay, I'll look at them." Tony responds.

"And the United Nation panel wants to schedule a video conference to discuss how the altering of the Accords are going, with both the Avengers and King T'Challa." FRIDAY reveals.

"Okay, send a message to King Kitty, find out when he's free. We'll make it work on this end." Tony says.

"Of course Boss." FRIDAY responds, "May I suggest getting cleaned up and having at least something to eat before Mr Parker arrives."

"Yeah, that would probably be good." Tony admits, getting up and heading out of the lab.

* * *

A little while later Tony has had a quick shower, changed into some clothes and is just grabbing a cup of coffee when he notices Natasha and Peter walk in, and as soon as he sees them he can't help but frown.

"What happened?" Tony asks worried as Peter looks like he has a black eye, that seems to be a heling a lot, though Tony knows that he didn't have it the day before.

"I got in an accident last night. I missed judged something." Peter explains, "I'm fine." He quickly says, being pretty sure that Tony worries almost as much as Aunt May.

"You sure about that?" Tony asks.

"Positive." Peter assures him, "Am I still able to do some training with you and Natasha today?" he asks, looking excited about the prospect.

"Fine with me, you?" Tony asks, looking at Natasha.

"Sure." Natasha responds, "But you know it could be good to include Hope, Vision and even Rhodes too. Give us all a chance to get some training in." she reveals.

"Could be, but is that something you'd be okay with Kid?" Tony asks Peter.

"Are you kidding, that would be awesome!" Peter says with a grin as he's been wanting to train with everyone.

"Okay. FRIDAY, ask Viz, Hope and Rhodey if they'll meet us in the gym." Tony requests.

"Of course Boss." Friday responds.

"Let's go." Tony says and the three of them head towards the gym.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony, Peter and Natasha walk into the gym and a few moments later Vision, Hope and Rhodey in his chair with the way to remote pilot a suit, come into the room.

"Training together?" Hope asks.

"Yep." Tony answer, "But this time we're going to follow Nat's instructions." He reveals.

"Really?" Natasha asks, there being some surprise in her voice.

"Really." Tony assures her with a nod and Natasha gives a barely noticeable smile, as she knows that that is a step towards Tony trusting her again,

"Okay. First everyone suit up and meet back here in five minutes." Natasha instructs and everyone, except Rhodey, nod and head out of the room.

"What are you going to do today to put us through our paces?" Rhodey asks Natasha curious as he wheels over as while he is getting better when it comes to using the device Tony built him he still can't use it all the time.

"Not sure yet." Natasha admits, "I've got a few ideas." She admits.

"You going to make Tony regret giving you the power?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Nah, not today." Natasha admits, "We're not quite ready for completely intense training, and I wouldn't do that with Peter here anyway." She admits.

"He's really grows on you, doesn't he?" Rhodey asks, as even he has spent quite a bit of time with Peter in the days he spends at the compound and he's found himself becoming quite close to the kid and understands why Tony took to him so quickly, and Natasha just gives him a look back.

"I've got to get changed." Natasha says before heading out of the room.

For a few minutes Rhodey waits alone before Natasha, Tony, Hope, Vision and Peter return to the room, along with the suit that Rhodey is remote controlling.

"Okay." Natasha says once she sees everyone ready, "I'm going to run a simulation and for a little while we're going to focus on working as smaller teams in a large environment." She requests, "Tone, Peter, you two will be one team. Hope, Vision you'll be another, and so will you and Me Jim." Natasha explains, "While the point is to work as smaller teams we should still help one another if needed, just don't forget about the person we've assigned as teams." Natasha explains and everyone nods, "FRIDAY please run simulation fifteen." Natasha requests.

"Of course Miss Romanoff." FRIDAY responds and then, seconds later, the simulation starts to play and everyone gets to work.

* * *

**July 14** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

Hours later, having spent quite a few of those hours training Tony is walking into his office, having just returned back to the compound after taking Peter home.

Walking towards his desk Tony can't help but rub his eyes when he sees how much work is on it, especially considering he knows how much stuff is digital only.

"I'm going to need more coffee." Tony mutters to himself, "FRIDAY what do I have to get done first?"

"I can't answer that Boss." FRIDAY says as Tony sits down.

"Right." Tony says with a sigh, "Okay, pull up the Accords stuff that T'Challa has sent through." Tony requests, "And has he sent a through a time that would work for him for the Accords Progress Video Call?"

"Yes Boss, King T'Challa said that July 20th would work for him, and whatever time works best with the time difference." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay. I'll pass that along." Tony realises.

"Boss, you've just received an email from Agent May, it looks important." FRIDAY says.

"Okay, put it up." Tony requests and he looks towards his screen, where he sees a message,

_Tony,_

_Coulson has been replaced as director. Attached is the file of the new Director. He wants S.H.I.E.L.D to share intel with Avengers, for us to work as support. If possible he'd like to arrange a time for S.H.I.E.L.D and Avengers to talk._

_Mel._

Reading the message Tony quickly sends a response before getting started on the other work he has to do, knowing that it will take him a while, but hopefully he'll still be able to spend a few hours in the lab before he collapses from exhaustion.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Tony started on the work he has to do and even though he has been working for a while he is pretty sure that he hasn't even made it through a fraction of what he has to do.

As he walks Tony hears footsteps and looking up he is quite surprised to see Laura walking in, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Hi." Tony says, being pretty sure that his surprise is showing in his voice.

"Hi, I thought you could use this." Laura says as she puts a cup of coffee down next to Tony.

"I could, thanks." Tony says gratefully, "Kids in bed?"

"Yeah, I had to assure Cooper that he could finish reading the book he's reading tomorrow." Laura says and Tony can't help but look amused at that, "You need help Tony." Laura informs him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Tony assures her, giving his best reassuring smile.

"You're my friend, and you've helped me and my kids so much, so of course I worry." Laura informs him, "You need an assistant." She tells him.

"I don't have a good track record with assistants." Tony quickly says, "I manage alright with FRIDAY."

"Is that why an official document marked urgent is on the ground?" Laura asks as she picks said object up and hands it to Tony.

"I knew that was there." Tony says in his defence and Laura just gives him a look, "Okay, I didn't." Tony admits.

"Look, why don't I help out a bit." Laura offers.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Tony tells her.

"You didn't ask, I'm offering." Laura informs him, "And I really don't mind, I can help you get some kind of organizational system going, so that important documents don't end up on the ground, and I can help you figure out the order you need to do things." Laura explains, "Plus I'd like to help out more around here." Laura admits.

"Okay, if you're sure we'll talk about this tomorrow." Tony tells Laura who nods.

"I'll see you in the morning." Laura says heading to the door, "And you know you should get some sleep."

"So I've heard." Tony mutters as Laura leaves, "Okay, I need to finish this then fix my suit." Tony says to himself before taking a large drink of his coffee before going back to what he was doing.

* * *

**July 17** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

As she woke up even earlier than normal and didn't feel very much like going back to sleep Natasha decided to go for a run around the furthest boundary of the compound as well as the surrounding area, a run that went on for slightly longer than she was intending.

"FRIDAY am I late for breakfast?" Natasha asks as she enters the Avengers only area.

"Yes, Miss Romanoff. The Barton family, Vision, Colonel Rhodes, and Miss Van Dyne are there." FRIDAY answers.

"What about Tony?" Natasha asks curious.

"Boss is fast asleep in the lab." FRIDAY reveals.

"Of course he is." Natasha mutters, not at all surprised, "Thanks FRIDAY." Natasha responds heading to her room as she knows that she really needs a shower before she does anything.

* * *

A little while later Natasha has had a shower and is walking into the lab with two plates of breakfast and two coffees. Heading over to one of the tables Natasha puts the food and drink down before walking over to Tony.

"Tony, wake up." Natasha says, gently shaking his shoulder, "Tony." Natasha says again, shaking him again.

Seconds later, Tony bolts upright, looking frightened and looking like he's expecting to be hurt,

"Hey, it's okay, it's just me." Natasha says, realising seconds after she speaks that it may not be the best thing to say, but to her surprise Tony doesn't look even more afraid instead he actually looks reassured at her words, "You feel asleep in the lab again." Natasha explains to him.

"Oh right." Tony says he starts to stretch, as he does he notices something, "Did you bring food?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah. I missed breakfast to so I figured I'd bring you something." Natasha says, before walking over to where she put the plates and she sits on the table.

"Does that include coffee?" Tony asks curious.

"Of course." Natasha responds and Tony walks over and sits down on the table too, across from you, "You know you're making a habit of missing breakfast." Natasha informs Tony.

"I know." Tony says with a sigh, "But you never miss breakfast, so why did you today?" he asks curious.

"I was running, lost track of time." Natasha explains, causing Tony to give her a look, "You should spend some time with Cooper and Lila today, they're missing their Uncle Tony." Natasha informs him, purposely changing the subject.

"Damn it." Tony says, feeling bad about letting down the two kids, "FRIDAY is there anything that I absolutely have to do today?" he asks curious.

"You have a video conference with S.H.I.E.L.D in forty minutes, it cannot be postponed." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay, after that clear the rest of the day." Tony requests.

"Will do Boss." FRIDAY responds.

"Video call with S.H.I.E.L.D?" Natasha asks, sounding interested.

"Yeah, meeting the New Director… who's name I can't remember." Tony admits, "Plus I'm going to make it clear that I'll only deal with Mel." He explains.

"Could be difficult, but good idea." Natasha admits.

"I thought so." Tony says as he takes a drink of coffee and the two of them drift into silence as they eat their late breakfast.

* * *

Forty minutes later Tony is standing in his office when the video connection message appears on screen and The New S.H.I.E.L.D Director, Melinda and Coulson appear on the screen.

"Agent, it's good to see you not dead." Tony tells his friend, it being strange to actually see him even though he's known for a while that Coulson is alive.

"It's good to see you too Stark." Phil responds, actually meaning that.

"Mr Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you." The New Director says.

"Yeah, you too." Tony responds, still having no idea what the man's name is.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D being a legitimate organization again I feel it is important to work with our alias. Before it's fall S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers had a very strong bond and an effective working relationship. I would like that to continue. I would like S.H.I.E.L.D to assist the Avengers in any way possible." The Director says.

"I'd like that too." Tony admits, "But I have one condition." Tony says and he isn't at all surprised to see Melinda and Phil exchange looks behind the Director's back, "I'll only work with Agent May. I am happy for S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers to work together, but she will be our liaison, all contact will go through her." Tony says, "That's only way I'll agree to this." Tony informs everyone.

"I believe we can make that work." The Director says, not looking all that happy about that.

"Great." Tony says with a grin, "I'd like to talk to Agent May in private for a few minutes." Tony requests.

"Of course." The Director says and he and Phil leave.

"Really Tone?" Melinda asks once the others leave.

"Really." Tony assures her, "There is one person at S.H.I.E.L.D I trust and that's you. I certainly don't trust the new Director, I don't even know if I trust Coulson anymore, but I know I trust you." Tony tells his friend, "The Avengers working with S.H.I.E.L.D could be a good thing, but I'm only going to work with you."

"Okay." Melinda says with a nod.

"Great." Tony says with a grin, "What's are the chances of you being able to get away tomorrow to come here? It's Hope's birthday and I'm planning a few things including giving her surprise present, thanks for your help with that by the way, plus there's some things I want to give you so you could technically make it a work trip." Tony explains, being pretty sure that Melinda wouldn't have forgotten that it's Hope's birthday but wanting to remind her just in case.

"What time is your surprise for Hope? Melinda asks.

"I've got something planned for breakfast." Tony admits.

"I'll be there." Melinda tells him.

"Great. I'll talk to you later." Tony says before hanging up, "FRIDAY where are Cooper and Lila?" He asks.

"In the living area with their mother and Miss Romanoff." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you." Tony says, drawing out the world as he gets up and heads out of the room.

A couple of minutes later Tony walks into the living room where all three Barton children are sitting on the ground with Natasha while Laura watches on.

"UNCLE TONY." Lila says, getting up and running over to him.

"Hey Princess." Tony says as he picks her up.

"Are you going to play with us?" Lila asks.

"You know what, I am." Tony assures her as he walks over to the others.

"Good." Cooper says, looking glad, "Uncle Tony, Aunt Nat can Lila and I go swimming in the pool with you again?" he asks.

"That's up to your Mom." Natasha informs him.

"It's fine with me, but only if Uncle Tony and Aunt Natasha are willing to swim with you." Laura says and as soon as she does the two kids turn to Natasha and Tony.

"Fine with me." Tony answers.

"Me to." Natasha adds, "You better go get ready." She says and Tony puts Lila back on the ground, allowing her to run after her brother.

"You know you don't have to go swimming with them if you don't want to." Laura informs them.

"I want to." Tony assures her.

"It will be fun." Natasha says and the two of them head out of the room, both of them very much looking forward to the idea of swimming with the two older Barton children.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW.

* * *

**July 18** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early Morning.**

**(Melinda May, Tony Stark, Hope Van Dyne, 43 years old)**

As he wanted to be able to get everything right for Hope's birthday Tony made sure that he got up earlier than normal so that he could go and get Hope's favourite breakfast. Honestly he isn't at all surprised to find Natasha, Rhodey and Melinda already in the dining area when he gets back, Melinda and Rhodey are putting up decorations/putting presents that are clearly for Hope in a nice pile while Natasha is putting the finishing touches on the cake she baked, that Tony noticed earlier.

"Hope's favourite?" Melinda asks when she sees Tony.

"Of course." Tony says, "And I have a tablet here with my surprise present." He reveals.

"Good, I think she's going to love it." Rhodey says with a smile.

"I hope so. I know it's not the same as giving Hope her Mom back, and I honestly hoped to have a way to look into the Quantum Realm by now…. But everything I've come up with wouldn't work." Tony says, looking disappointed, "This was the best I could do."

"She's going to love it. We all know how much it would mean to see videos and pictures, hear the voice, of a parent we lost and you're giving that to Hope today. She's going to love it." Natasha assures him.

"Hopefully." Tony says as he put the food he brought on the bench, "But you know it's not just me, we all helped to track down stuff." Tony reminds them, "FRIDAY warn us when Hope is on her way." Tony request.

"Of course Boss." FRIDAY responds.

"If you're finished there help me dish this up." Tony says to Rhodey who is using the device Tony built him to walk.

"Sure." Rhodey says, walking over, still looking slightly hesitant and unbalanced.

"How they working for you?" Tony asks curious, once Rhodey is close enough.

"I'm still getting used to them." Rhodey admits, "But I'm up to about four hours before I have to switch back to the chair." He tells Tony.

"That's really good." Tony says with a supportive smile.

"Really is." Rhodey responds.

"What's all this?" Laura asks as she walks into the room with her kids.

"It's Hope's birthday." Melinda explains.

"Aunt Mel!" Cooper says happily.

"Does that mean we get cake for breakfast?" Lila asks, her eyes widening.

"You know what, it does." Natasha says with a smile.

"Yay!" Lila says excitedly.

"BOSS Miss Van Dyne is on her way." FRIDAY says.

"Thank you." Tony answers and Melinda, Tony, Rhodey and Natasha move so that they are standing near the cake Natasha baked while Laura and the kids sit down. Seconds later Hope walks into the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Tony, Natasha, Melinda and Rhodey say together.

"Thank you so much." Hope says as she walks over to her friends and hugs them all.

"Sit we have something for you." Tony says once Hope has hugged all of them and Hope does just that, "Just press play." Tony says as he hands Hope a tablet.

Being confused about what she is going to find Hope takes the tablet from Tony and presses play and she cannot believe what she is seeing as it's a picture of her and her mom, followed by a few more pictures then a video starts.

"Mom." Hope says amazed, tears coming to her eyes.

"Janet Van Dyne, Wasp Suit demonstration number one. Present are Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, and Hank Pym." Janet says and then Hope watches her mother demonstrate her Wasp suit.

"Hope are you sad?" Lila asks, looking confused and upset.

"No Sweetie, I'm really happy." Hope says amazed, pressing pause on the video before standing up and walking over Tony, "Thank you, thank you so much." She says hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome." Tony says returning the hug, "But you should thank Mel, Nat and Rhodey, they helped track down everything in that video and your Dad even gave me some stuff too." He reveals.

"Thank you." Hope says before hugging Melinda, Natasha and Rhodey too.

"Can we do the cake now?" Lila asks curious, as Rhodey places a kiss on Hope's cheek.

"You know I think we will, but I have a lot of candles and I think I'm going to need some help to blow them out." Hope reveals, "You two interested?" she asks, looking between Lila and Cooper.

"Yes!" Lila says happily.

"Definitely." Cooper says, sounding a almost as excited.

"Then come over here." Hope says as Natasha starts to light all the candles, once Cooper and Lila are both close Hope picks up Lila so that she is more the height of her and Cooper.

"Friday, turn off the lights." Tony requests as Natasha finishes lighting the candles.

"Happy Birthday…." Rhodey starts to sing.

" _To you._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday Dear Hope._

_Happy Birthday to you."_ Everyone else sings and once they finish signing Hope, Lila and Cooper blow out the candles, Hope having a smile on her face the entire time as she is very glad to be with the people who mean so much to her on her birthday.

* * *

**July 18** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Mid-Morning**

Only in his lab, having lost count of how many cups of coffee he has had, Tony is working on the plans for a completely new Iron Man suit for himself.

"Boss there is something on the news I believe you'd like to see." FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Put it up." Tony says, turning to look at one of his screens where he sees an image of the Barton farm getting blown up,

"According to reports the property was a safe house belonging to one of the Avengers, there is no word on which Avenger or if anyone was home…." The News reporter says.

"FRIDAY where is Laura and the kids?" Tony asks as he heads over to his desk.

"In the living area with Miss Romanoff." FRIDAY answers.

"Have they see this?" Tony asks, worry in his voice as he starts to search through stuff.

"Miss Romanoff and Mrs Barton are watching it now. Without the kids seeing." FRIDAY answers, as Tony finally finds what he was looking for.

"Okay." Tony responds before hurrying out of his lab.

* * *

About a minute later Tony hurries into the living room where Natasha and Laura are sitting in clear shock while Lila and Cooper are playing on the floor.

"Tony…" Natasha starts to say when she sees him.

"I've see it." Tony tells her.

"We would have been there, if it wasn't for the two of you." Laura says, looking between Natasha and Tony in amazement, then she realises something, "Clint… he'll think we're there." She says, looking horrified as even with how mad she is with her husband she doesn't want Clint to have to believe that they were at home when the house blew up.

"Weeks ago Rogers sent me a condescending letter, and this." Tony says showing Laura the flip phone, "As far as I know Clint is with Steve, you should call him." Tony says handing Laura says, handing her the phone, "Oh and you should keep the phone once you call. I have no intention of ever using it." He reveals.

"Thank you." Laura says, taking the phone, "Will you too…." She starts to ask.

"We'll stay with the kids." Natasha says and Tony nods in agreement.

"Thank you." Laura says as she gets up and heads out of the room hearing,

"Uncle Tony will you play Barbie's with me?"

"Sure."

As she goes.

* * *

**July 18** **th** **2016\. Wakanda.**

**Afternoon.**

In Wakanda the five former Avengers are watching in horror as the Barton Farm blows up.

"No, no, no." Clint says, looking horrified, tears coming to his eyes as a phone starts to ring.

"Tony…" Steve says, answering the flip phone.

"Put my husband on the phone, Captain." Laura says.

"Mrs Barton." Steve says surprised, causing Clint to turn to look at him.

"May I please speak to my husband." Laura repeats.

"Clint, it's your wife." Steve says, sticking out the phone for Clint.

"Laura? Are you okay? Are the kids? Where are you? Are you safe? Were you home?" Clint asks, speaking very quickly.

"We haven't been at the farm for two weeks." Laura reveals.

"Why not?" Clint asks confused, "Where are you?"

"Natasha and Tony were worried about our safety. They were worried that Ross, or the wrong people could find out about the farm and use us to hurt you, or the Avengers. They helped us pack up everything important and moved us to the Compound, and that was after having increased the security at the Farm weeks earlier." Laura explains and honestly Clint feels relief at that, but it quickly turns to worry when he realises something.

"Laura, Stark's not safe to be around. All of this is his fault, he doesn't care, he's not…." Clint starts to say but Laura cuts him off.

"Tony Stark is a good man; he's been a friend to me in the last month. He's been protecting us and he's working to come up with a way to make it so that you can come home." Laura says angrily, "He's currently playing Barbie's with YOUR daughter, so don't say for a second that he doesn't care, because Tony and Natasha are the only reason I'm alive right now." Laura says her voice so loud and angry that all the others in the room can hear everything she's saying, "They're the only reason your kids are alive."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Clint asks, "I can figure out a way for you to get to where I am."

"The kids need stability, not being on the run, and they love it here." Laura explains.

"Laura…." Clint starts to say.

"We're not going anywhere." Laura says, there being no room for argument in her voice, "Tony's given me this phone to keep for good. Maybe we can arrange a time for you to talk to the kids."

"I'd like that." Clint responds, still not sure if he feels okay with the kids being around Tony too much.

"Good." Laura responds, "I should go. Tony and Natasha are with the kids, but I know they both have other things they need to do. I've got to get back." She says.

"Okay. Tell the kids I love them."

"I will." Laura responds.

"And I love…" Clint starts to say, but he hears the dial tone, "You." He adds, even though Laura can't hear him.

"Are Laura and the kids okay?" Steve asks once Clint hangs up, even though he heard a lot of the conversation he knows that asking is politer.

"Yeah. Stark and Nat got them out of the farm weeks ago." Clint reveals, "If you're waiting for Stark to call you on the phone don't hold your breath, he gave it to Laura." He tells Steve.

"Oh." Steve says, looking a little disappointed.

"I need to go for a walk." Clint says, getting up and heading out of the room, and seconds later Wanda gets up and follows.

"Clint." Wanda says, causing him to turn around, "I will help you get your family away from Stark."

"Thanks Wanda." Clint says gratefully, "But I don't know if that's the best idea."

"It's getting your family away from Stark, of course it is." Wanda responds, believing that.

"I'll wait until I talk to my kids, but thanks. If I do decide to do that I'll let you know." Clint says before heading outside while Wanda heads back into the room where the others are.

* * *

**July 20** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

It's morning and Tony is in the lab with Peter, both of them are working on Peter's suit.

"Boss the video call with King T'Challa and United Nation Panel will begin in ten minutes." FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Right, thanks FRIDAY." Tony responds, "Thinks you can spend a little while in here without blowing anything up?" he asks Peter.

"Of course." Peter answers, feeling amazed that Tony would trust him in his lab.

"Okay, if you get in trouble just ask FRIDAY for help and if you feel like some company…. FRY where are Laura and the kids?" Tony asks curious.

"In the library." Friday answers.

"Great, just head there." Tony tells Peter, "The rest of us will be in the meeting and I honestly have no idea how long it will take." He explains.

"That's okay." Peter assures him.

"Okay, I better go make myself presentable." Tony tells him, as he is currently wearing clothes that are covered in grease and other things from the lab. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay." Peter responds, concentrating on what he is doing, and after getting the conformation Tony walks out of the lab.

* * *

Exactly nine minutes later, Tony wearing one of his lovely three piece suits and completely dirt and grease free walks into the conference room where Natasha, Vision, Hope, and Rhodey already are.

"You're close to being late." Rhodey tells him as Tony sits down.

"But I'm not, that's what's important." Tony tells them, "FRIDAY are King Kitty and the panel ready to go?"

"King T'Challa is, the panel hasn't connected yet." FRIDAY reveals.

"Okay then, connect T'Challa." Tony requests.

"Of course, Boss." Friday says before T'Challa appears on the screen.

"Your Majesty." Tony greats.

"Mr Stark, Miss Romanoff, Miss Van Dyne, Mr Rhodes, Vision." T'Challa greats, "The council just wants an update report, correct?"

"Yes." Tony answers.

"Boss the United Nation council is on the line." FRIDAY reveals.

"Okay, connect us all." Tony requests, "Here we go." He mutters as the United Nations panel is connected to the calls.

"King T'Challa, Mr Stark, Miss Romanoff, Mr Rhodes, Miss Van Dyne, Vison." The head of the council greats, "As you know the purpose of this call is to discuss your progress on altering the Sokovia Accords. Would one of you please start to explain that progress." He requests.

"Of course." Tony says, and he starts to explain how many changes they have agreed to and what they still need to do.

* * *

It has been a little while since Tony left him in the lab Peter is working on his suit and he's reached a problem.

"Huh." Peter says, realising that he is going to need Tony's help to finish what he is doing, "FRIDAY are Mrs Barton, Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel still in the library?" Peter asks curious.

"Yes, Mr Parker." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay, thanks." Peter responds, sounding relieved and he quickly checks to make sure that all the supplies he has been using are turned off before he heads out of the lab.

* * *

It has been at least an hour since the video call began and Tony, T'Challa, Natasha, Rhodey, Vision and Hope have been explaining the progress they have been making on the changes without actually explaining the changes themselves.

"It is the councils believe that there should be another, in person meeting, about the Accords before the deadline of October 24th where the Avengers and King T'Challa submit the altered version of the Accords for review. You can defend or explain any put that you feel the need to." The council head explains, "That would also allow time to change parts again before the deadline."

"Do you have a date suggestion for something like that?" T'Challa asks.

"How about August 22nd." The council head suggests, "That will give enough time for a review and alteration to occur before the deadline." The council suggests, "Do you believe you could have a document ready for review by then?" he ask.

"Yes, I believe we could." Tony says, after exchanging looks with the others, "But it will be preliminary." He admits.

"That will be fine, it will be taken into consideration." The council head says, "Good afternoon Avengers, King T'Challa."

"That's sooner than we were expecting." Natasha comments with a small frown.

"We always suspected that they would want something to review sooner than the deadline." Rhodey points out.

"Not that sooner." Hope says, also frowning.

"We'll make it work." Tony assures them, "T'Challa, what's your thoughts about this?"

"If you're willing I would like to make some time next month for me to spend at least a few days at the Compound so that we can discuss the changes in person." T'Challa explains.

"Sounds good to me, you know you're always welcome Kitten." Tony assures him, "Just let us know when."

"Of course." T'Challa responds before ending the call.

"FRIDAY is Peter still in the lab?" Tony asks curious.

"No Boss. He's in the Library with Mrs Barton and her children." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay, thanks." Tony responds.

"Tony Hope and I were thinking about doing a barbecue for dinner, interested?" Rhodey asks curious as everyone starts to head out of the conference room.

"Definitely." Tony answers.

"I wonder how much cooking will be done when they're staring lovingly into each other's eyes." Natasha whispers to Tony, who laughs.

"Damn it." Rhodey suddenly says as he falls over.

"You okay?" Hope asks as she, Tony, Natasha and Vision hurry over.

"Yeah, I've just been using these too long." Rhodey explains, looking frustrated as Tony, Hope and Natasha help him onto one of the chairs as Vision goes to get Rhodey's wheelchair.

"How can I make them better for you to use for long periods of time?" Tony asks his friend.

"It's not nothing you can do about the design, it's me." Rhodey assures his friend as Vision returns to the room with his chair.

"Here you are Colonel Rhodes." Vision says, putting Rhodey's chair close to where he's sitting.

"Thank you, Vison." Rhodey says, grateful.

"You're very welcome." Vision responds as Rhodey moves from the chair he is sitting on to his wheelchair.

"You good?" Tony asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Rhodey responds and the group of five continue to head out of the conference room.

* * *

Less than a minute later Tony walks into the living room and he can't help but smile when he sees Peter using his powers to amuse Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel.

"They look like they are having fun." Tony says as he sits on the couch.

"They are." Laura assures him, "How'd the video call go?"

"About as well as I was expecting." Tony admits, "We've got a month to submit a copy of the altered accords for review." He explains.

"Will that be enough time?" Laura asks concerned.

"It will have to be." Tony admits and the two of them drift into silence as they watch Peter, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel.

* * *

Out in the courtyard of the Avengers Only Area Hope and Rhodey are starting to get ready for a barbecue.

"When was the last time you cooked a barbecue?" Rhodey asks Hope curious.

"I have no idea." Hope admits, "You?"

"No idea." Rhodey explains, and the two of them exchange amused looks, "So, did you get through to Scott's daughter's mother?" he asks curious as he knew that since the attack on the Barton farm that everyone is more worried about Scott's daughter.

"Yeah, she's agreed to the extra security Tony's paying for and her husband's a police officer, so between that and the fact that as far as we know, no one knows about Cassie, she should be safe." Hope explains.

"Good." Rhodey says relieved.

"Yeah." Hope says, "So, today that's the longest you've gone." Hope comments, knowing that because she's been keeping track.

"Yeah, it is." Rhodey admits.

"How does that make you feel?" Hope asks curious.

"Honestly, pretty good." Rhodey admits.

"I'm glad." Hope says with a supportive smile, "So, how are we going to do this?" she asks curious.

"How about you cook and I do the prep work and get started on the other stuff." Rhodey suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Hope responds and together she and Rhodey get started on making a barbecue together.

* * *

An hour later Hope and Rhodey having finished cooking and Hope is giving a tray to Rhodey to take over to the table when Tony, Laura, Natasha, Vision, Peter, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel walk out into the courtyard.

"Wow, everything smells great." Peter says, amazed.

"Thanks." Hope answers.

"Can't guarantee that it will taste good." Rhodey says.

"If food's a bust we'll just order Pizza." Tony comments, "Peter when's your aunt expecting you home?" he asks curious.

"Mrs Barton had me call her earlier, she knows I'm staying for dinner." Peter explains.

"Thank you." Tony says to Laura who nods.

"I've told you Peter, call me Laura." She assures the young boy.

"Right, sorry, I will." Peter says as everyone sits down at the table as Hope and Rhodey bring over the last of the food.

"We need drinks." Natasha realises, standing up.

"I made several jugs of lemonade this morning, it's in the fridge." Laura reveals.

"Okay, I'll get that. Anyone want anything else?" Natasha asks, looking around and she honestly isn't surprised when anyone says anything else as even Tony tries not to drink around Peter, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel, "Okay, I'll be right back." Natasha says before heading inside.

A few minutes later Natasha returns carrying the jugs of drinks and enough glasses for everyone, which she puts on the table before sitting down too and as she does the group of four kids and six adults enjoy the barbecue that Hope and Rhodey made for them.

* * *

**July 23** **rd** **2016\. Wakanda.**

**Night.**

Lying in his bed in the room T'Challa gave him Clint can't help but stare at the phone that Steve said he might as well hold onto. Even though he has been tempted to Clint hasn't tried calling them, wanting Laura to call first, at the same time he has desperately wanted to.

As he stares at the phone, about to reach out and call anyway, the phone starts to ring.

"Hello." Clint says, answering as quick as possible.

"Hi Clint." Laura responds.

"Laura, are you okay? Are the kids okay?" Clint asks worried.

"We're all fine." Laura assures him, "There are people who want to speak to you." She says and Clint hears her hand the phone over.

"Daddy?" Lila's voice asks.

"Hey Sweetie." Clint says, feeling so amazed to hear his daughter's voice again, "How are you?" he asks.

"I'm good." Lila says happily, "I've been spending a lot of time with Auntie Nat and Uncle Tony, they're really cool!" she says happily.

"Uncle Tony?" Clint asks, forcing the words out in his shocked state.

"Yep, I asked Mom if I could call Tony Uncle she said I could If I wanted to." Lila explains.

"Why would you want to do that?" Clint asks.

"Because Tony's really cool, and he's really fun, and he and Auntie Nat take us swimming and Uncle Tony plays barbies with me and tells me stories! He's cool!" Lila says happily.

"Oh, okay." Clint says, not being sure what to think beyond the fact that security footage of Tony Stark playing Barbies would get a lot of money, though that's probably because it's easier to think about that than his anger, "Do you like it at the Compound?" he asks curious.

"Yes! I love it! It's so much fun, Uncle Tony, Auntie Nat, Rhodey, Hope, and Vision are really cool, and I like it when Peter comes, he's cool." Lila explains, causing Clint to become confused about who Peter is, "Daddy, when are you coming home?"

"I don't know Honey." Clint admits.

"Oh." Lila says, sounding disappointed, "Do you want to speak to Cooper?" she asks.

"Yeah, I do." Clint says and he hears Lila pass the phone.

"Hi Dad." Cooper answers, sounding less than happy than his sister.

"Hi Coop." Clint says, sounding happy, "How are you?"

"Alright." Cooper says, shrugging though Clint can't see it.

"Coop I need you to answer me honestly, do you want me to come get you? To get you away from the Compound?" Clint asks.

"No. I love it here." Cooper says, sounding annoyed, "Don't bother coming back unless you're coming back for good." He says before dropping the phone.

"COOPER, COOP." Clint calls, but his son doesn't respond.

"Clint?" Laura's voice asks.

"I'm here, what's wrong with Cooper? He's never spoken to me like that. He's been spending too much time around Stark, hasn't he?" Clint asks, pain and anger in his voice.

"Cooper's hurting, he misses you, we all do." Laura explains, "And for the record Tony hasn't said a single bad thing about you, in fact he's even defended you." Laura informs him, "We'll talk later." She says before hanging up.

After hanging up with his wife Clint just lays in shock not being able to believe that he's hurt his family so much, and he can't help but wonder if he'll ever be able to make it up to them.

* * *

**July 23** **rd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

"Mommy, why is Cooper so mad at Daddy?" Lila asks after her Mother hangs up with her Dad.

"Cooper misses your Dad." Laura explains.

"I miss Daddy too." Lila admits.

"I know, so do I." Laura says as she puts her arm around her daughter, "FRIDAY where is Cooper?"

"Cooper is with Miss Romanoff in one of the gyms." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay." Laura answers, knowing that talking to Natasha will be good for her son, as Lila snuggles into her side.

* * *

After leaving his mother, sister and brother Cooper just runs and as he runs he finds himself closer to the gym, and so he just runs in and as he does he sees the punching bag and before he realises what he is doing he punches the bag.

"COOPER." Natasha says, hurrying over to him and stopping him before he can hit it again, "You'll just hurt your hand doing that." Natasha tells him, and Cooper just shrugs, "Talk to me, Cooper, what's wrong?" she asks worried.

"I just talked to Dad." Cooper reveals.

"Oh, how was that?" Natasha asks as she leads Cooper over to a pile of mats where they can sit down.

"I don't know." Cooper admits, "It was nice to hear from him, but I'm so mad at him." Cooper reveals, "And he asked if I wanted him to come get me, to take me away from the compound, but I told him that I like it here, and that he shouldn't come back unless he's back for good." Cooper reveals.

"You did, did you?" Natasha asks and Cooper nods, "Why'd you say that?"

"Because I'm mad." Cooper admits, "I miss Dad Aunt Nat, but I'm mad that he's not here." Cooper admits.

"You know he can't be right now." Natasha tells him.

"Is it because of the fight that tore the Avengers apart?" Cooper asks.

"How do you know about that?" Natasha asks, a little surprised as the adults have been careful about what they mention around the kids.

"I saw videos online." Cooper answers and Natasha makes a note to change what the kids can access, "Dad fought with Steve while You, Uncle Tony, Rhodey and Vision fought together, is that why he can't come home?"

"Not quiet." Natasha admits, "You're Dad helped Captain Rogers with something he didn't tell Uncle Tony about, until it was too late. They all broke some laws to do it, some pretty big ones." Natasha admits, wanting to be as honest as possible with the young boy.

"So Dad can never come home?" Cooper asks, pain in his voice.

"Your Uncle Tony and I are working on a way to make it so your Dad can but it might take a little while." Natasha explains.

"So he's going to miss my birthday?" Cooper says sadly.

"Probably." Natasha admits as she puts her arm around Cooper.

"Oh." Cooper says and the two of them drift into silence, as they do Natasha can't help but think about how much she hates that Cooper is hurting so much, and she also makes a note to make sure that Cooper's birthday is the best ever as even though it won't make up for the fact that Clint's not there it may help a little.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

**August 1** **st** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Mid-Morning.**

Just like he has been doing most of the day Tony is in his office doing the paper work, and reviewing of accords changes that Laura told him he has to get done within the next day, a pile of work that is quite big as he's been putting it off.

"Boss, Miss Potts is here." FRIDAY reveals.

"Pepper?" Tony asks, looking up in surprise, "Why?"

"You have a meeting schedule." FRIDAY reminds Tony.

"Oh, right, yeah. Tell her where I am." Tony says, signing the document he's been working on, and moving it to the done pile that he's been trying to use, but he doesn't grab something from 'need to do' pile, even though it doesn't seem to be getting smaller.

About a minute later the door to the office opens and Pepper walks in.

"Hi." Tony says, smiling at her.

"Hi." Pepper responds, "Are you actually doing Paperwork?" she asks, a little surprised.

"I kind of have to. There are a lot of things I have to do these days." Tony admits.

"Huh, speaking of things you have to do. I've got some things that I couldn't send through that you have to look over." Pepper reveals, as she sits down across from Tony.

"Okay, when do you need it by? Because this is just the things I have to get done today." Tony says, pointing the pile.

"I'll need it in about a week." Pepper explains.

"Okay. I'll do my best." Tony responds.

"And I wanted to talk to you about the intern you added to the Stark Internship file. He seems to have never arrived and Happy didn't give him a security clearance. Who is he?" Pepper asks.

"He's working here, with me, three days a week." Tony reveals.

"Really?" Pepper asks, sounding surprised as in all the years she's known him Tony has never taken on an intern to work with only him, or work with him period.

"Really. He's a good kid. I personally vouch for him and his Aunt's sighed off on the internship." Tony reveals.

"I know; I saw those uploaded files." Pepper says, Tony having done that so that the internship would be legitimate, just in case anyone went digging, "There's something you're not saying, isn't there?" Pepper asks, knowing that because she knows Tony.

"He's a good kid Pepper. Look at his school records, he is the perfect candidate for an internship, I've just made it so he's here with me." Tony explains.

"Okay." Pepper says, deciding not to push anymore, "You need to show at a board meeting this month, and there are several Stark functions that you have to be at." Pepper explains.

"Tell FRIDAY to add them to my schedule." Tony requests.

"I will." Pepper says, "I think that's all we need to talk about." She comments as she opens her briefcase, "Here the files." She says, handing them to Tony.

"I'll get to them when I can." Tony responds, putting them down on his desk.

"I should go." Pepper says, standing up, "I'll see you soon." She says, starting to head to the door.

"Pepper." Tony says, stopping her before she can walk out the door, "Are we going to talk about us?" He asks as he stands up, "You said you needed space, and I've given you that, but it's been months and we're still in limbo." He says, walking over to her.

"I haven't reached out because nothing's changed, I love you Tony, but I can't keep watching as you almost die over and over again." Pepper admits, "You don't want to stop being Iron Man, you don't want to stop being an Avenger, and I know what it means to you, so I'm not going to ask you to." Pepper admits.

"But we can't be together when I am." Tony realises, stopping now that he is right in front of Pepper.

"No, we can't be." Pepper admits, as she doesn't want to have to wonder every day if Tony will come home alive, "But you'll always be my friend, Tony."

"And you'll always be mine." Tony responds with a smile.

"Hey Tone." Natasha says, walking into the room without knocking but then she freezes at the sight that greats her, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." She quickly says, looking between Tony and Pepper and being pretty sure that they are having a long overdue conversation.

"You're not interrupting." Pepper assures her.

"What'd you need?" Tony asks, turning to look at her.

"I just wanted to run some simulation ideas by you, but it's okay. I'll asks Rhodey and Hope." Natasha says, "It's nice to see you again Pepper." Natasha says with a smile, meaning that completely.

"You too." Pepper responds as Natasha leaves, closing the door behind her, "Simulations?" Pepper asks curious.

"For when we practice fighting as the new team." Tony explains.

"How's that going?" Pepper asks curious.

"Good. I think we're starting to figure out how we work best, of course we haven't had many chances to prove that in the field." Tony admits, "Being a smaller team is making things slightly difficult, but most of us can fly which makes us more mobile, we're making it work." Tony reveals.

"That's good at least." Pepper admits, "Have you thought about recruiting more?" she asks curious.

"Yeah, but we're going to wait until the New Accords are in place. For now, the five of us are making it work, and if things get really bad we can always call in King Kitty, plus there's someone else who's agreed to be backup if needed and she has connections." Tony explains.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Pepper admits, "You know I'm not at the Tower much, you don't have to avoid it." She reveals.

"Truthfully, I like it here." Tony admits, telling the truth, "There are some things I want to change, but it's home." Tony admits with a smile, as he looks around the room.

"Okay." Pepper says with a nod, "I really have to go." She admits, taking a step forward and hugging Tony, "I'll see you." She says when they break apart.

"Yeah, you will." Tony responds and Pepper heads out of his office while Tony heads over to his desk so that he can continue the work that he has to get done.

* * *

**August 5** **st** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

It is after lunch and as they have been all day, except for lunch, Tony and Peter are in Tony's lab, working together on one of Tony's suit.

"This is so cool." Peter says with a grin, "How many suits have you made?" he asks curious.

"This is my…. Forty-eighth." Tony answers, needing to think for a second.

"Awesome." Peter says with a grin, "Have you thought about making them other colours?" he asks curious.

"Some of the ones have been." Tony says, thinking about the iron legion, "Why you got some suggests?"

"Black could be good. Not black like the War Machine armour, but like a more metallic, darker black." Peter suggests.

"Huh, maybe." Tony says, looking thoughtful, "At the moment I'm focusing on correcting a weakness that has been pointed out to me one to many times." Tony reveals.

"Boss Cooper Barton is outside the lab, asking if he can come in." FRIDAY says, before Peter can ask about what weakness.

"Okay." Tony says, quickly looking around to make sure nothing dangerous is out, "Let him in." Tony says and seconds later Cooper walks in, "Hey Kiddo, what's up?" Tony asks.

"Um… so um, I was wondering if I could stay in here with you and Peter. Maybe help, learn what you're doing." Cooper says, looking nervous about what he is asking.

"Is that something you want?" Tony asks and Cooper nods, "Then sure, get over here." Tony says and Cooper's face brightens up completely so he hurries over to Tony and Peter, "Before you do anything there's a couple things you need to know, a lab or workshop has rules and you have to follow them, it's important." Tony tells him.

"I will Uncle Tony, promise." Cooper assures him.

"Good." Tony says and he starts to explain the rules to Cooper, and once he agrees the young boy joins Tony and Peter in what they are doing, listening with complete attention as he watches and helps.

* * *

Having spent hours in the lab together Tony, Peter and Cooper are walking into the dining area.

"Mom, mom, mom." Cooper says excitedly.

"What is it?" Laura asks, being glad about how happy her son seems as ever since he talked to Clint Cooper hasn't exactly been happy.

"I was in the lab with Uncle Tony and Peter. It's soo cool in there! I really loved it! They let me help and I learned a lot." Cooper says, sounding excited.

"He was a great help." Tony reveals, "He followed all the rules and did exactly what I said." Tony says as he sits down.

"That's good." Laura says, knowing that neither Tony or Peter would let Cooper do something dangerous.

"Can I help again?" Cooper asks curious.

"As long as you follow my rules, and as long as it's okay with your Mom." Tony answers, realising too late that he probably should have asked Laura before letting Cooper in the lab with him and Peter.

"Mom?" Cooper asks.

"As long as you do what Uncle Tony or Peter says." Laura says and Peter feels pretty proud that Laura trust him like that.

"I will." Cooper promise.

"Good, sit down, eat." Laura says and Cooper sits down next to Peter and the group start to eat together, and just like normal there is a lot of talking going on as they eat.

* * *

**August 10** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Very early morning.**

Even though being completely exhausted would be a sign to most people to head to bed to Tony's it's just a sign to get another cup of coffee and so as he walks into the kitchen to do just that he is a little surprise to find Natasha sitting on one of the benches eating ice-cream out of the container.

"Hi." Tony says, walking over to the coffee.

"Hey." Natasha responds, "I figured you were still up." Natasha admits.

"Yeah, well, sleep's not exactly my thing these days." Tony says as he pours himself another cup of coffee, "What about you? Why you up?" he asks curious.

"Felt like ice cream." Natasha admits, "Didn't really feel like sleeping." She says, keeping her voice pretty casual.

"Always a good choice." Tony admits as he sits down on the counter across from Natasha.

"You know one of these days you're going to be more coffee than anything else." Natasha informs Tony.

"I'm pretty sure that day came a long time ago." Tony says, looking amused.

"Probably." Natasha responds and the two of them drift into silence. "So….. How'd your talk with Pepper go?" Natasha asks, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes.

"You've been waiting ten days to ask that, haven't you?" Tony asks, amused.

"Maybe." Natasha says with a slight smile, "So?"

"We're over, offoically." Tony admits, looking down at his coffee.

"I'm sorry." Natasha says, causing Tony to look up at her, "I know how much she means to you."

"Yeah…" Tony says, looking upset.

"Okay, put the coffee down." Natasha tells her taking one last bite of ice cream before jumping down from the counter and heading over to the freezer, "I'm serious, put down the coffee." Natasha says once she puts the ice cream away.

"Nat…." Tony starts to say.

"Follow me." Natasha says, heading out on the kitchen.

Thinking for a few seconds Tony shrugs and then follows, leaving his coffee cup behind.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the kitchen Tony walks into the sparing gym where Natasha has already removed her shoes and the hoddie she was wearing so that she is in sweat pants and a tank top.

"Catch." Natasha says, throwing a pair of sparing gloves at Tony.

"Really? This is your idea?" Tony asks, catching the gloves, "I'm not even going to be able to land a hit on you."

"Don't sell yourself short. You've trained with Mel, and Hope, and Rhodey, and Happy, even me once or twice, you might land one." Natasha says with a grin, "Of course if you're too afraid to try then…." Natasha says, her voice teasing as she knows exactly what she is doing.

"I didn't say that." Tony quickly says as he removes his shoes, "I never back down from a challenge, especially not an impossible one." He says with a grin.

"That's the Tony Stark I know." Natasha says with a smirk as Tony walks over to the mats.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this is the morning." Tony admits.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the first time you've said that." Natasha admits, "In fact I'm pretty sure I've heard you say that before." She says with a slight grin.

"Probably." Tony responds and the two of them start to get into positions. For a few moments they just move around waiting for the other to make a move, but then after about a minute Tony tries to throw a punch, but Natasha effortlessly blocks it and flips Tony onto his back.

"See, fun." Natasha says with a smirk.

"Yeah, totally." Tony says sarcastically as he starts to get back onto his feet.

"Really? I thought you liked it on your back." Natasha says with a teasing look.

"Really Nat? That's how you want to do this?" Tony asks as he swings out his leg as he is getting up to knock Natasha down, "You didn't say anything about rules." He says with a smirk as he gets to his feet.

"No, I didn't." Natasha admits as she gets back onto her feet, "Again?"

"Sure." Tony says, knowing that common sense would be to say no, but he's never been one to follow common sense, and so he once more takes the position to start to spar.

* * *

It has been a little while since Tony and Natasha started sparing and Tony is once more getting knocked to the mats.

"Okay, I'm done." Tony admits, moaning in pain.

"You sure?" Natasha asks as she sticks out her hand to help Tony up.

"Why you want to pound on me a bit more?" Tony asks and Natasha just gives a look, that causes Tony to just laugh, "I'm done." He confirms.

"Okay." Natasha responds as Tony takes off his gloves and throws them at Natasha, "I'll see you in the morning." She tells him.

"You mean in a few hours." Tony says.

"Yeah, that." Natasha responds, "Night Tony."

"Night Nat." Tony responds before walking out, realising that he actually feels pretty tired so he might as well try to get a few hours' sleep.

* * *

**August 12** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

It is early afternoon and as usual everyone is spread out through the Avengers only area of the Compound. As Tony asked her to look over a few things Natasha is sitting in the conference room going over some matters relating to the Accords.

"Auntie Nat." A voice says and Natasha turns to see Lila.

"Hey Sweetie." Natasha greats as Lila walks over, "Is something wrong?" she asks curious.

"No." Lila answers, "Are you busy?" she asks.

"Not for you." Natasha says as she picks up Lila and puts her on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Lila asks curious.

"Paperwork." Natasha answers.

"It looks boring." Lila comments.

"It kind of is." Natasha says, looking amused.

"Auntie Nat can you have a tea party with me?" Lila asks curious.

"You know what, I can." Natasha says, smiling at the young girl.

"Yay!" Lila says excitedly, "Now?"

"Yeah, okay." Natasha says as she quickly signs something before standing up, still holding Lila.

* * *

As Tony just took a call with T'Challa Peter has decided to go for a walk through the facility as he walks into the living room Peter notices Cooper sitting on one of the lounge chairs, seemingly staring at a football.

"Cooper?" Peter asks concerned as even though he's not an expert he is pretty sure that something is wrong.

"Peter." Cooper says, turning to look at him, "I thought you were with Uncle Tony."

"He took a call from King T'Challa, I think it's about the King coming to stay next week." Peter explains as he climbs over the chair.

"Oh, right." Cooper says, sounding distracted.

"You okay?" Peter asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Cooper reveals, it being very clear that it is a lie.

"If you want me to go just say so, but if you want to talk, I'm here." Peter offers as in the past few weeks he's started to become friends with the oldest Barton sibling and he wants to help.

"I miss my Dad." Cooper admits, "I'm so mad at him, but I miss him."

"I get that." Peter tells him, "I'm guessing you played football with him." Peter says, figuring that that would make sense with the way Cooper is staring at the football.

"We did a lot of things together." Cooper admits, "I miss it, Mom's great, and so is everyone here, but I miss doing stuff with Dad." He reveals.

"I'm sorry Coop, none of this is fair on you, or your brother and sister." Peter admits.

"Thanks Pete." Cooper responds and the two boys drift into silence.

"So, I know I'm not your Dad, but do want to throw the football around with me?" Peter offers after about a minute of silence.

For a brief moment Cooper looks like he is debating for a few moments, "Sure." Cooper answers and he picks up the ball and the two of them head out to the courtyard.

* * *

In Lila's room Natasha is sitting across from her niece at a little table, Natasha wearing a costume that Lila insisted on.

"Want more tea Auntie Nat?" Lila asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha answers and Lila pours a fake cup of tea and handing it to Natasha, "Thank you."

"Auntie Nat, can you help me make something for Cooper's birthday?" Lila asks curious.

"Sure, if you'd like." Natasha assures her.

"I would." Lila assures her aunt and Natasha nods.

* * *

Out in the Avengers only court yard Cooper and Peter are throwing the football back and twice Peter being careful of how much strength he uses to throw to make sure that he doesn't hurt Cooper as that's the last thing he wants to do.

"Could you catch anything?" Cooper asks Peter curious.

"Maybe." Peter answers, looking uncertain as he throws the ball back at Cooper, who catches it.

"Want to see?" Cooper asks curious.

"Sure." Peter responds and so Cooper throws the ball, purposely not exactly towards Peter, but Peter still manages to catch it perfectly.

"So cool." Cooper says with a grin, "How long have you been able to do that kind of stuff?" he asks curious.

"Eight months." Peter answers as he throws the ball back to Cooper, who catches it.

"Want to try again?" Cooper asks.

"Sure." Peter says and Cooper makes it seem like he is going to throw the ball one way but he quickly changes his mind mid-way through and throws it as hard as he can, but Peter is a second too late to catch it and causes the ball to go crashing throw the window.

"Crap." Cooper says worried, "We're going to be in so much trouble." He says, a look of dread appearing on his face.

"It was an accident. It will be okay." Peter assures the younger boy.

"Do you really think so?" Cooper asks worried.

"Yeah, I do." Peter assures him and seconds later Laura, Tony and Hope, run out, having been alerted to glass breaking around Cooper and Peter by FRIDAY.

"What happened? Are you two okay?" Laura asks worried.

"We're fine." Cooper answers, avoiding looking at anyone.

"We were throwing a football and I threw too hard, broke the window." Peter explains, "I'm so sorry." He says, causing Cooper to look at him in surprise.

"It's okay, Peter. It was an accident." Tony assures him, "I'll work on creating a safe area where you two, and Lila can do stuff like throwing a football without worrying about breaking stuff." He assures them.

"But for now you two should head inside until we clean up this glass." Hope says.

"Okay." Cooper and Peter say together before heading inside.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Cooper tells Peter.

"I wanted to." Peter responds, "So…... Do you know how to play chess?"

"No." Cooper answers.

"Want to learn how?" Peter asks curious.

"Sure." Cooper says with a grin and the two of them head over to the chess table.

* * *

**August 15** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

It morning at the compound and as everyone has just finished breakfast everyone who lives in the Avengers Only Area permanently are waiting near the airplane hangar as they are all waiting for a guest, a guest who is just landing.

"Your Majesty." Tony says, walking over as T'Challa walks out of the plane.

"Mr Stark." T'Challa greats, "Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's my pleasure." Tony responds, completely meaning that, "Now, I think you meet everyone the last time you were here, or by video conference except this is Laura, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel Barton." Tony introduces, pointing to each of the people as he introduces them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." T'Challa answers.

"So, I was thinking that I would show you your room and then we can get down to business." Tony suggests.

"That's fine with me." T'Challa responds and the group head inside.

* * *

Twenty minutes later T'Challa has freshened up from the flight and he, along with Natasha, Tony, Hope and Rhodey are in the conference room, all of them having a lot of papers and documents in front of them.

"Do you really think we're going to have something ready to submit to the panel in a week?" Rhodey asks, looking at the others.

"We'll have to. We don't have a whole lot of options." Natasha realises.

"We'll make it work." Tony says, "We have a week, let's get to work."

"There's something I want to discuss." T'Challa says.

"Okay Kitten, you've got the floor." Tony says and everyone turns to look at T'Challa.

"While I agree with the procedure you're going to introduce for Spiderman, and any other young Avengers, I have to admit that it might be the bit that will be the hardest for the council to agree too." T'Challa explains.

"It's the most important part, Peter's identity has to be protected, and he's a kid, things should be different for him, until he is older." Tony says, completely meaning that.

"Like I said, I agree." T'Challa assures Tony, "Which is why I think you should defend that on Monday, explain how you want things to be for Mr Parker and any other future young Avengers. If they hear you speak about that part of the Accords rather than just reading it then the panel is more likely to approve it."

"He's right." Natasha tells Tony, as doing it like that makes a lot more sense.

"It would be a good plan." Hope says, nodding in agreement.

"Okay, I will." Tony says with a nod, "What do we have to discuss next?"

"The contingencies that we want to suggest and the procedures for getting us involved." Rhodey answers.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, "T'Challa, want to start with your suggestions?" he asks.

"Of course." T'Challa answers and the group start to discuss everything that they need to figure out as they know they have limited time.

* * *

**August 17** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early Morning.**

It is early morning, even before breakfast, and Tony is just returning to the Compound with Peter, having left early to get the teenager as it is a special occasion.

"Thanks for coming to get me early, Tony." Peter says, "I really wanted to be here all day, for Cooper." He explains.

"I know you did." Tony says, "And I'm glad." He reveals, "So you going to tell me what's in there?" he asks, referring to the present Peter is holding.

"You'll have to wait for Cooper to open it, and then see." Peter informs Tony as they walk into the dining area where Laura, Natasha, Hope, Rhodey and T'Challa are, all of them helping to get everything ready.

"Wow, everything looks great." Tony says, looking around the room.

"We thought so, and we've set up the stuff you got for the pool." Hope explains.

"Good." Tony says, sounding glad.

"So um, is there somewhere I should put the present I got for Cooper?" Peter asks curious.

"That's nice of you." Laura says, smiling at the teenager, "You can put it over there." She says, referring to the present pile that is on a table.

"Okay, is there anything I can do to help?" Peter asks curious.

"If you don't mind could you go see if Nathaniel is awake? If he is bring him down here." Laura requests.

"Sure." Peter says before putting his present down and leaving the room, while the adults continue to get everything ready.

Five minutes later Peter has brought Nathaniel down and Lila has also arrived to breakfast so that the only person they are waiting for is Cooper.

"Mr Cooper is on his way." FRIDAY informs the group.

"Thanks FRY." Tony answers and seconds later Cooper walks into the room and the seconds he does everyone starts to sing.

" _Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday Dear Cooper,_

_Happy Birthday to you"_

"Thank you, thank you so much." Cooper says as he walks over to his mother and hugs her.

"I love you so much." Laura tells her son.

"Love you too." Cooper responds as they break apart.

"Sit, sit down, we've got all your favourites." Laura tells her son.

"Thanks Mom." Cooper says with a smile as he heads over to the table and everyone sits down.

* * *

**August 17** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

After a breakfast full of his favourite things Cooper spent most of the morning with everyone, even, to his surprise T'Challa, in the pool which was fill of toys and some pretty awake things that made everything so much better, and now that they have all finished a great dinner everyone is sitting around the living area as Cooper opens his many presents.

"Here, um, this is from me." Peter says as he nervously hands Cooper over the presents.

"Thanks Pete." Cooper says, smiling as he takes it and within a few second she opens it to reveal two books, one on how to build basic electronics that look second hand and a second on archery that looks brand new.

"The Electronics book used to be mine, I thought you'd like it, I learnt a lot from it." Peter explains, "The archery book seems like the kind of thing you'd want."

"It is, thanks." Cooper says with a smile, as he gently moves the present over to pick up another, something that is about the size of a small box.

"It's from me." Tony reveals.

"Okay." Cooper says as he takes off the packages and then opens the box and when he sees what's inside he gets a look of complete amazement on his face, "Uncle Tony…." He says amazed, "Is this what I think it is?"

"A season box to all Giants games, you're Mom mentioned that it is your favourite team." Tony explains.

"Thank you." Cooper says, getting up and hurrying over to his Uncle and hugging him.

"You're welcome Kid." Tony says, returning the hug.

"You'll come with me to games, right?" Cooper asks as they break apart.

"Of course." Tony answers, without hesitation.

"And Peter? You'll come too?" Cooper asks, looking at his friend.

"If you want me to." Peter answers.

"I do." Cooper assures him and as he does a phone starts to ring and Laura pulls out the flip phone that everyone knows who is on the other end of.

"Hello." Laura answers, "Yeah, he's right here." Laura says, walking over to Cooper, "It's your Dad." She reveals.

"I figured." Cooper says with a sigh, "Hello." He answers.

"Hey Coop, Happy Birthday." Clint says, his voice sounding happy, though the truth is that he feels pretty bad about missing his son's birthday, "Are you having a good birthday?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, it's great. Mom, Aunt Natasha and Uncle Tony have arranged an amazing day. We spent the morning in the pool and there was so many great things, and Peter's been here all day and gave me a great present." Cooper says, sounding glad.

"That's sound good." Clint says, still being confused about who Peter is.

"It is." Cooper responds, "I should go, I've got a lot of presents too open."

"Well, you best be getting to that." Clint says, "I love you Coop, I miss you, your siblings and your Mom so much." He tells

"Miss you too." Cooper responds before quickly hanging up and handing the phone back to his mother.

"You okay?" Laura asks concerned and Cooper just shrugs.

"Here, I think your present for Aunt Nat is just what you need." Laura says, picking up one of the gifts and handing it too her son.

"Okay." Cooper says, talking the present and walking back over to the couch, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach that says how much he misses his Dad, and how angry he feels that Clint isn't there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE REVIEW.

 **Warning:** Minor Character Death.

* * *

**August 20** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Evening.**

"So, that went well." Tony comments as he, Natasha, Hope, Rhodey, T'Challa and Vision walk out of the Quinjet that they took to an incident that they got called in.

"Minimal property damage, no civilian casualties, I'd say it went a lot better than well." Rhodey corrects as the group walks, or in Rhodey's case rolls towards the Avengers only area.

"Good point." Tony admits, "Hope you should get that arm checked by medical."

"It's just a graze." Hope says, resisting the urge to roll her eyes, "Nothing to worry about."

"You know; we should have a movie night." Natasha suggests.

"That sounds like a really good idea." Rhodey says agreeing.

"Agreed." Tony says and the others nod in agreement.

"Boss there is a representative from the United Nations Panel waiting in your office, wanting to de-brief with you and King T'Challa." FRIDAY reveals.

"Okay, thanks." Tony says as they walk into the living area, as they do they find not only Laura and her kids waiting but Peter too, "Kid, what are you doing here?"

"I saw the news I wanted to make sure everyone was okay." Peter explains, looking around, "You're all okay, right?" he asks, there being an undertone of worry in his voice.

"We're good." Tony assures him.

"Good." Peter says, smiling back at him, "So, did you stop the bad guys?" he asks curious.

"Yeah, we stopped the bad guys." Tony says with a grin.

"Good."

"So, we're going to have a movie night, want to join?" Tony asks curious.

"Definitely." Peter says, with a nod.

"Okay. Call your Aunt and make sure it's okay." Tony tells him, "Laura can you make sure that he does?"

"Of course." Laura answers.

"If we're going to do a proper movie night then I'll need to go on a supply run." Natasha comments, "So if there is anything you want add to the list on the fridge and I'll get it before I leave." She requests, "I'll also pick up Pizza." Natasha offers.

"Sounds good." Tony says with a nod, "So, lets meet in the living area in an hour. That should give us enough time for all of us to do what we have to do." He says and the others nod in agreement before going their separate ways, Tony and T'Challa go to de-brief with the panel representative why the others go to clean up and relax after the fight.

* * *

An hour later the entire group are in the living area, Cooper, Peter and Lila are sitting on the floor, Laura, T'Challa, Rhodey and Hope are sharing the couch and Natasha and Tony are sitting in armchairs across from one another, while Vision is just floating behind as everyone as they all share all the food that Natasha went and got.

As he looks around the group Tony can't help but just smile as he watches them, when suddenly he feels himself getting hit by popcorn, looking around Tony looks for the culprit and realises that it was Natasha who threw it at him.

"You okay, Shellhead?" Natasha asks him.

"Yeah, I am." Tony responds, picking up a few pieces of popcorn, out of the bowl, and throwing it back at her, it being clear that he is telling the truth.

"Good."' Natasha responds, perfectly catching the popcorn he threw and eating it as everyone drifts into silence and watches the movie, Cooper and Peter exchanging amused looks as they do.

* * *

**August 22** **nd** **2016\. United Nations Headquarters, New York.**

**Morning.**

As they want to make the best impression possible Tony, T'Challa, Natasha, Rhodey, Hope and Vision are all in their best waiting to be let into the panel room, all holding many copies of the altered versions of the accords that they are proposing.

"So, everyone remembers how we're going to do this?" Tony asks, looking around and the others nod.

"We've just got to do our best Tony. That's the only thing we can do." Rhodey tell his best friend.

"He's right, it is all we can do." Hope says as the door opens and the group exchange looks before walking in, until Natasha and Tony are the only ones outside.

"You've got this Tony. You know this document backwards and forward, you'll be okay." Natasha says, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder in comfort before heading into the room.

"Thanks Nat." Tony mutters before taking a deep breath and heading into the room to.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony, T'Challa, Natasha, Rhodey, Hope and Vision are sitting in the front row of the panel room, a room that has slowly been filling up in the past twenty minutes, until the room is full.

"To start today's session I would like to invite Mr Tony Stark up to discuss the Proposed Altered version of the Sokovia Accords… Mr Stark." A member of the panel invites and Tony gets up and walks to the podium where he puts his copy of the accords.

"Good morning." Tony says, "As you entered today you each were given a copy of the Proposed Altered Sokovia Accords. These revised accords have been created by myself, King T'Challa, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, Hope Van Dyne, and The Vision and our intention was to create a version of the accords that would put the Avengers in check as well as allowing us to help the most people possible, while addressing concerns that countries had about us." Tony explains, "Now, I know that you will all have a chance to read the accords in a full detail, but I would like you all to turn your attention to page 54, section B." Tony requests and everyone flips to said page.

"Spider-Man and other possible future young Avengers?" The panel speaker asks.

"Yes." Tony says with a nod, "I know there have been members of this council that have been wanting details on Spider-Man and his real identity, details that I am hesitant to give, which is why I have a proposal." Tony explains, "Spider-Man will sign the accords, if he agrees with the final altered version, and will be considered a backup Avenger, until he is older." Tony explains, "But, he will sign as Spider-Man and his real identity will remain a secret."

"I don't know if that is something that can be agreed to Mr Stark." A representative in the panel says, "What if Spider-Man breaches the accords, how can he be punished if this panel doesn't know who he is?"

"As far as this panel is concerned, after he signs, I will be responsible for Spider-Man's action, until he is twenty-five years old and at which time he can choose whether to sign the accords as his real identity or not." Tony explains, "If he breaches the accords in a way I will take the punishment. I will answer for him, and if there are any young Avengers in future then myself, or another older Avenger, will do the same for them."

"What if it is a very serious breach?" A member of the panel asks.

"It will depend how serious of a breach it is. If it is a truly serious or extreme breach and the council feels strongly enough about Spider-Man needing to face this panel himself, then under the right circumstances It could be arranged." Tony reveals, "Now, the more detailed version of what I just said as well as more alterations are in the documents in front of you and I ask that you consider the proposal, myself, King T'Challa and the other Avengers all agree with page 54, section B, and you should to." Tony says, "Spider-Man is a teenager and he wants to continue to do what he's been doing the past few months, but if anyone, even members of this council know who he really is then it could put everyone around him in danger and while that is what the rest of us Avengers have chosen, Spider-Man is still a kid and so things should be different for him. He should have, he deserves, a level of protection that the rest of us don't have, and I'm willing to make that happen, and you should to." Tony reveals, "Thank you." He says before heading back to his seat, knowing that it won't be the first time he's invited up to talk at the podium.

* * *

**August 22** **nd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

After spending hours in front of the United Nations Panel, where not just Tony but all the Avengers, and T'Challa had to speak the group are arriving back at The Compound.

"So, how'd it go?" Laura asks curious when she sees them.

"Too soon to tell." Natasha admits.

"I think it went pretty well…. Maybe." Tony says with a shrug.

"More yes, than maybe I say." Rhodey says, looking for a second that he is struggling, "I have to go get my chair." He says, before walking out of the room, hope following behind to help him.

"Can I talk to you two?" Laura asks Tony and Natasha.

"Sure." Tony answers.

"Of course."

"Tony, if it is alright, I would very much like to handle dinner tonight, my way to say thank you for letting me stay the last week." T'Challa explains.

"You don't have to do that." Tony tells him.

"I'd like to." T'Challa respond.

"Okay, then kitchen is all yours." Tony responds and T'Challa nods and heads to the kitchen, "Do we want to talk here or in my office?" he asks.

"Office will be good." Laura responds and so the three of them head towards Tony's office.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha, Laura and Tony walks into Tony's office and Tony closes the door behind them as he loosens his tie.

"Is something wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"No, not exactly." Laura answers, "School's starting again soon and I think it could be good for Lila and Cooper to go to regular school, but I know it may be dangerous."

"Yeah, it likely would be." Tony says with a nod, "But I think you're right about it being good for them, they should get to leave this compound sometimes."

"We should be able to figure something out." Natasha comments, "Between Tony and I we should be able to figure out a way for Cooper and Lila to attend a regular school safely. If that's what you want." She reveals.

"It is." Laura assures her, "Cooper is becoming friends with Peter, but both he and Lila should get to spend time with more kids their ages, something which is lacking around here."

"Okay. We'll figure it out." Tony assures her and the three of them drift into silence, Tony already getting a few ideas.

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone who lives at the Compound full time, as well as T'Challa are just sitting down to dinner at a table that is covered in a lot of different food.

"This smells amazing." Natasha comments.

"I made some tradition food of my people, I hope you like it." T'Challa answers, "I would like to say thank you to all of you for welcoming me to your home I have truly enjoyed the last week here and I hope to spend more time here in the future." T'Challa says, having stood up to speak.

"Well you're always welcome. I think I speak for all of us when I say that you're always welcome here." Tony reveals.

"Thank you, my friend." T'Challa responds, "Dig in." he says before sitting down again and the group happily eat and talk, even Vision who doesn't eat happily takes part in the conversation.

* * *

**August 24** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

Even though he doesn't have Accords paperwork to do as they are still waiting for the United Nation's panel to respond to the changes, Tony still has a lot of paperwork to do which is why he is in his office at eleven pm doing paperwork rather than in his lab.

"Tony." Rhodey's voice says seconds after Tony heard footsteps.

"Hey Honey bear, did you need something?" Tony asks, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Tony." Rhodey's voice response and Tony looks up to see Rhodey standing in front of him.

"What?" Tony asks.

"Think about it for a second." Rhodey requests and for a brief moment Tony thinks before the answer comes to him.

"You've been on your feet all day." Tony says, sounding amazed as he stands up.

"Yep…. For the first time." Rhodey says with a grin, "I know I'll still have to use my chair sometimes, but this is huge, and you're a huge reason why, thank you." He tells his friend, his voice full of sincerity.

"This is so incredible." Tony says, hurrying over to his friend and hugging him tightly, "We've got to celebrate this." Tony tells him, as they break apart, "FRIDAY are Hope, Nat and Laura awake?" he asks curious.

"Miss Van Dyne and Miss Romanoff are; Mrs Barton has fallen asleep." Friday answers.

"Okay, tell Nat and Hope to get their asses in here, we're celebrating." Tony reveals.

"Yes Boss." FRIDAY answers.

"We don't have to." Rhodey says.

"Yeah, we do." Tony says, there being no room for questioning in his voice, "It's huge, how do you feel?" He asks as he heads over to where he hid the alcohol after the kids moved in.

"Good, really good." Rhodey admits.

"That's great." Tony says, not being able to help but grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah, it is." Rhodey confirms, "Bring out the good stuff."

"Already planning on it." Tony responds.

"What are we celebrating?" Natasha asks as the door opens and she and Hope walk in.

"You've been on your feet all day." Hope says, looking at Rhodey in amazement.

"Yep." Rhodey confirms.

"For the first time." Natasha realises and Hope hurries over and for a second it looks like she is going to kiss Rhodey, but instead she hugs him, causing Tony and Natasha to exchange looks as they wonder whether Hope and Rhodey will ever admit that there is more than just friendship between them, "That the good stuff?" Natasha asks as she walks over to Tony.

"Yep." Tony answers with a grin.

"Great." Natasha says as she takes the bottle from Tony and starts to pour it into glasses, once it has been poured Natasha hands the glasses to everyone and everyone heads over to the couches.

"To Jim." Hope says, raising her glass.

"To Jim." Tony and Natasha repeat.

"Guys you really don't have to do that." Rhodey comments.

"Just take the praise and drink your drink." Tony tells his friend.

"Sure Tony." Rhodey says, rolling his eyes, and the group drift into silence as they drink.

* * *

"Okay, I think I'm done." Rhodey says, about an hour, and several drinks later, Tony, Hope, Rhodey and Natasha are still sitting in Tony's office on the couches, all four of them having spent the last hour happily talking and relaxing with one another.

"Yeah, me too." Hope admits.

"Light weights." Tony says, teasing the two of them.

"Net everyone can drink like you two." Rhodey says as he and Hope both stand up, "See you in the morning."

"Yep." Natasha says.

"See you." Tony says before Hope and Rhodey head out of the room, Rhodey looking like he is struggling a bit more than he was earlier, "Okay, you're right. We've got to do something about them." Tony says, as soon as Hope and Rhodey leave.

"Told you." Natasha responds, taking a drink, "It's getting ridiculous, it's been what…. A decade since it's been clear that they don't just like each other as friends?"

"About that long." Tony admits, "What I don't get is why they haven't done something sooner."

"I have a theory." Natasha reveals.

"Oh?" Tony asks, turning to look at her.

"Hope and Jim have always been good friends, really close. I think they are too afraid to be more because they're worried about ruining that friendship." Natasha explains to Tony.

"Huh." Tony says, "That's stupid, they should give it a shot."

"Yep." Natasha says and the two of them drift into silence as they finish the rest of their drinks, "I might head out." Natasha says once she finishes her drink, "Night Tone."

"Night Nat." Tony responds before Natasha gets up and walks out of the room. After Natasha leaves Tony looks at the bottle, and takes a very large gulp, "FRIDAY, get me everything on Barnes, and the Winter Solider." Tony requests as he puts the cap back on the bottle and puts it down on the table.

"Boss…." FRIDAY starts to say.

"Just get me everything." Tony requests as he heads to the desk.

"Yes Boss." FRIDAY responds as Tony sits down and starts to read, there being a part of him that is glad that the bottle is pretty far away from him at the moment.

* * *

**August 27** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Very early morning.**

In her bed Natasha suddenly bolts upright as she reaches out and pulls her gun from beneath her pillow, turning the safety off, as she breaths heavily and looks around for some sign of danger, but she sees nothing, and so she puts the safety back on and puts her gun back under her pillow and turns on her light.

Looking at the clock Natasha sees that it is two thirty-five am realising that that will likely mean that everyone, except probably Tony, is asleep Natasha throws off her blanket and heads out of her room.

Once she leaves her room Natasha just starts walking, and she isn't surprised to find the corridors dark and empty, but after she has been walking for a couple of minutes she hears the sound of someone playing a piano and not being able to help her curiosity Natasha heads towards the sound.

Once she gets closer Natasha hears a voice, Tony's voice, but to her surprise, he's singing. At first Natasha can't make out the words, but as she gets closer Natasha realises that he's singing in Italian.

Moving silently Natasha walks a little more into the room and just watches, and listens to Tony play and sing. After a few minutes Tony looks up and looks shocked so he quickly stops singing and playing.

"How long have you been there?" Tony asks, clearly looking uncomfortable, which is something that Natasha knows doesn't happen often.

"Not long." Natasha answers, "You're good."

"I'm not bad, Mom was better." Tony admits, then he really looks at Natasha and as he does he realises something, "You okay?" he asks concerned.

"Not really." Natasha admits, actually surprising herself by admitting that.

"Want to talk?" Tony offers, being completely shocked about Natasha admitting that, and honestly it also worries him.

"Definitely not." Natasha answers, without hesitation.

"What can I do?" Tony offers, wanting to help Natasha, "What do you need?" he asks.

"Keep playing." Natasha requests, not sure if he'll do that, "There's something I want to do that I haven't done in a very long time." She admits.

"Done." Tony says, without hesitation, "FRIDAY Turn off all the surveillance in this room." Tony requests, being pretty sure that it will make both of them more comfortable, and Natasha gives him a grateful look.

"Boss…..." Friday starts to say.

"Turn everything off." Tony repeats.

"Surveillance off." FRIDAY answers.

"What do you want me to play?" Tony asks, turning back to Natasha.

"Something like you were just playing." Natasha requests and Tony starts to play once more.

After a few seconds Natasha moves into the middle of the room and once she is in there she listens to the music a few more seconds and then starts to dance, the kind of dance that she hasn't done in a long time.

At first Natasha feels stiff, but then she feels her moves become fluid and she just listens to the music and dancing, honestly the fact that she isn't doing so in front of Tony doesn't even register as right now it's what she needs to do the most, and that's what matters.

* * *

For a while Natasha dances as Tony plays, and on occasion sings, both feeling quite relaxed and after a while Natasha stops dancing and Tony stops playing and singing.

"Better?" Tony asks Natasha.

"A little." Natasha admits, taking several deep breaths, "That felt good."

"I'm glad." Tony says, standing up, "Anything else I can do?"

"Not right now." Natasha admits, "But thank you Tony, that's just what I needed."

"Don't mention it." Tony responds, giving Natasha a supportive look, and both of them are pretty sure that neither of them will ever mention it.

"I might head to my room. I'll see you in a few hours." Natasha says to Tony.

"Yeah, see you then." Tony responds and the two of them both head out of the room, "Turn everything back on FRIDAY." Tony requests as he and Natasha walk down the corridor and then go their separate ways.

* * *

**August 31** **st** **2016\. Parker Apartment.**

**Evening.**

"Do we really have to tell her about tomorrow?" Peter asks Tony as the two of them get out of one of Tony's car.

"Yes." Tony tells him, "We've got to make sure she's okay with you coming to the football game." Tony reveals, "And Laura and Cooper are both okay with your Aunt coming to the game as well if she'd like." He reveals.

"Really?" Peter asks as they head inside.

"Really." Tony confirms, "We have a box, there's plenty of room." Tony tells him.

"Okay, that could be cool." Peter says as they walk, and the two of them drift into silence.

For a couple of minutes Tony and Peter walk in silence until they arrive at the Parker apartment and Peter lets them both in.

"AUNT MAY, I'm home, and Tony's with me." Peter calls.

"Tony?" May asks surprised, coming from the kitchen, "I wasn't expecting you." He says, sounding surprised.

"I know, and I didn't mean to intrude." Tony admits, "But there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong?" May asks worried.

"No, not at all." Tony answer, quickly, not wanting to worry May, "I'm going to tell you something that not a lot of people know." He reveals and May looks surprised, "Do you remember a few weeks ago when the news reported an Avenger safe house blowing up?" he asks and May nods, "Well it wasn't a safe house it was the home of Clint Barton's family, who luckily weren't home because I brought them to the compound a while ago." Tony explains.

"Why are you telling me this?" May asks, sounding completely confused.

"While Peter's been completing his internship at the Compound he's become close to Clint's oldest son Cooper. Tomorrow Cooper's mother, Cooper and I are going to a football game and he wants Peter to come, if that's okay with you, of course you are welcome to come if you'd like." Tony explains to May.

"I'd like to go May." Peter reveals, "Cooper's cool, and his Dad's not around, he missed Coop's birthday, and I'd like to be there for him." He explains, "Plus seeing the game would be cool."

"Do you have enough tickets?" May asks Tony.

"We have an entire box." Tony explains, "So, you're both more than welcome to come." He reveals.

"Please May." Peter once more says, there being an undertone of begging to his voice.

"Sure, you can go." May answers and Peter just looks completely thrilled, "And I'd like to come as well, if that's okay." May tells Tony.

"It's fine. I'll pick you up on the way to game tomorrow afternoon."

"That would be good." May responds, and as she does she gets an idea, "Friday night, when you bring Peter home, how about you stay for dinner." She suggests, "It would be my way to say thank you for all you've done for Peter over the past few months."

"Sure, I'd like that." Tony responds, "I better get going, see you tomorrow Kid, May." Tony greats before heading out.

* * *

**September 1** **st** **2016\. MetLife Stadium.**

**Evening.**

Having gone to dinner first Tony, Laura, May, Peter and Cooper are walking into the box where they are going to be enjoying the New York Giants versus New England Patriots game. As soon as they walk into the box Peter and Cooper run over the window.

"Cool." Cooper says at the exact same time as Peter says,

"Awesome." As they exchange amazed looks.

"Thanks for this Uncle Tony." Cooper says.

"Yeah, thanks Tony." Peter adds.

"You don't have to keep thanking me." Tony tells them, being pretty sure that seeing, Cooper especially, so happy makes it completely worth it.

"But I do." Laura says, "He's been so angry since Clint's been gone, so hurt, thank you for helping him be a bit more like his old self." She says before hugging Tony.

"You're welcome." Tony responds.

"Be careful boys, you don't want to accidently break the glass." May says in a warning tone of voice as both Peter and Cooper are getting very close to the glass of the box, though truthfully she really likes the fact that Peter and Cooper have clearly become friends while Peter has been completing his internship.

"Yes Aunt May."

"Yes Mrs Parker."

The two boys say together and as they do May, Tony and Laura make their way over to the seats and sit down while Cooper and Peter continue to look around in fascination.

* * *

**September 2** **nd** **2016\. Parker Apartment.**

**Evening.**

For the third time in three days Tony is making the walk to the Parker apartment, once more with Peter.

"I think it would be cool." Peter tells Tony, saying what he has been saying since they left the compound.

"So you've said, but you won't get to find out because you won't be fighting with us until you are older." Tony says, purposely having lowered his voice.

"Can I at least try it next time we do simulations?" Peter asks curious.

"Maybe." Tony answers, looking hesitant as they walk towards the door.

"Cool." Peter says, though in truth he may just try it anyway when he is doing simulations with Natasha, after all she is likely to react better.

"What are you thinking Kid?" Tony asks as the approach the apartment door.

"Nothing." Peter quickly says as he pulls out his key and opens the door.

"Right." Tony says, not entirely believing that.

"MAY. Tony and I are home." Peter calls and as he does both he and Tony realises that there is smoke coming from the kitchen and so Tony quickly hurries there, "May?" Peter asks concerned as he walks towards the couch where his aunt is sitting, "May? Is something wrong?" Peter asks concerned as he walks closer to the couch and as he does he realises that his aunt is sitting with her eyes open… and not breathing.

"May?" Peter asks his voice breaking.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

**September 2** **nd** **2016\. Parker Apartment.**

**Night.**

It has been an hour since Tony and Peter arrived at the apartment to find May, thirty minutes since Peter collapsed to his knees and cried before locking himself in his room as he realised that his last family member has died and in that time paramedics have come, officially declared May dead, taken her body, and the police and child services, who Tony is still talking to, have also arrived.

"Look, I understand that there are procedures, but Peter won't even leave his room right now, I don't know if forcing him to leave this apartment would be good for him right now." Tony says to the officer and child services.

"We have these procedures for a reason Mr Stark. Mr Parker cannot stay alone." The Social Worker informs him.

"He won't be alone; I'll stay with him." Tony says, not even needing to think about it, "After what's just happened Peter should get to spend one more night in his bed, in his room, before everything is changed on him. Plus, I know there aren't a lot of spaces in emergency care, allowing Peter to stay in his home, with me, is what's best for everyone." Tony says, being pretty sure he can arrange something long term with enough time, but he needs to be given this one night first.

"It might be for the best." The Officer says, looking at the social worker, and Tony is pretty sure that, judging by the looks she was giving him earlier she's a fan, which may just play in his favour.

"Okay, but you will bring Mr Parker to Child Services first thing tomorrow." The Social worker says "Ask for me." He says, handing over his card.

"Of course." Tony says, being sure that by then he should be able to put in motion what he needs.

"Good. Good evening Mr Stark." The Social Worker says before leaving.

"Here's my card, if you or Mr Parker need anything please don't hesitate to call." The Officer tells Tony.

"I won't." Tony responds and the office leaves. After she does Tony walks over and closes, and locks, the door behind them before heading to Peter's room, "Peter, it's Tony." He says, knocking on the door, "Can I come in?" he asks and he gets a muffled response back which Tony takes as a yes and so he pushes open the door, and as he walks inside he isn't at all surprised to find Peter crying into his pillow and so Tony just walks over and sits down on the edge of Peter's bed.

For about a minute Tony just watches the young boy cry, honestly hating that he is in so much pain, but not having many ideas about what to do to help, but then, realising that he has to do something, Tony reaches out and puts his hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezes it a way he hopes shows sympathy.

"It's not fair, Tony." Peter says, rolling over to look up at the person who has become his mentor, his eyes red and his pillow tear stained, "I want her back! She shouldn't be dead! It's not fair!" he says, his voice barely understandable through all the tears.

"I know you do, and it's not fair." Tony says, trying to remember what would have helped him to hear when he lost his parents as he doesn't want to make things worse for Peter.

"I want her back! I want her back now." Peter says throwing himself into Tony's arm and starting to cry into his chest.

Knowing what he has to do Tony wraps his arms around the young boy, just like Jarvis and Peggy, and Melinda and Hope, did to him when he lost his parents and just holds him,

"I know; I know you want her back." Tony says, having no other idea what to say as he knows there is pretty much nothing that Peter would want to hear right now, and as he holds Peter Tony knows that the young boy is saying things but between the tears and the fact that he is muffled in Tony's chest he can't make out single word.

* * *

Half an hour has passed since Tony went to see how Peter was doing and as the boy has exhausted him so much by crying that he has fallen asleep Tony, who made sure to cover Peter with his blanket, is leaving the young boys room, purposely leaving the door open a little so that he can hear what's going on, just in case.

Once he is in the living room Tony looks around, honestly at a lost for what he should do, but then he realises exactly what he has to do and so he pulls out his phone from his pocket and calls one of his most frequently called numbers.

"Hello." Natasha's voice answers after a few rings.

"Nat…" Tony starts to say.

"What's wrong?" Natasha's voice asks, being able to tell, right away, that something's wrong.

"May Parker's dead." Tony says, not overly surprised that Natasha could tell there was a problem without him saying anything.

"How?" Natasha asks, there being surprise in his voice.

"I don't know yet, it doesn't look like foul play, but I don't know for sure. Peter and I found her." Tony reveals.

"Damn it. How's the kid doing?" Natasha asks, there being worry in her voice.

"About as well as you would expect. He cried himself to sleep." Tony explains, "Luckily I managed to get the social worker to agree to him staying at the apartment with me for one more night, so he's not being forced to go somewhere new, not yet anyway."

"That's something." Natasha admits, "What can I do?"

"If I warn them you are coming, and make sure someone's there, can you go to the legal department at Stark and find out just what I have to do to get guardianship of Peter, and start the process if you can." Tony requests.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Natasha asks, keeping the surprise out of her voice.

"Positive." Tony says.

"Okay." Natasha says, not asking anymore which is partly why Tony called her rather than Rhodey or Hope, as he knew that Natasha wouldn't try to talk him out of it once she was sure he was sure, "I take it you want me to bring anything you need to sign or see to the apartment." She assumes.

"Please." Tony requests, "And…. Tell the others what happened to May." He requests.

"Sure." Natasha responds, "Do you want them to know what you're doing for Peter?"

"No, not yet." Tony answers.

"Okay." Natasha responds, "I'll let you know as soon as I talk to your lawyer."

"Thanks Nat."

"Not a problem." Natasha responds before they both hang up.

After Tony hangs up with Natasha he places a call to Stark Industries to call the best company lawyer in New York back in and warns him that Natasha Romanoff is coming to see him. Once he does that Tony walks over to the dining table and starts to use his phone to do some of the paperwork he has to do, listening for signs of trouble from Peter's room as he does.

* * *

It has been almost two hours since Tony talked to Natasha and ever since he hasn't heard a sound from Peter's room and so Tony has just been sitting at the table, working on whatever he can do with just his phone, which is actually a lot.

As he works Tony hears a gentle knock on the door and so Tony gets up heads over there. Once he gets there Tony look through the peep hole and sees Natasha so he opens the door and lets her in.

"Hey." Tony says as she walks in, noticing that she is holding a bag and a garment bag.

"Hey." Natasha responds, "How's the Kid doing?" she asks as Tony closes the door behind them.

"He's still sleeping; I haven't heard anything." Tony reveals, "What the Lawyer say?" he asks as they head over to the table.

"There is a process, that he can start tonight." Natasha reveals, "It will start with you applying for temporary guardianship, and that can be granted immediately tomorrow when you meet with Social Services, as long as you sign these forms and get your Lawyer to file them."

"But it's Friday night." Tony says, looking concerned.

"Which is part of the reason why you lawyer thinks your chances of getting temporary guardianship is high, because it would mean that social services won't have to find him a home for the entire weekend." Natasha explains, and Tony nods, "Now, there is a process that you will need to undertake to get permanent guardianship and that will involve a hearing, probably petty soon, as well as some assessments." She explains.

"Will I have temporary guardianship of Peter until then?" Tony asks, wanting to know everything.

"If you get it, yes." Natasha informs him and Tony nods.

"What do I need to fill out?" Tony asks.

"Your lawyer and I filled out most of the forms they just require your signatures." Natasha says, opening the bag that she has with her to pull out a folder which she hands over to Tony, "I also brought your Stark Pad, I figured you'd need that." Natasha says, pulling out a table and handing it to Tony, "And here, clean clothes for tomorrow, you're gonna want to make a good impression."

"Thanks Nat." Tony says, sounding incredible grateful as he signs everything he needs to sign, "I know the others, and maybe you, won't understand, but this is something I've got to do."

"Explain it to me." Natasha requests, "If you can explain it to me then you can explain it when you're asked the exact question tomorrow."

"He has no one." Tony says, as he finishes signing and looks up, "I remember what that feels like. He's lost his parents, and his Uncle and now his Aunt, he needs someone to look out for him, someone to care, and I want to be that person, I need to be that person." Tony reveals, "I know that I might not be the best person, but I do care about Peter, and I do everything I can to help. I don't want him to feel how alone I felt, I don't want him to ever think that there is no one in the world who cares." Tony explains, but then, realising what he said he becomes uncomfortable, "So um, yeah." Tony says, turning back to what he was doing.

"For the record, the fact that you just said that, that you feel that way makes me think you're the perfect person." Natasha reveals, "You, Hope and Mel formed a family when you were eight years old, when you had no one, and you're still a family today." She reminds Tony, "Do you remember what I remember most of when you were kidnapped?" Natasha asks, bringing up what they don't talk about much.

"No." Tony answers, sounding confused.

"You more worried about Mel and Hope than yourself. The first thing you did when you woke up was check on them, and you ate the food first to make sure it was poisoned and wouldn't drink until they had both already had more than enough water." Natasha reminds him, "You always care about others, I was a complete monster and even I realised that."

"You weren't a complete monster Nat." Tony says and she looks at him and goes to say something, "No, let me speak. A complete monster would have let the people who kidnapped us do whatever they wanted to us, but you didn't you helped us escape, and payed the price." Tony reminds her, "There was always good in you, you just buried it so you could survive." He reveals.

"I….um…. thanks Tony…." Natasha says, sounding amazed, but she quickly feels the need to change the subject, "My point was that as a kid you cared about others, and put them before yourself and even though you've grown since then that hasn't changed. You're a good man Tony and I've seen how you've been with Peter, you'll be a good guardian too." Natasha assures him, saying what she knows Tony needs to hear the most at the moment.

"A good man who tore apart the Avengers? Who built a murder bot?" Tony asks, giving Natasha a look.

"Ultron was stupid, and reckless, and so irresponsible, you'll never hear me say otherwise, but you weren't the only one who made it, and you only made it because Wanda made you see all of us dead. It was born out of your fear and your desire to make sure what you saw never came true." Natasha reminds Tony.

"How do you know that?" Tony asks surprised, being confused as he never told anyone that, except Fury and he doubts that Fury would just tell Natasha that.

"When you and Pepper first took a break you got black out drunk. FRIDAY used the old protocol and called me. I dragged your ass to bed, you were saying a lot of thing." Natasha explains.

"Oh, that's how I ended up in bed, I did wonder." Tony admits, "I'm sorry, for anything I said or did."

"It's okay, it wasn't the first time I dealt with your drunk ass." Natasha says with a small smirk, "And we tore ourselves apart, all of us, it wasn't just on you." Natasha tells him.

"Yeah, maybe." Tony says as he continues to sign stuff, "Okay, that's the last one." Tony says, closing the folder and handing back to Natasha.

"Okay, I'll get them back to your Lawyer." Natasha says, taking the file and putting it back in his bag, "If you need anything else, I'm just a call away." Natasha says, getting up and heading to the door.

"Nat." Tony says and Natasha turns around, "I forgave you as soon as you came to me in Siberia, I was still mad, but I forgave you." He reveals, "And now I'm not mad anymore either." Tony says and Natasha gives a half smile, that is full of the warmth that Tony knows she doesn't show too often.

"Night Tone."

"Night Nat." Tony responds and Natasha heads out of the apartment, as she does Tony turns his attention to his Stark Pad, wanting to know if there is anything about May in the system yet.

* * *

**September 3** **nd** **2016\. Parker Apartment.**

**Morning.**

Having not gotten any sleep as he stayed up to make sure he could help Peter if he needed anything Tony paid close attention on the clock so that he could have some level of breakfast ready for when Peter woke up.

Not being able to do much Tony makes coffee, finds some bacon and eggs in the fridge which he cooks, figuring that he can't screw that up, not too badly anyway.

Managing to ruin the first couple of pieces of bacon he tried to cook and some eggs, Tony is pretty sure that his second attempt is a lot better.

"Aunt May?" A voice asks, just as Tony starts to serve everything up.

"Peter…" Tony starts to say, turning around.

"She's not here." Peter realises, a look of pain appearing on his face, "She'll never be here again." He says, tears coming to his eyes and so Tony puts down the pan and walks over to the young boy.

"No she won't, I'm sorry, Peter." Tony tells him.

"I thought it was a horrible dream." Peter admits.

"It's going to feel like that for a while." Tony says, remembering that that's how it felt when he lost his parents, his mother especially.

"Yeah." Peter says, looking lost.

"I made breakfast." Tony reveals, "You didn't eat last night, maybe you should try to eat something."

"Yeah, okay." Peter says, heading over to the kitchen table.

"Do you want some juice?" Tony asks.

"Sure." Peter says, sounding like he doesn't at all care, and so Tony heads over to the fridge and pulls out the juice before heading over to the table, "Did you make this?" Peter asks, a little surprised, as he knows Tony never, or hardly ever, cooks.

"Yeah." Tony says and Peter looks slightly surprised.

"Thanks." Peter mutters as he eats a small bit of the eggs while Tony puts the juice on the table before sitting down himself.

For a little while Tony and Peter just sit in silence as they eat, Tony noticing that Peter is just picking at his food, occasionally eating and even though he feels like he should say something to the teenager Tony isn't exactly sure what to say and so they just sit in silence.

"Tony…." Peter starts to say, staring at his plate.

"Yeah Kid?"

"What's going to happen to me now?" Peter asks, there being a vulnerability to his voice that makes him seem so much younger than he is.

"I've got to take you to social services, but I'm applying for temporary guardianship, and if it's okay with you I'd like to make it permanent." Tony admits, "If it's not then I figure something out with you, and no matter what I'll still be a part of your life." Tony promises.

"You'd let me live with you? At the compound?" Peter asks surprised.

"Without even needing to think about it." Tony tells the teenager, "I want to be here for you Peter, I want to take care of you, and I will help you, no matter what." Tony says, it being clear to Peter that even if he doesn't let Tony be his guardian then the billionaire will still be a part of his life.

"I'd rather it be you who's my guardian, rather than someone new." Peter admits, "Okay." He says with a nod.

"Okay." Tony says, nodding too, "We've got to be at social services at nine."

"Okay." Peter says with a nod, "Do you know what happened to May?" he asks, unbelievable pain in his voice.

"Not yet, but as soon as I know I'll tell you." Tony assures the young boy as if he's learnt anything in the past few months it's that you cannot keep the way a love one died from someone, even if it will hurt to hear it will hurt more in the long run.

"Do you promise?" Peter asks.

"Yeah, I do kid." Tony assures him and the two of them once more drift into silence.

* * *

**September 3** **nd** **2016\. Social Services.**

**Morning.**

Over an hour after they had breakfast together Tony and Peter are walking into the social services building.

"Tony, what if they don't let you have temporary guardianship?" Peter asks concerned.

"Then I'll figure something out." Tony responds, "I won't stop fighting for you Peter." Tony assures him and honestly after everything that Peter has seen and heard in the past few months he believes that.

Not trusting his voice Peter just nods as they approach the welcome desk.

"How can I help you?" the person at the desk says, not looking up.

"I'm here to see Richard Books, he's expecting me." Tony says.

"And you are?" the person asks, still not looking up.

"Tony Stark." Tony answers, there being a small amount of amusement in his voice as he is never asked that question, and the second he says the name the person looks up and looks in complete shock.

"Ohh of course… Mr Stark, please follow me, I'll show you right in." the person behind the desk says and she leads Tony and Peter behind back to the desk and to an office.

"Mr Books, Mr Stark is here."

"Let him in." Books responds and Tony and Peter are allowed into the small office where they sit down across from him, "Please close the door Leslie." He requests as Tony and Peter sit down, "Mr Stark, I received an alert of your application this morning. You want to apply for guardianship of Mr. Parker."

"Yes, I do." Tony confirms.

"Why?" Brooks asks.

"Because I've gotten to know Peter in the past few months and I can't bear the thought of him being with people he doesn't know so soon after losing his Aunt. Peter matters to me and I remember what it feels when your think you're alone in the world, and I don't want Peter to feel like that, I am hare for him, and I do care. That's why I want to be his guardian." Tony explains and Brooks writes something down on a piece of paper.

"And Mr Parker, how do you feel like that?" Brooks asks as with Peter's age being what it is his opinion is taken into consideration.

"It's what I want." Peter answers, "I know Tony, I've been interning with him all summer, and I would rather him be my guardian, than anyone else." Peter admits, as after everything that's happened, everything he's lost he doesn't want to be forced to live with strangers and Tony, and the others at the compound, aren't strangers, in fact they are probably the closest thing to family he has left.

"Okay." Mr Brooks says, writing something down on the paper, "I am inclined to grant temporarily guardianship, I do believe it is the best decision, but before I do I need to make sure you understand what will come." Brooks says, looking at Tony, "There will be assessments, a home study to make sure where you live is suitable for a teenager, and a hearing, likely within the next month." Brooks explains to Tony, "It will not be easy for you to be granted custody and you'll have to be prepared to show that you will fight for Peter, for his best interests."

"I will." Tony says, without hesitation.

"I'm glad to hear that." Brooks admits.

"Will what I want be taken into consideration?" Peter asks, "I want to stay with Tony."

"Yes Peter, considering your age what you want will be taken into consideration, but so will other factors." Brooks answers, "There are factors that are in your favour, but there are also things that are against you." He explains, "As I said you've got a difficult fight ahead of you, but it's not impossible for things to go your way." He explains.

"Thanks for the warning, but I haven't changed my mind, I won't change my mind." Tony assures Brooks.

"Good." Brooks says with a nod, "I'll grant temporary guardianship. You'll have to complete paperwork and you'll be contacted soon." He reveals.

"Okay, tell me what I have to do." Tony requests and they get started on what they have to do to grant Tony temporary custody of Peter.

* * *

It takes well over an hour but finally Tony has done everything he needs to do to get temporary custody of Peter and the two of them are leaving the social services building.

"So, that was just step one, right?" Peter asks, feeling that he doesn't even really want to look forward anymore.

"Exactly." Tony says with a nod, "And hopefully the media won't find out until after the hearing." He reveals.

"Do you really think that's likely?" Peter asks curious.

"There's a chance, social services reports aren't made public" Tony says as his phone starts to ring, "Hello." Tony answers.

"Mr Stark it's office Jenkins, we have the report on what happened to Mrs Parker, are you and Mr Parker able to come in to the station?" Officer Jenkins asks.

"Of course, we'll be there in the next half an hour." Tony answers.

"Thank you Mr Stark." The office says before Tony hangs up.

"What's happened?" Peter asks curious.

"It was the officer who came to the apartment last night, they know what happened to your Aunt." Tony reveals, "We've got to the station." He explains.

"Okay." Peter says with a nod and they head towards the car, both Peter and Tony worrying about what the officer is going to tell them.

* * *

**September 3** **nd** **2016\. Queens Police Station.**

**Morning.**

As he and Peter walk into the police station Tony isn't at all surprised when he and Peter get a few double looks, but as he's used to them he just keeps walking.

"Mr Stark… how can I help you?" the officer at the duty desk asks, sounding shocked.

"I'm here to see Officer Jenkins, she's expecting us." Tony reveals.

"Of course, please wait here." The Officer says before getting up and walking away.

A couple of minutes later the officer who was behind the desk as well as Officer Jenkins walk towards Tony and Peter.

"Mr Stark." Office Jenkins greats, sticking out her hand for Tony to shake.

"Officer Jenkins." Tony says, returning the handshake.

"Mr Parker."

"Officer." Peter responds.

"Please, follow me. The officer requests and she leads Peter and Tony back to some kind of conference room.

"What happened to my Aunt?" Peter asks as soon as they are in the room and the door is closed behind them.

"We've just got the report back, and there is no sign of foul play, it was a brain aneurysm." Officer Jenkins reveals as she, Tony and Peter sit down.

"Wasn't May a bit young for something like that?" Tony asks, wanting all the information.

"No. Mrs Parker was within the average age bracket for aneurysm and they are more common in females." Officer Jenkins explains, "According to the coroner there would have been no symptoms, no warning that this was coming." She explains.

"If I was home, could I have done something? Could I have helped her?" Peter asks and hearing that Tony makes a note to talk to Peter when they are alone.

"No. According to the coroner as soon as the aneurysm burst there was nothing anyone could have done." Officer Jenkins explains, and Peter nods and so Tony reaches out and squeezes Peter's knee in comfort, "Now Mr Stark I understand that you've been granted temporary custody of Mr Parker."

"Yes, that's true." Tony answers.

"Then I assume you'll be handling the funeral arrangements?" Officer Jenkins asks.

"Yes." Tony answers, not even needing to think about it.

"Then there are forms that you need to sign May's body can be realised to the funeral home of your choosing on Monday." Officer Jenkins explains.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod.

"Let's get started." Officer Jenkins says, pulling out the forms.

* * *

About half an hour later Tony and Peter are once more walking towards Tony's car, Tony having completed everything that he had to while Peter has been silent ever since Tony started to fill out forms.

"I know this probably won't help, but you heard what the coroner wrote in their report, there was nothing you could have done Peter, even if you were home." Tony tells the young boy.

"I know." Peter responds, though that doesn't help with the guilt he is feeling.

"So, we can go back to the apartment and stay there or to the compound, whichever you want." Tony offers.

"The Compound." Peter quickly answers, "I don't want stay at the apartment without May." He reveals.

"Okay, we'll quickly go back to the Apartment so that you can grab some of your stuff first, does that sound okay?" Tony asks.

"Yeah." Peter responds and the two of them drift into silence as they walk.

* * *

**September 3** **nd** **2016\. Parker Apartment.**

**Lunchtime.**

It has been about an hour since Tony and Peter walked out of the police station and Tony is sitting at the table in the Parker Apartment waiting for Peter to get ready to go.

"Tony, I'm ready." Peter's voice says and Tony turns around to see Peter holding a suitcase and two bags.

"You didn't have to pack everything. We'll come back whenever you want." Tony tells Peter.

"It's not everything, just most things." Peter explains, "I just…. It was easier." Peter explains.

"Okay, then let's head out." Tony responds as he stands up and Peter walks across the apartment as he looks around the apartment Peter can't help but stop in his track as he remembers all the time he spent with his Aunt, "Kid?" Tony asks concerned after about a minute as tears come to his eyes.

"Yeah." Peter says, turning to look at Tony, "We can go."

"Are you sure?" Tony asks, "We don't have to if you're not ready."

"No, I'm ready." Peter assure Tony, "I don't want to be here anymore." Peter responds before heading to the door, knowing that this will never feel like home again, it can't without May.

"Okay, let's go." Tony says as he follows Peter out of the apartment, knowing that he will do whatever he has to do to protect and look after Peter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**September 3** **rd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

As they would have been alerted as soon as they drove back onto the compound Tony isn't surprised to find Rhodey, Hope, Natasha, Laura and the kids waiting when he and Peter walk into the common area.

"Pete, I'm so sorry." Cooper says, running over to his friend and hugging him.

"Thanks Coop." Peter says in a quiet voice as he returns the hug.

"Peter's going to be staying here." Tony reveals as Peter and Cooper break apart, "I've been granted temporary guardianship and am applying for permanent." Tony reveals and as he does Natasha gives him a warm smile while the others look shock.

"You're going to be living here too?" Cooper asks Peter who nods, "That's great… I mean I know you would prefer for your Aunt to still be alive, but it's good that you're going to get to stay here, but it's not fair you're in pain." Cooper explains, trying to explain what he is feeling.

"No, it's not." Tony says, intervening, "We better get you a room." He realises, looking at Peter.

"I set up the empty room next to yours last night." Natasha reveals, "It's all ready for Peter."

"Thanks Nat." Tony says gratefully.

"You knew Tony was doing this?" Rhodey asks surprised, turning to look at Natasha.

"Yeah." Natasha says with a nod.

"I think I want to go to the room Natasha set up for me." Peter tells Tony.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, "I'll help you with your bags."

"It's okay Uncle Tony, I will." Cooper says and the two boys, with Lila trailing behind head towards the room that will not be Peter's.

"Tony…." Rhodey starts to say.

"If we're going to talk about this let's go to the office." Tony tells the others.

"Lead the way." Hope says and the group do just that.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony, Natasha, Hope, Rhodey and Laura walk into Tony's office and close the door behind them.

"When did you decide to apply for guardianship of Peter?" Rhodey asks his best friend as soon as the door is closed.

"As soon as I realised that he would need a new guardian." Tony admits.

"Why'd you tell Nat and no one else?" Hope ask, not understanding that.

"I needed help, and I knew that Nat would ask me once if I was sure and drop it. I didn't want to be questioned over and over again. I wanted to do this and I didn't want to listen to anyone trying to talk me out of it." Tony explains to his closest friends.

"Tony, being someone's guardian, a parent, is a huge responsibility. Peter has lost everyone are you sure you're up for this?" Rhodey asks his best friend, being pretty sure that Tony hasn't thought about this all the way through.

"Yes." Tony answers, "Jim, he has no one else. I cannot abandon him too, I won't. When we found May and I realised what that meant I knew that was going to do whatever I could to look after Peter." Tony reveals, "I remember what it feels like to feel completely alone in the world and I never want Peter to feel like that. He may have lost his parents, and his Uncle and his Aunt, but I want to make sure that he knows he's not alone, that he still has someone who cares about him." Tony reveals, "I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing to do whatever I can, for Peter."

"Okay." Rhodey says with a nod, realising that he was wrong, and that Tony has thought this through.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Laura requests.

"Thank you, Laura." Tony says gratefully.

"So, you've got temporary guardianship at the moment?" Hope says.

"Yeah, there is going to be assessments, including a home study, and a hearing, sometime in the next month and I'll know then whether I'll get permanent guardianship of Peter." Tony explains to the others.

"Well the fact that there are already three kids here should help with the home study." Laura admits, "Me and the kids have been here for two months and they have been safe, haven't had accident and I feel completely comfortable with them being here, me telling all that to the social worker will help your case." Laura reveals.

"You don't have to talk to the social worker." Tony tells Laura, worried about her safety.

"Of course I will." Laura responds.

"This hearing, do you need us to testify?" Hope asks.

"I don't know yet, maybe." Tony admits and the group drift into silence, Tony feeling completely amazed about the support that his friends, his family, are showing.

* * *

**September 3** **rd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

It has been hours since he and Peter returned to the compound and as there are things that he wants to fully understand Tony is in his office re-reading everything about the process of becoming a legal guardian and adoption so that he can know exactly what is to come.

"Boss, it's dinner time, you said to tell you." FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Thanks FRY. Are the others there yet?" Tony asks curious.

"Everyone except Mr Peter is." FRIDAY answers

"Where's Peter?" Tony asks, frowning.

"In his room." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay, thanks." Tony says before getting up and heading over to Peter's room.

About a minute later Tony gets to Peter's room where the door is open and the teenager is just sitting on his bed. Seeing him Tony reaches out and knocks on the doorframe, causing him to jump and look towards the door.

"'It's dinner time." Tony tells Peter.

"I'm not hungry." Peter admits.

"You need to eat, Peter." Tony says walking over, "And I have it on good authority that Laura's made your favourite." He reveals.

"She didn't have to do that." Peter reveals, feeling surprised, touched and feeling that no one should go to that much of a fuss all at the same time.

"She wanted to." Tony says as he sits down on the edge of Peter's bed, "We all know you're hurting, and we all know that there is very little we can do to help, but we're still going to try because we all care, I care." Tony tells Peter, "Shutting yourself away right now is the worst thing you can do, I'm speaking from experience here." Tony reveals, "You don't have to eat much, you don't have to stay out of your room all night all I'm suggesting is that you come out and just stay through dinner, then come back here if that's what you want." Tony reveals, "Do you think you can do that?"

"I guess." Peter says, looking uncertain.

"Good, come on." Tony says, getting up and heading out of the room, Peter right behind him, and the two of them head out to the dining area. When they get there they find everyone else already eating and even though everyone clearly realises when Peter and Tony join they don't say anything, something which Tony can tell Peter is grateful for.

* * *

Hours after a dinner which Peter stayed for the entire time, but didn't eat much, before going back to his room, Tony is in his office doing things he has to get done while trying to think of ways to help Peter at the same time.

"Knock knock." A voice says and Tony looks up to see Natasha in his doorway.

"Hey." Tony says as Natasha walks in.

"Hi. I wanted to see how you were doing, May was a friend of yours." Natasha says as she walks over and sits down across from him.

"Truthfully, I haven't even let myself go there." Tony admits, "I'm being more focused on helping Peter."

"I don't blame you there, but you can't push everything down, Tony, sooner or later you're going to have to deal with it." Natasha points out.

"I know, I will." Tony assures her, "Nat…" Tony starts to say before trailing off.

"What is it Tony?" Natasha asks in a gentle voice.

"What if I don't get guardianship of him?" Tony asks, there being worry in his voice.

"If you don't get guardianship we'll figure something other." Natasha tells him, "Everyone here will help you Tony, everyone here will fight for Peter." Natasha tells him, "If you don't get guardianship then we'll figure something out, none of us will let him go into foster care without a fight." She promises him.

"Good, good." Tony mutters and the two of them drift into silence.

"Boss, Mr Parker seems to be in distress." FRIDAY says and as soon as they hear that both Natasha and Tony basically leap out of their seats.

"He in his room FRIDAY?" Natasha asks.

"Yes, Miss Romanoff." FRIDAY answers and Natasha and Tony go running.

Less than a minute later Natasha and Tony run into Peter's room where they find the teenager tossing and turning, clearly in the middle of a nightmare but that doesn't stop Natasha from scanning the room for danger as Tony approaches him.

"Peter, Peter, wake up." Tony says, getting to his side and shaking the young boy, seconds later Peter bolts upright, "You're okay, Kid. It was just a nightmare." Tony assures him.

"Tony?" Peter says confused, looking around the room, "Natasha?" he asks, sounding just as confused.

"Friday told us that you were in distress, we found you having a nightmare." Tony explains.

"Oh, thanks for waking me." Peter says, sounding glad.

"Do you want to talk about what you were dreaming about?" Tony asks curious.

"Not even a little." Peter admits.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, accepting it, "You know if you ask nicely I think Nat could be convinced to make you some of her incredible secret recipe hot chocolate." Tony tells the teenager.

"You have a secret hot chocolate recipe?" Peter asks.

"Yep, and I'll make you some." Natasha says, stressing the you in a way that makes Tony suspect that he isn't going to get any hot chocolate.

"Really?" Peter asks, actually managing to look excited.

"Yeah, come on." Natasha assures the teenager.

"Great." Peter says as he gets up and heads out of his room.

"You'll make enough hot chocolate for me too, right." Tony says to his friend.

"Nope." Natasha says, drawing out the word.

"Oh come on, Nat! That's cruel." Tony says pouting.

"No it's not." Natasha says as she heads out of Peter's room, Tony trailing behind them.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tony and Peter are sitting at the bench in the kitchen, Peter is waiting for hot chocolate while Tony is hoping that Natasha will give him some.

"What's going on?" Rhodey's voice asks as he and Hope walk into the kitchen and find the others.

"Natasha's making hot chocolate." Peter reveals.

"Nice, you making enough for two more?" Hope asks, looking excited as she loves Natasha's hot chocolate.

"Yep." Natasha answers, "FRIDAY is anyone else awake? Laura or the kids?" she asks curious.

"Mrs Barton is." FRIDAY answers.

"Great, tell her to come to the kitchen, I'm making hot chocolate." Natasha requests.

"Of course." FRIDAY responds.

"Now that's not fair!" Tony objects, wining like a kid, "I want hot chocolate too." He says.

"Why aren't you getting hot chocolate?" Rhodey asks curious, being pretty sure that Tony must have done something, as he and Hope sit down too.

"Because Nat's mean." Tony says with a pout.

"Keep complaining like that and you definitely won't get any." Natasha informs him.

"Did I say mean? I mean incredible." Tony says and Hope and Rhodey exchange amused looks.

"You're making Hot Chocolate?" Laura asks as she walks out, "The stuff you make for the kids that you won't tell me the recipe off?"

"Yep." Natasha confirms.

"Don't feel bad about the not being told the recipe. I've been trying to get her to tell me for decades." Hope reveals.

"It's a secret." Natasha says as she pours one mug of the chocolate, "First mug to Mr Parker." She says before putting a few marshmallows in it before putting it in front of Peter.

"Thanks Natasha." Peter says before taking a small sip, "Holy crap that's incredible." He says, sounding amazed."

"Told you." Tony says with a grin as Natasha pours hot chocolate for the others too, and grabs a mug for herself before walking over to the seats to sit down, "Wait were you serious about not making me hot chocolate? Because that would be cruel Nat, even by your standards."

"Look by the stove." Natasha says simply and Tony looks to see a cup and so he gets up and hurries over, seeing the hot chocolate.

"I take it back; you are the kindest person in the word." Tony says, causing Natasha to roll her eyes as she heads over to a seat as the group drift into an amused silence as they enjoy their hot chocolate.

* * *

**September 5** **rd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

It just after lunch and Tony is in his office where he has been most of the day as he's been organizing everything for May's funeral as even though he could have had someone else do it he felt like it was something he had to do, not just for Peter, but for May his friend.

"Boss, Miss Potts is here." FRIDAY reveals.

"Okay, tell her where I am." Tony says, sighing as he is pretty sure he knows exactly what this conversation is going to be about.

"Of course." FRIDAY responds.

For a couple of minutes Tony continues to respond to the email he is writing to T'Challa, as the two of them email and call each other several times a week, and it's usually has very little to do with the Accords, at least lately.

As he hears footsteps Tony looks up and sees Pepper, and he isn't overly surprised to see that she looks shocked.

"Is it true?" Pepper asks as soon as she sees Tony.

"I'm going to need you to be more specific." Tony responds, though he knows exactly what she is talking about.

"Tony." Pepper says in a warning tone of voice, "Are you applying for guardianship of a fifteen-year-old?" she asks.

"Yeah, I am." Tony answers.

"Why?"

"Because Peter has no one, and I care about him, I don't want him to go into the system, I don't want him to think that he's completely alone in the world, that no one cares, because I care, and I want, I need, to be there for him." Tony explains to Pepper, giving the answer that he has now given many times.

"You're serious about this." Pepper says, her voice sounding surprised, but truthfully she is proud too.

"There have been very few things that I have been more serious about." Tony admits as he stands up.

"So, tell me about him." Pepper requests.

"He's fifteen, as you know, he's a genius and has a great sense of humour, reminds me a little of myself when I was his age, though he's a better person than me." Tony reveals, purposely leaving out anything about Peter being Spider-Man as that's not his secret to tell, not even to Pepper.

"UNCLE TONY."

"TONY."

Two voices yell as Cooper and Peter come running into his office.

"Uncle Tony?" Pepper says, sounding completely shocked.

"Sorry, we didn't realise you were in a meeting." Peter says, feeling bad.

"It's okay." Tony assures him, "Pepper, this is Peter Parker and Cooper Barton." Tony introduces pointing to each of the boys, "Boys this is Pepper Potts." He says.

"Barton?" Pepper asks surprised, realising what that means.

"Yeah." Tony confirms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Pepper says, smiling at the boys, forcing herself to get over her shock.

"You two need something?" Tony asks curious.

"Aunt Nat has agreed to go swimming with us, and we wanted you to swim too." Cooper explains.

"Sure, I'll be there when I can." Tony answers and both boys look happy at that.

"Great." Peter says.

"We'll see you there." Cooper adds.

"Make sure you ask your sister if she wants to go swimming too." Tony says, looking at Cooper.

"But….." Cooper starts to say.

"No buts Kiddo. You heard your Mom the other day, you've got to stop excluding your sister." Tony tells the young boy and as he does Pepper can't help but smile, even though she is shocked, at seeing this side of Tony.

"Fine." Cooper says, looking annoyed.

"Make sure he does ask Lila." Tony says, looking at Peter.

"Of course." Peter responds, "It was nice meeting you Miss Potts." Peter says, meaning that.

"You too." Pepper says, smiling at the teenager.

"We'll see you in the pool Tony." Peter says and he and Cooper head to the pool.

"Oh boys." Tony says and both the boys turn back around, "Prize if you push Nat into the pool." He tells them with a grin.

"Tony!" Pepper says disapprovingly.

"Okay Uncle Tony."

"Yes, Tony."

Cooper and Peter say before they leave.

"What?" Tony asks Pepper, who is giving him a disapproving look.

"You cannot tell two teenagers to push Natasha into the pool!" Pepper tells him, with a frown.

"Why not? If they do it Natasha will take it better, even be amused." Tony explains.

"If you say so." Pepper says, not entirely sure she believes that, "Clint has a family?" she asks surprised.

"Yeah, a wife and three kids." Tony answers, "They've been living here for about two months." He explains.

"Wait, the rumoured Avenger Safe House that blew up. Was that their house?" Pepper asks, realising that it would make sense.

"Yeah. Luckily Natasha and I moved them here about two weeks earlier because we were worried about their safety so they weren't home." Tony explains.

"That's good at least." Pepper realises.

"Yeah, as soon as they meet Peter and Cooper became friends, I think it's been good for both of them, and Peter really needs a friend right now, they both do really." Tony admits.

"I'm glad." Pepper responds, "I should go because you've apparently got a to go join some people in the pool." She comments.

"Yep, hopefully we can have some fun without getting called away to do something." Tony admits.

"Hopefully." Pepper responds, seeing a lot of changes in Tony, she's seeing him as more responsible, but at the same time it doesn't change anything between them as Tony is still going to risk his life whenever he has to, and she can't worry all the time if he's going to come home alive.

"Yeah." Tony says, "It was good seeing you Pep." He admits.

"You too, let me know when your custody hearing is. I'd like to support you." Pepper reveals.

"Thanks." Tony says with a grateful look.

"Bye Tony." Pepper says before heading out of Tony's office.

"Okay, finish the email to Kitten then join in the pool." Tony mutters to himself before heading back over to his computer.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Tony, having completed his email and gotten changed, is walking into the pool area and right away he sees Cooper, Peter and Lila but no sign of Natasha, which makes him worry.

"Where's…" Tony starts to ask, but before he can get the question out he finds himself getting thrown into the pool, head first.

As he hits the water Tony feels a second of panic as he flashes back to caves in Afghanistan as his head was forced into water, but he quickly forces himself to relax and he turns and swims up to the surface where he finds the kids laughing and Natasha smirking from the edge.

"I guess I deserved that." Tony realises.

"You think?" Natasha asks as she gracefully dives into the pool.

"Yeah, guess so." Tony says as Natasha comes back to the surface.

"Yep." Natasha responds, smirking at Tony.

"AUNTIE NAT."

"TONY."

Peter and Lila yell.

"Race you." Tony says and the two of them both swim as fast as they can towards the kids and the group of five enjoy a while just swimming in the pool.

* * *

**September 6** **rd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

Having just gotten Nathaniel to bed Laura is sitting in her bed, and has just started to read her book when she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Laura says and Cooper walks in, "Coop, is something wrong?" Laura asks concerned.

"No." Cooper answers quickly, not wanting to worry his Mom

"Come, sit down. Talk to me." Laura says and Cooper walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I want to go to the funeral tomorrow." Cooper informs his mother.

"Okay, why?" Laura asks, not willing to agree yet.

"Because Peter's my friend, he's probably my best friend, and tomorrow is going to be incredible hard for him, I want to be there for him." Cooper explains, "Please Mom." He begs.

"Are you sure? Even just supporting Peter won't be an easy thing to do." Laura tells her son.

"I know." Cooper says with a nod, "But I still want to, I want to help Peter." Cooper admits.

"I'll have to talk to Tony, because he's taking Peter, but if he says it's okay you can go." Laura tells Cooper.

"Thanks Mom." Cooper says, looking grateful.

"You're welcome, now get to bed." Laura tells her son.

"Night Mom." Cooper says, kissing his mother on the cheek and giving her a hug before he heads out of her room.

"FRIDAY, where's Tony?" Laura asks, once Cooper has left.

"In his lab." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you." Laura says as she gets up and heads out of her room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Laura walks into the lab where she finds Tony working on one of his suits.

"Tony."

"Laura, hi. Has something happened? Is something wrong?" Tony asks concerned.

"Everything's fine." Laura assures him, "There's just something I want to talk to you about." She admits.

"Oh, sure, what's up?" Tony asks as he puts what he is doing down to look at Laura.

"Cooper wants to go to the funeral tomorrow to support Peter." Laura reveals.

"Oh." Tony says, sounding a little surprised, "What did you say?"

"I said that it was okay with me, but because you're taking Peter then I had to talk to you." Laura reveals.

"Does he know it won't be an easy thing to go through?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I made that clear." Laura says with a nod, "He still wants to go."

"Then it's okay with me." Tony says, thinking that it could be good for Peter to have his friend there.

"Good. I'll let him know." Laura answers, "You're leaving here at nine thirty in the morning, right?"

"Yeah." Tony says with a nod.

"Okay, I'll make sure Cooper's ready by then." Laura assures him, "Night Tony."

"Night Laura." Tony responds and while Laura heads out of the lab Tony turns back to what he was doing while trying not to think about how hard the following day is going to be for the boy he has grown to care about so much.

* * *

**September 7** **rd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

It's early morning and Tony is in his room getting ready to leave for May's funeral knowing that there is only one thing that matters today, and that is being there for Peter. As he's getting ready Tony hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." Tony says and he isn't overly surprised when Hope walks in, "Hi."

"Hey." Hope responds, seeing him doing his tie, "Here let me." She says as she walks over, "You always suck at doing these things even though you wear them constantly."

"I don't suck at doing ties." Tony says, though he turns to face Hope.

"You kind of do. They're never straight." Hope comments and then she realises what she said, "Don't."

"Wasn't going to, it was too easy." He admits, though Hope very much doubts that.

"Cooper's ready, he's in the living area." Hope reveals.

"Peter?"

"Haven't seen him. I think he's in his room." Hope admits, "Nat and Vision are doing what they can to make sure that the press doesn't get word of anything."

"Good. Tell them thanks for me." Tony responds

"Will do." Hope responds, "Jim, Laura and I are going to help once you guys leave."

"Good, good." Tony says as hope finishes tying his tie, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Hope responds, "You've just got to support him Tone, show him that he's not completely alone." Hope says, "That's all you can do, you should remember that." She comments.

"I do." Tony admits, "I better go." He says, "Thanks Hopey." He says, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't call me Hopey." Hope says annoyed as Tony leaves the room.

* * *

After leaving his room Tony goes to the room next to his and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Peter's voice responds and Tony walks in where he finds the teenager fully dressed but sitting on his bed with a lost look on his face.

"It's time to go." Tony reveals and Peter doesn't move or say anything, "Peter?" Tony asks, after a few seconds, becoming concerned.

"I don't know if I can go." Peter admits and Tony walks over and sits down next to the boy, "Not so soon after Uncle Ben." He admits.

"I'm not going to lie to you kid, today's going to be impossibly hard, and it's not fair that you've had to go to so many funerals." Tony admits, "But I'm talking from experience here when I say that if you don't let yourself morn, if you don't let yourself grieve then everything is going to be so much worse." He reveals.

"I don't know if things can be worse than they are right now." Peter admits.

"They can be." Tony tells him, "It might not feel like it right now but you can get through this Peter, and you're not going to be alone today. Cooper and I will be with you every minute of today and we will do whatever you need us to do, we will do whatever you need us to do." Tony tells the boy.

"Thanks Tony." Peter says, being pretty sure that he would be in such a worse place if it wasn't for Tony.

"You don't have to thank me, Kid." Tony assures him, "Do you think you're ready to go?" Tony asks curious.

"Yeah, I guess." Peter responds and the two of them get up and head out of the room, Peter being pretty sure that he may not make it through the day.

* * *

**September 7** **rd** **2016\. Cemetery.**

**Mid-morning.**

Honestly for Peter everything that has happened since he and Tony walked out of his room has been a blur. He knows that he, Cooper and Tony have driven to the cemetery and he knows that a lot of people have come up to him, and the funeral has happened, but, truthfully Peter isn't sure he could remember a single thing that was said or identify a single person that he has spoken to.

Even though everyone else has left Peter, Cooper and Tony are still standing at the gravesite, having not moved because Tony and Cooper have both realised that Peter doesn't want to, so instead the three are just standing together, with Peter in the middle.

"How do I keep going without her?" Peter asks, looking up at Tony, hoping that he has the answer.

Hearing the question Tony is quiet for a little while, honestly he has no idea how to answer a question like that and honestly he doesn't want to make things worse, "You take it one day or even one hour at a time." Tony answers, choosing every single one of his words carefully, though truthfully after he starts to speak he realises that he is quoting what Peggy told him after his mother died, "You force yourself to keep going, to keep living because you're alive and that's what you have to do." Tony says, looking at the dirt "It's what she would want you to do."

"Yeah she would." Peter realises.

"She'll always be with you." Cooper says, wanting to say something to help, "That's what Mom told me when Grandma died." Cooper says as his mother's mother died when he was eight, "She said that when we lose people we love a part of them lives on in us so it's like as long as remember then they're never really gone."

"That's a nice way to think of things." Peter says, not sure whether he believes that, "I…. I think we can go."

"You sure? We can stay a little longer if you want." Tony tells him, not wanting Peter to go until he is ready.

"I'm sure." Peter responds he forces himself to turn away from his aunts grave and with Peter and Cooper on either side of him Peter heads out of the cemetery honestly having no idea how to live in a world that his Aunt May isn't in anymore.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**September 9** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

It's a Friday morning and Tony is hurrying around the compound, or at least the Avengers only area, making sure that everything is right as within half an hour the person who will complete a home study will be arriving at the compound.

"You need to relax." A voice says as Tony enters the corridor where the bedrooms are and he sees Natasha casually leaning up against the wall.

"I need to make sure everything perfect." He says rolling his eyes at Natasha.

"Perfect doesn't exist, isn't that your motto?" Natasha asks as she pushes off the wall and walks over to him, "Everything is fine Tony. Three kids younger than Peter have been living here for two months without a problem, and you obsessing is just making everything worse." She says, standing right in front of Tony so that she is blocking his path.

"Is not!"

"Tone, Hope's gone with Laura to drop Cooper and Lila of at school to get away from your obsessing, Rhodey's in the library with Peter, and I honestly have no idea where Vision is." Natasha reveals.

"Vision is flying along the perimeter of the compound looking for breaches." FRIDAY reveals.

"Thanks FRIDAY." Natasha and Tony say together,

"My point is that the compound is ready, and if you keep panicking you're not going be, which is the last thing you want." Natasha tells Tony.

"What if I've forgotten to do something?" Tony asks, being so nervous as Peter is important with him and he doesn't want to risk not getting custody.

"You haven't."

"How do you know?" Tony asks.

"I know everything, remember?" Natasha asks, actually managing to achieve her goal of getting Tony to smile, a little.

"The hidden weapons!" Tony suddenly says, "You've moved them back to the weapon vault, right?" he asks concerned.

"I did as soon as Laura and the kids moved in." Natasha says, "You're good Tony." Natasha says, reaching out and putting a calming hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Right, I'm good." Tony says, taking a deep breath.

"Boss, Mrs Franklin the person who is going to be completing the home study has just passed through the main gate." FRIDAY informs Tony.

"Thanks FRIDAY." Tony responds.

"You've got this; I know you do." Natasha assures him.

"Thanks Nat." Tony says and after taking a deep breath he heads off to meet Mrs Franklin.

* * *

A few minutes later Tony is waiting outside the entrance to the Avengers only area when a older car pulls up and a woman who looks to be in her late fifties with dark hair and a stern look gets out.

"Mr Stark." Mrs Franklin says, walking up to Tony.

"Mrs Franklin." Tony greats, giving her his best charming grin, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He says, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"You too." Mrs Franklin responds, "So, right down to it, my first question is how this place could be considered safe for a teenager when it is a base."

"It is a base, but different areas are restricted. Peter will be living in the Avengers only area that very few people have access to and he won't have access to the rest of the base." Tony reveals as he leads Mrs Franklin inside.

"How will you make sure that Peter doesn't get into other areas of the base?" Mrs Franklin asks.

"FRIDAY runs this entire facility and knows what areas Peter isn't allowed in, don't you FRIDAY?" Tony asks.

"Yes Boss. Mr Peter is only allowed in the areas of the Avengers only areas that has been declared safe." FRIDAY answers.

"I see." Mrs Franklin answers, writing something down on her clipboard, "I would like to have a look around and then I would like the two of us to have a conversation." She informs Tony.

"Of course." Tony responds and he starts to give his tour.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Tony has shown Mrs Franklin around the entire base, and she has spoken to Laura, and Peter, and the two of them are walking into Tony's office where they sit down.

"How many people live here?" Mrs Franklin asks.

"In the Avengers only area, four adults, three children other than Peter, and an Artificial intelligence." Tony answers.

"How old are the other children who live here?" Mrs Franklin asks.

"Twelve, six and a little over a year." Tony answers.

"And how does Peter get along with them?"

"He's really close to the twelve-year-old, Cooper, the two of them have become close friends and ever since Peter started his internship here he looked out for and spent time with the two younger children." Tony answers.

"What are you plans for Peter's schooling? This compound is pretty far away." Mrs Franklin admits.

"Considering everything that has happened I don't think it would be fair to move Peter's school and so he'll continue going to Midtown. I'll take him into the city." Tony answers, not sure whether it will be by driving or some other means, though taking a helicopter to the Tower and letting Peter make his own way from there seems to be the most logical solution he can think off.

"And if you can't?"

"Then one of the other Avengers here have agreed to. We've agreed to make sure that one of us is there to take Peter to and from school, just like we agreed with the younger children." Tony explains.

"I see." Mrs Franklin answers, "You're an Avenger Mr Stark, what do you plan to do if an attack or danger comes to this compound while Peter is here?"

"There are secure areas of this compound that I would prefer not to discuss given security matters, but I will say that Peter will be safe, that is my highest priority." Tony reveals.

"Okay." Mrs Franklin says, once more writing something, "I believe that answers all my questions, I'll show myself out." She says, standing up.

"You can't. As part of the security features FRIDAY won't let you leave within an escort because you're a stranger." Tony says standing up and Mrs Franklin looks surprised, "Like I said security is tight around here."

"Is that for everyone?" Mrs Franklin asks.

"Just people who aren't in the system or who aren't considered a frequent visitor." Tony reveals and Mrs Franklin nods as she is shown out.

* * *

About five minutes later Tony walks into the library where Peter, Rhodey, Natasha, Hope and Laura still are.

"So, how'd you think it went?" Peter asks as Tony sits down on one of the couches.

"Hard to say." Tony admits, rubbing his eyes, "I think there was things she like and things she didn't." he reveals.

"Have you got a hearing date yet?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Yeah, the fourteenth." Tony answers.

"Next Wednesday." Natasha realises.

"Yep."

"And if they don't let you have full guardianship, will I have to leave here right away?" Peter asks worried.

"I don't know for sure that it will be right away, but it will be pretty soon." Tony answers and Peter looks upset.

"We'll be there Tony, do whatever you need." Hope assures him.

"Thanks Hope." Tony says as the group drift into silence.

* * *

**September 14** **th** **2016\. Courthouse.**

**Afternoon.**

Honestly for Tony he is pretty sure that not many days have felt as long as this one. As all morning he has sat behind a desk and listened to someone from child services, talk all about the mistakes he made in his past and how all of the things he done, and the person he is, all backed up by the report Natasha wrote when he was dying, makes him the worst choice to be guardian as Peter.

The past couple of hours have been slightly better as he spoke to the judge explained as much as he could, which even he could tell didn't go as well as he could have, and social worker Brooks spoke on his behalf and so did Pepper, Rhodey and Peter himself and now Laura has been invited up.

"Now Ma'am I understand that due to safety concerns due to who you are married to it is agreed that you would only use your first name and not mention your husband, correct?" The judge asks.

"Correct." Laura answers.

"Okay, please say what you would like to say." The Judge requests.

"Two months ago Tony Stark opened his home to me and my children, and for weeks before he had personally doing whatever he could to help us and keep us safe." Laura reveals, "My children have grown to see Tony as an Uncle and I honestly believe that he is completely deserving of that privilege. In the short time he has known them Tony has been a positive influence in my children's life and I've seen him be a positive influence on Peter. Tony cares about Peter, and from what I've seen, the way he's been with not just Peter, but my own kids, I fully believe that Tony will be an incredible guardian to Peter." Laura reveals.

"Thank you Ma'am. Please return to your seat." The judge requests and so Laura gets up and walks to where people are sitting where Pepper, Rhodey, and Hope are and she sits down with them.

"Normally I would take some time to ponder my decision, but I don't have to." The judge reveals, making Tony feel that that either means something very good or very bad, "Mr Stark there is no doubt that you are well liked, and respected, but when it comes to being the guardian for a child that's not is most important." He says and Tony feels his heart sink at that, "What is important is personal character." He says and Tony feels his heart sink even more but before the judge can say anymore one of the court officers come up to him and says something to the judge, who whispers something back causing Tony to look at his lawyer who looks just as confused, "Well there seems to be someone else who is demanding to speak on behalf of Mr Stark." The judge reveals, causing Tony to become surprised, "Normally I wouldn't allow it, but as this the person who wrote the personality assessment on Mr Stark that is being used against him I would like to hear what she has to say. Bring in Miss Romanoff." The judge requests and the door at the back open and Natasha walks in, full of confidence, wearing a fully tailored suit, her face giving away nothing, not that one would expect it to.

"Nat." Tony mutters, his voice sounding both shocked and glad as truthfully he was a little hurt when Natasha said she would stay with Vision at the Compound to hold down the fort.

"Miss Romanoff." The Judge greats.

"Your Honour." Natasha responds, her emotionless mask firmly in place.

"I am very interested in hearing what you have to say, please say what you have to say." The judge requests.

"Of course." Natasha says, "Five years ago I was sent undercover to conduct a personality assessment on Tony Stark, at the time I called him obsessive, I said that he was prone to self-destructive behaviour, and that he was a text book narcissist, the Tony Stark of five years ago wouldn't be suitable to be a guardian to a fifteen-year-old boy, but that's not who Tony Stark is today." Natasha says, causing Tony to wince and look down at the ground at first, seeing his hope of getting custody of Peter slip away, but then as Natasha says the last few words he looks up and sees that Natasha doesn't have an emotionless mask firmly in place, it's the opposite he can tell that that she clearly means what she is saying, though he isn't overly sure if anyone else can.

"The Tony Stark of today is kind, and protective, and does everything he can to look out for everyone he cares about and makes up for his mistakes, he doesn't give up, but you don't see that. You don't see the past the genius, billionaire playboy, philanthropist image he puts forward, but I do."

"Nat…." Tony mutters to himself, feeling amazed.

"There is something I say about myself, that's true to Tony too, and that's that he's not everything to all people all of the time, but he has been there for Peter. He has been whatever Peter needs him to be. In the past three months, while Peter has been undertaking an internship at The Avengers Compound I have watched as Tony become a mentor to Peter, I've watched Peter learn from Tony and grow because of his guidance, and I've watched as Tony started to care for Peter like a father, even if didn't want to admit that to himself, and because of that I know that not only will Tony be a good guardian to Peter, but that he's the best person for the job." Natasha says, looking out at the people her eyes on Peter and Tony before she turns back to the judge, "Don't let your mistaken assumptions of Tony Stark prevent you from seeing who he really is, because that will hurt Peter, and after everything he's been through he doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore." Natasha informs the judge.

"Thank you Miss Romanoff." The Judge says and with a nod Natasha gets up and heads to the back of the room, "I believe I will take some time to consider this. Court will re-join tomorrow at nine am for my verdict." The judge says, banging his gavel and Tony quickly turns just in time to see a flash of red-hair disappear through the door.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Peter asks, looking between Tony and the lawyer.

"I believe it is a good thing, Mr Parker." The Lawyer says, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Stark."

"Yes, thank you." Tony say and the lawyer gets up and heads out of the room, and as he does Tony and Peter walk over to Pepper, Rhodey, Hope and Laura, "That just happened right?" he asks them, "I thought I had lost for sure." He admits.

"So did I." Hope reveals and the others nod, "The judge clearly wasn't a fan."

"But then Nat…" Tony starts to say with an amazed look, "How'd she know that they were using the report she wrote against me?" he asks, looking between the others.

"Before we left this morning she asked me to give her an update when we had a break, I did at lunch." Rhodey explains, "I really didn't expect her to come down here." He admits, "But I'm glad she did."

"Yeah, me too." Tony admits, being pretty sure that his chances of getting custody have increased solely because of Natasha.

"Tony, I have to get going." Pepper says.

"Oh, let's talk first." Tony says to Pepper, "Don't wonder off." He tells Peter, who rolls his eyes as Tony and Pepper walk away from the others, "Thank you for being here, for what you said. It means a lot to me." Tony says once they are far enough from the others that they can't hear what they are saying.

"You don't have to thank me Tony, we're still friends I'll always help you." Pepper says, smiling at Tony.

"You're amazing, Pep, and a better friend than I deserve." Tony responds, completely meaning that.

"Now, that's just not true." Pepper tells him, "I'm happy for you by the way, you and Natasha." She says.

"Me and Natasha?" Tony asks, being completely confused, "What do you mean me and Natasha?"

"You don't have to protect my feelings. I'm happy for you. I think you're good together and she clearly cares about you and…" Pepper starts to say.

"Wow, wow, wow, back up, you think Natasha and I are together, like dating?" Tony asks surprised.

"Well yeah." Pepper answers, wondering why Tony is being so strange about it because he's never been one to hide his relationships.

"We're not." Tony quickly says, "We're just friends, good friends I'd say. Nat would never see me that way, and…." Tony says, but Pepper just laughs, "Why are you laughing?" he asks confused.

"You'll see." Pepper says simply as she just hugs Tony, "I got to go, I'll be here tomorrow." She says before she places a kiss on Tony's cheek and walks away, leaving Tony in a shocked state as he tries to figure out why Pepper would think he and Natasha were together.

"Tone?" A voice says about a minute later snapping him out of his thoughts, "You okay, man?" Rhodey asks concerned.

"What, yeah, I'm fine." Tony quickly says, "Let's head home. We've got to pick up kids on the way, don't we?" he asks Laura.

"Yeah, we do." Laura confirms.

"I've arranged for us to go out the backway, just in case." Hope reveals as while they have so far managed to keep what Tony is doing under the radar she wouldn't bet on that lasting forever.

"Thanks." Tony says and the group drift into silence as they walk.

* * *

**September 14** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Evening.**

A little while after they left the Courthouse, having stopped on the way to pick up the kids, everyone has arrived back at the compound, and as he asked FRIDAY where he would find Natasha Tony is walking into one of the gyms where Natasha is beating a punching bag.

"You disappeared quickly from the courthouse." Tony says as he walks over to Natasha.

"I didn't like the idea of Vision being alone, thought I better get back." Natasha explains as she takes hold of the punching bag and stops punching it.

"Right." Tony says with a nod, "Thank you Tasha, for what you said." Tony says, showing how grateful he is, "I saw my chances of getting Peter slip away and then you spoke, and I have hope again." Tony reveals, completely meaning that, "Thank you." He says sincerely.

"I just told the truth you don't have to thank me." Natasha tells him, "Peter belongs here with you, with us, and I couldn't let a report I wrote five years ago be used against you."

"Especially when you wrote it when you were pissed at me for not telling you I was dying beforehand." Tony comments with a smirk.

"I wasn't pissed." Natasha says, rolling her eyes.

"Sure you weren't." Tony says, looking amused, "We picked up food on the way home. Everyone's in the dining room." He explains.

"Then we better join them." Natasha says.

"That we should." Tony respond and the two of them head out of the gym, "Will you be there tomorrow?" Tony asks curious, "I'd really like it if you were."

"Sure." Natasha answers and the two of them drift into silence as the walk.

* * *

A little while later everyone is in the living area quiet enjoying their dinner together.

"BOSS, Media outlets have gotten words that you were at the courthouse today." FRIDAY informs everyone.

"Do they know why yet?" Tony asks, sounding concerned.

"Not yet, Boss. It looks like they are trying to find out though, and they are speculating." FRIDAY reveals.

"No surprise there." Rhodey admits.

"Really not." Tony admits, "Okay, thanks FRIDAY, keep me informed." He requests.

"Of course Boss." FRIDAY responds.

"Everyone's going to find out about me, aren't they?" Peter asks Tony.

"Maybe." Tony answers, "But I know you don't want a lot of people to know so I will try to keep things as quiet as possible."

"Thanks Tony." Peter says, "But if you do get custody you're going to have to give a statement, right?" Peter asks as it would make sense.

"I might have to, but I'll be vague and I'll make it clear that you have no interest in being in the spotlight." Tony explains and Peter nods as the group drift into silence as they eat.

* * *

Hours later as he tinkers in his lab Tony's mind keeps going back to what Pepper said and honestly for the life of him he can't figure out why she would think he and Natasha were together. Yes, what she said about him was amazing and he is completely grateful, but that was for Peter, to make sure he would live with them.

'But that wasn't the first time she said something like that about you' annoying voice in Tony's head says, which he has to admit is true.

"Nat's just my friend." Tony says out loud, though his voice certainly doesn't seem to convincing as the truth is he isn't completely sure that there is a word for what Natasha is to him as he is pretty positive that he wouldn't have gotten through the last few months without her, and she's someone he is completely comfortable around, "She'd never want to be with me." Tony realises, believing that completely and putting an end to his thoughts.

* * *

In her room Natasha is lying in her bed thinking about the events of the day. Honestly she isn't completely sure what compelled her to make her way to the city and then demand to testify all she knew is that she couldn't let it be her words that were used against Tony.

Tony wasn't completely wrong when he said that she was pissed at him when she wrote the report, though she would say that she was more hurt than angry as after everything they had been through she couldn't believe that he didn't tell her, or even Hope, Rhodey, or Melinda, that he was dying. So, in some ways that might have come through in the report, the report that she had to write as if she hadn't known Tony for over a decade, as if she didn't know how to see through the mask he wears so well.

Even though she isn't completely sure where her words came from Natasha does know that she meant them completely and does not regret saying them, and she is pretty sure she never will.

* * *

**September 15** **th** **2016\. Courthouse.**

**Morning.**

It being clear to everyone who knows him that he is nervous Tony, Natasha, Rhodey, Hope, Pepper and Peter are waiting to be let into the courthouse where the verdict of Tony's custody hearing will be given.

"Calm down." Natasha hisses to Tony, "I know how important this is for you, but you've got to relax. There is nothing you can do right now."

"I know. I still can't help but worry." Tony admits.

"Try." Natasha says simply and the group once more drift into silence.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone has been shown into the courtroom and Tony, Peter and his lawyer are sitting at a table together while Natasha, Hope, Pepper and Rhodey are sitting in the gallery together.

"All rise." The court officer says and everyone stands up, "Be seated." He says and everyone sits down once more.

"Custody cases can be complicated, but the one thing that everyone has to focus on is what's best for the child, or in this case teenager." The Judge says, "Mr Stark, your public persona says one thing, the reports that people have written about you says another and what yourself and other said say a hole other." The Judge says, "What has intrigued me the most is what Miss Romanoff has said, she wrote the rather, unflattering, personality assessment of you and then defend you becoming Mr Parker's guardian yesterday. I believe that Miss Romanoff was telling the truth both times, and in this situation I've come to realise that I must trust the judgement of those around you, those who have seen the way you and Mr Parker have interacted rather than my own." The judge reveals and as he does Tony becomes pretty sure that things are going to go his way, but he doesn't want to get his hopes up, "Because of that I am granting Mr Stark permanent guardianship of Peter Parker with adoption being possible in a year." The judge says and Tony and Peter, both feel relief wash over them while the others who are sitting in the gallery all feel relief too, "Court's dismissed." The judge says banging his gavel.

"Thank you." Tony says, says to his lawyer.

"You're very welcome Mr Stark." The Lawyer responds, shaking Tony's hand.

"So, it's over. I won't be taken away?" Peter asks Tony.

"Nope, looks like you're stuck with me kid." Tony putting his arm around Peter.

"There are worst people to be stuck with." Peter says with a small smile and he and Tony head over to where Rhodey, Hope and Pepper are.

"Congratulations Tony." Pepper says with a smile.

"Thanks Pepper." Tony says, smiling back.

"Reporters are everywhere out there." Natasha reveals as she walks back over.

"Of course." Tony says, with a sigh, "Zoo out there?" he asks.

"Of course." Natasha responds, "I have a plan if you want to hear it." She suggests.

"Always." Tony responds.

"You, Pepper and Rhodey head out the front, give your statement, and Hope and I will take Peter out through back. I already know a way where we won't get stopped." Natasha explains.

"Of course you do." Tony says, not sounding at all surprised, "That okay with you kid?" he asks Peter.

"Yeah." Peter says with a nod.

"Okay, see you at home." He says to the others, though his eyes are lingering on Natasha.

"See you at home." Natasha responds and while she, Peter and Hope head out the back way Tony, Pepper and Rhodey head out the front to face the media circus.

* * *

**September 15** **th** **2016\. Wakanda.**

**Afternoon.**

In Wakanda Clint is doing what he has been doing to pass time, flipping through TV channels as he does Clint once more sees a familiar face.

"EVERYONE GET IN HERE." Clint yells and Steve, Sam, Scott and Wanda come running into the room.

"What's going on?" Steve ask.

"Stark." Clint says simply and everyone turns to the TV where they see Tony standing in front of a lot of reporters as Pepper and Rhodey are standing off to the side.

" _Morning all, now seeing as how you stalked me to find out what was going on I figure you must be curious."_ Tony says and everyone in Wakanda notices Pepper give Tony an annoyed look, _"I was here today as it was the second day of a custody hearing, and I am very happy to reveal that I have been granted permanent custody of a fifteen-year-old by the name of Peter."_ Tony reveals, causing everyone in Wakanda to exchange shocked looks, _"Now, unlike me Peter would prefer to stay out of the spotlight, and you will respect that." Tony says, there being a forcefulness to his voice that not many people have heard, "If I discover that any member of the press has been trying to get to Peter whether to get Photos, information, or any other reason then I promise you that you will not like the action I take, good morning."_ Tony says before walking away.

"Did Stark just threaten the media?" Scott asks, sounding shocked.

"Looks like it." Steve says, sounding surprised, "Why would Tony even want custody of a kid?"

"I don't know, but he would have to have an ulterior motive." Wanda admits, "I'd be worried about this Peter." She admits.

"Peter." Clint mutters.

"Clint?" Sam asks curious.

"When I talked to the kids, Cooper and Lila both mentioned someone called Peter. It sounded like he was a friend of theirs." He reveals.

"Huh." Steve says, still sounding surprised and the group drift into silence as they all try to figure out why Tony Stark would apply for custody of a fifteen-year-old.

* * *

**September 15** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Evening.**

"Boss, you're wanted in the kitchen." FRIDAY reveals as Tony is in his lab where he has been working for a little while.

"Who wants me?" Tony asks as he continues to tinker.

"Everyone Boss." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Tony says, needing to just finish connecting something before he goes anywhere.

* * *

A few minutes later Tony walks into the kitchen where he finds Natasha, Peter, Rhodey, Vision, Hope, Laura, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel sitting in his high chair.

"What's going on?" Tony asks as he walks over.

"Well, considering it's official that Peter is going to be living here now I thought we could all cook dinner together." Laura explains.

"A lot of us can't cook." Tony reminds her.

"True, but if we work together we should be able to prevent any major mistakes." Laura explains.

"Make sense." Tony admits as he heads over to the sink to wash his hands.

"That's what we through." Hope reveals.

"What can I do?" Tony asks once he washes his hands.

"Help Jim." Laura instructs and Tony nods and heads over to his best friend.

"FRIDAY play some music." Tony requests as he does.

"Yes Boss. Any requests?" FRIDAY asks.

"Something appropriate for the kids." Natasha requests, being pretty sure that at least some of Tony's music doesn't fall in that category.

"Yes Miss Romanoff." Friday answers and music starts to play.

As it does the group of eight work together to cook dinner and then once it does they all enjoy eating what they made, as a family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1: I'VE BEEN SICK FOR A FEW DAYS SO I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING SO I'M GOING BACK TO UPDATING FOR EVERY SECOND DAY FOR A LITTLE WHILE, BUT I SHOULD GO BACK TO EVERY DAY SOON.**

* * *

**September 19** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

It's early morning, Peter's first day back at school and Tony is heading to the Peter's room to make sure that he is ready.

"Peter, you ready Kid?" Tony says, knocking on Peter's bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." Peter's voice responds and seconds later Peter walks out, ready for school with his bag on his shoulder, "How am I going to get into the city?" Peter asks curious, "We won't be able to get in there quick enough by driving." He realises.

"We're going to take the helicopter to Avengers Tower, and then I figure you can make your own way to school." Tony explains to Peter.

"Yeah, that would be good, as long as long one notices the helicopter." Peter comments.

"They won't, and then I figure you can make your way to the Tower after school and then you'll be flown home." Tony explains.

"Sounds good." Peter says with a nod.

"Let's get going, and I'll explain the ways in and out of the tower where you won't be seen as we go." Tony tells Peter.

"Sure." Peter responds and the two of them head out and towards the helipad.

* * *

**September 19** **th** **2016\. Avengers Tower.**

**Morning.**

Thanks to how fast Tony's helicopter is it doesn't actually take Tony and Peter very long to get from compound and to Avengers tower.

"Is there any aircraft you can't fly?" Peter asks curious.

"Not sure." Tony admits, "I probably could give anything a go."

"Huh." Peter says, looking interested.

"Remember what I said about how to get out of here without getting noticed." Tony says to Peter.

"Yep." Peter says with a nod, "I should get going, I really don't want to be late on my first day back." Peter realises.

"No, you don't." Tony responds, "I'll be here to meet you once you finish school."

"Okay." Peter responds, "Bye Tony."

"Bye Peter." Tony responds and while Peter gets out of the helicopter and heads downstairs and out Tony closes the door once more and starts to fly back to the compound.

* * *

**September 19** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

Ever since returning to the compound after taking Peter into the city for school Tony has been in his lab working on different things.

"Boss, I am getting reports that Spider-Man is currently fighting criminals in Queens." FRIDAY informs Tony reveals.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tony says, sounding surprised, "Shouldn't he be in class? Or is it still lunchtime?" he asks FRIDAY.

"According to Mr Peter's schedule he should be in Chemistry class." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay, I can deal with this." Tony says with a sigh, "Send all the Spider-Man reports and footage through to my phone." Tony requests, "And tell the others what's going on. I'm going back to the Tower." He reveals as he gets up and leaves the lab, heading towards the helipad.

* * *

**September 19** **th** **2016\. Avengers Tower.**

**Afternoon.**

Ever since Friday told him that Peter was fighting criminals in Queens Tony has been finding and watching everything that Spider-Man has been noticed doing so that he knows exactly what he has to talk to Peter about.

Before he started to watch everything Tony decided that if there was any evidence that Peter was in trouble or hurt than he would interfere, but everything indicates that he is okay and so Tony just watches, and waits at the Tower, though he doesn't have to wait long as about an hour after he arrived at the Tower Peter walks in.

"Seems like you had an interesting day." Tony comments and Peter, quiet quickly, gets an 'oh shit' look on his face.

"I can explain." Peter says in his defence.

"I figured you'd say that, take a seat." Tony says and Peter walks over and sits on the couch, dropping his bag on the floor, "Talk to me Peter, skipping school isn't like you."

"I just…. Everyone was looking at me with pity and by lunch I couldn't stand it! I don't need anyone's pity!" Peter says annoyed, "So I did the only thing I thought would help… I went out as Spider-Man." He reveals.

"I get that Peter, I do, and I'm not going to stop you from being Spider-Man. I know that there is no way I could get you to stop." Tony admits, "But I am going to do everything I can to make you safe, and there are going to be rules."

"What kind of rules?" Peter asks, his voice hesitant.

"You're going to tell me when you go out, and you're going to call for help if you need it. I need you to promise me that." Tony tells him.

"Yeah, I promise." Peter responds, figuring that that's pretty fair.

"And no more skipping school." Tony tells him, it feeling strange to be the one setting rules and boundaries for another person but he's come to realises that he has to, "Free periods and lunch are yours to do what you want, though I recommend actually eating and studying because you'll need to, but you can't go skipping school." He tells Peter.

"I'll try not to." Peter answers, being pretty sure that that's the best he can do.

"Good. If you need to come home early or just do half days for a little while, then we can make that work." Tony explains to Peter.

"I'll think about it." Peter responds, not sure what he thinks about that.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod, "So, we could go out and grab some food or we could head back to the compound, whatever you want."

"Back to the compound." Peter answers, "Please." He adds.

"Sure." Tony answers and the two of them stand up, "We'll figure things out Peter, things will get better." He tells the young boy.

"How do you know?" Peter ask bitterly.

"Because I've been where you are." Tony reveals, "You know my parents died when I was eighteen and a few years later the person who was more of a father to me than my actual father died and just before I met you my godmother died." Tony reveals a hiccup in his voice as he didn't go to Peggy's funeral, because he didn't want people, or one person in particular, to claim that he was trying to make things about him, and not getting a chance to say goodbye to her hurt, not that he's admitted that or even let himself deal with it, "I know what it feels like to lose everyone." Tony reveals, "It's going to hurt, for a long time, but it will eventually get easier and you'll learn to live with it." Tony reveals, taking a step towards Peter, "You don't have to go through this alone, Peter, you're not alone you have me, and Nat, and Rhodey, and Hope, and Vision, and Laura, and the kids, we'll always be here for you. We'll do everything we can to help." He promises and to his surprise Peter just throws himself into Tony's arm.

"Thank you." Peter says hugging his guardian.

"You don't have to thank me Peter." Tony says, "Let go home." He tells the young boy and together the two of them head towards the helipad so that they can take the helicopter back to the compound.

* * *

**September 22** **nd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Very early morning.**

Even though he knows he should be Peter can't bring himself to sleep, in fact he's been tossing and turning for at least a few hours.

Realising that he has to do something, and considering the time he figures no one would be around, Peter decides to get up and go for a walk.

As he starts to walk around the compound Peter realises that there are lights coming from kitchen and he so he decides to see who else can't sleep.

As he walks into the kitchen Peter is a little surprised to find Natasha, looking like she is cooking something.

"Natasha?" Peter asks surprised from the doorway.

"Peter? What you doing up? Is something wrong?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Couldn't sleep." Peter admits as he walks over, "Are you cooking?" he asks, a little surprised as while Natasha isn't as bad of a cook as Tony she isn't the greatest.

"Baking actually." Natasha corrects, "It relaxes me." She reveals, feeling like she should give Peter some basic information though she doesn't want to tell him everything.

"Oh, do you want me to go?" Peter asks, not wanting to interrupt Natasha's relaxing time.

"Not if you don't want to." Natasha admits, "You can take a seat, the first batch will be ready soon." She reveals and Peter walks over and sits down on one of the stalls, "Do you want to talk about why you're not sleeping?" she asks curious.

"Honestly, I don't even know." Peter admits, "I just…. Can't." he reveals and Natasha nods.

"How's school going?" Natasha asks.

"Okay. I'm still getting looks of pity, but I've just been ignoring them." Peter admits.

"Good strategy." Natasha says with a nod as she puts down the bowl she is stirring. "Are you far behind?" Natasha asks as she knows that Peter started later than others.

"Nah." Peter says, shaking his head, "I'm probably ahead in somethings." He admits.

"That's something." Natasha says as she uses oven mittens to get a batch of cookies out of the oven which she carries over to the bench and starts to put on a cooling rack.

"Yeah." Peter says, his voice not sounding all that enthusiastic, "Natasha….." Peter starts to say but then trails off.

"What is it Kid?" Natasha asks curious, "You can talk to me." She says, feeling that she should be there for Peter considering everything.

"Will things ever feel normal again?" Peter asks, speaking rather fast.

Hearing the questions Natasha puts the last of the cookies on the cooling rack before walking closer to Peter.

"Truthfully, things will never again feel like they did before." Natasha tells the teenager.

"I was worried you were going to say that." Peter admits, looking disappointed.

"It's not something to be disappointed by, it's the truth." Natasha says, "But Peter, that doesn't mean that things won't feel normal again, it will just be a new normal." Natasha explains, "One day a day will come, maybe soon, maybe in a while where you realise that what you do every day is now what you consider normal. It won't be like before, it will be new, but it will still be normal." Natasha explains.

"You think?" Peter asks curious.

"I know." Natasha says as she reaches over and grabs one of the cookies, "Here, this should be cool enough to eat." She says putting it in front of Peter.

"Thanks." Peter responds, looking grateful, "So um, would it be too much to ask for some hot chocolate?" Peter asks, giving Natasha a small smile.

"Sure, just don't tell Tony or he'll start to ask for it all the time." Natasha reveals.

"I can do that." Peter says with a smile.

"Good." Natasha says, giving Peter a nod and look back, "Eat, they're pretty good if I do say so myself." She reveals as she heads over to the stove to start to make some hot chocolate for Peter who knows that a few months ago he would never have believed that he would be eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate made by the Black Widow.

* * *

**September 26** **th** **2016\. Avengers compound.**

**Morning.**

As they have just gotten a package from the United Nations containing the panels responds to the altered accords Natasha, Rhodey, Tony, Hope and Vision are sitting in the conference room, having just been connected to a video call from T'Challa.

"I take it you got the package too." Tony says to T'Challa.

"Yes, I did." He confirms, "But I haven't had a chance to read them yet." He admits.

"Neither have we." Natasha reveals.

"Guess we're going to find out the changes together." Rhodey reveals.

"I want to know the reaction to page 54, section B." Tony says, flipping forward through the Accords.

"So, how bad?" Hope asks about a minute later, after Tony has a chance to read.

"They actually approved most of it." Tony reveals, sounding surprised as he wasn't expecting that, even though it is what he was hoping for.

"Really?" Natasha says, sounding a little surprised as they all knew that that was the change that the Panel would most likely not approve, "What do you mean most of it?" Natasha asks as she flips through the pages.

"They want a better breakdown of what I would take responsibility for and what Spider-Man would be punished for." Tony explains.

"That's a positive sign." T'Challa admits.

"Yeah, it is." Rhodey confirms.

"Maybe we should read the rest of the document and see how many other sections have been approved before we deicide we were successful." Vision comments.

"He's got a point." Hope realises, "We don't want to assume things are good before we know for sure."

"Okay, then I guess we should get started." Tony says and that's exactly what the group of people at The Compound and T'Challa in Wakanda start to read the Accords to see what the United Nation Panel approved off and what they are going to have to work on more.

* * *

**September 30** **th** **2016\. Avengers compound.**

**Very early Morning.**

As he almost fused his finger to what he is working on Tony figured that it was a bad time, and so he's on his way to his bedroom. As he walks down the bedroom corridor Tony hears a voice and even though he can't make out the words it sounds like someone is in pain.

Looking around the corridor Tony realises that it is coming from Natasha's room, not even needing to think about it Tony makes his way to Natasha's room and as he does he hesitates for a second before gently pushes the door open.

"Nat?" Tony asks, "You okay?" he asks worried.

"No, please, I don't want to, don't make me." Natasha says, her voice full of pain, "please don't." Natasha says as she tosses and turns.

"Nat." Tony says, hurrying over to his friend and he is pretty sure that Natasha starts to cry, something which he hates to see and is also pretty sure that he has never seen before, "Natasha, wake up, Natasha." Tony says, getting to Natasha's side and shaking her awake, "Natasha, come on, wake up." Tony says, shaking her with more force as Natasha continues to toss and turn, seconds later he realises how much a mistake that is as in a second Natasha bolts up, pulls a gun from under her pillow and points it right at him.

"It's just me. Please don't shot, that would be awkward to explain." Tony admits, his voice joking despite the fact that he has a gun pointed at him.

"Tony?" Natasha asks confused as she lowers the gun, "What are you doing here?"

"I was heading to bed when I heard your muttering." Tony reveals, "I wanted to make sure you're okay." He says, it being clear to Natasha that he was worried about her.

"I'm fine." Natasha lies and not even doing a very convincing job of it.

"You're lying, and if you don't want to talk then that's okay." Tony reveals, "I'll go, if you want me to." He offers, starting to stand up, but before he can move Natasha reaches up and grabs his arm.

"Want to watch a movie?" Natasha asks, not looking at directly at Tony as she can't believe she is asking, but at the same time she really doesn't want to be alone.

"Sure." Tony answers, knowing how big it is for Natasha to ask that, "Shove over." He tells her and Natasha moves over so that Tony can fit on the bed, "FRIDAY turn on the TV, put on a movie." He requests.

"Any preference?" FRIDAY asks.

"Something funny." Tony answers after looking at Natasha.

"Sounds good to me." Natasha says and the two of them drift into silence as FRIDAY starts to play some random comedy as Tony and Natasha lie side by side in Natasha's bed.

* * *

Hours later the movie is still playing on Natasha's TV though neither Tony or Natasha are awake, in fact they are both fast asleep, side by side, there being hardly any space between them.

* * *

Hours later Tony wakes up and at first he is very confused about where he is and what happened, but then he realises that he is in Natasha's room and that the two them moved closer in the night, so close that they are practically cuddling.

Even though he knows the smart move will be to get up Tony can't bring himself to do that because he realises that it is actually quiet relaxing, and feels pretty amazing, to be in bed next to Natasha and so he closes his eyes and attempts to fall asleep once more, not being able to help the smile on his face.

Seconds after Tony closes his eyes again Natasha opens hers and right away she can tell that Tony is only pretending to be asleep, but she's not even angry or even annoyed.

"Remind me to teach you how to pretend to be asleep." Natasha says, breaking the peaceful silence after a few moments.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Tony mutters, though he doesn't open his eyes.

"Sure you don't." Natasha responds, looking amused.

"BOSS, Mr Peter is looking for you." FRIDAY reveals.

"Why?" Tony asks confused, opening his eyes.

"Probably because he has to go to school." Natasha comments, looking over at the clock.

"Miss Romanoff is correct." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay, tell him that I'll meet him in the living room." Tony requests, even though the truth is that he doesn't want to get up.

"Yes Boss." Friday answers.

"I guess I better get up." Tony realises, sounding pretty reluctant.

"Yeah, you should." Natasha says, not wanting to admit that there is a part of her that doesn't want him to go, and Tony pushes himself up into a sitting position.

"See you later." Tony says, standing up.

"Yeah." Natasha says and Tony heads to the door, "Tone…. Thanks." Natasha says simply.

"Not a problem, I know you'd do the same thing for me." Tony says before heading out of the room, knowing that he doesn't have time to go get changed before meeting Peter.

* * *

**October 6** **th** **2016\. Avengers compound.**

**Afternoon.**

Having finished school Peter, with Tony are just walking into the Avengers only area of the compound.

"I'm going to do my homework." Peter tells Tony before walking away.

"Everything okay?" Hope asks from where she is sitting on the couch with Rhodey.

"I'm not sure." Tony admits, "He seemed happy when he got to the tower, he talked about his day, but then, on the trip home, he got quiet." Tony reveals, looking concerned, "I don't know why." He admits.

"I think I might have an idea." Rhodey reveals, causing both Hope and Tony to look at him, "How about I go talk to him." He suggests.

"Sure, if you think that's a good idea." Tony comments.

"Yeah, I do." Rhodey says standing up and heading to the library, where he knows Peter does his homework.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Rhodey walks into the library where he isn't at all surprised to find Peter sitting at the desk furthest away from the window, listening to music and working.

Knowing better than to startle him Rhodey walks over so that he is in Peter's line of vision,

"Peter." Rhodey says and Peter jumps, but then takes his headphones out.

"Rhodey, is something wrong?" Peter asks curious.

"Truthfully I was going to ask you the same thing." Rhodey admit as he pulls a chair over and sits down across from Peter.

"I'm fine." Peter says, clearly lying.

"You're lying." Rhodey reveals, "I know lying about how you feel is something that you see a lot of us around here doing, but just because we do doesn't mean you should." Rhodey admits, "It's okay to talk about how you're feeling, and you should." Rhodey explains to the teenager, "Everyone here cares about you Peter, and you can talk to any of us, whenever you want, whenever you need to." He explains, "You can talk to me now, if you want." Rhodey offers and for a few moments Peter looks hesitant as he debates what to do.

"I had a good day." Peter reveals, "I did really well in my tests, and I actually spend some time with my friends, they stopped looking at me in pity, it was good." He tells Rhodey, "I couldn't wait to tell Aunt May all about it, but then I remember." Peter explains, guilt clear in his voice, "How could I feel happy? How could I have forgotten? I miss her so much and I forgot, I should have never done that"

"It's okay to feel happy, Peter, even with all you've lost." Rhodey explains, "You know what I think?" Rhodey asks curious and Peter shrugs, "I think the biggest insult to the people we care about that we've lost is to refuse to let ourselves be happy because they're gone. I think that the way we honour them, is to be happy, because that's what they would want for us." Rhodey explains to Peter.

"Maybe." Peter says, sounding uncertain.

"Think about the Aunt you knew Peter, think about what she'd want for you." Rhodey reveals, and Peter nods, "What homework are you doing?" he asks curious, deciding to change the subject back to something normal.

"Calculus." Peter answers.

"Okay, we'll I better let you get back to it." Rhodey realises, "If you need some help there are a lot of people you can ask." He says as he stands up and starts to walk away.

"Rhodey." Peter says and Rhodey stops, "I could use some help, if you don't mind."

"I don't." Rhodey assures him and he sits back down and starts to help Peter with his homework.

* * *

**October 12** **th** **2016\. Avengers compound.**

**Afternoon.**

"It wasn't that bad!" Peter says, rolling his eyes as he and Tony walk into the living area of the Avengers only area, the two of them having just gotten home from the city after Tony picked Peter up from school.

"Wasn't that bad! Peter you're limping! And you're hurt and if wasn't for your heling you would be hurt so much worse right now." Tony says, it being clear that he is worried, "I know that there is nothing I can do to stop you from being Spider-Man, but damn it Kid you need to be more careful!"

"It's better me being hurt than someone else." Peter says, believing that, "I did the same thing you would have done!"

"That's not the point!" Tony argues.

"Isn't it? I was Spider-Man long before you showed up and I don't need you! I don't need your protection! I'm a hero Tony! And I have been since before you came along!" Peter says before storming off, leaving Tony standing shocked.

"Tone." Hope's voice says, sounding concerned and Tony turns to see Hope, Rhodey, Natasha and Laura, all clearly having heard the conversation.

"I'll be in the lab." Tony says before walking away, really not feeling like dealing with them right now.

"Okay, what just happened?" Laura asks as Tony walks away.

"Sounds like Peter got hurt being Spider-Man and Tony's not taking that too well." Rhodey realises.

"We should do something." Hope realises.

"Leave it to me, I know just what to do." Natasha says before leaving.

"She's going to kick his ass." Rhodey realises with an amused look on his face.

"She's going to kick his ass." Hope confirms, also looking amused.

* * *

When Natasha walks into the lab she isn't at all surprised to find Tony already working on something.

"Tony." Natasha says as she walks over and sits on his work bench.

"I can hear your disappointment from here." Tony reveals, not looking up from what he is doing.

"I'm not disappointed." Natasha admits and Tony just looks at her in disbelief, "I'm not." She says, stressing the words, "I get that you're worried about Peter, and I think even he sees that, but you and I both know that lecturing Peter won't get you anywhere." She reveals, "He's a lot like you in that way."

"I was so worried about him, Nat." Tony reveals, "I saw him limping into the tower and I knew what it takes to hurt him and …. I screwed up, didn't I?" he asks worried.

"Yeah." Natasha answers simply.

"What no comforting?" Tony asks, looking slightly amused.

"You don't want comforting, not now. You want someone to tell you the truth, without holding back." Natasha says, knowing that because she knows Tony, "Yeah, you screwed, up but you're new at this so I would be shocked if you didn't." Natasha reveals, "You've got to talk to him Tony, explain why you acted the way you did, but more than that you've got to listen to him."

"You're freakishly good at this whole advice thing." Tony informs Natasha.

"Not always." Natasha informs him.

"Most the time." Tony corrects, "Think I should give him some space first?"

"No." Natasha answers, without hesitation, "You need to clear the air, that's what you both need." Natasha informs him and Tony looks hesitant, "Don't make me kick your ass out of this lab." She says, the threat all too clear in his voice.

"Okay." Tony says, an amused look on his face, "FRIDAY where's Peter?" Tony asks.

"Mr Peter is in his bedroom." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you." Tony responds and as he does Natasha gives him a look.

"I'm going, I'm going." He responds before getting up and heading out of the lab.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony arrives at Peter's room. Having no idea what to accept Tony reaches out and knocks.

"Come in, if you have to." Peter says and Tony opens the door and walks in.

"Hey Kid." Tony says walking in, "Can I sit down?"

"If you have to." Peter says and Tony walks over and sits down next to Peter.

"I figure we should talk." Tony says.

"I won't apologise for being Spider-Man." Peter informs Tony.

"I didn't expect you to." Tony admits, "I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh, I was just worried about you." Tony admits, "Why didn't you call me for help?" Tony asks concerned.

"I thought I could handle it." Peter admits, "And I did Tony! I stopped them."

"Yeah, you did, but you also got hurt." Tony reminds him, "I care Peter, and I don't want you to get hurt, I hate it when you get hurt. I'm sorry I was so harsh; I'm still trying to figure this out."

"I'm sorry about what I said too. I was annoyed I thought you were treating me like a little kid." Peter admits.

"Oh Peter, everything I said I said was because I was worried." Tony reveals, "I have complete faith in your skill, but I still worry about you, and nothing's going to change that." Tony admits.

"I don't want you to worry about me." Peter reveals.

"That's going to happen whether you like it or not." Tony reveals, "But I'll try not to go overboard again."

"And I'll try not to be so much of a jerk." Peter responds.

"Good." Tony says with a nod, "Want to come help me in the lab?" He asks.

"Sure." Peter says and the they both stand up and Tony starts to walk to the door.

"Tony." Peter says, stopping Tony before he can walk to far, "I care about you too." Peter says before hugging him.

"Thanks Kid." Tony says gratefully, returning the hug and once they break apart both Tony and Peter head out of the lab.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony and Peter walk into the lab where Natasha is still sitting. As she sees Tony and Peter walk in Natasha smiles and jumps down from where she is sitting, and starts to head to the door.

"Natasha." Peter says, before Natasha gets to the door.

"Yeah Kid?"

"Why don't you stay?" Peter asks and Natasha and Tony exchange looks.

"Sure." Natasha says and she walks back over to where she was sitting and sits back down again while Tony and Peter start to work together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**October 15** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Evening.**

Waiting in the living area of the Avengers only area of the compound Tony and Rhodey, both dressed in tuxedos.

"So, what's going on tonight?" Peter asks curious.

"It's a charity, political fundraiser thing." Tony explains.

"Will it be interesting?" Peter asks curious.

"Not even a little bit." Rhodey answers, knowing that for a fact.

"Can I come?" Peter asks curious.

"If you really want to you can, but seriously, it will be ridiculously boring." Tony explains, "If I didn't have to go I wouldn't be there tonight."

"Why do you have to go?" Peter asks curious.

"The Avengers were invited and so considering everything we've got to put in an appearance." Rhodey explains.

"Even if it was a last minute invite." Tony adds.

"And we're going to be late." Rhodey reveals.

"Which means if you want to come you're going to have to quickly get dressed." Tony tells Peter.

"Considering how enthusiastic you two sound I think I'm going to give it a miss." Peter admits as it seemed like a cool idea, until Tony and Rhodey started to talk.

"Smart choice." Rhodey says approvingly.

"FRIDAY, tell Nat and Hope to hurry up. We've got to get going." Tony comments as even though he is usually late he isn't sure if it is a good idea for them to be late to their first formal outing as New Avengers.

"Yes, Boss." FRIDAY responds.

"Okay, Laura, Vision, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel are going to be here. Try not to get in trouble." Tony tells Peter.

"I'll try not to." Peter says, trying to hide an amused look on his face, "When will you guys be back?" he asks curious.

"Not sure." Tony admits, "Probably late."

"Okay." Peter says with a nod, "Wow." He comments and both Rhodey and Tony turn to see Natasha and Hope, Hope is wearing a dark purple strapless dress with her hair down and curled, while Natasha is wearing a black dress with a boat neckline and her hair is up while both of their dresses are floor length, "You both look great."

"Thanks Peter."

"Thanks Kid."

Hope and Natasha say together.

"We should go." Rhodey realises.

"Yeah, we should." Natasha confirms and the four of them head towards the helipad as they are flying to the city and then taking a car.

"HAVE FUN." Peter calls after them, "Don't get in any fights." He adds, causing Natasha, Rhodey, Tony and Hope to exchange amused looks as they leave.

* * *

**October 15** **th** **2016\. New York City.**

**Evening.**

A little over an hour later Natasha, Tony, Rhodey and Hope walk into a ballroom where the charity fundraiser is being heled.

"Mingle, and try not to get into a fight or cause any trouble." Rhodey tells the others, looking between the others, his eyes lingering on Natasha and Tony for a second.

"Why are you looking at us?" Tony asks, sounding insulted.

"Because you two are the most likely to get into fights, you're the most likely to cause trouble." Hope says, "Everyone knows that." She explains.

"We'll be fine." Natasha says, resting the urge to roll her eyes, "I'll see you three later." She says before walking away, wanting to ask something Tony walks quicker and catches up with her.

"How many weapons you hiding below the dress?" Tony asks curious and Natasha just gives him a look.

"Right." Tony says amused.

"Miss Romanoff, Mr Stark." A voice says and Natasha and Tony turn to see the Mayor of New York.

"Mayor Blasio." Natasha and Tony great.

"It's a pleasure to see you both. Thank you for coming." The Mayor responds.

"It's our pleasure." Natasha says, "We knew how important tonight is, we wouldn't be anywhere else." She says with a smile Tony knows to be her political one.

"I'm very glad to hear that." The Mayor responds and Natasha and Tony both start to mingle with the other guests.

* * *

It has been well over an hour since Natasha, Tony, Hope and Rhodey arrived at the party and between the four of them they are sure that they have talked to every guest, and so far, there seems to have been no issues.

Doing what she prefers to do in these kinds of situations Natasha is standing at a table observing everything that is going on.

"Here." Tony says, walking up to her holding to glasses of scotch, "I figured you could use it." He says, handing it to Natasha.

"Thanks." Natasha responds, taking the glass and taking a sip.

"So, what are you seeing?" Tony asks curious as he moves next to her, so close that their elbows are practically touching, though neither of them mind the violation of personal space.

"The normal stuff, lack of exits, people pretending to be things there not to get things they don't really need." Natasha comments, "Like I said, the normal stuff." She says taking a drink.

"Sounds about right. God I hate these things." Tony says, taking a drink.

"I know." Natasha responds, though as she does she realises something, "Well, that's not normal." She comments and Tony turns to look at where Natasha is looking to see Hope and Rhodey dancing together, though it's clear that Rhodey isn't completely comfortable but as it is a slow song he's managing.

"It is good though." Tony comments, smiling at his friends.

"Yeah, it is." Natasha confirms and the two of them drift into silence.

For a little while Natasha and Tony stand in silence, just watching everything, neither wanting to go and do more mingling though they have to.

Suddenly the lights flicker once and then Natasha looks up, and frowns.

"Nat?" Tony asks concerned, noticing the gesture.

"Get down." Natasha says, pulling Tony beneath the table, just as the sky roof breaks and four people abseil in all wearing tactical gear.

"Give us the mayor and no one will get hurt." The man in the front says and as he does.

"Two people each guarding each of the three exits." Natasha realises as she pulls a gun from beneath her dress.

"Got another one of those things?" Tony asks curious, and Natasha gives him a 'are you stupid' look and pulls another gun and hands it to Tony. Across the room Hope subtlety pulls two guns from under her dress and keeps one for herself while she hands the other to Rhodey.

Looking across at them Natasha catches Rhodey's eyes and they exchange looks and nods.

"Now." Natasha hisses at Tony and the two of them jump out from behind the table just as Hope and Rhodey move civilians out of the way and all four of them point their guns at the people who abseiled in.

"Really playing on kidnapping the Mayor in an event where Avengers are?" Tony asks, "Are you that stupid?" he asks and for a second the man who is clearly in charged looks scared and Natasha is pretty sure that they didn't know that she, Tony, Hope and Rhodey were going to be there, which likely means it wasn't overly thought out which may just make things easier for them.

"You haven't called a suit, which means there are none nearby, which means only one of you is a threat." The leader, says, making it clear that they are going to target Natasha.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hope says as she and Rhodey walk closer to the people who crashed in while everyone else moves back, though they can't get out because of the guards on the door's.

"Look, you have a choice give up now or make things a lot more complicated for yourselves." Tony says and the four men start to open fire and Natasha, Tony, Hope and Rhodey manage to shoot them all, non-fatally, and as they do the people who were guarding the exits run.

"I'VE GOT THESE FOUR, YOU THREE GO AFTER THEM." Rhodey yells at Natasha, Tony and Hope and without another word the three of them each take an exit and run.

As they do Rhodey walks over to the four and kicks away all their weapons, something which he wouldn't have been able to do a few weeks earlier, but he's gotten better when it comes to using the invention Tony built.

"Move again and I shoot." Rhodey tells the four men.

* * *

As she runs down the corridor Hope gets the two men she is chasing in her sights and so she pauses for a second, and fires twice, shooting them both in the legs and causing them to fall forward.

As they do Hope hurries forward and the second she is close enough Hope kicks their weapons away from them, and as does she realises a second too late that one of them has a knife and he almost cuts her but Hope manages to kick it out of his hand and then she kicks him in the face, knocking him out, and then does the same to the other man.

* * *

Being worried that he has lost them Tony rounds a corner and the second he does he sees an arm swing out and knocks him to the ground. As he does Tony goes to fire the gun, but it gets knocked out of his hand.

Realising what he has to do Tony sweeps his legs out, like he did when he was training with Natasha, and manages to knock one down while trying to get to his feet, getting punched in the face once, both that doesn't stop him. Tony quickly gets to his feet.

"Really Stark? Aren't you nothing without your suits?" The man who is punched him in the face ask.

"That's just what I want people to believe." Tony says, focusing on everything he's ever learnt training with Natasha, Rhodey and Melinda, and moving quickly Tony hits the man in the stomach just as the other man gets up and Tony swings around and hits him before he can react, but getting punched in the face by the other man as he does who gets his bearings.

Looking between the two men Tony becomes pretty sure that he may not be able to take both of them at the same time, so he has to do the smart thing.

"Come on, come at me." Tony tells the men and as they start to approach him Tony slides on his knees between them, and picks up the gun that was knocked out of his hand earlier, turns and shoots, managing to hit the one man in the side with his first bullet while the other in the chest with his second.

As they fall to the ground Tony gets up and walks over, hitting one after the other with the butt of the gun to knock them both out.

* * *

Being pretty sure that the men she is chasing was speaking to someone on coms Natasha isn't surprised to find six people when she rounds the corner rather than two.

"Black Widow, it will be a pleasure to kill you." One of the men says and Natasha just smirks, being pretty sure that she is going to enjoy this.

Letting the get cocky Natasha lets them approach her and then quickly fires, her gun, taking down three before the fourth knocks the gun out of her hand. Not letting that faze her for a second Natasha reaches out and grabs his hand, twisting it and flipping him onto his back and as he falls to the ground Natasha kicks down, knocking him out.

With the four of the men down Natasha allows them to take several steps closer before she jumps up kicks of one and wraps her legs around the other man's necks, strangling with her thighs, something which is slightly difficult in her long dress, and as he falls to the ground Natasha is able to take of her heal and throws it at the last remaining man dealing with him too.

* * *

Half an hour later most of the guests from the party have gone and the people who crashed have been dealt with why NYPD and Natasha, Tony, Hope and Rhodey have all given their statements to the police and are currently in the ball room, waiting, as the mayor wants to speak to them, Tony having ice against his jaw where a bruise is starting to form.

"I can't believe I was the only one hurt." Tony says sounding disappointed.

"It's nothing to be disappointed about, it was two against one and you didn't have your suit, you did good." Hope assures him.

"I guess." Tony answers, but before anyone can say anything the Mayor walks over.

"Mayor Blasio." Rhodey greats, "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes, thanks to the four of you." The Mayor says, "I owe you a debt, thank you."

"You don't have to thank us, Sir. We were doing our job." Tony answers.

"Thank you." The Mayor says, shaking each of their hands, "Good evening." He says before leaving.

"Let's go home." Hope says as the mayor walks away.

"Let's." Rhodey says and they all head out.

"You know; I think I've lost a tooth." Tony says to Natasha with a frown.

"Such a pity, you worried about losing your pretty boy status?" Natasha asks, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Wow Nat, I'm hurt here." Tony says, sounding insulted, "You could be kinder."

"If you were seriously hurt I would be. A lost tooth is nothing." Natasha informs him, not wanting to admit that she doesn't like to see Tony hurt, even though it is a relatively minor injury.

"Aww Nat, I knew you cared." Tony says, putting his arm around Natasha's shoulder.

"Don't make me hurt you more." Natasha threatens, and even though he is pretty sure that it's not a serious threat Tony still removes his arm and he and Natasha follow Rhodey and Hope to the town car.

* * *

**October 18** **th** **2016\. South Korea.**

**Morning.**

Together in a briefing room Natasha, Tony, Hope, Rhodey and Vision are sitting in a conference room having been briefed on something they need to do.

"We've got to do this, it's too dangerous not to." Hope comments.

"Hope you'll be going in alone, and disabling a missile. There are things that you can't shrink through." Rhodey tells Hope, the mission sounding way too similar to the mission that lead to Hope's mother becoming trapped.

"This is stopping what will likely become a world nuclear war. I've got to do it." Hope argues, "We've already looked into it, we can't hack in from outside, someone has to manually, and I can. This shouldn't even be a question." Hope comments.

"Just be careful, don't go sub-atomic." Tony tells his friend.

"I'll try not to." Hope answers, "I better go, Vision you're giving me a lift, right?" she asks.

"Yes." Vision answers and he and Hope head out of the room.

"This is too dangerous." Rhodey says worried as Hope and Vision leave.

"Jim, Hope is good, she can handle this." Natasha says, not at all surprised that Rhodey is so worried.

"Janet was good to." Rhodey says and he, Natasha and Tony drift into silence, Tony and Natasha exchanging looks and trying to figure out what to say to Rhodey.

* * *

About an hour later Hope and Vision are above where they have to be.

"We are above the drop zone." Vision informs Hope, who is tiny and riding on his back.

"Okay, this is where I let go." Hope says, "See you when this is over." Hope says before flying off Vision.

"Hope can you hear us?" Tony asks through the coms.

"Yep." Hope says.

"Be careful. We might not be able to get to you in time if things go south." Natasha tells her through the coms.

"I know."

"CRAP." Tony suddenly says.

"Tone?" Hope asks.

"The missals just been fired; you're going to have to be quick about this." Tony reveals.

"Direct me, I'll fly as fast as possible." Hope instructs and Tony starts to give her instructions and she follows the best she can, "Okay I see it." Hope says a couple of minutes later and she fires her grappling hook to attach herself to the bomb.

"Hope you're going to have to be quick." Natasha says, it's getting close to the target and we all know what will happen if it hits.

"Yeah, we do." Hope says as she starts to inspect things, "Okay, things are more difficult than I was expecting."

"What does that mean?" Rhodey asks concerned.

"I'm going to have to go radio silence, there's something I have to do." Hope reveals.

"HOPE." Rhodey yells, but the coms line dies, "Damn it." He says worried.

"She's not going to do what I think she's going to do, right?" Tony asks worried, looking at Natasha, hoping that she has the answer.

"I hope not." Natasha says, though she can't help but be concerned as she knows that if it meant stopping what is about to happen Hope would go sub-atomic.

"We've got to do something; we've got to go after her." Rhodey tells Tony and Natasha, a look of complete distress appearing on his face.

"Not yet. Let's give her a couple of minutes, see if she's pulled this off." Tony says.

"But…." Rhodey starts to object.

"Look, I know you're worried Jim, but we can't just interfere, not when Hope might be pulling this off." Natasha informs him, "We wait." She says.

"Fine, we wait." Rhodey says, though he doesn't look happy and the three of them drift into silence and just wait, hoping for word from Hope.

As they watch, waiting to hear from their friend Natasha and Tony exchange looks, and look worried at Rhodey, neither of them being overly sure what to say as they are both worrying about Hope too.

"This is Wasp." Hope's voice says after five tense minutes.

"Hope, are you okay?" Rhodey asks, sounding terrified.

"Yeah. I'm good." Hope responds, "And the bombs been disabled." She reveals.

"So I'm seeing." Tony says with a grin, as he looks at the monitor, "Good job Wasp." He says proudly, "Vision, think you can pick up our friend?"

"Of course." Vision responds.

"See you soon, Hope." Natasha tells her friend.

"See you soon." Hope responds and Rhodey, Natasha and Tony let out sighs of relief.

* * *

For the next hour Tony, Rhodey and Natasha sit together and wait, or they sit together and wait while Tony de-brief's with the united nations panel via video call.

As soon as the door opens Rhodey stands up and walks, as fast as he can, to the people who are walking into the room.

"Jim…." Hope starts to say, but before she can say more Rhodey is kissing her.

"It's about damn time." Tony comments, looking amused.

"Really is." Natasha confirms, exchanging his amused look with Tony.

"Wow, Rhodes, you really know how to take a girl's breath away." Hope says with a smile as she and Rhodey break apart.

"I so afraid you had gone sub atomic, so afraid that I'd never seen you again and I realised that as afraid as I am about something ruining our friendship I'm more afraid of you never knowing how I feel." Rhodey reveals, "I love you Hope, I'm in love with you and I have been for a very long time."

"I love you too, Jim." Hope says being kissing Rhodey once more, and as they two of them kiss Natasha and Tony once more exchange amused looks.

"Huh, who knew, after all these years all it took was a life or death situation." Tony says, sounding a little amused.

"We really should have figured." Natasha confirms.

"Is it a good idea for members of the team to be in a romantic relationship?" Vision asks with a frown.

"Considering how long those two have been dancing around each other I'm pretty sure that things are going to be better now that they are together." Tony informs Vision.

"If you're sure." Vision responds, sounding doubtful, as the group drift into silence.

* * *

**October 22** **nd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Late Afternoon.**

As all the adults are in a video call with T'Challa planning the kings visit for the final meeting of the Accords, Peter, Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel are in the Avengers only court yard spending time together.

"Peter, use your web things." Lila tells the older boy.

"Lila…." Peter starts to say.

"Please Peter, please." Lila says, giving him her best begging look.

"Okay, I can do that." Peter says, caving to the look.

"You are such a push over." Cooper says, with a teasing grin.

"Like you haven't caved when Lila give you that look." Peter tells his friend, giving him a knowing look.

"Good point." Cooper admits.

"Cooper, Peter." Lila says, drawing the words out, sounding annoyed.

"Coming Lila." Cooper and Peter say together and the two of them hurry over to the young girl so that they can have fun.

* * *

It has been half an hour since Lila asked Peter to use her webs to play with her and ever since Lila, Cooper and Peter have been playing with Peter's webs while they watch Nathaniel.

"Peter, Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel, dinner's ready." Laura's voice says.

"Coming Mom." Cooper and Lila say.

"Coming Laura." Peter says and as Cooper goes to pick up his little brother Lila walks over to Peter and wraps her arms around him, "What's this for?" Peter asks, feeling a little amazed.

"I like seeing you happy." Lila tells him, "You've been sad, I like you happy." Lila reveals.

"Thanks Lila." Peter says, definitely feeling amazed, realising that while he may have lost his Aunt May he hasn't lost his entire family, in fact he's gained one.

"You're welcome." Lila says, letting go of Peter and once she does the two of them, Cooper and Nathaniel head inside for dinner.

* * *

**October 24** **th** **2016\. United Nations Headquarters.**

**Morning.**

Having all travelled to the city when Peter headed in to school Natasha, Tony, Hope, Rhodey, Vision and T'Challa are waiting to be let into the panel room for what should be the final meeting about altering the accords.

"So, this could be it, we could finally be getting a version of the accords we can live with." Tony realises.

"All signs indicate that." Natasha comments.

"I may not be a big fan of politics, but this is a very good thing." T'Challa comments.

"Got to agree there." Rhodey confirms as the door to the panel room opens.

"Please, come in." A representative says and the group head in and take their normal seats in the front row.

It takes five minutes but finally everyone else in the panel room have entered and taken their seats around the room.

Once everyone is sitting down the head of the panel stands and walks over to the podium.

"Welcome all." The person says, "Today marks a historical day." He says, "This panel is pleased to announce that the latest version of the Sokovian Accords that was submitted by the Avengers and King T'Challa have been approved with no other alterations." The panel head says, but the second he does Tony, Natasha, Rhodey, T'Challa, Hope and Vision exchange glad looks, all feeling glad as this is what they have been working towards for months.

"Now we have some formalities that we need to observe, but in the matter of hours the New Sokovian Accords will be official. Let's get started." The panel head says and as he does The Avengers, and King T'Challa feel like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders.

* * *

**October 24** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

"So, how'd it go?" Laura asks as Tony, Natasha, Rhodey, Hope, Vision, T'Challa and Peter, who was picked up after school, walk back into living area of the compound.

"The second altered version we submitted was approved." Tony reveals.

"Really?" Laura asks, looking glad.

"Really." The others confirm.

"So that means….." Laura starts to say, trailing off as she doesn't want to say what she is thinking in case she is wrong.

"I can really start to work on Clint's pardon." Tony confirms, "If things go the way I plan he should be home by the end of the year." Tony reveals and Laura hugs him.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Laura says, hugging him.

"You don't have to thank me. I told you, I'm going to find a way to bring him home to you." Tony promises her as they break apart.

"Tony, may we talk in private." T'Challa requests as Tony and Laura break apart.

"Of course Kitten, let's go to my office." Tony says, and that's exactly what they do.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony and T'Challa walk into Tony's office.

"Does this need to be complete private?" Tony asks T'Challa.

"It might be best." T'Challa answers.

"FRIDAY, complete privacy settings." Tony requests.

"Of course Boss." FRIDAY responds and all the windows in the room become tinted, so that no one can see in, the doors and windows lock, and not even FRIDAY can hear or see what is going on in the room, and Tony and T'Challa sit down.

"You finally going to tell me that Rogers and his team are in Wakanda?" Tony asks curious.

"I should have realised that you knew." T'Challa comments, "I took them in because I owed it to Barnes, I know how he hurt you, but…." He starts to says, but Tony cuts him off.

"I know." Tony tells him, "When I first found watched that video, found out that Rogers kept it from me, I was furious, I wasn't thinking straight, but in the past few months I've looked into the Winter Solider and as hard as it is to admit it I know that he wasn't responsible for my parent's death. If Rogers told me sooner, without me seeing that damn video, then, in time, I would have come to that conclusion then too." He tells T'Challa, "How's Barnes doing with everything?" Tony asks as even though he'll always feel some anger towards Barnes he knows he isn't responsible for killing his parents.

"He's back in Cryo, and will be until I can find a way to remove the triggers." T'Challa admits.

"I might have something to help with that, but I could use your input." Tony reveals.

"Of course." T'Challa answers, "I want to talk to you about the others."

"I really don't." Tony admits, "I may not be angry at Barnes, but I am at Rogers, he knew. He was my friend and… what did you want to talk about?" Tony asks, changing the subject as he really doesn't want to talk about his current feelings about Captain Steve Rogers.

"Now that the Accords are finalised in a way we approve of I want Rogers team to sign them, or leave my country." T'Challa reveals, "I was fine with sheltering them from the old accords, but not our new ones." He admits.

"I know this might be too much to ask, and I would understand if you don't agree, but I need you to let them stay for a little longer, even if they don't agree to The Accords." Tony admits, worrying that he is asking too much.

"Why?" T'Challa asks, wondering why Tony would ask something like that.

"Because when I get Barton, and even Lang, their pardons so that they can return home to their children, I need to know where to find them." Tony explains, "And I don't want them to have caused any trouble that will jeopardise that, and under your care I know they won't."

"When do you think you'll have the pardon's by?" T'Challa asks, not giving away anything.

"No later than the end of the year." Tony answers.

"Okay, I will allow them to stay in my country until you find a way for Barton and Lang to home to their children." T'Challa explains.

"Thank you, T'Challa." Tony says, his voice sounding grateful.

"But after that, if they do not agree to sign our version of The Accords I cannot allow them to stay in my country, though I will continue to shelter and protect, Barnes." T'Challa responds.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod and the two of them drift into silence.

"So, this idea to help Barnes?" T'Challa asks, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Yeah, it might need some tweaking but it should work." Tony says and he starts to explain to T'Challa the theory he has and the device he has that may just put the theory into practice.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1: Thank you for the support.**

* * *

**October 28** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

Having returned from school not that long ago Peter is walking around the compound.

"DAMN IT." A voice says from a room and not being able to help it Peter walks to the door and into the doorway where he finds Hope, surrounded by paperwork.

"Hope? Are you okay?" Peter asks concerned.

"Yeah, Peter. I am, just frustrated." Hope says, sounding annoyed and so Peter walks over to her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Peter asks curious.

"I don't know." Hope admits.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks curious as he sits down next to Hope.

"I'm going through proposals from Pym." Hope reveals, "We want to try and create advances technology to help people who are deaf to hear again." She explains, "I have to go through all of this stuff to see what proposal is the most effective so that we can start to work on that." Hope explains.

"That sounds fascinating, not frustrating." Peter comments.

"it's frustrating when you've read ten of the same things with only slight changes." Hope explains to Peter.

"Oh." Peter explains, "Maybe you need another set of eyes."

"Probably, but as we are still technically competitors I can't ask Tony for help." Hope explains.

"I could read some if you want." Peter offers, "I know I'm only a kid and…." He starts to say.

"But you also have a great scientific mind." Hope tells him, realising that it might be a good idea, "Sure, you can read, but you have to keep what you read a secret." She tells Peter.

"Sure." Peter says with a nod, "What kind of things should I look for?" he asks curious.

"Just what you think have the most promise." Hope requests.

"Sure." Peter responds and the two of them drift into silence as they work together.

* * *

It has been hours since Peter and Hope started working together and everyone, except for Natasha, have just finished dinner, not being able to help his concern Tony has put together a plate of food.

"FRIDAY? Where's Nat?" Tony asks curious.

"Miss Romanoff is in her bedroom." FRIDAY answers.

"Thanks FRY." Tony says, heading to Natasha's room.

Getting to Natasha's room a little while later Tony reaches out and knocks.

"Come in." Natasha's voice says and Tony walks into the room to find Natasha sitting on the couch she has beneath the window, staring out the window.

"I brought you dinner, thought you'd want it." Tony reveals, walking over to her.

"Thanks, but I'm not that hungry." Natasha admits, though she takes the plate and puts it on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Tony asks concerned as he sits down next to her.

"Nothing." Natasha answers, not looking away from the place outside that she is staring at.

"Look, if you don't want to talk then don't, but I know you Tash, you don't miss dinner without a reason, and you wouldn't be sitting here staring outside if you were okay." Tony explains, "If you don't want to talk, then we can just sit in silence." Tony explains, "But I'm not going to leave."

"Thank you." Natasha mutters and Tony and Natasha drift into silence.

* * *

It has been over two hours since Tony came into Natasha's room and ever since the two of them have been sitting silence, Tony not wanting to leave his friend as he knows that something is seriously wrong with her, and truthfully Natasha is glad about that as even if they are sitting in silence Natasha could use her friend right about now.

"After S.H.I.E.L.D fell I went to Russia." Natasha reveals, finally breaking the silence, "After realising that I didn't know who's lies I was telling anymore I wanted to know some fact, I needed to." Natasha reveals, "I found my parent's graves." She reveals, turning away to look at Tony.

"I'm sorry, Nat." Tony says, completely meaning that.

"I should have expected it." Natasha admits, "I knew about when I was taken to the Red-Room, it would be surprising if they were still alive." She reveals, "But…." She starts to say.

"It still hurt. They were still your parents, that's to be expected." Tony tells her.

"Yeah." Natasha says, "It was today, they died today." She reveals, "I just… didn't have it in me to sit through a family dinner, not today." She admits.

"That's okay. I don't blame you." Tony says as he moves a bit closer to his friend, "Do you want to talk about them? Coz if you do I'll listen." Tony promises.

"I don't really remember them." Natasha admits, "I have flashes somethings, but not much." She reveals, "I think they were good people, or maybe I hope." Natasha admits, her voice sounding uncertain.

"That's a normal thing to hope for." Tony assure Natasha.

"Yeah." Natasha responds, "I miss them. I don't know them, but I miss them, how is that possible?" Natasha asks, having a look of confusion on her face that Tony is pretty sure he has never seen.

"They're apart of you, your parents, you miss what you never knew. You miss the possibility that was taken from you." Tony explains to Natasha.

"Yeah, I guess." Natasha says, resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"For what it's worth I think they'd be very proud of the person you are today." Tony reveals, putting an arm around Natasha, and to his surprise he doesn't get threatened.

"Why would anyone be proud of what I am?" Natasha asks, looking at Tony in disbelief, it being clear that she believes that.

"Because you're so strong, Nat. You spend most of your life being brainwashed into being one thing and when you were offered a second chance you took it, and every day since you've been trying to make up for everything you've done even though you don't believe you ever will, in my book that's something to be very proud off." Tony tells Natasha, it being clear to his voice that Tony completely means that.

"I don't know if I believe that." Natasha admits.

"I know." Tony says, leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of Natasha's head.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Natasha asks, being pretty sure that she doesn't deserve Tony's kindness.

"Because you deserve it." Tony tells her, "Tash, there are very few people who I trust completely, Rhodey, Mel, Hope, Pepper, and you." He reveals, and Natasha looks in him in amazement, "We've had our issues over the years, but no matter what I've always been able to count on you." He reminds her, "Our last words were exchanged in anger and you still came to Siberia to save me. I didn't tell you I was dying and you still convinced Fury to give me Dad's old stuff to save my life. You see through my mask Tash, always have, and you kick my ass when I need it. You're my friend, and teammate, and I'm glad to have you in my life." Tony reveals.

"Tony I…." Natasha starts to say, but then she realises that there are no words to say what she is feeling and so she leans in and gently kisses Tony on the lips, after a few seconds their kiss deepens as Natasha moves closer to Tony as Tony pulls her closer causing a kiss that started gentle to become quite passionate, until they are forced to break apart to catch their breaths.

"Huh…" Tony says as they break apart, "That was….." he starts to say.

"Something we should definitely repeat." Natasha finishes with a smirk.

"Definitely." Tony responds, smiling and completely meaning that.

"Glad you agree." Natasha says as she once more rests her head on Tony's shoulder and he once more puts his arm around her and they drift into silence.

* * *

**October 29** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early Morning.**

The first thing that Natasha realises when she wakes up is that she is half sitting up, something not that odd for her, the second thing that Natasha realises is that she has an arm around her and is leaning on someone, and the third thing she realises is that she likes the feeling.

Looking over at him Natasha realises that Tony is fast asleep and he actually looks quite relaxed, someone which makes her smile slightly.

Turning to look out the window Natasha realises that the sun is only just starting to rise, which means even Tony won't be up for a little while and so she moves the tiniest bit closer to Tony and closers her eyes, not even minding if she doesn't fall asleep again as she likes the feeling of having Tony's arm around her.

* * *

little while after Natasha woke up Tony wakes up too, and like Natasha he is confused at first by what is going on, but then, like Natasha he realises that he likes the feeling.

"I know you're awake." Natasha's voice says after a few moments.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one pretending." Tony responds, "If I don't move my arm will I lose it?" Tony ask curious, there being a joking tone to his voice.

"No." Natasha answers.

"Good." Tony responds, feeling glad about that, "What if I do this?" Tony asks before leaning down and kissing Natasha, a kiss which she gladly returns.

"Thought we were on the same page about that." Natasha says when they break apart, looking glad.

"Just checking." Tony responds, a smile on his face, "FRIDAY, anyone else awake yet?"

"Yes Boss, everyone else is starting to head to breakfast." FRIDAY answers.

'Thanks FRIDAY." Natasha and Tony say together.

"Seeing as how you missed dinner you might not want to miss breakfast." Tony informs Natasha.

"I am a little hungry." Natasha admits, "Thanks for sitting here with me last night Tony."

"You never have to thank me for that." Tony assures her, "Guess we better have to get to breakfast" He realises.

"Yeah, we should." Natasha confirms and she and Tony kiss once more before Natasha pushes herself off Tony and Tony heads out of Natasha's bedroom, neither being entirely sure what they just started, but they are both sure that they want to find out.

* * *

**November 2** **nd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

Just like always everyone at the Avengers Compound are having breakfast together, and also like normal Tony is arrives later than the others and heads straight to the coffee.

"Do you ever get to breakfast on time?" Peter asks curious.

"Sometimes." Tony answers.

"Boss, Doctor Banner has just arrived at the Compound." FRIDAY says and as soon as she speaks Natasha and Tony exchange looks.

"I didn't know he was coming." Tony reveals, looking straight at Natasha, wanting her to believe him as even though he doesn't know exactly what they are, he does want things to start the right way, "I would have warned you." He says and Natasha just nods, "FRIDAY tell him to come to the Avengers entrance." He requests and Tony heads that way, not overly surprised when no one follows.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony arrives at the entrance of Avengers Only Area and a minute later a figure walks up a figure that Tony knows to be Bruce and so he starts to walk forward.

"Brucie-Bear, it's good to see you again." Tony says as they meet in the middle.

"You too, Tony." Bruce says, completely meaning that and to Tony's surprise Bruce pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you for the documents you sent." Tony says as they hug as after Siberia he got a package full of evidence against Ross, with a note saying, 'you could use these', and nothing else, even though he didn't know for sure he always suspected who sent them.

"Thanks for using them to show the world who Ross really is." Bruce responds.

"You're welcome." Tony responds, "So you want to see everyone?" he asks curious.

"Who here?" Bruce asks, looking curious, "I've saw footage of the fight, I though the Avengers were fractured." He admits.

"They are, but it's not that simple." Tony admits and he leads Bruce inside.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony and Bruce walk into the living area where everyone is still sitting and eating breakfast,

"Bruce you know Rhodey and Nat, Vision and Laura, Cooper and Lila." Tony says, "But I'd like to introduce you to Hope Van Dyne, also known known as Wasp, Peter Parker, and Nathaniel." Tony says pointing out everyone as he introduces them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Bruce says, sounding a little surprised to see so many children.

"Tony, I have to get to school." Peter says.

"Already?" Tony asks and then he checks his watch, "Right, you do." He realises.

"I'll fly him to the city." Natasha offers.

"Are you sure?" Tony asks, sounding a little surprised.

"Positive." Natasha responds, "Come on, Kid. Go grab your bag and I'll meet you at the Helipad." She says.

"Okay Nat." Peter says, calling her Nat for the first time, something which makes Natasha smile.

"You two should grab your stuff too. We've got to leave soon." Laura says to her children.

"Yes Mom." Cooper and Lila say together and along with Peter they leave the room.

"Doctor Banner, welcome back." Natasha says with a look that is far from the warm one she just gave Peter.

"You hungry?" Tony asks Bruce once Natasha has walked out of the room.

"A little." Bruce admits.

"Then sit down eat. We can talk later." Tony comments.

"Yeah, we can." Bruce confirms and they both walk over to the table and sit down.

* * *

A little while later Bruce and Tony have both eaten and the two of them are walking into Tony's office.

"So, we're you been?" Tony asks curious.

"Just around, trying not to turn green." Bruce admits.

"Good plan, how's that working for you?" Tony asks curious.

"Pretty well." Bruce reveals as the two of them sit down.

"So, why'd you come back then?" Tony asks curious.

"I thought it was time." Bruce admits, "Leaving without saying anything wasn't fair, to anyone."

"No, it wasn't." Tony confirms, "We've fallen apart, Bruce."

"I know." Bruce reveals, "That's part of the reason why I came back. I can't be an Avenger full time, but I would like to help out in the lab, and I would like to be backup if it's really needed." He tells Tony, "I can't risk being the Hulk around civilians unless things are horrible enough that there is no other choice." He reveals.

"Okay, I can accept that." Tony reveals, "But if you want to have anything to do with the Avengers, even backup you're going to have to sign the Accords, that's just how things are done now." He reveals, "If you don't want to sign them then you can be considered officially retired and just work in the lab."

"I'll read them." Bruce says, "And I'll decided where to go from there."

"That's acceptable." Tony says as he opens his desk and pulls out a copy of the finalised Accords, which he hands to Bruce.

"I'll let you know." Bruce says as he accepts the document and Tony nods, "So, Peter. You've adopted him?"

"Technically I'm just his permanent guardian. I can't apply for adoption to next September." Tony explains to Bruce.

"But you're going to." Bruce realises, knowing that because he knows Tony.

"If Peter's okay with it." Tony admits.

"I'm happy for you." Bruce reveals.

"Thanks Bruce." Tony says, smiling back as he is very glad to hear that.

"Peter's the person who was in the spider costume during the Airport battle, wasn't he?" Bruce asks curious.

"Why would you assume that?" Tony asks, choosing his words carefully as his instinct is to still protect Peter's secret.

"It's what makes sense." Bruce says, "And I can tell that you don't want to talk about this so I won't bring it up again." Bruce says and Tony gives him a grateful look, "Do I still have access to the lab?" he asks curious.

"Of course you do." Tony answers, "And I'll join you later I have a list of paperwork to do." He reveals, looking at the pile of paperwork that Laura put on his desk under the need to do pile the night before.

"You do paperwork?" Bruce asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I don't have much of a choice these days." Tony admits.

"Boss, King T'Challa is requesting that you call him at your earliest convenience." FRIDAY reveals.

"Okay, thanks FRIDAY." Tony says.

"Looks like you have a lot of work to do. I'll let you get to it." Bruce says, standing up.

"Thanks." Tony says and Bruce heads out of the office, being pretty sure that the Tony he just talked to is more closed off than he ever was before.

* * *

**November 2** **nd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

Having spent most of the day in the lab by himself, or with Tony who joined him once he completed everything he has had to do, Bruce realises, just after Tony leaves to go pick up Peter, that there is something he has to do.

"FRIDAY, where is Natasha?" Bruce asks curious.

"Miss Natasha is in the gym, Doctor Banner." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you." Bruce responds and he heads out of the lab.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Bruce arrives at the gym where Natasha and Hope are sparing together, not wanting to interrupt Bruce just stands and watches, not being able to help but be impressed with the fact that Hope is managing to hold her own against Natasha, at least to a degree.

"I think someone's here to talk to you." Hope tells Natasha as they spar.

"Yep. Natasha confirms as she ducks Hope's attack.

"Am I giving your privacy or giving you a reason to avoid?" Hope asks in a quiet voice, it being clear to Natasha that Hope will do whichever she wants.

"Avoidance is tempting." Natasha admits, her voice also quiet, "But will lead to nothing, I got to face it." Natasha reveals as she knocks Hope down.

"Okay, guess I'm done." Hope realises as Natasha helps her back on her feet, "I'll see you later." She says before heading out of the room, "Doctor Banner." She greats as she walks past.

"Miss Van Dyne." Bruce responds.

"Call me Hope." she says before she heads out of the room.

"So, did you enjoy sunbathing?" Natasha asks, a level of bitterness to her voice, that Bruce is pretty sure he deserves.

"I didn't really get to do a lot of sunbathing, I relaxed." Bruce reveals, talking several steps towards Natasha, "Tried to get the other guy under more control." He reveals.

"Right, and I guess there was no mail." Natasha comments.

"I'm sorry, I should have called." Bruce says, "Or contacted you in some way."

"Yeah, you should have." Natasha responds, before taking a breath, "Look I see now that we wouldn't have worked. You don't want to fight, but all I know how to do is fight." Natasha reveals.

"You could do more; you could do something else." Bruce informs her, talking several steps forward.

"That's the thing…... I don't want to." Natasha admits.

"That's not what you said a year ago." Bruce reminds Natasha, "You wanted to run."

"Because I thought it was the best option, because I had just seen my worst memories." Natasha reveals, "What I felt for you was real, and I truly thought we could have a future, but then you just left, and I did something I never do, I begged you to tell me where you were." Natasha explains, there being pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Bruce says, meaning that, "I just needed space after everything that happened. You saw the monster I was, you forced me to turn into the Hulk even though you knew I didn't want to, I had to get away." Bruce reveals.

"I know, and I am sorry about that, truly, but it was what was needed at the time." Natasha explains, "And it is another reason why would have worked. We don't understand each other Bruce, even though we want to."

"No, we don't." Bruce confirms.

"I should go; I have work to do." Natasha says and without another word to Bruce she walks out of the gym.

* * *

**November 2** **nd** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Evening.**

After picking Peter up from the city Tony returned to his lab where he has been working ever since. As he works on something Tony's eyes drift over the clock and as they do he notices the time,

"Crap. FRIDAY is everyone at dinner?" Tony asks.

"Everyone except Miss Romanoff." FRIDAY answers.

"Where's Nat?" Tony asks curious.

"Your office." FRIDAY reveals.

"Okay." Tony says, deciding to skip dinner and go see Natasha, and so he finishes what he is doing and heads out of the lab.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony walks into his office where he finds Natasha sitting on the couch in his office drinking out of one of the bottles of Alcohol he hid after the kids moved in.

"FRIDAY, lock down the office." Tony requests as he walks over and sits down next to Natasha.

"YES boss."

"You need better hiding spaces." Natasha informs Tony.

"I was hiding it from the kids. I figured they didn't have to be great." Tony says as Natasha passes him the bottle.

"Both Peter and Cooper are more than smart enough to find where you hid it." Natasha points out.

"I'll do better." Tony responds, taking a drink, "Do you want to talk about what lead you here?" he asks.

"Can't you guess?" Natasha responds.

"Bruce."

"Yep. We talked, cleared the air, and I came here." Natasha explains simply.

"Okay." Tony says with a nod.

"Had you talked to him since last year?" Natasha asks, needing the truth.

"No." Tony answers, "But I did get a package with evidence against Ross and a very simple note. I figured it was from him but didn't know for sure." Tony admits, "If I had, considering how you two ending things, I would have told you." Tony explains and Natasha spends a few moments reading his face, trying to determine whether he is telling the truth.

"Okay." Natasha says with a nod, accepting that he is telling her the truth.

"You're skipping dinner." Tony informs Natasha a couple of minutes later.

"So are you." Natasha responds, a slightly amused look on her face.

"Pizza?" Tony offers.

"Sure." Natasha responds.

"FRIDAY order a large ham and cheese pizza." Tony requests, knowing the pizza that both he and Natasha like.

"And cheesy bread." Natasha adds.

"Yes Boss, Miss Romanoff." FRIDAY responds.

"Let me know when it gets here." Tony requests.

"Yes Boss."

"So, do you want to talk about what exactly you and Bruce talked about?" Tony asks curious, wondering whether he is pushing things, but at the same time he wants to know.

"It was just about how we don't understand each other." Natasha reveals, "I thought we could work as a couple, but I was so wrong."

"Everyone's wrong sometimes." Tony comments, "I thought Pepper and I could make things work… I was wrong."

"Yeah." Natasha says and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

Having been alerted by FRIDAY that the pizza has been delivered Tony is just heading back to the office having collected it.

"Tony." A voice says and Tony turns to see Peter.

"Hey, Kid. You okay?" Tony asks concerned.

"Yeah." Peter says with a nod, "Why did you and Natasha miss dinner?" he asks curious, there being an undertone of worry to his voice.

"Just felt like it." Tony responds, "We're in my office, if you need anything."

"Okay." Peter says with a nod, "Is Doctor Banner staying?" he asks curious.

"Yes." Tony answers with a nod.

"Do you think he'd let me work with him sometime? I mean I've read so much of his work. It's so fascinating." Peter reveals, looking excited.

"I'm sure that if you ask he will be more than happy to let you work with him." Tony responds.

"Cool." Peter says, "I'll let you and Nat enjoy your dinner." He comments.

"If you need anything you know where to find us." Tony says before heading back to his office, knowing that even though he will put the office on lockdown again he will make it so that Peter has access.

* * *

A little while later Natasha and Tony have eaten most of the pizza and cheesy garlic bread.

"Okay, I think I'm done." Tony says putting a piece of crust back in the box.

"Me too." Natasha says, leaning back and against Tony, to his surprise, though before he even realises what he is doing he puts an arm around her, "Hi." She says, looking up at Tony.

"Hi." Tony says, looking down at her before leaning in and kissing her.

For a few moments the two of them kiss, it becoming deeper and more passionate as they go on and Tony lies backwards on the couch with Natasha on top, but before they can do more than kiss Natasha pushes away and sits up.

"Tasha?" Tony asks as she does, being confused about the total one eighty.

"I want to do this right." Natasha reveals, trying to catch her breath.

"We both have bedrooms not too far away." Tony says, sitting up too.

"Cute." Natasha says, meaning that, "But I don't mean it like that." Natasha admits a small smile on her face, "What we're doing here Tony, what we're becoming, it feels different, and I want it to be different." Natasha reveals, saying things she hasn't said before.

"Meaning you want to take it slow." Tony realises, not entirely sure what he thinks about it.

"Yeah, I do." Natasha admits, "It's new concept for me." She admits as she's always used sex and intimacy to a degree.

"Me too." Tony admits, "But I'll give it a try." He reveals, realising that he wants to give him and Natasha a real try.

"Really?" Natasha asks, looking at Tony, there being a little bit of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah." Tony says with a nod, "I want to find out where this could go, what we could be together, and if that means taking it slow, then okay." He says, completely meaning that as he feels that being with Natasha could be good, really good, and if he has to take things between them slow then he will.

"Okay." Natasha says with a smile as she leans back against the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" Tony asks as he leans back too.

"Sure." Natasha responds.

"FRIDAY play a movie." Tony requests as he and Natasha turn their attention to the screen.

"Any requests?" FRIDAY asks curious.

"Something cheesy." Natasha requests and FRIDAY starts to lay a movie. As it starts to play Natasha once more leans against Tony as Tony puts his arm around her, both of them quiet enjoying the feeling of being together.

* * *

**November 6** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

It's Sunday afternoon and like usual everyone is spread out throughout the compound. Peter, and Cooper, are working with Bruce in the lab. Natasha is looking after the younger Barton children, Vision is trying to figure out how to get more control over the mind stone, Hope is in her office dealing with Pym tech business, Laura is going through all the paperwork that Tony has to get done so that she can prioritise what he has to do, and Rhodey and Tony are in Rhodey's room. Tony sitting on Rhodey's bed while Rhodey is trying on different clothes, getting Tony's opinion.

"So, Bruce signed the Accords?" Rhodey asks as he gets changed in his walk in wardrobe.

"Yeah. He's classified as backup and before informing the Panel of Bruce signing I'll outlining the situations where he will and will not be called in." Tony explains, "I should have that done by the end of the week."

"Good call." Rhodey says approvingly, though he is trying not to think about the fact that if the panel finds out Tony is keeping something from them then it will not be good for Tony.

"So where are you two going on this big date of yours?" Tony asks curious.

"Restaurant in the city." Rhodey reveals, "Hopefully we can avoid the press."

"I wish you luck with that." Tony says, being pretty sure that that might be impossible, as he does Rhodey walks out, "Not bad. Go with a different tie though." Tony comments.

"Thanks." Rhodey says gratefully, "So, what's going on with you and Natasha?" he asks curious as he heads over to where he keeps his ties.

"What…. What are you talking about?" Tony asks curious, his voice stuttering.

"Okay, I wasn't completely sure that something was going on, but now I am." Rhodey admits, "Talk." Rhodey tells his best friend as he walks over to him.

"We're… taking it slow." Tony reveals.

"Taking it slow." Rhodey repeats, sounding shocked, and Tony nods, "Meaning you're a couple."

"Yeah." Tony says with a nod.

"Wow, that… actually makes perfect sense." Rhodey realises.

"You think?" Tony asks surprised.

"Yeah, I do." Rhodey confirms, "Nat gets you Tony, in a way that no one else ever has, and she'd always accept you for you."

"I hope so." Tony admits, it being clear to Rhodey that he means that, "So, things between you and Hope are good?"

"Really good." Rhodey confirms with a smile.

"Good." Tony says with a smile and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

**November 11** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

"Hey Peter, can you come with me to my office. Nat and I want to talk to you." Tony reveals.

"Sure, but is this about you two being a couple now, because I've already realised and think it's great." Peter reveals, he realised days ago that something has changed between Natasha and Tony.

"It's not, but I'm glad to hear that." Tony admits, meaning that.

"Good, because I mean it." Peter responds and the two of them drift into silence as they walk.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Tony and Peter walk into Tony's office where Natasha is sitting on Tony's desk.

"He knows." Tony tells Natasha, who immediately realises what he is talking about.

"But not because Tony told me, but because I'm smart and I realised." Peter reveals, "I think it's great."

"Good to know." Natasha says, looking a little amused, though the truth is that because she knows how important Peter is to Tony, how important he is to her, she is glad to have his approval.

"So, if you didn't ask me here to tell me about you two why am I here?" Peter asks curious, trying to figure out whether he has done anything to get him in trouble.

"Nat and I have been talking and we think that it could be a good idea if you knew how to drive, just in case." Tony explains to Peter.

"Seriously?" Peter asks, looking excited.

"Seriously." Natasha confirms, "If you're interested we thought we could start lessons today." She explains.

"Sounds good to me." Peter says, completely meaning that, "But wait will I be driving one of your cars? Because I don't know how I feel about that. What if I damage it?" he asks, looking concerned.

"First, it wouldn't matter. Second we thought we would start with one of the sedans." Tony explains to Peter.

"Good." Peter says, "I'll go put my stuff in my room then meet you in the garage." Peter tells them.

"See you there." Tony says and Peter heads out of the room, "So, think we're going to regret this?" he asks curious.

"I think we can handle it. I mean we've driven with Mel, and me, how much worse can a teenager be?" Natasha asks as they head to Tony's office door.

"Yeah, we're going to regret this." Tony says and Natasha just laughs as they head out of the office, both hoping that the driving lesson goes well.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you so much for the support. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME.

* * *

**November 14** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early morning.**

It is early morning and Natasha and Tony are lying in Tony's bed together, neither asleep, but rather just enjoying each other's company, the two of them having done nothing more than kiss the night before.

"BOSS. Miss May is on video call for you and Miss Romanoff." FRIDAY reveals.

"This early never means anything good." Natasha realises, becoming concerned.

"No, it doesn't." Tony confirms, "Okay FRY. Put the call through to the office, we'll be right there." Tony says.

"Yes Boss." Friday responds and after exchanging a quick kiss he and Natasha both get up, get ready, and head out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, both of them completely dressed and looking wide awake, Natasha and Tony walk into Tony's office.

"Connect the call, Friday." Natasha requests and seconds later Melinda appears on the screen.

"You look like you haven't slept." Tony comments, seeing Melinda.

"That's because I haven't." Melinda admits.

"Problem?" Natasha asks.

"I'd call it more of a complication than a problem." Melinda admits, "Any chance you two can come here? There's some things I need to discuss with you both and it would be best if that's done in person." Melinda admits, causing Tony and Natasha to exchange looks.

"Sure. We can come there once we take Peter into the city." Tony explains.

"Sounds good. I'll see you both soon." Melinda says, ending the call.

"You as concerned as I am right now?" Tony asks Natasha, who just gives him a look, "Thought so." He admits, wondering what is going on.

* * *

**November 14** **th** **2016\. The Playground.**

**Morning.**

As they knew that they had to travel to The Playground too Natasha and Tony elected to use a Quinjet to take Peter to The Tower and then go onto The Playground, where they have just landed.

Walking out of the Quinjet Tony and Natasha aren't at all surprised to find Melinda and the man who they know to be the new director waiting.

"Mr Stark. Miss Romanoff." The Director greats.

"Director." Natasha and Tony responds.

"It's good to see you, Mel." Natasha tells her friend.

"You too." Melinda responds, giving Natasha and Tony a smile.

"What, no Coulson?" Tony asks, as the truth is that he was looking forward to seeing Phil.

"Agent Coulson is on a mission with Agent Mackenzie." The Director explains, "Now, Agent May has some matters she would like to discuss with you, feel free to use my office." He says.

"Thank you, Director." Tony says, giving a fake forced smile.

"Follow me." Melinda requests and she leads the way, Natasha and Tony following behind her.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha, Melinda and Tony walk into The Directors office and once they do Melinda secures the office.

"It's really good to see you, Mel." Tony says before hugging her.

"You too." Melinda responds, returning the hug.

"So, what's going on?" Natasha asks.

"Last night we intercepted this phone call." Melinda says before pressing play,

" _911, what's your emergency?"_

" _Hello, I didn't mean to, I just wanted him to stop hurting me. I didn't mean to hurt him!"_ the distressed voice, clearly belonging to a male, who sounds to be a teenager.

" _I need you to calm down and tell me exactly what you did, and where you are."_ The 911 operator says.

" _I threw him across the room, with my mind, and he tried to come for me again, and I threw him back again and he broke the table and I tried to scare him by moving the glass, but then he moved and oh god, I hurt him, I didn't mean to! I don't think he's breathing, I just wanted him to stop."_ The voice says, clearly starting to cry and as he does Melinda pauses the call.

"Did that imply what I think it did?" Tony asks, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Yeah." Melinda confirms with a nod, "A teenage boy who will be fifteen next month, Vance Astrovik, used telekinetic powers to try and stop his Stepfather from abusing him and ended up killing him." Melinda explains, pain in his voice, "From the medical tests we've done it wasn't the first time he had been abused, in fact it seems like he has been suffering from long term abuse."

"Can't blame the kid from snapping." Tony admits, feeling sympathy for him, "But why didn't his powers take over long before now?"

"They seem to be recent, as there was still a broken cacoon in his room though it looks to be at least a week or so old." Melinda explains, "This a life stream." Melinda says, putting an image of the screen of a clearly terrified young boy who is curled up in a corner of a small box "We've given him the usual room, for a powered individual we bring in, but he refuses to come out of the containment module. He's terrified that he will hurt someone else." She explains, both her and Tony noticing that Natasha is silent as she stares at the screen, though neither doubt that Natasha is hearing everything they are saying.

"Does he have any other family?" Tony asks, desperately hoping that the answer is yes.

"No, his biological father died when he was a baby, his mother died when he was six; it seems like that's when the abuse started. He has no other extended family. He's alone." Melinda explains and as she does Tony clenches his fists, trying to keep his anger down.

"Why'd you call us?" Tony asks, knowing that Melinda would have had a reason.

"The person on our team who would usually help him is still MIA and I thought considering everything you two and the others, are better suited to helping him than us." Melinda explains, leaving out the 'especially with the new director' that she is thinking', "We've dealt with the authorities and they know that Vance was acting in self-defence, but unless he gets help from people who understand having powers and dealing with the kind of guilt he is feeling then either he is going to be taken into custody or lead down the wrong path." Melinda explains and as she does Natasha takes a couple of steps closer to the screen.

"Nat?" Tony asks, being a little confused about what she is doing, though he suspects that she is seeling something that he and Melinda aren't.

"I want to talk to him." Natasha says, turning around to face them.

"You sure?" Melinda asks, like Tony she is wondering what she isn't seeing.

"Positive." Natasha answers.

"Okay." Melinda says, pressing something on the phone, "Billy can you please tell Agent Simmons that she is needed in the office." Melinda requests.

"Of course, Agent May." Billy's voice responds.

"Simmons is our bio-chemist. She'll be able to explain Vance's injuries to you." Melinda explains to Natasha, "And it might be best if you don't take anything extra with you." She advices.

"I figured." Natasha says as she pulls a hair tire out of her pocket, which she uses to put her hair in a high ponytail, and then puts all her weapons and other stuff out of her pockets, which she puts on the table before taking off her jacket, which she throws at Tony, leaving her in jeans, boots and a tank top, trying to make things as open as possible, in an attempt to get Vance to see that she isn't hiding anything that could hurt him.

"Come in." Melinda says as there is a knock on the door.

"You wanted to see me Agent May?" Simmons asks shocked, but then she realises who is in the office, "Oh my gosh." She says, shocked.

"Simmons I would like you to meet Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark, Nat, Tony, this is Dr Jemma Simmons." Melinda introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, like a real pleasure." Simmons says, sounding amazed.

"it's good to meet you Agent Simmons. We've heard great things." Tony says with a smile.

"You have?" Simmons asks shocked, looking at Melinda as she figures that she's the reason that two Avengers know about her.

"Agent Simmons please escort Natasha down to the containment modal that Vance is in, and explain his injuries." Melinda requests, wanting to do so before more questions can be asked.

"Of course." Simmons answers and Natasha and Simmons head out of the office.

As they walk Natasha can tell that Agent Simmons would very much like to ask questions, but she seems to be withholding herself.

"What are Vance's injuries?" Natasha asks the younger agent.

"Three broken ribs, a lot of bruising and some cuts, as well as a fractured wrist." Simmons explains, "I have put a special cast on his hand to help him heal, and he has a lot of old injuries that haven't properly healed." Simmons explains, "It has been hard to get a better insight into his injuries as he is, understandable, hesitant about allowing letting anyone close, even if it is for medical tests." Simmons explains, "Of course his psychological health is still in question, especially considering we don't know the kind of effects his powers are going to have on him." She explains.

"Thank you Agent Simmons." Natasha informs her.

"Here is the room. He is still in the containment module which is on the right side of the room." Simmons explains.

"Thank you." Natasha says before heading into the room.

Walking into the room Natasha looks through the window of the containment module where she sees the teenager huddled in the corner and it's even easier to tell that he is completely terrified.

Taking a breath Natasha rounds the corner and walks into the containment module, making sure that she is just inside the door.

"Vance." Natasha says, making her voice as kind as possible, and as she speaks the boy looks up, "Hi, I'm…."

"Natasha Romanoff." Vance finishes.

"Yes." Natasha says with a nod.

"You're an Avenger." Vance says, not looking as scared, but amazed.

"Yes." Natasha says, taking a couple of slow steps forward.

"No, stay back. I don't want to hurt you!" Vance says, sounding terrified, trying to move back more but he is as far away as he is going to get.

"You won't. You're in more control than you think." Natasha tells him, taking a few more steps forward.

"No, I'm not! I killed him!" Vance says, once more becoming upset, and right away Natasha notices that he doesn't look at her in the eyes, but just off to the side, a reaction that Natasha assumes was conditioned into him.

"You did what you had to do to stop someone from hurting you." Natasha reminds him, "Did you mean to kill him?" Natasha asks, already knowing the answer.

"No. I just wanted him to stop hurting me." Vance explains, "I didn't mean it! But I'm happy he's dead! I'm horrible!" Vance says, becoming even more upset, but Natasha notices that nothing is flying around so he is definitely in a bit more control than he thinks.

"No, you're not." Natasha assures the teenager as she squats down in front of him, "You've been hurt by the person who you thought was going to protect you, it's okay to feel relief now that he's gone, to be glad that he won't be able to hurt you again." Natasha assures him, meaning that, "And the fact that you're feeling so guilty for that, and what you did tells me that you're a good person." Natasha explains to him.

"I don't want to hurt anyone else!" Vance says, finally looking at Natasha in the eyes, it being clear that he means that.

"I know you don't." Natasha tells him, "That's why I'm here. Agent May's a friend of mine, she asked me to come, and if you'll let me I want to help you." Natasha explains.

"Why?" Vance asks, feeling that he is beyond help.

"Because I've been you." Natasha reveals, "Being hurt by the people you thought were meant to protect you, feeling as though you are completely alone and that all you can do is hurt. I remember what that is like, and I'm here to tell you Vance, that that's not all you are, you are worth help, you deserve help." Natasha tells him, and she can tell by the look Vance is giving her that she has never heard that before, "I was once offered a chance, and I'm offering you one too." She tells him, "I want to help you, Vance. I want you to come with me and I'll help you learn about your abilities, help you figure out how to control them, and even use them to do good, but only if that's what you want." Natasha explains, "You can make your own choices Vance. I'm not going to let anyone force you to do something you don't want to, not anymore. You're free from the life you've been living, and you're not alone." Natasha says, saying what there was a part of her that craved to hear when she was Vance's age.

"Thank you." Vance says, sounding amazed and before Natasha can react Vance moves forward and hugs Natasha, "Thank you." He says and Natasha responds to the hug in a positive way as she knows that it is what Vance needs most.

"Do you think you're ready to come out of this room?" Natasha asks, as they break apart, "I meant what I said when I said that I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to do." Natasha assures him, "I don't see a reason for you to continue to shut yourself away in here, unless it's what you want." Natasha explains to him.

"Can I stay in here for a little longer?" Vance asks, his voice nervous.

"Is that what you want?" Natasha asks him and Vance gives a hesitant nod, "Then of course." Natasha says as she slowly moves so that she is sitting next to Vance, who honestly can't believe that he is able to make his own choices.

* * *

In the office Tony and Melinda are watching what is going on in amazement.

"She's really opening up to him." Melinda says, sounding surprised, as she knows how rare it is for Natasha to do that.

"She can see his future, all possibilities." Tony realises, "She wants to help to make sure that he has a chance at a good one." He says, a look of amazement on his face.

"How long have you been together?" Melinda asks curious, turning to look at Tony.

"What? Why…..?" Tony starts to ask, but Melinda just gives him a look, "Not long." He answers.

"Huh." Melinda comments and the two of them go back to just watching the feed.

* * *

It has been an hour since Natasha sat down next to Vance, and in that time she has been watching him closely which has led her to realise he has been moving as little possible as well as being nearly completely silent. Even though Natasha knows that there is a possibility that he isn't moving because he is in pain Natasha knows that the most likely reason is that he has forced himself, after years of abuse, to be as still and silent as possible at all times.

"I think I'm ready to leave this room." Vance says, finally speaking, though his voice is quiet.

"Okay." Natasha says with a nod.

"Can you stay with me?" Vance asks, sounding completely terrified.

"Of course." Natasha assures him, giving him a supportive smile, and seeing that Vance stands up and starts to walk to the door, "I'm right behind you." Natasha assures Vance as he hesitantly walks to the door.

"Can you be next to me instead?" Vance asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha assures him, walking several steps forward so that she next to him rather than behind him and together they walk out into the main room, "This room is like the module. You're safe in here, and you can stay in here as long as you like. Or you can come with me and I'll take you to New York." Natasha explains.

"I don't know how to control these….. abilities. What if I cause some trouble or hurt someone?" Vance asks.

"That's a possibility." Natasha admits, knowing that she cannot lie to him, not after everything he's been through, "But nothing is moving right now, Vance." Natasha points out, "How long have you had these abilities?" she asks.

"Two week." Vance answers, "I had some old tuna and I went into some kind of cacoon and then suddenly I could move things with my mind." He explains.

"Do you always moves things or is just sometimes?" Natasha asks him.

"Just sometimes."

"Then you have some control, Vance." Natasha tells him, "Maybe even more than you realises, and with time your control will only just increase." She explains to him.

"I can't see people. I want to go to New York, but I can't be around people." Vance admits.

"I'm sure that Agent May can make a way for us to leave without anyone coming." Natasha says, her eyes flickering to the camera, "But I didn't come alone. Tony Stark is with me." Natasha says and Vance tenses, "I trust him, Vance, but I would understand if you don't." Natasha assures him.

"I can trust him?" Vance asks, sounding uncertain.

"You can trust him." Natasha assures him, "We'll just wait in here until Agent May makes a way for us to get upstairs without you having to see anyone, okay." Natasha tells him and Vance nods.

For a few minutes Vance and Natasha stand in silence, Natasha noticing that ever second Vance looks like he wants to run back to his corner of the containment model.

"It's okay, Vance. You're safe." Natasha assures him, being positive that she is going to have to assure him of that a lot, and Vance nods, though it is clear that he doesn't completely believe that.

A couple of minutes after Natasha assured Vance that he is safe the door opens, causing Vance to move backwards, as Melinda walks in.

"Here, Tony has the rest of your stuff." Melinda says, handing Natasha her jacket, phone and wallet.

"Thanks." Natasha responds as she puts her jacket on, and puts her other stuff in her pocket.

"If you'd follow me I've arranged an empty way up to the hanger." Melinda explains and she turns to head out of the room.

"I'll be right beside you the whole time." Natasha assures Vance, "And if you need to you can hold my hand."

"I can?" Vance asks and Natasha nods.

"You ready?" Natasha asks after a moment, and the two of them head out of the room, Vance reaching out and taking Natasha's hand the second they leave.

* * *

It takes a few minutes, Natasha feeling Vance's hold on her hand tighten with every second, but finally Natasha and Vance, who are following Melinda walk into the hanger where Tony is waiting.

"Vance, this is Tony Stark." Natasha introduces.

"it's nice to meet you." Tony says, trying to make himself seem as un threatening as possible.

"Yeah, you too." Vance responds, hiding slightly behind Natasha, though still holding onto Natasha's hand.

"The jet ready?" Natasha asks.

"Plane." Vance says, his voice shaking a little, "What if I accidently use my powers? What if I cause an accident?" he asks, it being clear that he is terrified, "I can't go on a jet." Vance says, Natasha noticing that some things are starting to move.

"Okay. Mel, can we borrow a car?" Natasha asks, keeping her voice calm as she doesn't want Vance to panic more.

"Sure." Melinda answers.

"You okay taking the jet back?" Natasha asks Tony.

"Sure." Tony says with a nod.

"You're going to get back first, and the room to the left of mine is empty, would you mind getting it ready?" Natasha asks curious, thinking that having Vance as close to her as possible might be good.

"Not at all." Tony answers, "I'll see you when you get home." He assures her.

"Yep." Natasha says with a nod.

"Here." Melinda says, throwing Natasha some keys, which she catches with easy, "Third SUV on your left."

"Thank you." Natasha says gratefully and Melinda and Vance head to the car that Melinda directed them too while Tony heads to the jet.

* * *

**November 14** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

After a long drive, that Vance is silent for, Natasha and Vance arrive back at the Avengers compound and Natasha leads Vance straight to the Avengers only area.

"Welcome Home Miss Romanoff, Mr Vance. Boss has made it so you have an empty path around." FRIDAY explains.

"Thank you FRIDAY." Natasha responds.

"What was that?" Vance asks, there once more being fear in his voice.

"That was FRIDAY, she runs basically everything." Natasha explains, "If you have any question you can just ask out loud and FRIDAY will hear and answer." She says and Vance nods.

"How many people live here?" Vance asks curious.

"Not counting you and me, five adults, two teenagers, two kids, and an Artificial Intelligent." Natasha explains, "And you don't have to meet anyone yet, not until you're ready." Natasha assures him, "Do you want me to show you around or do you want to go straight to your room?" she asks curious.

"Can I look around without seeing anyone?" Vance ask curious.

"FRIDAY where is everyone currently?" Natasha asks.

"Boss is his lab with Doctor Banner. Miss Van Dyne is in her office. Colonel Rhodes is in his rehabilitation room. Mrs Barton is in Boss's office with Mr Nathaniel, and Vision is practicing with the mind stone in the Hulk room." FRIDAY explains.

"Okay, inform me if anyone moves from where they are." Natasha requests.

"Of course, Miss Romanoff." FRIDAY answers.

"Okay, I can show you around without you needing to see anyone." Natasha informs Vance.

"Thank you." Vance says and Natasha starts to show Vance around the Avengers Only Area of the Compound.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Natasha has shown Vance all around the compound and the two of them are walking into the room that Tony set up for Vance.

"So this will be your room for as long as you want it to be." Natasha explains to Vance, "My room is directly to your left." She explains and Vance nods, "You can make it yours in any way you want." She explains, "If there is anything you need or want just ask and I'll do my best to get it for you." Natasha explains and as she does she notices that Vance looks like he wants to say something but then doesn't, "Vance?" Natasha asks, trying to encourage him.

"Can I borrow some books from the library? I like to read." Vance reveals, his voice barely loud enough to hear.

"Sure. You read any book, bring any book back here." Natasha assures him and Vance looks thankful, "So, let's go back to the library." Natasha says and that's just what they do.

* * *

A couple of hours after Natasha and Vance arrived home at the Compound everyone else has arrived back and Tony has called everyone, except Natasha and Vance, to the living room.

"What's going on?" Peter asks curious as everyone sits down.

"This morning Mel called Nat and I and asked us to come to base." Tony reveals, "Last night S.H.I.E.L.D intercepted a call that was from a teenager, named Vance, who had telekinetic powers that he used to accidently kill his abusive step farther." Tony reveals, causing everyone to look shocked, "Considering the circumstances Mel didn't think that S.H.I.E.L.D was best to help him and so she brought in Nat and I." Tony reveals, "The kid is tearing himself apart over what happened. Nat talked to him and I think she has gained some level of trust, but the kids scared, terrified of what he did, and that he's going to hurt someone else. He probably won't trust anyone for a long time." He explains.

"What's going to happen to him?" Hope asks, looking interesting.

"He's here. In the room next to Nat's, we're going to help him, but he's got a long road ahead of him." Tony explains, "We're going to have to give him space. I'm sure Nat will let us know when he is ready to meet everyone." Tony explains and everyone nods.

* * *

**November 14** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Evening.**

It has been a few hours since Natasha and Vance got back to the Compound and after collecting some books from the Library Vance has been sitting in his room ready and Natasha has been sitting with him as Vance asked her not to leave, something which didn't surprise Natasha at all.

"Miss Romanoff, it's dinner time." FRIDAY reveals, causing Vance to jump and look afraid.

"Everyone eats dinner together, but if that's not something you think you're ready for I can go and get us some food and bring it back here." Natasha offers.

"I…. I'm not ready to meet everyone at once." Vance admits.

"Okay. Is there any food you can't eat? Or really don't like?" Natasha asks curious.

"No."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Natasha says before heading out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha walks into the dining area where everyone is sitting and starting to eat.

"Natasha, how is Vance?" Laura asks, seeing her first.

"Scared." Natasha answers, "And doesn't know how to ask for anything for himself." Natasha explains as she picks up two plates.

"I'm guessing he's not ready to meet everyone." Tony assumes.

"No, not yet, not that I blame him." Natasha admits as she collects food.

"If there is anything we can do let us know." Bruce requests.

"I will." Natasha says, heading out of the room, carrying food and drink.

* * *

Hours later Vance has fallen asleep and Natasha is just heading out of the teenager's room, having stayed with Vance until he fell asleep so that he would be more comfortable.

"FRIDAY please let me know if Vance wakes or if he's in any distress." Natasha requests, once she closes Vance's door behind her.

"Of course Miss Romanoff." FRIDAY answers.

"Where's Tony?" Natasha asks.

"In his office." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you." Natasha says before heading there.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha arrives at Tony's office where the door is open.

"Can I come in?" Natasha asks from the doorway.

"Sure, you never have to ask." Tony says, looking up from what he is doing, "How's Vance?"

"Asleep, he just drifted off." Natasha explains as she walks over and sits down across from Tony.

"Good. I've talked to Doctor Cho. She'll be here in two days and is willing to do all his medical tests. I figured that Vance would be more comfortable with her than Bruce." Tony explains.

"Yeah, he would be, but it's still going to be a struggle." Natasha reveals, having spent enough time with Vance to know that getting him to spend time with anyone will be difficult, especially if someone is running medical tests.

"I thought so, but we need to know how hurt he is, so we have a better idea of how to help." Tony comments.

"Yeah." Natasha says with a nod.

"I'm also working on a room like the Hulk out room so that Vance can spend time there and learn to control his powers by using things that won't hurt him, or anyone else." Tony explains to Natasha, "I'll have it done within a week."

"Thanks Tony." Natasha says, looking grateful.

"Don't mention it." Tony assures him, "How's he really doing, Tash?" he asks, his voice serious.

"Not good." Natasha admits, "He hasn't talked much but I know that the last time he experienced kindness was when his mother was alive, but since then all he's known is pain. He doesn't know how to want, or trust, or even really live. He doesn't know that life can be anything other than fear and pain." She explains sadly.

"Poor Kid." Tony says, sympathetically, "I've never seen you open up to someone that quickly." He notes, "What do you see in this kid?" he asks, honestly not expecting an answers.

"Myself." Natasha answers, "The way he acts, the fear in his eyes, the guilt he's feeling, the fact that he is sure that he's only going to hurt the people around him, he reminds me of me, how I was during my early years in the Red Room, before I was completely broken." Natasha explains to Tony, who looks surprised, but he doesn't say anything as he knows that Natasha so rarely speaks about those years so he doesn't say anything, "Vance has been hurt, but what he's been through hasn't broken him, not yet." Natasha explains, "I want to, I need to, make sure that that never happens. I don't know if I'm the right person to help him, in fact I might be the worst, but Tony he's not even fourteen, he deserves to see that he world can be more than the hell he's been living in since he was six." Natasha explains and as she does Tony stands up.

"You're the perfect person to help him." Tony says as he walks over, "You get him Tash, you get the pain he's in, and I have faith in you, I believe that you're going to help him." Tony reveals as he walks over and leans against the table right in front of her, it being clear that he completely means that.

"Thanks Tone." Natasha says, reaching out and taking Tony's hand as the two of them drift into silence.

"Miss Romanoff, Mr Vance seems to be suffering from a nightmare." FRIDAY reveals and without a word both Natasha and Tony go running out of the room.

* * *

When Natasha and Tony run into Vance's room a couple of minutes later they see Vance tossing and turning in his bed as there are things flying around the room, it being clear that he cannot control his powers in his sleep.

"Stay at the door." Natasha tells Tony as she hurries over to the teenager, "Vance, Vance wake up." Natasha says, forcible, as she gets to his side, "Come on, Vance, it's okay, wake up." Natasha says, making her voice louder, but not losing the kind tone as she knows that if she did she would just scare him.

Seconds later Vance opens his eyes, looking terrified as he bolts upright.

"You're okay, Vance. You're safe, no one will hurt you here." Natasha assures the teenager.

"Natasha?" Vance asks, still looking afraid but as he sees Natasha he looks slightly more relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm here. You're okay, you're safe." Natasha once more assures him and then before she can ever react Vance throws himself into Natasha's arms and holds onto her slightly as he starts to cry, "It's okay, let it out, you're okay." Natasha assures the young boy, as she comforting rubs her hand on his back, "it's over."

From the doorway Tony nods and heads out of the room without even acknowledging his presence, having become even more sure that Natasha is the perfect person to help Vance, she's exactly what he needs right now and he's pretty sure that Vance is going to help Natasha too, maybe without her even realising.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

* * *

**November 16** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Lunchtime.**

"Here, back to you room." Natasha tells Vance, who has just undergone his medical tests with Doctor Cho, something which he very much didn't like.

'Thanks for walking me." Vance says gratefully before hurrying into his room and over to the reading corner that he has set up for himself, while Natasha walks several steps inside.

"I'm going to go talk to Tony and Doctor Cho, but then I'll be back." Natasha assures Vance.

"How long?" Vance asks, not at all surprising Natasha but the question as one thing she has learnt in the last two days is that Vance likes to know the timing of things, he likes to know when to accept thing, likely so he can prepare himself for what's coming.

"No longer than half an hour." Natasha explains, being generous.

"Okay." Vance says and he picks up a book and starts to read.

"Okay." Natasha says before heading out of the room, "FRIDAY alert me in exactly twenty-four minutes." Natasha requests.

"Yes, Miss Romanoff." FRIDAY answers.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha walks into Tony's office where Tony and Helen Cho are waiting, and Helen is holding a folder.

"How bad?" Natasha asks as she walks forward.

"Worse than we were expecting." Tony admits as Helen hands the file over to Natasha who immediately opens it and starts to read.

Even though Natasha is an expert at hiding things both Tony and Doctor Cho see fury and pain on Natasha's face as she reads.

"How did no one see?" Natasha asks, looking up at Tony and Helen once she's read, "His teaches should have picked up on this!" Natasha says, sounding angry, which shows just how angry she is as usually they wouldn't be able to tell.

"I just got a file from, Mel." Tony reveals, "He was down as home-schooled. His piece of trash step father just submitted lesson plans he got off the internet." He explains, "Though from what they found at his house it looks like Vance was studying."

"He loves to read, remembers everything, reads quickly too." Natasha reveals.

"That makes sense. Mel said that there was full of books. Due to the fact that it was the one room that wasn't a complete mess Mel and her team suspect that the books belonged to Vance's mother." Tony explains to Natasha.

"Would make sense. We should collect them. It may help Vance to have them." Natasha comments.

"We already are." Tony assures her, "They'll be here in a few days."

"What's his long term prognosis?" Natasha asks Helen.

"He needs to eat more, and more regally." Helen explains to Natasha, "I'm going to come up with a diet plan that he should stick to. In the coming months we should also look into catching up on his immunisations, but I don't think that's something he would be comfortable with right now." Helen explains, "He needs to keep the cast on his wrist for the next two weeks, and his ribs and other current injuries will heal with time, rest, and getting the proper nutrition." She explains, "The long term effects of the years of abuse he has suffered is another matter altogether, but I don't have to tell you that. He's got a long road ahead of him." Helen reveals, "And he's going to need you." She says looking at Natasha.

"He's got me. I'm going to do everything I can to help him." Natasha explains, "He wants me close, but after going through all this I'm not exactly sure why." She admits as after everything Vance has gone through she was expecting him to not let himself get close to anyone, and yet he's clinging to her.

"From what we've discovered it seems like you're the first person since his Mom died to show him kindness, that's why." Tony tells Natasha.

"Which means I cannot let him down, otherwise he'll never ever trust anyone." Natasha realises, being determine not to let the teenager down.

"Exactly." Helen confirms, and the three of them drift into silence, all of them thinking about the telekinetic teenager.

* * *

**November 16** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

It has been a couple of hours since Natasha, Helen and Tony talked about Vance and ever since Natasha has been sitting with Vance as he reads as her presence helps the teenager.

"Natasha." Vance says, looking up from his book.

"Yeah, Vance?" Natasha asks curious.

"I think I'm ready to meet some of the other people here." Vance reveals, looking nervous, "Maybe not everyone, just someone, or a couple of people." He reveals.

"Okay." Natasha says with a nod, trying to think would be the best person for Vance to meet, "How would you like to meet Peter? He's about your age and he likes to read too." She explains, being pretty sure that Peter may be the person who Vance can be the most comfortable around.

Hearing that Vance looks worried but then he gives a small nod.

"Vance I can promise you that Peter will not hurt you, you can trust him." Natasha says, though she knows that he won't believe her.

"I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can." Vance admits, not meeting Natasha's eyes.

"I know." Natasha says with a nod, "Do you want me to go get Peter?" Natasha asks.

"Yes please." Vance asks, not looking completely comfortable with his decision, but he is looking determine.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Natasha says before getting up and heading out of Vance's room.

* * *

A few minutes later, having asked Friday where Peter is, Natasha is walking into the library where Peter is doing his homework.

"Peter?" Natasha asks as she walks towards him.

"Nat? How are you? How's Vance?" Peter asks, seeing her.

"I'm okay, and so's Vance." Natasha answers, "He wants to meet you."

"Sure." Peter says with a nod, "What do I need to know? What shouldn't I do?" he asks, "What should I do?" Peter asks as he doesn't want to do anything that will hurt Vance, hearing that Natasha can't help but smile.

"You're pretty great, Kid." Natasha informs the teenager.

"Thanks Natasha." Peter says with a smile.

"So, you should move slowly, be as open with him as you can, make sure that you don't touch him without warning or move to touch him." Natasha explains to Peter, "Apart from that treat him how you would treat anyone else new here. He likes to reading, you two have that in common, and you also know what it's like to suddenly have new powers, that you don't understand or know how to control, which is exactly what Vance is going though right now." Natasha explains to Peter.

"When do you want me to talk to him?" Peter asks curious.

"Now, if that's okay." Natasha tells him.

"Sure." Peter says and the two of them head out of the library.

* * *

A few minutes later, Natasha and Peter, Peter walking behind Natasha walk into Vance's room.

"Vance this is Peter Parker. Peter, this is Vance Astrovik." Natasha introduces.

"It's really nice to meet you, Vance." Peter greats, slowly walking forward, though he makes sure to keep his distance.

"You…. Too…." Vance says, his voice stuttering, and as he does Peter notices the book that Vance is reading.

"Oh, I've just read that. What do you think of it?" Peter asks Vance, sounding interested.

"It's good." Vance says, "I'm… only a few chapters in, It's fascinating." Vance admits, "I'm hoping that it can help me learn to control my powers." Vance reveals, Natasha and Peter both being able to tell that Vance isn't completely comfortable.

"You're telekinetic right?" Peter asks and Vance nods, "Well I was doing some cataloguing of the library a few weeks ago and I can give you the list of the books that will are likely to be the biggest help." Peter explains, "And If you want I can help too, I recently got powers too, powers that when I first got I really didn't understand." He explains.

"Really?" Vance asks, looking interested

"Really." Peter says, walking forward.

"What kind of powers?" Vance asks, looking more interested than scared.

"Well…." Peter says, walking forward and as he does Vance tenses, "Do you mind if I sit here?" Peter asks, pointing to the chair near Vance, "I won't move closer but I can go back if you'd like." Peter offers.

Hearing Vance looks at Natasha, it being clear that he is asking her what to do.

"It's your choice, Vance." Natasha tells him, "Whatever you want, whatever makes you most comfortable." Natasha says, stressing the you both time, it being her way of trying to get Vance to get used to making decisions for himself.

"You can sit." Vance says, his voice nervous and quiet.

"Great." Peter says with a smile and he sits down.

"So, your powers?" Vance asks curious.

"I'm a lot like a Spider." Peter reveals.

"Like a Spider?" Vance asks, sounding disbelieving.

"Yep." Peter answers and he begins to explain all about his powers and as he does Natasha notices Vance becoming slightly more comfortable, making her realise that having Vance meet Peter first was the right decision.

* * *

**November 19** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

Since meeting Peter, who Vance spent hours talking with, he has also meet the Barton family, Hope and Vision. In fact, the only people Vance hasn't meet yet are Rhodey and Bruce and that is because Natasha isn't sure how Vance is going to react to them as he's been the most uncomfortable around Tony who he's seen only a couple of times since coming to the compound.

In his room, where he has been spending most of his time, surrounded by his books that S.H.I.E.L.D retrieved and then they were brought to him, Vance is sitting on the floor, in a corner, where he is the most comfortable. As he finishes another book Vance closes it and looks around.

"Um, FRIDAY?" Vance asks, sounding uncertain.

"Yes Mr Vance?" FRIDAY asks.

"Where's Natasha?"

"Miss Romanoff is in the gym." FRIDAY answers.

"Oh."

"Would you like me to informs Miss Romanoff that you were inquiring?" FRIDAY asks.

"No, it's okay." Vance answers standing up, "Um, is there any way that you could help me get to the gym, without seeing anyone?" he asks, not thinking that it a real possibility but wanting to try as he wants to see Natasha, but doesn't want to keep asking her to come to him.

"Of course. I can give you directions of a path to the gym where you won't come across anyone, if you would like." FRIDAY offers.

Hearing that Vance is torn as he hasn't left his room without Natasha, but at the same time he doesn't want to keep being a hassle to Natasha.

"Mr Vance?" FRIDAY asks.

"Um, yeah." Vance says, taking a deep breath, doing what Natasha has been teaching him to do to deal with his nightmares, "Tell me where to go." Vance requests.

"Of course." Friday answers and basically forcing himself to Vance heads to his door and out of his room.

* * *

Having taken longer than it would usually take, because FRIDAY was directing him a way where no one else was, Vance finally walks into the gym where Natasha is punching and kicking a punching bag.

Even though he has seen news reports on the Avengers, there having been a few times where his stepfather forced him to be in the living room when the TV was on, so he knew how good of a fighter Natasha is it is another matter to see her train.

As he watches there is a part of Vance that tells him to run, to run as fast as he can and he is just about to do that when he hears,

"Vance."

And he realises that Natasha has stopped what she is doing.

"Vance, are you okay?" Natasha asks concerned.

"I think so." Vance says, sounding uncertain.

"Did you come down here by yourself?" Natasha asks curious, walking slightly forward.

"Yeah."

"That's good, Vance, really good." Natasha assures him, with a supportive smile.

"Yeah." Vance confirms, "Um I had a question." Vance reveals.

"Sure, you can ask whatever you want." Natasha assures him.

"Does everyone go to dinner?" Vance asks curious.

"Most of the time." Natasha answers, "Sometimes some people miss dinner."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" Natasha asks curious.

"I think…. I think… I want to go to dinner tonight." Vance reveals, sounding nervous as ever since coming to the Avengers compound he has been having dinner in his room.

"Sure." Natasha answers, "Do you want to meet Rhodey and Doctor Banner first?"

"Um, yeah." Vance answers, becoming even more nervous.

"Okay." Natasha says with a nod, "Do you want to meet now or later?"

"Now." Vance says, wanting to do so before he loses his nerves.

"Okay." Natasha once more confirms, "FRIDAY can you ask Bruce and Rhodey to meet us in the living room." She requests.

"Of course Miss Romanoff."

"You ready to head up there?" Natasha asks the teenager.

"I think so." Vance says, sounding uncertain, "You'll be with me the entire time, right?"

"Of course." Natasha assures him, not at all surprised that she needed to reassure him of that.

"Okay." Vance says, nodding, "I'm ready."

"Then let's go." Natasha says before she and Vance head out of the room, Natasha walking next to Vance rather than behind or in front of him as she knows that that makes him most comfortable.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha and Vance walk into the living room and neither Rhodey or Bruce are there.

"Why don't you sit down. It might make you more comfortable." Natasha tells Vance, "But only if you want." She adds.

"Yeah, I might do that." Vance says and he walks over and sits on the couch.

Not long after he sits down both Rhodey and Bruce walk into the room, as they do Natasha notices Vance tense.

"Vance this is James "Rhodey" Rhodes and Doctor Bruce Banner." Natasha introduces, "Bruce, Rhodey, this is Vance." She introduces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vance." Bruce says, trying to be as kind as possible.

"You too." Vance says nervously, "You're hurt." He realises, looking at Rhodey.

"Yes, I'm paralysed, but learning to live with it." Rhodey explains to the teenager.

"Oh." Vance says, not really sure how to respond to that, and the group drift into silence.

* * *

Hours later everyone is sitting together around the dining table, Vance sitting between Natasha and Peter, the two people he is most comfortable around.

"If at any time it gets too much just get up and leave." Natasha whispers to Vance, "You don't have to stay if it makes you too uncomfortable." Natasha assures him.

"Okay." Vance says with a nod, though he is determine to try and make it through the entire dinner.

"Vance, would you like the potatoes?" Tony asks curious and Vance just gives a nod and so Tony hands the plate over, which Vance hesitantly takes and he serves himself as little as possible.

"You can take a little more if you'd like." Natasha says in a quiet voice, "It's okay." she says and Vance grabs a tiny but more before passing the plate onto Natasha, and as he does Vance realises that nothing feels as horrible as he thought it was going to be.

* * *

**November 20** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

Just like he's spends most of his time, though he's not quite as terrified to leave his room anymore, Vance is in his room reading when he hears a knock on his door, one that causes him to tense.

"Come in." Vance says, nervously looking for a way to run but the second he sees Natasha walk in he relaxes a little, "Is something wrong?" Vance asks, fearing the worse.

"No." Natasha assures him, walking over, and sitting down, as she's learnt that having a person sitting near him makes Vance more relaxed, "I want to talk to you about your powers." She reveals.

"What about them?" Vance asks, wondering why Natasha would want to talk to him about that.

"There's a room here, that Tony made, that you can use your powers in without worrying about hurting anyone." Natasha explains, "If you're willing I'd like to take you there so that you can get used to using your powers, and I'll help you in any way I can."

"I'd like to learn control." Vance admits as he's still causing things to fly around without meaning to.

"I know, which is why I think this is a good idea." Natasha explains, "I'll stay with you Vance, and you can get use to using your powers, you can start to get some control."

"What if I hurt you?" Vance asks worried.

"You won't." Natasha assures him, "And the sooner you get control the sooner you can worry, just a little less, about hurting someone by accident."

"That's what I want." Vance tells Natasha, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know." Natasha assures him, "Do you want to come to the room, try to get some control?" she asks curious.

"Yeah." Vance says with a nod, standing up, "I don't want these powers to be something else that controls me."

"They won't be." Natasha tells him, standing up too and the two of them head out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Natasha and Vance walk into a room that is full of objects made of foam as well as pillows and other things that won't hurt if broken.

"There is nothing in this room that will hurt to be hit with and all the windows and walls are made of materials that cannot be broken." Natasha explains, "You have nothing to worry about in this room." Natasha assures him, "But I've talked to people over at S.H.I.E.L.D and there is a chance that your powers could have negative effects on you."

"What kind of negative effects?" Vance asks concerned.

"Weakness, or some pain, maybe nosebleeds." Natasha explains, saying what she learnt from Melinda and Agent Simmons, "If you start to experience anything like that I want you to tell me right away." She informs Vance.

"I will." Vance assures her, "So, um, how do I get them to work?" he asks Natasha.

"I don't know, I'm not the one with the power." Natasha tells Vance, "Think about the other times you've used your powers, and try and replicate what you did." Natasha explains to Vance.

"Okay, I can do that." Vance says with a nod.

"I know you can." Natasha tells him, giving Vance a supportive smile.

"Okay." Vance says with a nod and he just focuses on one of the foam cubes and moves his hand, causing it to go flying into the window, "I did it!"

"Yeah, you did." Natasha says, proudly, "Keep practicing moving things, and once you're comfortable with that you can try to start doing more complicated things."

"How long do you think it will take me to learn that kind of control?" Vance asks.

"I don't know for sure." Natasha admits, "It's just going to take time, practice and patients."

"Okay." Vance says with a nod and he goes back to practicing.

* * *

An hour later Vance is still practicing with his powers and Natasha can tell that he is starting to get more control and he is starting to become tired.

"Vance, are you feeling okay?" Natasha asks, concerned.

"I'm just a little tired, like I haven't slept." Vance reveals.

"Okay, maybe that's enough for today." Natasha comments.

"I want to keep practicing." Vance informs Natasha, and even though Natasha doesn't want him to keep pushing himself she knows that it is a big deal for him to actually ask for what he wants.

"Miss Romanoff Mr Peter and Mr Cooper are outside, asking to come in." FRIDAY reveals.

"Okay." Natasha says, "Let them in." She requests and the door opens and Peter and Cooper walk in, "Did you two need something?" Natasha asks them as Vance tenses slightly, though not as much as he would have done a few days earlier.

"Um, we're going to get Lila and Nate and head out and play in the snow, we thought Vance would like to join." Cooper explains, "Would you?" he asks, looking at Vance.

"I'm not sure." Vance admits, looking uncertain.

"I think that's something that could be a lot of fun." Natasha reveals, trying to encourage Vance.

"Um, okay." Vance says, still not sounding very excited.

"Great. We're heading to the courtyard now." Cooper explains.

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Cooper responds before he and Peter leave.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Vance says to Natasha.

"You should give it a chance." Natasha explains to them, "But if any time it's too much for you can just leave and head back to your room, or go anywhere you want, Peter, Cooper, Lila and Nate won't mind."

"Okay." Vance says with a nod, "I guess I should head out there."

"Yeah." Natasha tells him and Vance heads out of the room, clearly worried.

* * *

Ten minutes later Vance is playing in the snow with Cooper, Peter, Nathaniel and Lila. As they play Vance actually finds himself having fun and smiling, something which he cannot remember the last time he did.

* * *

**November 22** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early Morning.**

As she's been awake for a while Natasha decides not to lie in bed anymore and instead decides to get up and go for a run and so she gets changed and as she heads out of her room Natasha finds an envelope stuck to her door.

Taking the envelope off the door Natasha opens it and inside she finds tickets to every ballet performance in New York for the next year. Not being able to help it Natasha smiles as she knows exactly who would have left that,

"FRIDAY, where's Tony?" Natasha asks, once she puts the envelope inside her room.

"Boss is in his lab." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you." Natasha says before heading there.

* * *

A couple of minutes alter Natasha walks into Tony's lab where he is working on something and as she walks in Natasha stands just inside the door for a few moments and watches him.

"Tony." Natasha says as she walks towards him.

"Tash, hi, is it morning already?" Tony asks, telling Natasha that he hasn't slept.

"Yeah, it is." Natasha informs him, "Thank you." She tells him.

"It's your birthday, you get presents, it's kind of a rule, even if you don't want people to know what day it is." Tony says, standing up, "Which reminds me, Happy Birthday, Tasha." Tony says before pulling her into his arms and kissing her, something which Natasha gladly responds to.

* * *

**November 24** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early Morning.**

Having gotten very little sleep the night before Tony is making his second trip into the kitchen, holding as many shopping bags into as he can carry which he puts next to the bags he's already brought in.

"FRIDAY wake everyone up, tell them to get into the kitchen." Tony requests.

"Yes Boss." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you." Tony says as he starts to take everything out of the various shopping bags, and it doesn't surprise him one bit when Natasha hurries in about a minute later, clearly scanning the room for signs of danger.

"What's going on?" Natasha asks.

"I'll tell you when everyone is here." Tony tells her, "It's nothing to worry about." He assurers her.

"I think we've got different definitions of that. Especially if what I think is going on is." Natasha says as he walks over, having a suspicion about what is going on.

"It will be good." Tony assures her and Natasha just looks sceptical.

For the next few minutes Natasha and Tony wait, until everyone is finally in the kitchen, Rhodey being the last to walk in, which isn't surprising as it takes him time to connect his device that helps him to walk.

"What's going on Tony?" Hope asks, asking what they are all thinking.

"It's thanksgiving." Tony reminds them, "So, I thought we could all make Thanksgiving dinner together." He explains.

"Don't most of us not know how to cook?" Peter asks curious.

"Yeah, but that won't be a problem." Tony answers, "I got recipes and some of us know how to cook. We'll make it work."

"It could be a really good thing for us to do." Bruce realises.

"Exactly!" Tony says, looking excited at the possibility, "So, we'll all meet back here in fifteen minutes." He instructs and everyone but Natasha leaves.

"Have you ever helped make a thanksgiving meal before?" Natasha asks curious, suspecting that Tony has a very specific reason for doing this, though she isn't sure of the reason.

"Once." Tony answers sadly, "I was about six or seven, it was before I was sent to boarding school. Dad was away so Mom, Jarvis, Anna and I cooked together and Aunt Peggy and her family came and joined too." Tony explains as Natasha walks over to him, "It's one of my best memories." He reveals, "One of the few times we felt like a real family." He reveals, sadness in his voice and hearing that Natasha reaches over and takes his hand.

"And you want to give that to everyone." She realises.

"After everything that's happened, everything we've all been through, we deserve it, the kids especially." Tony reveals.

"Yeah, they do." Natasha confirms, squeezing Tony's hand before walking away.

* * *

Hours later everyone, even Vance who isn't completely comfortable, is still in the kitchen working together to make their thanksgiving meal.

"Okay. That means that basically everything is in the oven or being cooked." Laura comments.

"That means it's football time." Cooper says with a grin.

"Football time?" Vision asks, confusion in his voice.

"We always play football on Thanksgiving while waiting for food to cook." Cooper explains, "We are going to play, right?" he asks, looking around in confusion.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea Kiddo." Tony says with a smile, "We have more than enough people for two teams."

"Un even numbers, though." Bruce comments, looking around.

"I'll sit out with Nathaniel." Rhodey offers, "And keep an eye on the food." He says as he is pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to play football.

"You sure?" Natasha asks.

"Positive." Rhodey assures her.

"Okay. Then let's head out to the courtyard. Cooper grab a ball." Tony instructs, "Oh, and absolutely no using powers!" Tony says in a warning tone of voice, as everyone heads towards the courtyard.

"I've never played football before." Vance whispers to Natasha.

"It's okay. You'll pick it up quickly." Natasha assures him, and as she does she realises something, "You're looking forward to this."

"Yeah, I think it could be fun." Vance admits, and truthfully it is something he's always wanted to try.

"It will be." Natasha assures him as they head out of the room.

* * *

**November 24** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

Hours later, well after everyone has gone to bed, Tony is in his office doing the paperwork that the needs to get done. When he hears footsteps Tony isn't at all surprised to see Natasha walks in.

"Hiding from washing up?" Natasha asks.

"I thought that was done hours ago." Tony comments.

"There's still more." Natasha reveals as she walks over.

"Oh, I didn't realise." Tony admits, feeling a little bad.

"Hope and Rhodey said they'll finish it in the morning." Natasha reveals as she leans against Tony's desk, right near where he is sitting.

"Good." Tony says with a nod, "Today was good, wasn't it?" He asks Natasha.

"Yeah, it was." Natasha says, smiling down at him, "Did it give you another good family memory?"

"Yeah, it really did." Tony confirms and the two of them drift into silence.

"I want to adopt Vance." Natasha reveals, breaking the silence after a few moments.

"I thought this was coming." Tony admits, smiling up at her, "What can I do to help?" he asks.

"Help me get a lawyer, and help me arrange everything." Natasha asks, "Technically Vance is in Avengers custody at the moment, which may either make things easier or harder." Natasha reveals and hearing that Tony stands up as he realises what she is really saying.

"Tash, anyone who's seen you around Vance knows that you are the best person for Vance. You get him, and you care about him. Anyone will be an idiot not to see it." Tony assures her, "I am going to do everything I can to help Vance officially become your Son, and not just because you helped Peter become mine." Tony assures Natasha.

"Thank you." Natasha says, standing up and she just kisses Tony, feeling incredibly grateful for his friendship.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** thank you for the support.

* * *

**November 27** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

In his office Tony is working on the paperwork that he plans to file that will hopefully lead to Clint, and Scott, being able to come home to their children, though from what he is discovering it may be easier to bring Clint home than Scott.

"Boss, incoming call from Miss Melinda." FRIDAY's voice says.

"Thanks FRIDAY, put her through." Tony says and Melinda appears on the screen in front of him, standing in what he knows to be the Directors office.

"Hey Tony." Melinda greats.

"Hey Mel. How's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Tony asks curious.

"Classified." Melinda answers with a grin, causing Tony to laugh.

"What can we do for you?" Tony asks, amusement clear in his voice.

"Nothing." Melinda answers, "I'm calling to say thank you." She reveals.

"What for?" Tony asks confused, being pretty sure that he hasn't done anything for Melinda to thank him for.

"My agents are back, the ones I told you about, asked for your legal help with." Melinda reminds Tony, "That wouldn't have happened without your help, so thanks." Melinda tells him.

"Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad things turned out well." Tony tells her.

"So am I." Melinda admits.

"BOSS, your presence is being requested in the living room." FRIDAY reveals.

"Looks like you've got to go." Melinda says.

"Yeah. We need to talk more." Tony tells Melinda.

"I know." Melinda says before ending the call.

After the call is ended Tony gets up and heads out of his office, wondering who wants him and for what reason.

* * *

When Tony walks into the living room Tony finds everyone who lives in the Avengers only area and apart from Cooper, Vance, Peter and Rhodey they all look as confused as he feels.

"What's going on?" Tony asks, as he walks in.

"The last few days we've been spending a lot of time doing our own thing, and Pete, Vance and I thought we should have some fun, together, Rhodey agreed." Cooper explains.

"What exactly are you thinking?" Natasha asks curious.

"Game and Movie night." Peter answers, "Something we can all do together."

"That's a great idea boys." Laura says approvingly.

"Yeah, it is." Hope says approvingly, "What game are you thinking first?"

"Monopoly." Peter, Cooper and Vance say together.

"I think I'll just watch." Bruce comments, being pretty sure that him playing monopoly wouldn't be a good idea.

"Good call, Big Guy." Tony says as everyone heads over to where the three teenage boys are so that they can get started on their board game and movie night or technically afternoon.

* * *

**December 1** **st** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early Morning.**

It is early morning and Natasha and Tony, who still haven't had sex, though neither have brought it up since that first conversation, are lying in Tony's bed together. Either though neither of them are asleep neither of them are moving as they find lying in each other's quiet relaxing.

"Miss Romanoff, Mr Vance is awake." FRIDAY reveals as Natasha asked to be alerted to that.

"Thanks FRI." Natasha responds.

"You going to talk to him, show him the documents?" Tony asks.

"Yeah, I am." Natasha promises, "Can you get everything ready in the dining area?"

"Sure." Tony responds and the two of them kiss before Natasha gets out of the bed.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Natasha, who is now fully dressed, arrives at Vance's room.

"Vance, it's me." Natasha says as she knocks.

"Come in." Vance's voice responds and Natasha walks into his room and isn't at all surprised to find Vance, still in his pyjamas sitting in his reading corner, "Hi Natasha." He says, sounding glad to see her.

"Happy Birthday, Vance." Natasha says as she walks over to him.

"Huh, I haven't heard those words for a very long time." Vance admits, looking amazed.

"I know." Natasha says, sitting down across from him, "You're going to get presents at breakfast, but there's one I want to give you now." She reveals.

"I don't need presents." Vance says, rather quickly.

"In Tony's words, getting presents on your birthday is a rule." Natasha explains, "Here." Natasha says, sticking out a folder for Vance to take. Looking nervous Vance reaches out and takes the folder, which he opens and starts to read and as he reads he gets a look of complete shock on his face.

"Natasha…" Vance says, looking at Natasha in amazement.

"It's what I want to do, but I won't move forward unless it's what you want too." Natasha explains.

"You want to adopt me?" Vance asks, not sure what he is feeling.

"Yes." Natasha assures him, "I know I'm not much, but I would like to be your family. I want to give you should have always had, what was taken from you when you were six, but I would understand if that's not what you want." Natasha explains and Vance opens and closes his mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say, but then he just hugs Natasha.

'Yes, yes, yes." Vance tells her, "I want you to adopt me." Vance says, sounding happier than Natasha has heard him be.

"I'll file the paperwork today." Natasha assures him.

"Thank you."

* * *

A little while later Natasha and Vance walk into the living dining area where everyone else who permanently lives in the Avengers only area are standing around the table where there is a large cake and the entire room is decorated with birthday decorations.

" _Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Vance,_

_Happy Birthday to you."_

Everyone sings the second Vance and Natasha walk into the room, and as they do tears of joy come to Vance's eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Vance says amazed, feeling completely touched as he has can never remember having something like this.

"Come, sit down, you've got cake to eat and presents to open." Natasha says to Vance.

"Okay." Vance says, heading over to the table, feeling that no matter what happens nothing is going to be as good as Natasha offering to adopt him.

* * *

**December 5** **th** **2016\. Courthouse.**

**Morning.**

Thanks to the fact that a home study on the Avengers Compound was only recently completed and Tony's connections, Natasha was able to get an adoption hearing four days after filing the paperwork.

Having come to the city with Peter Natasha, Tony, Hope, Rhodey, and Vance are waiting outside the courthouse, waiting to be let in.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asks Vance in concern.

"Yeah, I just…. Don't remember how long it's been since I've been around this many people." He admits, looking scared, though as she doesn't see anything moving Natasha knows that he is in good control of his powers.

"I know. In the courtroom I'll be right next to you all the time, except when one of us is testifying, and if you need to just take me hand." Natasha tells him and Vance gives a nod.

"Nat." Hope says and Natasha looks to where she is indicating and she sees Melinda walking towards them.

"Thank you for doing this." Natasha tells Melinda.

"You don't have to thank me." Melinda assures her, "Vance, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Agent May." Vance says, there being nervousness in his voice, and the group drift into silence until Natasha's lawyer arrives and they are allowed to enter the court room.

* * *

Half an hour has passed since Melinda arrived and so far the judge has talked about the evidence and Natasha's lawyer has spoken describing the evidence both Natasha and Vance has spoken, Vance having been extremely nervous as he spoke, and Melinda has just been called to the stand.

"Please state your name and position for the record, and please make it noted that the room has been cleared of everyone except for essential personal and the courthouse has been searched for any listening devices." The judges says.

"Melinda May, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"When did you first come into contact with Vance Astrovik?" The judge asks.

"My team and I were instructed by our director to investigate a situation that we had become aware of." Melinda explains, "The situation was Mr Astrovik, he had become Inhuman and couldn't control his abilities." Melinda explains.

"When you found Mr Astrovik what how was he? What can you say about his mental state?" The judge asks.

"He was terrified, and hurt. He didn't understand what was going on or what he had done, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. He was terrified that he was going to hurt someone." Melinda reveals, "He wouldn't let anyone get close and he was terrified of everyone around him." Melinda explains.

"How did Miss Romanoff become involved?"

"Prior to S.H.I.E.L.D's fall I had worked with Miss Romanoff and since S.H.I.E.L.D became re-legitimate I have been the liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers." Melinda reveals, "When it became clear what had happened to Mr Astrovik I knew that the Avengers could help him more than S.H.I.E.L.D so I called Miss Romanoff and Mr Stark." Melinda explains.

"Please explain the first conversation you observed between Miss Romanoff and Mr Astrovik." The Judge requests.

"Of course." Melinda says and she begins to explain what happened during Natasha and Vance's first conversation.

* * *

A while later Melinda, Hope, and Rhodey have spoken and now Tony has been called up to the stand.

"Mr Stark." The Judge greats.

"You're honour." Tony responds.

"Please, say what you have to say." The judge requests.

"Of course. I am not naive enough to believe that I know Natasha Romanoff completely, but I do know her better than most, and I certainly know her better than you." Tony says to the judge, "You see the person in the files, the hearings, the news, but that's not who I see, who I know, and it's not who she is around Vance." Tony says, looking at Natasha and Vance, "In the past few weeks I have watched as Natasha has gotten Vance to open up more, she has helped him to see that he can want and that he isn't going to hurt everyone." Tony explains, "Natasha understands Vance, and what he's gone through, in a way that very few other people do, and that's only part of the reason why Natasha is the perfect person to adopt Vance. She wants to be his Mother; she wants to give him all the things that were denied to him over the years, and I know she can. Your job is to decide what is best for Vance, well what is best for Vance is to be adopted by Natasha, and your idiots if you don't see that." Tony says.

"Seriously, I swear those two are more open about their feelings when they are testifying than any other time." Rhodey whispers to Hope.

"Yep." Hope confirms as Tony walks down from the podium.

"We will take a half an hour recess while I ponder my decision." The judge requests and everyone gets up and leaves.

* * *

Honestly the next half an hour passes incredible slow for Natasha and she can feel her worry grow as she desperately wants the judge to return with his verdict. As she waits, watching Vance to make sure he doesn't get too overwhelmed, Natasha knows that she has to talk to Tony about what he said, but she knows that now isn't the time.

"Nat." Melinda says, walking up.

"Yeah?" Natasha asks.

"I just got a call. I've got to go." Melinda explains, "I wish I could stay, but…."

"It's okay. I get it. You've got to go." Natasha tells her.

"It's good seeing you again, Vance." Melinda says before leaving.

"Yeah." Vance says, forcing the word out.

"We should be allowed in any time." Natasha assures Vance, who just nods.

A few minutes later everyone is allowed back into the courtroom and as Natasha and Vance sit back down Vance reaches out and takes Natasha's hand.

"I have come to my decision and I am granting Natasha Romanoff's petition of adopting Vance Astrovik." The Judge says and both Natasha and Vance feel complete relief upon hearing that and for the first time since he was six Vance realises that he may just have a family that cannot be taken away from him.

* * *

**December 5** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

Hours later, having just left Vance, Natasha is walking into Tony's office where he's on his computer.

"How's T'Challa?" Natasha asks as she walks forward.

"Good. I'm trying to get him to come for Christmas, or New Year's." Tony reveals.

"How's that going for you?" Natasha asks curious as she leans against the desk next to Tony.

"It's a battle, one I'm sure I'll eventually win." Tony says with a smirk, causing Natasha to win, "How's Vance?" he asks curious.

"Okay. I think it helps him to know that this can't be taken away, not legally at least." Natasha reveals.

"And you're happy." Tony realises, realising that it makes him happy to see Natasha happy.

"Yeah, I am." Natasha admits, "About what you said…." Natasha starts to say.

"You don't have to say anything." Tony tells her.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Tone." Natasha says gratefully, "And you may not know me completely but you do know me better than basically anyone." Natasha tells Tony.

"Yeah?" Tony asks, smiling at her, his voice sounding coy.

"Yeah." Natasha responds and Tony stands up and kisses her, both of them leaning against Tony's desk more, as they continue to kiss, though neither of them have any intention of doing anymore tonight.

* * *

**December 12** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Lunchtime.**

As Tony left to go to the meeting that will hopefully get Clint and Scott the pardons they need to come home Laura, Natasha, Hope, Vision, Rhodey and Bruce are all waiting in the living room, hoping for some kind of positive news while Vance is in his room reading, and the other kids are at school.

"It shouldn't be too much longer." Rhodey tells Laura, who is clearly worried.

"I know, I just need to know, one way or another." Laura reveals.

"I know." Hope says, giving her a supportive smile as they all drift into silence, all hoping that Tony will be home soon.

"Laura." Natasha says about ten minutes later, being the first one to notice Tony walking towards him, and truthfully she is rather proud at the fact that his face isn't giving away anything.

"Tony, how'd it go?" Laura asks, the second she sees him.

"I have good news and bad news." Tony reveals.

"TONY!" Everyone says, sounding annoyed and Laura sounds frustrated.

"Clint can come home." Tony says, walking towards Laura.

"He can?" Laura asks, sounding amazed.

"He's going to have to have a monitor bracelet for six months, and there will be some restrictions, and after that he can either sign the accords or retire, but yeah, Laura, he can come home." Tony reveals.

"Thank you." Laura says amazed before hugging Tony, "Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me, I told you I'd bring him home." Tony says as he returns the hug.

"What about Scott?" Hope asks as Tony and Laura break apart.

"I've hit a complication with Scott." Tony admits, "His parole officer and the authorities in San Francisco want to look over the agreement and it cannot be finalized until then." Tony reveals, "But that should happen within the next seventy-two hours." Tony reveals, honestly planning on raising hell if it doesn't as Scott should be home with Cassie before Christmas.

"Okay." Hope says.

"Now, excuse me. I've got to go call King Kitten." Tony says, "He'll get Clint home." He tells Laura.

"I know." Laura says with a smile and Tony walks out of the room, no one noticing his and Natasha's hands graze each other as they past.

* * *

"FRI, call King Kitty." Tony says as he sits down in front of his computer and starts to upload things to a secure system that only he and T'Challa have access to.

"Yes Boss." FRIDAY responds and about a minute later T'Challa appears on the screen.

"Kitten." Tony greats with a smile.

"Tony, my friend." T'Challa responds, smiling thought the screen, "I take it you have good news."

"Yep. I'm uploading all the documents on Clint's pardon to our system. He has to sign the agreement, and agree to the conditions, but then bring him home." Tony tells his friend.

"I will." T'Challa responds, "What about Mr Lang?"

"I'm having some issues securing his agreement, but I should have it within seventy-two hours." Tony reveals.

"Okay. I'll talk to everyone and I'll get Barton on his way home as soon as possible." T'Challa comments.

"Thank you." Tony says, gratefully, "So, have you given any more thought to Christmas or New Years?"

"I cannot make it for Christmas." T'Challa admits, "But I can for New Year's."

"Great." Tony says with a grin, "See you there. Tell Barton that if he doesn't take this deal then I'm going to devote all my time and energy to finding him and kicking his ass because his wife deserves so much better."

"Noted." T'Challa says, looking amused, "I'll let you know how things go."

"Thanks Kitten." Tony says before ending the call.

* * *

**December 12** **th** **2016\. Wakanda.**

**Evening.**

After hanging up with Tony T'Challa has made his way to the area where The Avengers are. When he walks in the room T'Challa finds Steve and no one else.

"Your Majesty." Steve greats when he sees him, wondering what is in the bag that T'Challa is holding.

"Captain, please gather your team." T'Challa requests.

"Of course." Steve says before leaving.

For a few moments T'Challa waits until Steve, Sam, Scott, Wanda and Clint walk into the room.

"Has something happened?" Clint asks, as soon as he sees T'Challa, as the group walk over and sit down.

"Yes, but it's good." T'Challa reveals, "For months now Tony has been working on ways to make it so that you and Mr Lang can return to your children."

"Why would he do that?" Scott asks confused.

"To have something to hold over you, so that you would feel that you owe him." Wanda comments.

"No." T'Challa says, his voice annoyed, honestly having become more than a little annoyed with how the former Avengers talk about Tony, "Tony knows what it is like to have a parent constantly gone to choose work over being a parent and he wants to protect your children from that." T'Challa reveals, "For months Tony has been working and as he has just achieved part of his goal."

"What do you mean part?" Sam asks, suspecting that it might not be completely good news.

"I've spoken to Tony today he has gotten Clint a conditional pardon, you can go home if you agree to the conditions." T'Challa says, looking at Clint, "Mr Lang, your parole officer and officials in San Francisco have requested to review your pardon and because of that there will be a delay, Tony believes he'll have it within seventy-two hours." T'Challa explains.

"So, Clint can go home?" Sam asks.

"If he agrees." T'Challa agrees, "I'd like to discuss the matter with you in private." He says to Clint, "And as I do I have something for the rest of you." T'Challa says, opening the bags and pulling out copies of the new accords which he puts on the table.

"The Accords?" Steve asks, "What do these have to do with anything?"

"Oh I get it. One of the conditions is that I have to sign these things, right? That's what Stark's done, made it so I'll never be able to see my wife and kids otherwise." Clint says annoyed.

"Actually no. If you don't want to sign the Accords then you can retire. You can just spend time with your family." T'Challa reveals, "This is coming from me. After working with Tony, Natasha, Rhodey, Hope and Vision to create the new accords I was planning on giving you the choice to either sign or leave my country but my friend Tony asked me to allow you to remain here until he had secured ways for Mr Barton and Mr Lang to see his children again." T'Challa reveals, and everyone looks surprised at that, "But now that has occurred I am informing you that you can either decide to sign the accords or leave."

"What about Bucky?" Steve asks, anger in his voice.

"I will continue to protect Mr Barnes, I will continue to try and find a way to help him, I will keep my word, and make sure no harm comes to him or no one takes him away." T'Challa reveals, "We worked hard to make sure that the New Accords are much better than the old ones, you should at least read them this time." T'Challa explains, "You have to I return after the New Year to make your decision." T'Challa says, looking between the members of the team, "Mr Barton, with me." He requests, and after exchanging a look with the others Clint gets up and follows T'Challa out of the room.

"This has got to be Stark. He's got to be influencing T'Challa!" Wanda says, sounding annoyed.

"Stark's powerful, and has influence, but I doubt that even he could influence a king." Sam says, but judging by the looks on the other's faces he isn't sure that anyone else believes that.

* * *

A few minutes later T'Challa and Clint walk into one of T'Challa's offices and Clint is pretty sure that this is the same feeling as when he would be called to Fury's office after screwed up.

"First, I would like to say that in the past few months I have had the real privilege of getting to know your wife and children." T'Challa reveals, causing Clint to look at him in surprise as he knew that T'Challa meets with the Avengers, he just didn't know that meant T'Challa spent time with his family, "Your wife is a lovely woman and your children are great, but they miss you. Cooper in particular has had difficulties with you being gone." T'Challa reveals, causing Clint to look down as it seems that T'Challa knows more about how his family is doing than him.

"He was so angry the last time I talked to him." Clint says, T'Challa being able to hear the guilt in his voice, "How's he really doing?"

"Cooper misses you, a lot and he's angry that you're gone, but apart from that he is okay." T'Challa reveals, "He and Lila have started school, and they both truly enjoy being at the Compound, but they miss you Mr Barton, they need you. There is only so much that Laura and the others at the Compound can do." T'Challa says, his voice full of sincerity, "If you stay away much longer there is a real possibility you will lose the possibility of a relationship with Cooper, and maybe Lila and Nathaniel eventually too." T'Challa reveals and Clint just stands in silence, as T'Challa's words drift over him.

"What are the conditions on my pardon?" Clint asks curious.

"You'll have to wear a monitor for six months. For three of those six months you will be confined to the Compound and then for the remained of those three months there will be places you cannot go and you will not be able to meet with those who went against the Accords." T'Challa reveals, "After those three months you will get the monitor removed and you can either choose to retire, without further issue, or sign the New Accords and follow them." T'Challa explains.

"That's all, that's all the conditions?" Clint asks.

"Yes." T'Challa says with a nod, "Tony has been working very hard to get this for you and he told me to tell you, in his words 'Tell Barton that if he doesn't take this deal then I'm going to devote all my time and energy to finding him and kicking his ass because his wife deserves so much better" T'Challa quotes, and Clint can't help but laugh, "For what it's worth I do believe Tony was telling the truth."

"Yeah." Clint mutters, not overly sure how to respond to that, instead he thinks about everything T'Challa just said, and everything it means, "I'll take the deal." Clint says.

"Good, you're making the right decision." T'Challa informs him, picking up something off his desk.

"I need to talk to the others, tell them my decision." Clint reveals.

"Of course." T'Challa answers, "You'll need to sign this. It's the pardon agreement." T'Challa says, handing a folder over to Clint.

"Okay." Clint says opening it, "Pen?" he asks and T'Challa hands one over, as he has it Clint signs the agreement and then hands it over to T'Challa, "When can I go home."

"I can arrange transport for first thing in the morning." T'Challa explains.

"Thank you, your majesty." Clint says gratefully before heading out, and heading back to the Avengers area.

* * *

A few minutes later Clint walks back into the area where Steve, Sam, Wanda and Scott are and honestly he isn't at all surprised to find the accords still on the table, looking like they haven't been touched.

"What did T'Challa have to say?" Steve asks curious.

"We talked about my family, about my options." Clint explains.

"You're going back, aren't you?" Sam asks, seeing the look on Clint's face.

"I have to. I need to be with my wife, and kids, I need to make things right with them." Clint reveals.

"So, you're choosing Stark." Wanda says, sounding annoyed.

"I'm choosing my family." Clint tells her, "Wanda if I stay away from them too much longer I will never be able to get them back, and I have to." Clint explains, "I better go pack." He says before heading out and to the room that he has been staying in.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asks as Clint leaves.

"I cannot make a choice for anyone else, but I'm leaving Wakanda, tonight." Steve reveals, "The Accords will limit how much we can help, but in the past few months we've forgotten that. We haven't helped anyone, and we have to." He explains, "I would understand if any of you decided to stay here, or go back to the compound." Steve reveals.

"Of course I'm coming with you." Sam says.

"Me too." Wanda says.

"Sam." Scott adds.

"Thank you." Steve says gratefully, "We'll leave once everyone is asleep."

* * *

**December 13** **th** **2016\. Wakanda.**

**Morning.**

Having spent a while tossing and turning in his bed Clint can't handle it anymore so he gets up, gets dressed, picks up his bag and heads out of the room. As he does he looks around and Clint becomes pretty sure that it is the first morning where Sam and Steve aren't awake first. Looking around the room Clint notices a note on the table and so he walks over to it and picks it up,

_Clint,_

_We couldn't stay anymore. We all have to do what we have to do, you reminded me of that. I don't have to read the accords to know that they aren't right and Sam, Wanda and Scott agree. I hope you can make things right with your family, you deserve to. Tell T'Challa that I will be getting him a way to contact me if something changes with Bucky soon, but until then I trust him to look after my friend._

_Thank you for your help,_

_Steve._

"Couldn't even say goodbye." Clint mutters, not overly sure what he is feeling.

"Clint." A voice says and he looks up to see T'Challa, "Is something wrong?" he asks concerned.

"They're gone." Clint reveals, handing over the letter, "They must have snuck away in the night."

"I see." T'Challa says with a frown.

"I'm ready to go home, if that's okay." Clint reveals.

"Of course. You're plane is ready." T'Challa says, "You'll need to give this to Tony." He says, handing over the file.

"Okay." Clint says with a nod.

"Follow me." T'Challa requests and Clint follows behind.

As he follows the king of Wakanda Clint can't help but think about his family. He can't help but wonder how they are and whether they will ever forgive him, though he hopes so and he knows that he will never stop trying.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN1:** Thank you for the support.

* * *

**December 13** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

It's early morning and Tony and Natasha, who have just gotten off the phone with T'Challa, are walking into the dining area, both looking quite happy.

"Are you two happy for the reason I think?" Hope asks in a teasing whisper, making sure that the teenagers, and children, in the room don't hear.

"No." Natasha and Tony say together.

"Of course not." Hope say, looking a little amused, and like she doesn't believe them.

"We just got off the phone with T'Challa." Natasha explains, before getting into inappropriate territory something she would be all for doing if Peter, Vance, Cooper and Lila weren't in the room.

"Was it about Clint? What did he say?" Laura asks, sounding interested.

"He took the deal. He'll be home this afternoon." Tony reveals, smiling at Laura.

"Daddy's coming home?" Lila asks excitedly.

"Yeah, he is." Natasha confirms smiling at the young girl.

"Excuse me." Cooper says, getting up and heading out of the room.

"Us too." Peter says, giving Vance a look and the two of them both head out of room too.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Peter and Vance find Cooper standing out in the courtyard.

"Coop." Peter says as he and Vance walk out, Vance feeling not as comfortable as while he wants to make sure that Cooper is okay he doesn't want to intrude, "Do you want to talk?"

"I don't know." Cooper admits, "I'm still so mad at him."

"I know." Peter says.

"He chose Captain Rogers over us." Cooper says angrily, "He didn't even bother to read the Old Accords, he just went against them because perfect Captain America asked." He says angrily, "We weren't good enough."

"Yes, you are." Vance says, hating that someone who has become so important to him is talking like that, "Coop, you and Pete have become the only friends I've ever had. You both mean everything to me, partly because you're both amazing people." He says, "Your Dad's an idiot for not seeing that."

"Thanks Vance." Cooper says gratefully.

"When your Dad gets here tell him everything, tell him what you're feeling." Peter tells his friend, "You don't have to forgive him, I would be surprise if you did, but you need to be honest." He says and Cooper nods.

"You three okay?" A voice says and the three teenagers turn to see Tony, Natasha and Laura.

"Yeah, I think so." Cooper answers.

"So, considering everything Nat, Tony and I talked and we decided that you kids can stay home today if you'd like." Laura explains, only talking about Cooper and Peter as Vance hasn't gone back to school yet, partly because no one thinks he's ready.

"That would be good." Cooper admits.

"Sure." Peter admits, "Can we play X-Box?" he asks, causing the three adults to exchange looks.

"Sure." Natasha answers with a smile.

"Cool." Peter says and the three boys head inside, Laura giving her son a hug as he goes.

"Today's going to go great." Tony says, sarcastically.

"We all knew that Cooper was hurt by Clint, and I don't blame him." Laura admits, "I just hope he doesn't hold onto the anger, I don't want him to keep hurting." Laura admits, looking sad and seeing that Natasha and Tony exchange looks and Natasha gives her friend a hug, once they break apart Tony puts an arm around his friend, gives her shoulders a squeeze and then let's go.

* * *

**December 13** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

Ever since leaving Wakanda Clint has been wondering, or more accurately worrying, about how everyone is going to react, but as the pilot in the plane he is in warns him that they are approaching The Avengers Compound, Clint feels that worry turn to excitement and joy as he looks forward to seeing his family again, he just hopes that they are as happy to see him as he is to see them.

Ten minutes later the plane has landed and Clint walks out of the plane, into the hanger, where Laura, Lila and Nathaniel are waiting.

"DADDY." Lila yells happily as she runs up to her father.

"Hey Sweetheart." Clint says, picking up and hugging her, "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Lila responds.

"Where's your brother?" Clint asks curious, pain in his voice, as he knows that things must be bad for Cooper not to be there.

"With Vance and Peter." Lila answers.

"Vance and Peter?" Clint asks confused as he knows that Peter is the teenager who Tony adopted, but he doesn't know who Vance is.

"Peter's Uncle Tony's son. Vance's Auntie Nat's." Lila reveals, with a smile, "We're basically cousins." She reveals, causing Clint to be completely confused.

"Sweetie, I think you're confused Auntie Nat doesn't have a son." Clint tells his daughter.

"Yes, she does." Lila says with a determine look on her face, "She adopted him." She reveals Clint just looks at Laura who is walking up with Nathaniel.

"She's telling the truth." Laura reveals.

"Nat adopted a kid?" Clint asks sounding completely shocked, "Guess I have missed a lot."

"That's what happens when you leave your family for months." Laura says, an undertone of anger to her voice, something which tells Clint he is far from forgiven.

"Laura…." Clint starts to say.

"Come on, you need to meet with Tony to put the tracker on." Laura tells her husband.

"Of course." Clint responds and she follows Laura out of the hanger.

* * *

A few minutes later Laura, Clint, Lila and Nathaniel who are being heled by their parents, walk into Tony's office where Tony and Natasha are waiting.

"Nat." Clint says with a smile, though the smile disappears when he sees the look on Natasha's face.

"Barton, glad you made the right decision." Tony tells Clint.

"Why'd you do this for me?" Clint asks, needing to know.

"I didn't do this for you, I did it for your family." Tony says simply, "Did King Kitty give you the file?"

"King Kitty?" Clint asks, slightly confused, "Are you talking about T'Challa?"

"Of course." Tony answers and Clint opens his bag pulls out the file and hands it to Tony, who opens it and checks it, "Good, thank you."

"Put your leg up. We've got to put the tracking bracelet on you." Natasha tells her friend.

"Okay." Clint says with a nod.

"It's not that bad, you just have to stay on this, very large, compound. Despite what has been said in the past there are worst places to be." Tony tells Clint.

"And you won't even notice the tracker, I had one on for a little while." Natasha tells Clint as he puts his leg up against the table and Natasha puts the tracker around his foot.

"You leave the compound and you're going to get electrocuted, not enough to harm, just to stun." Tony tells Clint, "Same thing will happen if you try to take it off."

"Got it." Clint answers, putting his leg down, "I know we have to talk, but I want to talk to Cooper first." He tells Laura, "Where can I find him?" he asks curious.

"The boys are still playing x-box." Tony reveals.

"Still? They're been playing all day." Laura says with a frown, not liking the idea that the three teenagers have been playing video games all day.

"They've taken a couple of breaks." Natasha reveals, "Of course several of them were snack breaks." She admits.

"Of course they were." Laura says, "We should really limit how much time those three can spend playing video games." She says, looking between Natasha and Tony, making Clint feel pretty out of place.

"They don't play video games that much." Tony points out, "If it becomes a problem we'll deal with it."

"Where's Cooper?" Clint asks again.

"The second lounge room. I take it you remember where it is?" Tony says to Clint.

"Yeah." Clint confirms and he puts Lila down on the ground and turns to leave.

"Clint." Natasha says, stopping Clint and he turns and faces her, "One of the boys with Cooper's name's Vance, I adopted him." Natasha reveals, "He's… not comfortable around new people." She explains, "For very good reasons, keep that mind." She requests as she doesn't want to make things harder than Vance.

"Okay." Clint says with a nod, knowing that he'll ask about that once he has a right to, before leaving the office.

"He's home." Laura says with relieved look, though it is clear to both Natasha and Tony that he is still angry.

"Yeah, Laura, he is." Natasha assures her.

* * *

A few minutes later Clint walks into the second living room where he finds three teenage boys playing X-box together Cooper, and one of the other boys are sitting on the couch while the other is sitting on the floor.

"Cooper." Clint says, and as he does the boy on the floor jumps and a chair goes flying, but then the boy on the couch next to Cooper uses webs, that came out of his wrists, to catch the chair before it can crash through the window.

"Thanks." Vance tells Peter, as Peter lets the chair falls to the ground.

"Not a problem." Peter assures him.

"Huh, that explains a lot." Clint realises, now knowing exactly who Peter is and having a better idea about Vance, "Can we talk Cooper?"

"I guess." Cooper says annoyed.

"Come on Vance, let's go practice." Peter says, standing up.

"Yeah." Vance says, standing up too.

"it's nice meeting you Mr Barton." Peter says, "Or I guess seeing you again." He adds and he and Vance walk past Clint, Peter and Clint both noticing Vance tense as he walks past Clint like he is preparing himself to get hit, which Peter knows is exactly what he is doing.

After the two other boys walk out of the room Clint walks over and sits down on the couch next to his son.

"So are you home for good?" Cooper asks.

"Yeah, I am." Clint answers.

"Good."

"I'm sorry, Cooper. I didn't mean to hurt you." Clint tells his son.

"Well you did, Dad." Cooper explains, "Everyone here has been trying to keep what happened from me, but I know that you went to help Captain Rogers without knowing everything that is going on, knowing that it would take you away from us." Cooper says, betrayal in his voice.

"It's not that simply Buddy." Clint tells his son.

"Isn't it? Aunt Nat sent you The Accords and you said you were retired. Yet you went as soon as Captain Rogers called." Cooper points out.

"Captain Rogers through people were going to die. I had to help, because Tony wouldn't. It's what I do." Clint tells his son.

"Uncle Tony didn't know what was going on!" Cooper says annoyed, "Neither did Aunt Nat, or Rhodey, or Vision or even T'Challa!" he explains, "Captain Rogers kept secret, more than one, and everyone else got hurt." Cooper says angrily, "Uncle Tony would have helped if he knew the truth, he did!" Cooper tells his father, "You have no idea how things have been here the last few months. You have no idea how much Uncle Tony, Aunt Nat, and T'Challa, and everyone else, have been doing to try and fix what happened, and how much it has cost them, how much work they had to do." Cooper explains.

"Coop…."

"I'm glad you're home, Dad. I've missed you so much." Cooper admits.

"I've missed you too." Clint explains.

"And I'm sorry if I was mean. I just wanted you to know everything that's happened around here." Cooper tells his Dad, "I love you Dad, and I'm proud to be your son, I just don't think you thought everything through."

"I love you too Coop." Clint says, feeling that his son has made him feel guiltier than he has ever felt.

"I'm going to go catch up with Vance and Pete." Cooper says, standing up.

"Okay." Clint says and Cooper heads out of the room, leaving Clint to wonder what he can do to try and make everything right.

* * *

A few minutes after leaving his father Cooper walks into the room designed for Vance's powers where he finds Peter and Vance using their powers together to work as a team.

"Hey. How'd your talk go with your Dad?" Peter asks curious.

"About as well as I was expecting." Cooper admits, "How's your team work practice going?" he asks curious.

"Not bad." Vance asks, "It's kind of cool to see not just what I can do, but what I can do with help." He admits.

"Well, you know, I don't have powers but if we can get into the weapons vault I can get one of Dad's bows and training arrows and I can join, we can see what the three of us can do, you know, if you want…" Cooper says, sounding nervous.

"That would be great." Vance says with a small smile, "But none of us know how to get into the weapon's vault." He points out.

"I do." Peter says, causing Vance and Cooper to look at him, "Don't ask how, just follow me." He requests.

Hearing that Cooper and Vance exchange looks, then shrug, and follow behind Peter.

* * *

In Tony's office Lila has gone off to find Vision, who she really likes spending time with, and Nathaniel has been put down for his nap. Tony, Natasha and Laura on the other hand are all sitting on the couches in Tony's office, each having a drink.

"So, you going to talk to Clint?" Natasha asks curious.

"Eventually. Once everyone is asleep." Laura answers.

"BOSS, Mr Peter, Mr Vance, and Mr Cooper just accessed the weapon vault." FRIDAY reveals.

"What?"

"Why?"

Tony and Laura say together.

"FRIDAY, what did they take?" Natasha asks.

"A bow and training arrows." FRIDAY answers.

"Where are they now?" Tony asks.

"Mr Vance's training room." FRIDAY answers.

"Thanks FRIDAY." Natasha, Tony and Laura say together before they all get up and head out of the room, literally running into Clint as they walk out.

"What's going on?" Clint asks seeing them.

"Vance, Cooper and Peter are doing things they shouldn't be." Natasha answers simply and she, Tony and Natasha continue to walk, Clint right behind them.

After a few minutes Natasha, Tony, Laura and Clint walk into Vance's practice room where Vance is using his powers to cause things to go flying while Cooper hits then with arrows and Peter pulls different things out of the air with his powers while setting up things for Vance and Cooper to use.

As they walk in and see the sights Natasha, Tony, Laura and Clint stop and watch the three teenagers for a few moments.

"Not bad." Natasha says, causing the three boys to stop what they are doing and turn around, and admittedly Natasha feels a little proud when she realises Vance didn't even jump.

"Thanks." Cooper says with a grin.

"Now do you three want to explain how you got into the weapons vault?" Tony asks, looking at the teenagers and as he does they all come to the same conclusion, they're in trouble.

"It's my fault. Don't blame Coop or Vance." Peter requests.

"It was my idea to go the weapons vault in the first place." Cooper reminds him.

"I got us in." Peter point out.

"And we all agreed to go in there even though we know we're not allowed." Vance points out, making Natasha realises that this may actually be one of the first times that he's defending himself, "It's not just on you, it's on all three of us."

"He's right, it is." Cooper tells Peter.

"You shouldn't have gone into the weapons vault, any of you, you know the rules." Natasha tells the teenagers sternly.

"You should have asked." Laura says, "If you wanted to get a bow and arrows then you should have asked one of us, or Hope or Jim or Vision or Bruce and we would have gotten what you wanted." She reveals.

"Really?" Cooper asks.

"Really." Natasha, Tony and Laura confirm.

"You're not in trouble… this time." Tony reveals, "But Peter, you and I are going to have a conversation later about how you got in, and all three of you are never going to go in the weapons vault again without asking first." He says.

"Yes Tony." The three teenagers say together.

"Good." Natasha says, and honestly Clint is a little surprised by Natasha answering for Tony and is even more surprised that no one else looks surprised, "We'll leave you too it, if you need help just ask FRIDAY."

"And don't forget about dinner." Laura adds.

"Nat and Tony miss dinner all the time." Peter points out.

"And breakfast." Cooper adds.

"We don't miss it all the time. Just sometimes." Tony corrects.

"You two miss breakfast most days, or are at least late, and then you're both late for dinner often or more often than not Nat arrives at dinner, realises you're not there and then returns a few minutes later with you." Peter explains, causing Clint to become even more surprised, and interested

"Okay, you've made your point." Natasha says, looking a little amused, "Have fun you three." Natasha says before heading out of the room, Tony, Laura and Clint following behind, Clint being more confused as the others and feeling that there is a lot that he doesn't understand.

* * *

**December 13** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

Hours later Clint is walking around the compound, trying to find Laura. He is just about to ask FRIDAY for help when he walks into the lounge room and finds her sitting on one of the couches.

"Laura." Clint says, a few steps away from the door, "Can we talk?" he asks.

"Sure." Laura responds and Clint walks over and sits on the couch too and right away it feels completely awkward.

For a little while Clint and Laura sit, neither honestly having any idea what they should say or do.

"So…." Clint says after a few minutes, needing to say something, "Is there seriously no alcohol here anymore?" he asks curious as he noticed at dinner that none of the adults were drinking and there was no beer in the fridge.

"It's all in Tony's office. He did that when the kids moved in." Laura explains.

"Oh." Clint says, not overly sure how to respond to that.

"Just say what you want to say, Clint." Laura tells her husband, honestly not that interested in beating around the bush.

"I'm sorry for how much I hurt you, and the kids, for leaving. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I didn't really think it through." Clint explains, "Steve said he needed me and I didn't think any further than that."

"No, you didn't." Laura tells him.

"I am sorry." Clint tells Laura, "You and the kids mean everything to me, and I'm so sorry for hurting you all." Clint says, completely meaning that, "I will make it up to you, Laura, you and the kids, but I need to know, is there even a chance that you'll ever be able to forgive me?" Clint asks.

"With time." Laura answers as she reaches over and takes Clint's hand, as she does the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

**December 15** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

It has been two days since Clint returned to the compound and ever since he has been getting used to being back and everyone has been getting used to him being at the Compound. For most people they are dealing with Clint being back, but it is clear that Cooper still isn't too happy with his father.

It's breakfast time and everyone who lives at the compound permanently, apart from Natasha and Tony are at breakfast. Something which Clint has come to suspect isn't unusual, though he was surprised to find that everyone eats breakfast and dinner together.

"FRIDAY can you tell Nat and Tony that I'm going to need one of them to fly me to the city." Peter requests.

"No need, Kid." Tony says as he and Natasha walk in.

"We're right here." Natasha finishes and Clint wonders just when Natasha and Tony become a we.

"Good, I didn't' want to be late." Peter reveals.

"Have you been late once?" Tony asks curious as he heads over to get coffee while Natasha heads over to the food.

"No." Peter answers, "Though that might be because both of you fly pretty inventively." Peter comments as Clint watches Natasha exchange one plate of food she's put together for one of the coffee cups that Tony has.

"What are you saying Kid?" Natasha asks curious.

"I'd say it's pretty obvious." Peter says with a teasing smile.

"Come on, Kid. We should get going." Tony says with an amused look on his face.

"Sure." Peter says standing up, "Your list." He says to Vance.

"Here, you don't have to do this." Vance says, handing a piece of paper over.

"I'm just picking up a book Vance, it's not that big of a deal, I really don't mind." Peter assures his friend, knowing that he's still worried about doing stuff like that.

"Thanks Pete." Vance says gratefully as Tony and Peter head out of the room, Tony carrying the plate of food and coffee, as Natasha sits down next to Vance.

* * *

Hours later Clint has come to the decision that if he wants answers about what is going on with Natasha and Tony then he has to go to the source, and considering that he and Natasha haven't really talked since he got back Clint knows that he has to go to his best friend, they need to talk, and what's going on between her and Tony is just one thing on that list.

Having a pretty good idea where to find his best friend, if she is still that, without even asking FRIDAY Clint walks into the gym where he finds Natasha beating the crap out of a punching bag.

"Nat." Clint says, "Can we talk?" he asks curious.

"Sure." Natasha says, turning around to look at her friend, "You were an idiot."

"I know." Clint responds, "I'm sorry. I should have thought things through more."

"Yeah, you should have." Natasha assures him.

"Thank you, Nat for everything you've done for my family since the airport, for what you've done for me." Clint tells her.

"You're welcome, but It's not just me you have to thank." Natasha informs him.

"I know." Clint responds, then never being one for a sense of self-preservation he just says, "How long have you and Stark been screwing?"

"We're not." Natasha tells her friend.

"Seriously? I know things are bad between us right now Nat, but didn't think you'd lie about something everyone else here clearly knows about." Clint says, pain In his voice as he worries that things might be so bad between them that he'll never make it up to her, and if he can't make it up to Natasha then he'll never make it up to his family.

"Tony and I are not screwing." Natasha once more says, "But we are in a relationship."

"You're dating?" Clint asks and Natasha nods, "Without having sex?" he asks and once more Natasha nods, "That's….." Clint starts to say, but then trails off as he can't think of the right thing to say.

"Something new for both of us." Natasha explains.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Clint asks, "I mean it's Stark, and he doesn't have the best reputation and you two first meet when you pretended to be his assistant and lied to him for weeks, that's not really the best foundation to build a relationship on." Clint points out, and Natasha gives him a look, "What?"

"Sometimes I forget how little you know." Natasha admits as everyone around the compound now know that she and Tony have known each other a lot longer than they first believed, but she completely forgot that Clint doesn't.

"What are you talking about?" Clint asks confused.

"Walking into Tony's home gym as Natalie Rushman wasn't the first time Tony and I meet, we've known each other for a hell of a lot longer." Natasha reveals.

"What are you saying?" Clint asks, "When did you and Stark first meet?" he asks.

"She kidnapped me." Tony says, as he walks into the room, having heard the last bit of the conversation.

"What?" Clint asks shocked.

"Technically I wasn't involved in the actual kidnapping." Natasha corrects.

"And technically if you where I would have come willingly so it wouldn't have been kidnapping." Tony reveals, as he walks towards Natasha and Clint.

"Yes, it would have been because while you may have come willingly Mel and Hope wouldn't have, they're too smart for that, always have been." Natasha tells Tony, causing Clint to become even more confused.

"They really wouldn't have." Tony admits, looking slightly amused.

"Did you need something?" Natasha asks Tony curious.

"Yeah, I wanted your opinion on some new designs, but you're clearly in the middle of educating Legos so it can wait." Tony admits.

"I'll come to the lab when we're done." Natasha tells Tony.

"Thanks." Tony says, and Natasha can hear the gratitude in his voice, "See you later." He says before heading out of the gym, leaving Natasha and Clint.

"Okay, can you start explaining…. Everything." Clint requests.

"Hope, Melinda May and Tony have known each other since they were eight, they were at boarding school together, became a family because they had no one else." Natasha explains, knowing that that is the beginning so that is where she has to start, "When they were fourteen they were kidnapped, by people who wanted make their respective parents pay and well, because it was believed that they would be the perfect people to make into, well me, who I used to be." Natasha explains to Clint, "I was brought in to keep them under control. The people thought that they would be more unlikely to try and fight back if there was someone around their age." Natasha explains, "At first I thought they were taken just for the money, Howard Stark's son and Hank Pym's daughter would have gotten a fortune each, plus the tidy sum that Lian May would have payed, but after a little while I learnt what they were really going to use those three four, and I couldn't allow that, I couldn't let them become me." Natasha reveals, an undertone of pain in her voice, "So, I helped them escape."

"You did?" Clint ask surprised.

"Yeah, it cost me a lot." Natasha admits, "Do you want to hear the rest of the story? Why all this was kept a secret, who knew, everything?" Natasha asks her friend.

"Yes." Clint answers and Natasha starts to explain.

* * *

It takes almost half an hour but Natasha finally manages to fill Clint in on everything about her, Tony, Melinda, Hope and Rhodey's history and everything they've been through.

"That's just…. wow." Clint admits, "I get that you have this whole history, but Nat are you sure that you and Stark trying to be in a relationship is a good idea?" he asks concerned, "I mean he's…..." Clint starts to say.

"Don't." Natasha says in warning tone of voice, "I've talked to T'Challa I know what you and the others were saying about him in Wakanda, and that's told me one thing, even after all these years none of you really know Tony." Natasha says annoyed.

"Nat…" Clint starts to say.

"No, I've stayed quiet for too long." Natasha tells him, "You think Tony's a cocky asshole who doesn't care, but that's not who he really is, not completely anyway. He's protective and he's the person who I've always been able to count on to never judge me no matter what. Do you know how many times Tony's taken the blame for things that The Avengers as a whole have done? More than a few. He deals with the public hate, and government hate, and he protected the rest of us from it and you all threw it in his face and became more people who used his own weapons against him." Natasha reveals.

"Nat…." Clint starts to say once more.

"You're a spy Clint, I would expect you more than anyone to be able to see through someone's mask." Natasha says before walking out of the room.

"Holy crap, she's in love with him." Clint realises, feeling completely shocked, "And she doesn't realise it." He realises.

* * *

A couple of hours later Natasha almost storms into the lab and sits down on one of the benches near Tony.

"Want to talk about it?" Tony asks, being able to tell that something is wrong.

"Nope." Natasha tells him, "I want to see your designs." She admits.

"Okay." Tony says, knowing better than pushing, and so he picks up one of his tablets and walks over to Natasha, "So, I'm thinking that for my fiftieth suit I want a complete re-design." Tony reveals, "What do you think?" he asks handing he tablet over.

"I think that you having made fiftieth suits is incredible." Natasha admits, before looking down at the tablet, "I like it." She admits, "What brought on the new colours?" she asks curious.

"Part of it was Peter's idea, the other part was me wanting something different." Tony says as he sits down next to Natasha.

"I like it." Natasha admits.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Natasha confirms and the two of them drift into silence while looking at the designs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

AN1: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT YOU ARE ALL AMAZING

* * *

**December 16** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early morning.**

As she wakes up Natasha is pretty surprised to find that she is alone in bed because even though she and Tony haven't had sex they have been sharing a bed most nights, and he was there when she went to bed.

"FRIDAY, where is he?" Natasha asks as she knows what day it is, and if Tony isn't in bed then she can't help but be worried about where he is and what he is doing.

"Who?" FRIDAY asks.

"Tony." Natasha says, a little annoyed.

"Boss is in his office." FRIDAY answers.

"Thank you." Natasha says, getting out of bed.

* * *

A few minutes later Natasha walks into the office where she finds Tony sitting at his desk, just staring at the screen. Walking towards him Natasha is pretty sure that Tony hasn't even noticed that he is no longer alone.

Wanting to see what has gotten him so interested Natasha walks over, and behind Tony and as she looks at the screen she can't help but freeze as she sees that Tony is watching the video of the Winter Solider killing his parents, on repeat.

"No." Natasha says, reaching over and turning off the screen, snapping out of her shock.

"I was watching that." Tony complains and he reaches over to try and turn the screen back on, but Natasha stops him.

"No, you were torturing yourself." Natasha says as she turns the chair around and sits down on Tony's lap, "You cannot keep watching that video."

"I don't know what else to do, not today." Tony admits, "If I'm not in here watching this then I'm going to be out there and I don't want see the kids to see me like this, Peter and Vance especially." Tony admits, "I'm in no state to deal with anyone."

"So once again we're back at the point of you deciding to torture yourself instead." Natasha says with a frown, "Why?" Natasha asks, knowing that there is something that he isn't saying.

"I blamed him." Tony reveals.

"What?" Natasha asks in a kind voice.

"For so long I thought it was Dad's fault, that he caused it, but I was wrong, I was so wrong." Tony says, pain in his voice.

"So you're watching the video because you feel you deserve the guilt." Natasha realises and Tony looking away from her tells her all she needs to know, "Okay. We're getting out of here." Natasha tells Tony.

"What?"

"You cannot just sit in this room all day re-watching that video. If you don't want to be around people then fine, I have another idea." Natasha reveals, "Meet me in the garage in ten."

"Tash…." Tony starts to say as Natasha stands up.

"Tone, I'm pretty sure that this is exactly what you need today, but if you're not interested then I won't force you." Natasha assures him.

"Ten minutes?" Tony asks.

"Ten minutes." Natasha confirms and once Tony nods she heads out of the room.

* * *

After leaving the office Natasha makes her way to Rhodey's bed room and knocks loudly on the door.

"Jim, it's me, Nat." Natasha says as she knocks.

"Come in Nat." Rhodey's voice responds and Natasha isn't surprised as she knows that it would be easier for her to come in than for him to get up. Walking into the room Natasha also isn't surprised to find Hope in bed with Rhodey, both only looking slightly awake.

"What's going on?" Rhodey asks, being pretty sure that this early should make him concerned.

"I'm taking Tony away from the compound for the day so that he doesn't continue to watch the video off what happened to his parents on repeat." Natasha explains.

"It's the anniversary." Hope realises and Natasha nods.

"He says that he is in no state to deal with anyone, which I agree with, so I figure getting away would be for the best." Natasha admits.

"Yeah, it would be." Rhodey confirms, "We'll tell everyone else what is going on." Rhodey promises.

"Thanks. Getting Peter to school might be difficult." Natasha points out.

"We'll figure something out." Hope comments.

"Okay, I'll see you both later." Natasha says before heading out of the room.

"Think she realises that she counts as someone?" Hope asks Rhodey curious.

"I think I'm not going anywhere near that." Rhodey says with an amused look on his face.

* * *

Ten minutes later Natasha is waiting in the garage when Tony walks in wearing the kind of clothes that he puts on when he plans to spend a lot of time in the lab, old jeans and an old shirt.

"We're are we going?" Tony asks Natasha.

"You'll see when we get there." Natasha says, heading over to one of Tony's cars and so, not having it in him to object, Tony walks over and gets in the passenger seat, seconds later Natasha is speeding out of the garage.

* * *

**December 16** **th** **2016\. Cemetery.**

**Morning.**

A while after he and Natasha left the compound Tony still has no idea where they are going, but as he stares out of the window Tony realises that things are starting to become familiar, and he quickly realises why.

"Tasha, no." Tony says, turning to look at her, "I can't…."

"Yes, you can." Natasha tells him not at all surprised that he realised where she was taking him, "If you don't want to you don't have to, but we are going to wait for a while before you make up your mind." Natasha says as she pulls the car into a car park and once she is parked she turns of the engine.

For a while Natasha and Tony just sit in the car in silence, neither saying anything as neither know what they should say.

"I haven't been here since the funeral." Tony says, finally breaking the silence

"I know." Natasha tells him, "That's why I brought you here. After everything that has happened I thought it was time you visited again." She explains.

"Maybe it is." Tony says, looking out of the window.

"I can wait in the car if you'd like." Natasha offers.

"No." Tony answers, turning back around to look at Natasha, "Come with me?"

"Sure." Natasha says with a supportive smile and the two of them get up and head out of the car, once they are out they walk towards the graves belonging to Howard and Maria Stark, graves that Tony hasn't seen for over twenty years.

* * *

**December 20** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

As he's trying to spend more time alone, outside his room, Vance is sitting on the floor in the library, sitting between the shelves.

"Vance." A voice says and Vance looks up to see Natasha holding a bean bag chair.

"Natasha?" Vance asks, sounding surprised.

"Here, I thought this would be more comfortable for you." Natasha says putting the chair on the ground, before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks." Vance responds, looking grateful.

"We haven't talked in a couple of days. How are you doing?" Natasha asks concerned.

"Okay." Vance answers, marking his page and closing his book, "I think I want to go to school." He reveals

"Are you sure?" Natasha asks, there being some level of surprise in her voice.

"Yes, but I want to go with Peter." Vance reveals, being pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to handle going to school without knowing anyone.

"Okay, I organize it." Natasha assures him, "Want to tell me about the books you've been reading lately?" Natasha asks curious, knowing that reading is Vance's favourite thing to do and he tends to remember everything he reads, which has lead Natasha to suspect that he might have a photographic memory, at least when it comes to things he reads.

"Definitely." Vance says with a grin and he starts to tell Natasha all about the books he's been reading lately.

* * *

**December 25** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Early morning.**

As the kids went to bed a few hours earlier Natasha, Tony, Clint, Laura, Rhodey and Hope are in the main living room of the compound setting everything up for the celebration that is going to start in a few hours.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many presents." Clint comments as he looks at all the presents that are being put under the tree.

"There are a lot of us who live here." Natasha points out.

"It's still a lot." Clint says.

"Of course there are, that's just how things are done." Tony informs him, "Today's going to be great." He says with a grin.

"Yeah, it is." Hope says with a smile.

"I think the kids are going to love it." Laura says, looking glad, "It's going to be hard on Peter, and after everything he's been through a great Christmas is exactly what Vance needs."

"Yeah, it is." Natasha says.

"Great Christmas, that's new." Tony says, looking like he never ever considered that a possibility, "Huh." He says and Natasha reaches over and takes his hand.

"So what time is Lila going to wake everyone up?" Rhodey asks, looking at Laura and Clint, wanting to get off the subject of Tony not having the greatest track record when it comes to Christmas.

"Probably about six." Laura answers, realising exactly what Rhodey is doing.

"Seriously?" Hope asks surprised.

"Yeah, but that's pretty normal for kids on Christmas morning. Don't you remember?" Clint asks and as he does he notices Hope and Tony exchange looks, and right away he realises why, "Oh." He comments, "I'm guessing you two didn't have many family Christmases." He realises, knowing that before he had kids he didn't either, but after his first Christmas with Cooper he forgot what it was like not to have family at Christmas.

"That would depend on your definition." Hope admits. "Mel, Tone and I made a few Christmases at boarding school work, and after we've had a few mildly decent ones."

"That usually involve a lot of alcohol and…." Tony starts to say.

"Other things we will not be talking about." Rhodey says before Tony can finish that sentence.

"I second that." Natasha says, looking slightly amused.

"Wait, you've spent Christmas together?" Clint ask surprised, looking between Natasha, Hope, Rhodey and Tony.

"Of course we have." Tony says, sounding like he thinks Clint is stupid for assuming otherwise, "But this year's going to be different, Best Christmas ever." He says, forcing a smile as he really doesn't want to get into the stories of past Christmases.

"Best Christmas ever." The other repeats.

* * *

**December 25** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Night.**

Hours later, after what was, without a doubt, a great Christmas, Natasha and Tony are making their way into Natasha's bedroom.

"It was actually a pretty great day." Tony says as Natasha closes the door behind them, "And a lot better than I was expecting." He comments.

"Yeah, it was." Natasha says with a grin, "Though did you really have to start a silly string war? Between that and Peter's webs it's going to be a nightmare to clean up." She comments.

"Maybe, but it was completely worth it." Tony says with a grin, "I saw you talking to Vance before he went to bed, is he okay?" Tony asks concerned.

"Yeah, he said that it was the best Christmas he's ever had." Natasha explains with a small smile.

"That's great." Tony says with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." Natasha confirms as she walks over to Tony and kisses him. Even though it is something that has happened many times before Tony still feels amazed at the feeling of Natasha's lips on his.

As they kiss Natasha puts her hands between her and Tony and uses them to push down Tony's jacket.

"You sure?" Tony asks as they break apart to catch their breaths, both realising what is going to happen.

"I've think we've waited long enough." Natasha responds, before kissing him again, and together the two of them continue to kiss as they remove each other's clothes while making their way to the bed, neither having any intention of stopping any time soon.

* * *

**December 26** **th** **2016\. The Playground.**

**Morning.**

With everything that has changed over the last year Daisy feels amazed to not only be back at the Playground, back home, but to be sitting with Fitz, Simmons, Bobbi, Hunter and Mack, and the best part is that they are just sitting around talking and having fun, being able to pretend that they are normal people.

As they are sitting in the common area Daisy notices the second that someone walks past in the corridor.

"MAY." Daisy calls and Melinda stops what she is doing and walks to the door, "Join us?" she asks as she feels that she has barely seen May since she got back.

"I can't." Melinda says before walking away.

"Okay. What is her problem? It's like she doesn't even want to be here." Daisy says, looking annoyed.

"Of course she does." Fitz argues.

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it." Daisy says annoyed, "She should just leave if she doesn't want to stay." She says and as she does she notices Simmons and Bobbi exchange looks, "What?"

"Do you know it was May who managed to get me and Hunter back?" Bobbi asks nervously as she becomes even more sure that Daisy may be out of the loop on several things.

"No, I didn't." Daisy says, looking shocked, "How'd she do that?"

"No idea." Hunter says, taking a drink, "But I think you know Jemma." He comments as he notices Jemma looking around, trying to avoid looking at everyone.

"Jemma?" Fitz asks.

"What do you know Kid?" Mack asks, being able to tell that there is something she's not saying.

"May turned down being an Avenger to stay with us." Simmons says, speaking very quickly, though the others can still understand.

"What?" Daisy asks shocked, "How do you know?"

"Months ago Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark came here to help with a new Inhuman, and they knew May, like really well, they hugged and talked like they were the best of friends." Simmons reveals, causing everyone to shock, "And after their visit, once he was back, I heard May and Coulson talking. Coulson was asking May if she regretted turning down Mr Stark's offer to be an Avenger." Simmons reveals.

"What did May say to that?" Bobbi asks curious, wanting to know what could have kept May away from being an Avenger, though she has a guess.

"No, because even though Natasha, Tony and Hope are her family this team is too and we need her more." Simmons says, being able to remember what was said perfectly because it meant so much to her to hear.

"Excuse me." Daisy says, getting up and heading out of the room.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Daisy walks into the gym where she isn't at all surprised to find Melinda training.

"May, can we talk for a minute?" Daisy asks curious and Melinda stops what she is doing, telling Daisy that the answer is yes, "Thank you, for everything you've done for us, for me, and I'm sorry that I haven't been more appreciative." She admits, looking nervous and as she does Melinda takes several steps forward.

"Come to me next time Daisy, don't run." Melinda tells the young girl who gives a nod, seeing that, and to the surprise of both her and Daisy Melinda walks forward and gently wraps her arms around the young girl, hugging her, making Daisy feel, for the first time in a long time, that everything is going to be okay, "Welcome home." Melinda says before they break apart and Melinda heads out of the room.

* * *

**December 26** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Afternoon.**

In his lab Tony has recently printed deigns spread out over a table, something which he is looking over once more as he wants to make sure that they are right.

"You wanted me?" Natasha asks as she walks in.

"I always want you." Tony responds, without a missing a beat, "But right now I want your opinion on something." He admits.

"Okay." Natasha says, walking over to him.

"I've been working on these designs for a while." Tony says as Natasha walks over.

"Is this the compound?" Natasha asks, slightly surprised, as she recognizes the layout.

"Yep." Tony admits, "Avengers only area technically. It's home, I think it should be less like a compound, more like a home."

"Tony, it is a compound." Natasha points out.

"I know, but it doesn't have to stay like that." Tony admits, "I just think things could be better around here." He admits.

"Okay, what are you thinking?" Natasha asks curious and Tony begins to explain all about his designs and what he is thinking.

* * *

**December 28** **th** **2016\. Avengers Compound.**

**Morning.**

Having been informed that they are needed Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Hope, Clint and Bruce are walking into the conference room where Tony is standing at the head of the table and there are files on the table.

"What's going on?" Clint asks as they walk in.

"There's something we need to talk about." Tony admits as everyone sits down and opens the files.

"Lana Baumgartner, sixteen years old." Bruce says, having read the first part of the file, "Who is she?"

"A kid, her and her mother went through the same change Vance went through and she developed powers." Tony reveals.

"What kind of powers?" Natasha asks, figuring that it will be in the file somewhere, but it is easier to ask.

"Explosive ones." Tony answers, "She can cause constant streams of energy or create bombs."

"She in trouble or causing trouble?" Rhodey asks, knowing that the answer is going to be one or the other.

"Both." Tony answers, "Her mother, who has similar powers, convinced her to use her powers to go on a crime spree, mainly robbing banks, they were stopped by Mel's girl." Tony explains, "After that Lana was sent to her grandmothers, called a victim of poor parental influence." Tony explains.

"I'm guessing the panel want a couple of us to go talk to her, explain about living with powers, offer to help her, and train her." Hope assumes as that's what it seems like to her.

"That's exactly what is going on." Tony admits with a grin, "I've read everything that the panel know, even talked to Mel's girl and it seems that the girl is teenager with an attitude issue, and desperately needs guidance to make up for her lack of parents." Tony reveals.

"Sounds familiar." Hope mutters, "I'll go with you to talk to her if you want." She offers.

"That would be good. I called her grandmother and I thought we could head to see her this afternoon." Tony reveals, "From everything I know I'm pretty sure that if she doesn't get some kind of allot to handle use her powers then, sooner than we may expect, we may have to deal with her in a very different way." Tony admits, really not liking that, but it seems like that is exactly where things are heading.

"What exactly are you going to offer her?" Bruce asks curious.

"Training her, either just on the weekends or a couple days a week." Tony explains.

"That would be good. We wouldn't want to take her away from her Grandmother unless it's for either of their protection." Natasha realises and Tony nods.

"When are we leaving?" Hope asks Tony.

"An hour." Tony says and Hope nods, "These files are everything we need to know." He reveals and they all start to read, so that they can get to know the person who is going to be a visitor for at least a little while, "Oh, and before I forgot, Clint I've gotten permission for you to join us at The Tower on New Year's Eve because it's technically an Avengers Facility." Tony reveals.

"Thank you." Clint says gratefully as he really wasn't looking forward to spending New Year's Eve alone, as the group drift into silence while they read.

* * *

**December 28** **th** **2016\. Baumgartner House.**

**Afternoon.**

Having taken one of the less expensive cars that they have Hope and Tony are getting out of the car and walking up to the door of a pretty Avenger looking house, looking at is as they walk towards the front door you wouldn't be able to tell that that something incredible powerful lies just behind the door.

Getting to the door Tony reaches out and knocks. About a minute later the door opens revealing a woman who looks to be in her sixties with dark hair up in a high bun.

"Mrs Baumgartner." Tony greats.

"Yes."

"I'm Tony Stark, we talked on the phone, and this is my friend and college, Hope Van Dyne." Tony introduces, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, please come in." Mrs Baumgartner says, letting both Hope and Tony into the room, "May I get you anything? Something to drink? Something to eat?"

"No, but thank you." Hope tells her, "We'd like to talk to Lana first if that's okay."

"Of course, she's just down here." Mrs Baumgartner says leading Hope and Tony down the corridor.

A few seconds later they arrive at a door which Mrs Baumgartner knocks on,

"Come in." A voice responds and Mrs Baumgartner opens the door.

"Lana, there are people here to see you." She says, letting Hope and Tony into the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." The girl who must be Lana, says when she sees Hope and Tony it being more than a little clear that she is surprised.

"Can you give us a minute." Hope requests, looking at Mrs Baumgartner.

"Of course." She says before leaving.

"I'm not going to stop using my powers." Lana says, clearly annoyed by the intruders in her room.

"That's not why we're here." Tony tells her.

"And I'm so not joining your team. I don't work well with others and I'm definitely not the hero type." Lana says, looking at Hope and Tony like they are just annoyances to her.

"That's not why we are here either." Hope tells her, "We're here because we want to offer you a couple days a week where you can come to the Avengers Compound, where you can practice with your powers, get some control."

"I actually have a lot of control, but thanks." Lana says, not looking too interested.

"That might be so, but you could always learn more, learn more about your powers, where they come from, and how to live with them." Tony offers, "You should come to the Compound, just if it's on the weekend for a couple of weeks."

"What's in it for me?" Lana asks, causing Tony and Hope to exchange looks.

"You come to the compound for the weekend for three months and let us see that you know your powers, that you understand what it is like to have them, and that chances of you accidently hurting someone are low." Hope explains, "After that, if you want, you'll never see or hear from us again." She offers.

For a few moments Lana thinks, trying to decide what to do as what she wants most right now is to be left alone, and it seems like there is only one way to do that,

"Deal."

* * *

**December 31** **st** **2016\. Avengers Tower.**

**Late Night.**

Having travelled to the Tower hours earlier by plane Natasha, Tony, T'Challa, Hope, Rhodey, Bruce, Clint, Laura, Lila, Nathaniel, Cooper, Vance and Peter are all in the top floor of Avengers Tower, very much enjoying themselves.

Away from the others Natasha is sitting on one of the chairs with a drink when Tony walks over and sits down next to her.

"You okay?" Tony asks concerned.

"Just thinking." Natasha admits, wanting to see what Tony is drinking and so she steals a drink and takes a mouthful, causing Tony to give her an annoyed look.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Tony asks curious, not commenting on the drink stealing.

"A lot of things have changed since last year." Natasha comments.

"Yeah, they have." Tony responds, "I think it's mostly for the better."

"Me too." Natasha admits as she leans over and kisses Tony, but the kiss doesn't last as long as either of them would like as they hear,

"NATASHA."

"TONY."

And the two of them break apart to see Peter and Cooper, neither looking too happy with what they just caught their 'parent's' doing.

"The rest of us are heading out to the balcony and if you two don't join you'll miss the fireworks." Peter explains.

"Are you going to be okay with fireworks?" Natasha asks Vance, clearly concerned, "They're going to be loud."

"I think so." Vance says, sounding uncertain, "If not, I'll just come inside." Cooper tells Natasha.

"Okay." Natasha responds and Peter and Vance head outside.

"Guess we should join them." Tony comments.

"Guess so." Natasha confirms and they both get up and head out of the room.

Walking out onto the balcony Natasha and Tony look around and as they do they both exchange smiles, both thinking the same thing, that even after all the bad things that have happened they are okay, and everything them, their lives, the Avengers, are finally in a good place and maybe, just maybe things are going to be okay. Maybe they are going to be able to face whatever is going to come their way, maybe they are going to be able to get through what is to come.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN2 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:** So there WILL BE a sequel that takes place after a time jump. There is a shortish story that I want to write for another fandom, but once I write that I'll work on the sequel, that I already have plans for. THANK YOU for the support.

I just wanted to say that this changed from my original plan and I hope you like this because of that.


End file.
